L'envolée belle
by Nom-aleatoire
Summary: Itachi ressuscité par un Orochimaru plus douteux que jamais , d'étranges corbeaux , une ninja aux cheveux roses bipolaire, une équipe 7 tendue et un Sasuke absent. Serait-ce le calme avant la tempête? / ItaxSaku, Post 4e guerre, av. épilogue.
1. Corvus torquatus

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Cela fait des années que je n'avais pas écrit une ligne mais la reprise des épisodes de Naruto et les douloureuses décisions de Khishimoto (Sérieusement, faire mourir Itachi, ça passe encore -même si c'était un coup de poignard dans mon petit cœur fragile- mais conclure sur un Sasuke pardonné, marié à la ninja aux cheveux roses et absent -encore. WTF. Tu veux que je m'étrangle de rage?!)_

 _Du coup, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur un couple qui m'a toujours beaucoup plu (Peut-être par son improbabilité dans le manga?)_

 _Je vais tenter d'être le moins OOC possible, mais je compte sur ceux qui s'accrocheront pour me signaler si je m'écarte de la bonne direction ! (Vous pourrez me lancer des cailloux, ils sont fournis en bas de chapitre !)_

 _Bien entendu, si je suis là c'est que les personnages et le scénario de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Noir.

Il était dans une pénombre totale. Pas la moindre tache plus claire. Rien.

« _Un noir de jais. Noir corbeau. Œil de Choucas. Soyeux comme milles plumes._

 _On ne peut empêcher les oiseaux noirs de voler au-dessus de nos têtes, mais on peut les empêcher d'y faire leur nid. »_

Il sourit intérieurement de l'absurdité de ses pensées. L'ornithologie étant la dernière de ses préoccupations, il était étonnant dans un moment pareil de penser à des corvidés. De plus, tout le monde sait que ces oiseaux sont un mauvais présage.

 _« Reconcentre toi. »_

Il tenta vainement de sentir son corps. Bouger, sentir, juste savoir s'il était entravé, trouver une solution, quelque chose expliquant tout. Néant.

Son esprit céda doucement à la panique. Il se concentra à nouveau. Encore et encore. Rien ne se produisait. Seul son cerveau semblait fonctionner, il ne localisait pas son corps – et à fortiori n'avait aucun contrôle dessus. Il tenta de reprendre point par point les choses dont il était sûr, s'imposant le calme. Méthodiquement, il lista le peu de certitudes qu'il avait :

Son cerveau et sa conscience n'avaient aucun dommage mais il n'avait aucun souvenir. Il avait certes des connaissances mais pas la plus petite ombre de mémoire personnelle.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la position de son corps, n'éprouvant aucune sensation physique il n'était pas convaincu d'en posséder un.

L'obscurité totale

Le silence de plombs

Alors, soudainement, un doute :

 _« Suis-je mort ? »_

* * *

 **Post 4ème grande guerre ninja.**

La vie avait repris son cours. Tout le monde semblait désormais aspirer au bonheur. La plupart de ses amis semblaient heureux et le village se reconstruisait doucement. Il faudrait du temps pour panser les plaies. Chacun rendait hommage à ses morts et gloire à ses héros.

Positionnée en hauteur, Sakura observait le village. Son village. Celui pour lequel elle s'était battue. Non, pour lequel ils s'étaient tous battu. Son cœur se serra et un bref instant elle se retrouva sur le champ de bataille, entourée par la mort et baignant dans un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Du sang qui n'avait fait que couler de trop de corps, de trop d'alliés pour qui elle n'avait rien pu faire. Son sentiment d'impuissance ne l'avait jamais vraiment quittée. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas revenue indemne de cette guerre. Quelque chose lui avait été dérobé à jamais.

Elle soupira et pencha la tête en arrière. Le ciel était dégagé. C'était une belle journée, chaude et ensoleillée. Quelques corbeaux passèrent lui évoquant de tous autres souvenirs, pas beaucoup plus joyeux. Deux yeux noirs, profondément froids s'imposèrent à elle.

Elle soupira de re-chef.

Pas aujourd'hui. Pas encore la nostalgie.

 _« Je te reverrai bientôt »_ susurra une voix au fond de sa mémoire. Elle la chassa d'un geste de la main et eut un petit rire sarcastique. Les seuls qui lui venaient facilement ces derniers temps. Elle était devenue peu encline à montrer ses émotions, souriant rarement et ne rigolant plus que de manière fausse. Elle pensa à Sai et à son sourire grotesque. Etait-elle en train de singer ces attitudes qui pourtant l'avaient si souvent agacée ?

Peut-être pourrait-elle être un membre de la Racine ? Elle s'amusa tristement de cette pensée, tout en sachant qu'elle était ridicule, elle n'était insensible qu'en apparence. Il était vrai qu'elle avait du mal à éprouver des émotions simples et que son appétit et ses envies étaient inexistants. Elle dormait mal, étant réveillée pratiquement toutes les nuits par des hurlements et des cris d'agonie qui n'existaient que dans sa tête. Elle avait également perdu du poids. Beaucoup de poids. Trop, d'après son entourage. Elle minimisait les contacts sociaux mais ne pouvait pas toujours y échapper. Et quand par malheur elle croisait une de ses connaissances elle était très consciente qu'il la regardait avec une lueur inquiète dans le regard en passant son corps au crible. Elle portait des vêtements longs et ambles pour donner l'illusion mais cela ne trompait personne. Et à raison : Ses côtes étaient visibles, son visage émincé. Ses jambes n'étaient que des os et sa fichue poitrine –qui n'avait jamais été bien opulente- faisait à peine un bonnet A.

 _« Peut-être devrais-je utiliser mon pouvoir de régénération comme Tsunade-sama, cela éviterait bien des questions »_

Sakura n'était pas sotte. Sa formation médicale et ses capacités intellectuelles pourraient résoudre tous ces petits problèmes. Si elle en avait eu quelque chose à faire, bien entendu. Mais ce n'était pas le cas : son état s'aggravait et elle continuait à le minimiser.

Un vertige fit subitement vaciller son corps, trop faible pour lutter, et elle perdit l'équilibre, atterrissant lourdement quelques mètres plus bas.

 _« Tu. Es. Faible. »_

Elle se hait. De sa faiblesse, de son incapacité à faire face, de cette manière dont elle se voilait la face depuis… Depuis quand déjà ? Elle détestait la jeune fille qu'elle était devenue, elle vomissait l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait plus. Elle portait la marque indélébile de la guerre et de ceux qui avait trop vu et trop vécu les horreurs de ce monde. Une partie de son âme avait été ensevelie dans la fosse commune réservée aux guerriers morts au combat.

Légèrement sonnée, elle glissa sa main dans une poche à l'arrière de sa robe et en extirpa une pilule du guerrier modifiée par ses soins.

« _J'en suis déjà à ma 4_ _ème_ _en 24 heures. Il faut impérativement que je trouve rapidement une solution. »_

Il fallait qu'elle reste un minimum opérationnelle. Ses malaises commençaient à être problématiques. L'activité physique la plus simple pourrait avoir raison d'elle. Et ne parlons pas d'un combat. Elle n'était même pas convaincue de pouvoir soigner quelqu'un venant de se couper avec une feuille. Ridicule.

Elle soupira –encore.

« _Il semblerait que je n'aie vraiment plus le choix, pas vrai ? »_

 _Elle s'arma de courage, se redressa péniblement et , pas vraiment ravie, prit la décision de rendre une petite visite à ses collègues de l'hôpital._

* * *

\- Orochimaru-sama !

Le serpent tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix, une lueur malsaine dans le regard, et fixa de ses yeux fendu, reptilien, l'imprudent. Il s'agissait d'un médecin civil ayant déserté la guerre et qui –trop honteux d'avoir abandonné son village dans le pire moment- l'avait rejoint

\- Je pensais m'être fait comprendre : Je suis occupé. Siffla-t-il

Pourtant, il était impatient de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Personne dans son laboratoire n'aurait l'inconscience de transgresser ses ordres à la légère, et cet homme était loin d'être bête. De plus, il était lâche et devait avoir réfléchit aux risques auquel il s'exposait. Quelque chose d'important avait dû se produire. Il se détourna de son expérimentation et fit entièrement face à son subalterne. Figé, le visage livide, ce dernier semblait douter de l'attitude à adopter.

 _« Va-t-il détalé comme un lapin ? »_

L'image d'un lièvre ouvra l'appétit du serpent en Orochimaru. Une lueur animale s'alluma dans son regard.

\- Parle. Lui intimida Orochimaru.

\- Une des expériences semble prometteuse dans la zone B. Nous avons détecté une activité cérébrale. Débita à toute allure le jeune chercheur.

\- Bien. .

L'image du gibier s'effaça et il traita l'information.

 _« Très très bien »_

Le Sennin afficha un faible sourire –ses lèvres se contentant de légèrement remonter de quelques millimètres. Cependant, pas d'impatience, la réussite de cette expérience dépendait encore de nombreux facteurs et il n'avait pas tout à fait pu réunir les sujets idéaux pour celle-ci. La guerre et sa miraculeuse expiation l'avait obligé à un repli rapide et sans vagues. En réalité, seulement deux des sujets étaient intéressants. Mais si cela fonctionnait, il pourrait sélectionner plus méticuleusement ses cibles. En attendant, il devrait se satisfaire de ces quelques tests, quitte à les sacrifier une fois l'expérimentation concluante.

\- De quel sujet s'agit-il ? s'enquit-il

\- Le sujet n°2.

 _« Intéressant. »_

Et il se fendit cette fois d'un sourire complet.

* * *

Orochimaru observa la seule potentielle réussite de cette expérience. L'homme était connecté à de multiples appareils, sous perfusions et plusieurs substances peu recommandables lui étaient injectées à horaire régulier.

Un encéphalogramme indiquait l'activité intellectuelle hors du commun du sujet, prouvant que son esprit était dans le vif de l'action, le génie semblait ne s'accorder aucun repos. Cependant son corps était cadavérique. D'une blancheur d'ocre et d'une minceur défiant toutes les lois. C'était un miracle que de la peau enveloppe toujours le corps.  
Il est vrai que la récupération de son corps avait pris plus de temps que prévu. Madara avait pris grand soin de ne pas laisser celui-ci trop accessible.

-Hm. Tu es biologiste cellulaire pas vrai ? s'enquit le Sennin auprès d'un homme d'un certain âge.

La question était rhétorique – bien entendu qu'il l'était, c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il était présent dans cette pièce. Cependant, l'homme sembla surprit et acquiesça rapidement.

-Suis-moi.

L'homme ne se le fit pas répéter et lui emboîta le pas. Ils traversèrent d'innombrables couloirs arrivant finalement devant un pan de mur tout à fait basique. Orochimaru utilisa un peu de son chakra, permettant de dévoiler une entrée. Le laboratoire se trouvant derrière était vaste et très fournis. De multiples choses flottaient dans des milliers de bocaux de toutes tailles remplis de formol.

Le scientifique ne cachait pas son trouble, après tout il ne s'agissait pas d'un shinobi entrainé il n'était qu'un simple civil exerçant la médecine et la recherche scientifique. Il semblait à la fois choqué et impressionné.

-Bien. Je vais te fournir des cellules souches et des tissus musculaires. J'imagine que pour un expert en médecine régénérative, cela sera un jeu d'enfant.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, Orochimaru-sama. Mais si je puis me permettre, pourquoi ne pas utiliser un nouveau corps ? Nous n'avons aucune garantie que mon travail ne sera pas rejeté par le sujet.

 _« Voilà qu'il devient bien indiscipliné. Ose-t-il me mettre en doute ?_

 _Ne pas le tuer. »_

-Oh mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Les cellules cellulaires que je vais vous donner proviennent de son clan. Il s'agit du même patrimoine génétique. De plus, les mystères de ce corps-là valent bien plus que le premier cadavre venu.

Il rigola intérieurement. Il était le plus grand collectionneur de son époque, et c'était une fois de plus payant. Il remercia son ancien élève – ses anciens élèves, en réalité- de l'utilité des choses mises à sa disposition.

Cette expérience avait bien faillit être un échec cuisant. L'Uchiha était le seul à avoir réagi positivement. Cependant le serpent s'en délectait. Si cela fonctionnait, il reviendrait complétement à la vie.

« _Et je prendrais ton corps, Itachi Uchiha. »_

* * *

Sakura posa l'encyclopédie médicale par terre, elle ne faisait que fixer les phrases sans les lire et revenait sans cesse à la même ligne en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait absolument rien compris. Elle était alitée et rongeait son frein pour ne pas quitter l'hôpital.

Tsunade-sama lui avait passé un sacré savon. Une chance qu'elle ne soit pas physiquement assez vaillante sinon son ancien maître l'aurait battue à mort.

 _« Tu deviens gaga, ma vieille, si tu n'étais pas dans cet état lamentable ton maître n'aurait pas eu envie de te trucider. »_

Elle en avait pour environ un mois avant un rétablissement physique complet, incluant au programme : intraveineuse, rééducation et un traitement lourd sous forme de gélules. Elle ne pouvait en théorie pas se plaindre, les médecins de l'hôpital la connaissait tous et étaient au petit soin avec elle. Et pourtant…

-Qui est l'incapable qui m'a encore déplacé mes feuilles de notes ? hurla sauvagement la jeune fille.

-Dé…Désolée Sa-Sakura-sama…

Un aura noire entourait la kunoichi et l'infirmière, qui avait pensé bien faire, s'enfuit en courant.

-Bon dieu, Sakura-chan, tu vas toutes les faire démissionner 'ttebayo !

La boule d'énergie blonde rentra dans sa chambre en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec son sourire le plus crétin visé sur le visage. Il déposa un panier de fruits sur la table de chevet de sa coéquipière et observa tout à coup très attentivement son corps.

-Si tu n'arrêtes pas de me mater TOUT DE SUITE, je te tue.

-Idiote.

L'expression soudainement très sérieuse de Naruto et l'insulte murmurée dans un souffle coupa Sakura nette dans son élan.

-La vieille m'avait prévenu que ce n'était pas la joie mais bordel, à quoi tu joues ? Tu t'es regardée dernièrement ? Fulmina-t-il.

-Ça va, n'use pas ta salive, je sais.

Son ton indifférent claqua comme une gifle. Le futur Hokage était mortifié, la Sakura qui était revenue de la guerre n'était pas celle qui y était partie. Elle se noyait de plus en plus et il n'arrivait pas à lui sortir la tête de l'eau. Au contraire, ses efforts ne faisaient que rajouter de la distance entre eux. Même un imbécile comme lui pouvait voir que rien ne tournait plus rond dans le monde de Sakura. Il ne se démonta pas et reprit un air léger :

-Kakashi-sensei m'a demandé de voir avec toi à partir de quand l'équipe 7 serait de nouveau fonctionnelle.

-Un mois.

Bref, court et sec. Terriblement sec. Il eut une violente envie de la secouer, de demander ce qu'il avait pu lui faire. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne servait à rien de la brusquer. Il avait déjà essayé de nombreuses fois avec la même absence de progression. Il fit donc un large sourire et demanda d'un ton enjoué si elle voulait les derniers potins.

-Naruto ? souffla-t-elle Laisse-moi.

Son air peiné fit mal au cœur de Sakura mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'allongea sur le flanc, rassemblant ses jambes contre son corps et attendit qu'il quitte la chambre. Elle savait qu'elle lui faisait du mal, mais c'était ainsi, elle n'était plus une gamine naïve et ridicule qu'il fallait protéger à tout prix. C'était devenue une femme indépendante. Elle était toujours faible, mais au moins elle ne dépendait plus de lui.

 _« Pour le moment. »_

L'idée de reprendre les missions la glaça. Elle sentit le puissant chakra de l'enfant-renard s'éloigner plus qu'elle ne l'entendit partir. Il n'avait plus dit un mot et elle se sentit étrangement soulagée qu'il ne l'ait pas fait.

Elle se dit qu'un peu de repos ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique et ferma ses yeux.

-Pas tout de suite, jeune imbécile.

-Ino… Soupira-t-elle en faisant une croix sur sa sieste. Que veux-tu ?

-Je te remplace à l'hôpital, puisque madame s'est laissée à moitié mourir. Tiens, ton traitement.

Le ton était piquant, désagréable. Ino était furibonde. Elle balança la boite de gélules préparées par Shizune sur le lit –l'écriture sur l'étiquette était reconnaissable entre mille- et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Tsunade-sama et Shizune ne viendraient pas lui rendre visite, elle le savait. Ino l'éviterait comme la peste et Naruto… Elle soupira. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ?

 _« Ça va être un très long mois »_

* * *

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées, tout était prêt. Le corps remis à neuf d'Itachi trônait sur une large table en pierre. Ses longs cheveux sombres encadrant son visage pâle et cerné. Même dans la mort, l'ainé des Uchiha gardait sa beauté et quelque chose de mystérieux. L'équipe scientifique s'activait autour de lui, créant un espace de travail accessible pour le maître.

Orochimaru, au fond de la pièce, était extatique.

* * *

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et, apercevant un Orochimaru souriant, voulu activer son Sharingan. C'était un réflexe si naturel qu'il fut surpris que cela reste sans succès. Il glissa sur le côté, s'agenouillant le plus rapidement possible derrière la table et jeta un regard aux alentours.

« Laboratoire… Orochimaru… hommes en blouses blanches… Son cerveau enregistrait les informations au fur et à mesure que son regard parcourait la pièce sombre et encombrée de machines. De plus, et c'était sa principale source d'inquiétude, son sharingan semblait ne pas fonctionner.

 _« Merde. Il a fait quoi comme expérience sur moi, au juste ? »_

-Katon, Gôkakyû no jutsu !

Une minuscule flammèche, s'envola de la table vers Orochimaru. L'impassibilité habituelle du jeune homme sembla vaciller un instant sous le coup de la surprise. Jamais il n'avait raté un Katon.

-C'est inutile, Itachi. Tu n'as actuellement plus de réseau chakra fonctionnel.

L'ainé des Uchiha se raidit. Comment était-ce possible ? Il réfléchit longuement, ses souvenirs semblaient revenir par flashs continu. Mais comment être sûr qu'il avait tout et établir une théorie ?

Soudain, un souvenir de son petit frère et lui-même sous Edo-tensei vainquant Kabuto. Lui, mort observant un Sasuke haineux et possédant ses yeux. Le but de sa vie, son échec. Il décida de ne pas penser à ça, d'autres questions plus importantes venaient d'abord.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu ramené à la vie ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Je t'ai trouvé au laboratoire de Kabuto, il a dû te dérobé quelque part pour son Edo-Tensei et il m'a paru intéressant de t'ajouter à mes échantillons de test. Expliqua Orochimaru dans un rire ressemblant à un sifflement.

-À qui sont ces yeux ?

Orochimaru plissa les yeux. Il le ramène d'entre les morts et ce qui l'intéresse ce sont ses yeux ?

« _Sérieusement, il n'est vraiment pas banal. »_

-Tu poses trop de question pour un ressuscité. Attachez-le.

Itachi vit les scientifiques autour du serpent hésiter avant de fondre sur lui. Ils étaient d'un niveau clairement inférieur au sien et pourtant il fut incapable de les esquiver. Ses forces l'avaient abandonné et son corps chuta lentement dès son premier mouvement de défense. Une seringue de sédatif se planta immédiatement après dans son cou.

Dans un dernier moment de conscience, il vit de façon floue Orochimaru sortir de la pièce. L'instant suivant, il se retrouva attaché à la table de pierre et sombra, les paupières trop lourdes.

Il reprit connaissance dans une cellule sombre barrée d'une porte en métal. Il était seul. Il tenta d'utiliser son chakra à nouveau et comprit que c'était en vain. Orochimaru avait dû lui dire la vérité. Effectivement il n'était pas entravé, ses poignets étaient libres et il ne semblait porter aucun dispositif empêchant le contrôle du chakra. Il grogna en tachant de se redresser.

Son corps répondait correctement et – bien que manquant de souplesse- il lui sembla que tout fonctionnait normalement. Si l'on exceptait son chakra. Ce dernier point n'était pas pour lui plaire.

 _« Je suis à sa merci. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de sortir de là. »_

Il s'installa en position de méditation, les mains posées sur ses genoux cagneux et ferma ses yeux.

* * *

-Sakura-chaaaaaaaan !

La kunoichi vit le jeune homme courir dans sa direction.

-Ça va mieux, Sakura-chan ?

Oui, ça allait. Physiquement tout du moins. Son hospitalisation l'avait remise d'aplomb, lui permettant de faire des recharges de force et de chakra. De plus, elle s'était beaucoup entrainée ces derniers jours et avait retrouvé l'entièreté de sa force.

-Sakura-chan ?

Elle retient un soupir. Elle était arrivée aux portes du village, le capitaine Yamato et Sai attendait devant et Naruto continuait à lui tourner autour comme le petit chiot survolté qu'il était.

-Comment vas-tu, grand front ?

-Heureux de te revoir parmi nous, Sakura.

-Sakura-chaaaan, ne m'ignore pas…

 _« Je suis déjà épuisée et ça n'a même pas encore commencé… »_

-Yo le coincé. Merci capitaine. Naruto-kun, je ne t'avais _vraiment_ pas vu.

Agrémenté d'un faux sourire certifié 100% approuvé par Sai. Le visage était doux autant que le ton était froid. Yamato et Naruto se décomposèrent subtilement tandis que Sai, et son fichu sourire, ne sembla pas perturbé outre mesure.

-Bien, dit Yamato. Puisque tout le monde est là, nous allons y aller.

-Quelle est notre mission ? demanda le peintre

-Je vous expliquerai en route, allons-y.

Ils coururent à bonne allure une grosse partie de la journée. Sakura se félicita d'avoir repris l'entrainement et les renforcements musculaires dès sa sortie de l'hôpital. Cette mission aurait été impensable i peine quelques jours…

Le capitaine Yamato leva subitement le bras, signalant l'arrêt.

-Nous allons dormir ici, dans quelques kilomètres nous passerons la frontière du Pays de la Cascade.

-De la Cascade ? Nous allons à Taki ? s'enthousiasma Naruto-no-baka

-Orochimaru a été repéré non loin de la frontière et des signalements suspects pleuvent depuis quelques mois au village de Taki. Soupira Yamato, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu Naruto l'interrompre.

-Youhouuu on va à Taki, tu as entendu Sakura-chan ? *lève les bras*

-Non. Et Oui.

Elle n'avait même pas l'énergie nécessaire pour être énervée, elle se sentait lasse. N'y tenant plus, elle s'éloigna du groupe sans un mot de plus, pour installer sa tente. Un grand arbre, quelques mètres plus loin lui sembla être un emplacement de choix.

 _-Doton, Doroku Kaeshi._

Deux morceaux de roches formant un abri apparurent. Elle déposa ses affaires dessous et alla s'y allonger.

-Hé, grand front, et ton tour de garde ?

-Sai ! Ne t'inquiète pas, le tour de garde de Sakura-chan, c'est moi qui le fait !

Naruto dit la phrase avant le sourire le plus éclatant qu'il avait en réserve et se montra du pouce en poursuivant :

-Sakura-chan sort à peine de l'hôpital, on ne va pas l'épuiser inutilement !

-Je prends le second tour avec Sai, Naruto. Maintenant laisse-moi me reposer. murmura-t-elle d'un ton qui ne nécessitait aucunes réponses.

 _« Bon dieu ce qu'il est bruyant. »_

Et elle ferma ses yeux, espérant trouver le sommeil rapidement. La journée du lendemain s'annonçait longue et éprouvante. Qui sait sur quoi ils allaient tomber… Ou sur qui.

Elle déglutit en pensant à Sasuke, à la nuit de son départ, celle où il avait décidé de rejoindre le serpent. Elle se revit le supplier, lui faire une déclaration d'amour mielleuse au possible. Sa naïveté. Et cette certitude qu'elle avait que son amour surpasserait la haine de celui qu'elle idolâtrait.

Elle eut presque envie de rire. Quelle gamine pitoyable. Elle peinait souvent à se reconnaître quand elle se revoyait jeune. Avait-elle pu être aussi profondément agaçante ?

Cependant, cette fois ils n'allaient pas reprendre Sasuke dans un quelconque repaire obscur du serpent. Non. Le brun était redevenu un shinobi du village caché de la feuille. Mais malgré tout, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

L'ombre de Naruto, grimpant dans le grand arbre au-dessus d'elle, la sortit de ses amers songes. Cette mission…

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore, Orochimaru ? » pensa-t-elle amèrement._

* * *

Un croassement lugubre lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Une nuée de plumages noirs et de becs acérés l'observait. Sa cellule était envahie de corbeaux. Ils étaient imposants, bien en chair et semblaient n'avoir d'yeux que pour lui. Le chaos de leur arrivée laissa place à un long moment d'observation des deux parties.

Itachi s'était reculé précipitamment contre la porte de la cellule, cerné de toutes parts. Impuissant.

Il bascula son poids sur ses mains et tenta, avec ses jambes, de faire reculer les oiseaux.

Il observa le vol à tire d'aile de quelques-uns et le silence incroyable qui régna quand tous se figèrent à nouveau , continuant à le suivre des yeux. Etrangement, ils ne semblaient pas agressifs.

Soudain, l'un des charognards survola ses compagnons et se plaça sur son épaule droite dans une attitude très familière. Il tourna la tête vers l'Uchiha et poussa un croassement profond.

 _« Shisui… »_

Et dans un même mouvement, comme si le signal avait été donné, tous les oiseaux se fondirent dans un nuage de plumes noirs et d'yeux ébène, emportant un Itachi Uchiha songeur, et qui ne se débattit pas, avec eux.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà, merci aux courageux ayant ingurgités ces 4.000 mots. J'espère de tout coeur que cela vous a été agréable !_

 _Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis / faire des suggestions / critiquer mon style d'écriture ou certaines tournures de phrases._

 _Je rappelle qu'une critique n'est pas forcément négative - et si tant bien même, la votre l'est, ce n'est pas grave- et qu'elle me sera utile pour m'améliorer et ajuster le tir lors des prochains chapitres !_

 _Je vous remercie et à très bientôt!_

 _Votre dévouée,_

 _Chalèna._


	2. Huginn et Muninn

_\- Hellooooooooo,_

Nous nous retrouvons pour le chapitre 2 qui est un beau bébé d'un peu plus de 5.500 mots _(Glurps, l'accouchement...)_ !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira (Les petits cailloux de la première fois que j'avais oublié de vous laisser à disposition se trouveront cette fois en bas de la page! N'hésitez pas à me les jeter si vous ressentez une quelconque frustration ou -qui sait?- de la haine à mon égard. Quoique jusque là, j'ai rien fait pour. ...Je crois.)

Naruto ne m'appartient toujours pas, Kishimoto n'est pas prêteur. _(Égoïste.)_

 _Que votre lecture soit bonne et que vos cerveaux soient grisés,_

 _Amen._

Votre vénérée, Chalèna -

* * *

Sakura ouvre les yeux en entendant Naruto bailler et se diriger vers son propre couchage. Elle s'assied péniblement pour prendre le tour de garde qu'elle a revendiqué malgré son état déplorable et l'offre du blondinet de l'épargner.

 _« Imbécile. »_

La mine tirée, elle tente de se motiver, malgré la fatigue accablante. Ses muscles sont tendus, raides et elle souffre dans pratiquement chaque partie de son corps. De plus, elle n'a -une fois de plus- pas su dormir correctement. Elle pense trop, elle le sait. Ressasser le passé n'est jamais bon.

Elle n'a dû dormir qu'une petite demi-heure, s'étant réveillée en sursaut après un énième cauchemar où elle se noyait dans le sang de milliers de victimes innocentes. Toutes l'observaient de leurs yeux terrifiés, mourants, et l'accablaient de sa faiblesse, de son incapacité à sauver qui que ce soit, même pas elle-même. Et au-dessus de ce tas sanglant, trônait fièrement Sasuke Uchiha, un sourire railleur sur le visage et son plus bel air d'enfoiré fini. Il la surplombait et son ombre couvrait progressivement la jeune fille qui, désespérée, se débattait dans des litres d'hémoglobines.

 _« Sasuke…»_

Son premier amour. Mais était-ce de l'amour ou un béguin d'adolescente ? L'inaccessible Sasuke et son regard si intense. Avec le recul, elle se trouvait tellement superficielle. C'est d'un pathétique. Le beau Sasuke, au physique parfait. Le génie Uchiha, toujours efficace et fluide. Ses attitudes frôlant l'aristocratie et ses bonnes manières transparaissant sous ses airs rudes. Et surtout cette façon de mépriser le monde entier, lui donnant l'illusion d'être hors-norme quand son regard se posait sur soi. Avait-elle était amoureuse de ce garçon ou bien de l'image qu'elle avait de lui ? Lui courait-elle après parce que c'était lui ou pour faire comme toutes les autres ?

Elle doit avouer que l'homme qu'il est devenu conserve ces qualités. Mais ses défauts sont encore plus grands. Une partie d'elle méprise ce Sasuke sombre et vengeur, dévoré par la haine, tandis que l'autre ne voit que le petit garçon au profil parfait l'ayant remerciée en quittant Konoha, la laissant désespérée sur un banc du village.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle sait que ce n'est pas suffisant. Ils ont changés, évolués. Elle a avancé, s'est construite aux côtés de ses amis, de son maître, de ses équipiers. Des tas de choses ont été bouleversées, de nouveaux sentiments sont nés. De nouvelles personnes ont rejoint sa vie, l'équipe 7 a poursuivi sa route et est devenue un noyau dur, solide. Autant de personnes enrichissant sa vie. Et pendant ce temps-là, Mister Uchiha faisait des massacres, exploitait le filon de la haine et leur crachait dessus, sur eux, ses amis qui le défendaient encore et toujours. Toujours plus blessant, plus dangereux, plus agressif. Allant jusqu'à tenter de la tuer.

Et quand bien même, il avait fini par rallier leur camp au plus fort de la guerre, et quand bien même il avait combattu et reconnu ses erreurs devant Naruto, et quand bien même il lui avait murmuré –à elle, petite fleur fragile, si naïve- qu'il reviendrait bientôt, comme une promesse d'amour, elle ne pouvait pas pardonner.

Elle n'est plus une enfant. Elle aussi a connu la mort, la guerre et le carnage.

C'est pourquoi, doucement, elle était sortie de son adoration, de ses illusions et avait, mortifiée, fait le bilan. Il n'était que tristesse, douleur et obscurité. Elle était joie, rire et chaleur. Elle perdait son temps depuis si longtemps, ce n'était pas de l'amour mais de l'obstination. Plus il était hors de portée, plus elle s'acharnait.

De l'aveuglement, oui. De l'amour ? Aucunement.

Amère, elle étend ses jambes devant elle. Elle fait le point sur sa vie beaucoup trop souvent pour être bien dans sa peau, toujours avec la sensation d'avoir perdu tellement d'années précieuses.

 _« Comment fais-tu Naruto pour continuer, toujours, à aller de l'avant la tête haute ? »_

Elle a une pensée pour Naruto. Et pour Hinata. Leur bonheur est une source d'espoir pour tous.

 _« Alors, pourquoi voir les autres heureux autour de toi te fait si profondément mal, hein, Sakura ? »_

Chassant les mauvaises ondes et étendant ses sens autant qu'elle peut –elle est loin d'être une experte sensorielle- elle perçoit Sai dans un arbre des environs. Étonnée de le débusquer si facilement –n'oublions pas que Sai est un ninja reconnu pour les missions d'infiltrations -, elle puise dans les forces qu'il lui reste pour se redresser complètement et rejoindre à petits pas son coéquipier. Elle a beau le mépriser en public et être souvent agacée par ses mimiques et expressions empruntées à d'autres et pas appropriées du tout, ils sont tous deux conscient que ce n'est qu'une façade et que sous ces moqueries, ils sont amis.

Sakura étire son corps sous un sapin d'une hauteur vertigineuse qu'elle n'est pas encore sûre de pouvoir grimper sans se mettre en difficulté. Son regard se perd vers la cime du conifère, où se détache la silhouette du peintre, contrastant avec le ciel bleuté éclairé par la lune. Il est assis en tailleur et semble très appliqué sur son bout de parchemin.

Sai avait souvent été en compagnie de Sakura ces derniers temps. Il savait que la jeune fille n'allait pas bien mais il était incapable, avec ses peu de connaissances sentimentales, d'apporter l'aide nécessaire à la jeune femme. Alors, il avait fait de son mieux. Il débarquait régulièrement chez elle et ils avaient pris l'habitude d'aller se balader. Généralement dans les forêts et champs environnants Konoha. Ils s'arrêtaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient, le temps de croquer un paysage ou de peindre une fleur et parlaient peu. Les jours où le temps ne permettait pas de sortir, ils restaient assis en tailleur chez Sakura en sirotant du thé. Le plus souvent en silence mais il arrivait également qu'il lui raconte ses dernières découvertes et lui montre des livres empruntés. Elle lui expliquait alors les codes sociaux et les attitudes à avoir –sans succès.

Il n'est pas un expert, pourtant Sai se dit que ça a tout de même un goût d'amitié. Et ça lui plait beaucoup.

Il observe alors, au pied de l'arbre, la kunoichi qui semble regarder dans sa direction. Il trace, rapide et efficace comme toujours, un aigle d'encre sur son papier. Fermant son poing à l'exception de deux de ses doigts, tendus devant sa bouche, il invoque ainsi l'oiseau sans un mot. Ce dernier effectue un piqué, longeant le tronc de l'arbre à la verticale, ralenti à peine et cueille une Sakura surprise, et, manquant de peu le sol, il remonte en flèche en quelques battements d'ailes.

Il tourne vers elle son visage le plus chaleureux –du moins, le pense-t-il et se fait instantanément fusillé du regard par la jeune fille.

\- Un souci, mochetée ?

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenu aimable au point de venir me chercher ?

La phrase semble innocente mais il ne se trompe pas sur l'expression de son regard : elle est la digne élève de Tsunade, et la Godaime a exactement la même expression quand elle se rend compte que les dés sont pipés et qu'on l'a laissée gagner. Il déglutit.

\- On m'a appris à bien traiter les personnes handicapées.

Contre toute attente, Sakura se calme subitement et affiche même un léger sourire. Elle lui frappe d'un petit coup de poing l'épaule sans y ajouter le chakra qui transformerait -avec sa force légendaire- ce faible coup en mise en orbite autour de la lune.

\- T'as vraiment aucun tact.

Un silence flotte entre eux et il sent bien que la jeune fille en profite pour l'observer. Il attrape son carnet de dessin, son encre et son pinceau dans un mouvement vif et entreprend de peindre cette forêt de pins qui s'étend à perte de vue, surplombée par le clair de lune.

\- Merci.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, presque inaudible. Il tourne la tête, rempli d'incompréhension. Il ne prend même pas la peine de tartiner un sourire sur ses traits.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle a les yeux tournés vers le ciel mais il sait que même si elle regarde, elle ne voit rien : elle semble s'être envolée à des kilomètres de leur campement. Il ne s'attend donc pas à ce qu'elle lui réponde et pourtant, sa voix soudain très claire lui explique calmement ses remerciements. Calmement ? Sakura ?

\- Pour m'avoir laissée te détecter tout à l'heure.

 _« de façon à te rejoindre, de m'avoir transportée au vu de mon état et d'être si naturel et doux. Comme si je n'étais pas devenue un être aigri et si étranger à la Sakura Haruno que tous connaissent. D'être toujours mon oreille et mon épaule. »_

Elle ne lui dit pas tout ça, mais elle tente en un regard de le lui faire comprendre.

Sai sourit cette fois réellement. Sakura lui rend en l'apparence d'une demi-grimace. Elle se sent toujours plus détendue quand elle est avec Sai. Le poids du monde est moins lourd et les silences, bien que nombreux, sont agréables.

-Et puis, merci d'être là, Sai.

-C'est normal, tu sais, c'est mon tour de garde.

 _« … »_

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses n'a pas encore répondu que Sai s'est déjà éloigné. L'aura de la jeune femme et l'expression de ses traits crie « DANGER, alerte maximum, distance conseillée de plusieurs lunes ».

 _« Mais où est-ce que je me suis planté cette fois ? »_

Il réfléchit à toute allure, se remémorant les paroles de la jeune fille. Sa perplexité est dessinée sur ses traits et il semble difficile d'avoir un air plus perdu.

Soudain, il entend un rire, léger comme une brise. Faible, légèrement cassé. Surprenant. Mais il en est sûre, Sakura rit. La rareté de la chose la rend encore plus précieuse. Il esquisse un sourire en écoutant ce rire légèrement éraillé qui se perd dans le silence de la nuit.

 _« C'est étrange tout de même, ces changements d'humeurs continus. Elle passe de la joie à la haine et de la tristesse à la fureur en quelques secondes. Peut-être devrais-je en parler à quelqu'un ? »_

Il songe que s'il fait ça, la jeune femme ne lui pardonnera jamais. Il reste pensif quelques temps et faute de solution, il reprend son dessin là où il l'avait laissé –c'est-à-dire à l'esquisse grossière d'un tronc- et l'achève. Puis, il le nomme comme chacun de ses dessins depuis qu'il a rejoint l'équipe 7.

La silhouette de Sakura s'étend à l'encre de chine sur le parchemin. L'allure guerrière, debout et le corps tendu sur le sommet du plus grand arbre, elle lève son regard vers la lune, offrant son plus beau sourire aux astres, les cheveux roses flottant dans le vent. Le peintre a rendu son profil encore plus parfait qu'il ne l'est naturellement et la lune ronde en l'arrière-plan contribue au charme du dessin.

 _« Renaissance d'une Rose »_

Satisfait, il range le tout et saute tel un chat à côté de sa coéquipière.

Elle lui attrape la main dans la nuit –dans un geste familier, comme répété milles fois- et ils restent silencieux, observant le petit jour pointer son nez. Aucun des deux ne s'y trompe, leur amitié est basée sur ce qu'ils ne se disent jamais. Ils sont mutuellement la soupape de décompression de l'autre et cette situation convient parfaitement à l'handicapé des sentiments qu'est Sai et à la jeune kunoichi bipolaire.

* * *

L'endroit n'a rien d'habituel. Même lui qui a voyagé et visité maints endroits étranges, il perçoit le caractère différent de celui-ci. Quelque chose de très puissant habite ces contrées. Il en est convaincu.

Tout n'est que noir, gris et blanc à perte de vue. Aucunes couleurs.

Il se trouve sur une île entourée d'une mer sombre et, sans aucun doute, glaciale. Des racines et multiples troncs d'arbres ornent les rives, pas une seule feuille -ou autre verdure d'ailleurs- n'est présente. Des ossements s'étendent à ses pieds. La plage est jonchée de cartilages, multiples petits os –entiers ou en morceaux, de crânes. Les vagues sont agitées, comme indomptables. Dans des mouvements furieux, elles emmènent et apportent d'autres crânes.

Des crânes de toutes les tailles et de toutes sortes d'espèces, sans aucun doute possible. Y compris humains. Son corps en eut la chair de poule.

\- Par ici, jeune humanoïde. Croasse un corbeau noir aux yeux rouges –contraste saisissant dans ce lieu de noirceur.

Il incline la tête dans la direction de la voix, vers le continent. Il détache définitivement ses yeux de la mer et de cette plage lugubre et, regardant au-delà des arbres, se retrouve face à une montagne noire. Ses monts sont aiguisés telles des aiguilles et ses côtés semblent cassant, comme si quelqu'un avait dessiné cette montagne au charbon, grossièrement, en laissant la mine s'effriter au fur et à mesure. Il est surpris cependant de ne pas avoir remarqué quelque chose de si imposant plus rapidement. Il avait pourtant instinctivement regardé autour de lui dès son arrivée, notant scrupuleusement ce qu'il voyait. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir une _montagne_ ? Il y réfléchit toujours, immobile, enfoncé dans la brume et l'absence totale de vent l'interpelle soudain.

Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Tout est trop noir, trop froid, trop lugubre. Même pour lui.

L'oiseau semble s'impatienter, et fixe ses yeux incandescents dans ceux d'Itachi un bref instant. Un frisson incontrôlable le traverse. Venait-il… d'avoir _peur_ ? Il renfile son masque le plus impassible et fait péniblement un pas dans la direction du corbac.

\- Je vous suis.

Sa voix, parfaitement maitrisée, incite l'oiseau à prendre son envol en direction du pic rocheux. Ils empruntent la voie des arbres, personne ne semblant vivre à terre, le passage entre les racines et les roches est trop ardu que pour être utilisé.

La brume les enveloppe petit à petit et le champ de vision se réduit bientôt à la montagne menaçante et au ciel d'un gris ardoise. L'atmosphère est lourde et Itachi, les sens en alerte, à un mauvais pressentiment.

 _« Genjutsu. Ils ne me montrent que ce qu'ils veulent que je vois. »_

La sensation, quand il assimile ce fait, est la même qu'une gifle. L'utilisateur doit être d'une puissance supérieure à la sienne, même au mieux de sa forme. De surcroit, il ne possède plus les yeux qui lui donnaient la faculté de contrer les illusions ennemies.

Cette réalisation soudaine augmente l'appréhension déjà conséquente du nukenin. Il est totalement démuni.

 _« Je dois rester sur mes gardes, quoi qu'il arrive »_

* * *

\- Bienvenue, mortel. Assied-toi… Assied-toi et partage mon repas.

La voix est profonde, gutturale. Impétueuse. Elle résonne dans la caverne plongée dans l'obscurité. Itachi se dirige vers l'origine de la voix et des yeux s'entre-ouvrent sur son passage. Ils sont d'un éclat difficilement supportable. Brillants et offrant un contraste saisissant au noir sans fin.

Le bec luisant d'un éclat métallique et maculé de sang, un corbeau effectue une volte jusqu'à lui et lui dépose un morceau de viande saignante dans une assiette en fer. Il réalise alors qu'il est arrivé devant une immense table en bois couleur ébène. _Est-ce une couleur ou bien est-ce de l'Ebène ?_ Itachi avait lu, il y a bien longtemps, que cette matière noble et disparue ne se rencontre que dans les régions tropicales de l'Ancien Monde. Laissant là ces réflexions sur le matériau – A-t-on idée d'analyser un morceau de bois dans pareille situation ?- il tente d'apercevoir le bout de la table mais abandonne rapidement, la table étant progressivement plongée dans l'obscurité au-delà d'une dizaine de mètres pour finir noyée dans des ténèbres semblant sans fond.

Une chaise pouvant contenir un homme faisant quatre fois sa taille recula, à sa gauche. Il comprend et s'y installe doctement. Se retrouvant face à une assiette gorgée de sang et à une table interminable et déserte. Il patiente. Il n'a pas d'autre choix, les choses ne se révélant que selon la bonne volonté de son « hôte ».

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par chez nous, fils du feu ? s'enquiert la voix, puissante.

 _« Ce qui m'amène ici ? »_

Songeur, Itachi ferma les yeux. Peu importe l'endroit où il se trouve, l'homme en face de lui ne semble pas informé de sa venue. Ne l'a-t-il pas commanditée ? Quelles informations lui ont échappées ?

 _« Se joue-t-il de moi ? »_

\- Je pense que c'est plutôt à vous de me l'expliquer. La voix grave du shinobi résonne dans la caverne, pleine d'une assurance qu'il ne possède pas tout à fait.

\- Croac, croac, croac, croassent des centaines de corbeaux invisibles.

Il rassemble ses mains sous son menton, les coudes posés sur la table de part et d'autre du morceau de chair à vif toujours sanglant et, implacable, fixe le vide qui lui fait face. A cet instant, il n'a qu'un seul désir : faire briller son sharingan et percer le mystère de ces ténèbres. Mais ses yeux restent dramatiquement noirs, peu enclins à lui octroyer cet infime plaisir.

\- Uchiha Itachi. Murmure la voix dans un souffle.

Et son nom se propage doucement, comme tant de feuilles tourbillonnantes dans le vent, emplissant la caverne. Les mots font échos, ricochent sur les parois rocailleuses et s'amplifient. Son nom est partout, comme sur autant de lèvres invisibles, il se balade dans un murmure oscillant entre le supplice et la bénédiction. Presque comme un souffle vital, lui octroyant une authenticité, une réalité. Et la grotte qui se remplit d'yeux rouges, en un instant, dardant leurs regard sur le jeune homme qui est resté parfaitement immobile, le menton toujours calé sur ses doigts fins. Bientôt le noir est parsemé de points écarlates, épiant le moindre mouvement, la plus petite parcelle de son corps est passée au crible. Il garde sa position, concentrant son attention sur la zone toujours plongée dans le néant au bout de cette table interminable. Étrangement, aucun regard n'est situé dans cette direction, comme pour marquer une différence entre l'homme dans l'ombre et le reste.

 _« Une note de respect ? Une différence de classe, peut-être ? »_

\- Huginn, Muninn. Tonne soudain l'homme, et ces noms tranchent le silence et la sérénité illusoire de l'endroit comme autant d'éclairs.

\- Crooac, maître ? Questionne une voix rocailleuse.

Deux paires d'yeux, plus imposantes que les autres étaient apparues au bout de la table. La distance entre les deux corbeaux doit être d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, note mentalement le prodige Uchiha.

Le silence s'étire et pourtant Itachi a la sensation d'être plongé dans un brouhaha infernal, il entend toujours vague et répétitif son nom tourner en boucle.

\- En réalité, nous vous attendions il y a longtemps maintenant.

Et une douce lumière se répand légèrement sur les contours de la caverne. Calé au fond d'un trône en pierre brute d'une hauteur démesurée, un vieil homme coiffé d'un diadème noir à ailes et portant sur chaque épaule un gigantesque corbeau l'observe. Imposant, grand et de stature large, l'homme porte une fourrure animale en drapé sur ses épaules aux multiples cicatrices. De longs cheveux blancs encadrent un visage massif et franc. C'est un guerrier, Itachi en a la certitude.

Il semble très âgé et ses yeux bleus font contraste aux milliers de regards rougeâtres des oiseaux l'entourant. Il dégage de lui une impression de pouvoir, de savoir total. Ses yeux sont le reflet d'une connaissance infinie et sont pourtant étonnamment las.

\- Peut-être devrais-je me présenter, n'est-ce pas ? Munin a sans doute raison, la sénilité me guette.

L'oiseau sur son épaule droite lui donne un coup de bec fulgurant à l'oreille, dans un geste d'approbation. Aucunement perturbé, l'homme étend son bras et enserre dans sa main gauche une lance de combat sans pareille. Ornée de trois pointes extrêmement tranchantes, aiguisées à l'excès et brillantes, l'arme semble irréelle. Encore une fois, elle n'est apparue qu'au moment choisi et prenant ainsi Itachi au dépourvu. Le regard de l'homme transperce le nukenin, froidement, sans chaleur. Pourtant, il n'est pas effrayant, il y a une part de bonté dans ce regard, quelque chose de profondément bon et rassurant. Tellement de contradiction.

\- Je suis Hrafnaguo, le dieu aux corbeaux.

L'information lui parvient alors qu'il est persuadé de ne pas avoir vu bouger les lèvres de l'homme. Et soudain, le sol se dérobe. Itachi ne bouge pas et pourtant le décor entier change.

\- Nous nous reverrons bientôt, jeune mortel. Je vous admets à ma tablée, _drôle d'oiseau_.

La phrase est un murmure aux oreilles d'Itachi, comme si tout à coup il s'éloignait à toute vitesse de la source. Il ne s'y trompe pas, admettre quelqu'un à sa table est à la fois un privilège octroyé mais également une façon de clairement lui faire ressentir qu'il lui est supérieur. Après tout admettre quelqu'un à sa table, dans le sens le plus simple, est accepté la présence de quelqu'un d'un rang inférieur. Et dans un état second, un fredonnement, comme un psaume, une poésie d'un autre temps fait écho dans sa tête.

 _Huginn et Muninn_

 _Volent chaque jour_

 _Au-dessus du sol immense ;_

 _Je m'inquiète que Huginn_

 _Ne revienne pas,_

 _Pourtant c'est pour Muninn que je suis le plus anxieux_

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

Et Itachi tomba dans l'inconscience.

* * *

L'équipe 7 a quitté le campement et s'est mise en route depuis une quarantaine de minutes quand un éclair tranche le ciel en deux et touche le sol non loin de leur position. Approximativement vingt kilomètres, estime Sakura.

Une pluie diluvienne s'abat instantanément autour d'eux. Cette pluie n'est pas banale, elle est violente et s'abat sans pitié sur leurs épidermes causant de légères blessures et une sensation de milliers de piqûres simultanées.

\- On ne peut pas rester là, on se replie dans la grotte qu'on a dépassée au nord. Crie Yamato, tentant de se faire entendre au-dessus du déluge.

Ils opèrent une descente des arbres rapide, profitant du couvert de ces immenses pins, et espérant ainsi éviter un maximum les gouttes d'eau de cette météo apocalyptique.

Sakura quant à elle, reste songeuse, fixant le point de chute de l'éclair. Ils n'en sont pas très éloignés et elle est persuadée que tout cela est loin d'être naturel. Et si l'une des expérimentations d'Orochimaru avait –encore- mal tourné ? Elle pensa brièvement au petit Yukimaru dont Orochimaru avait détecté et amplifié un dojutsu pour contrôler un des Bijuu. Lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle et déclenchait son pouvoir, une colonne de chakra l'entourait montant jusqu'au ciel où elle formait une tornade de nuages effrayante, influençant la météo et provoquant de violents orages.

« _Ce n'est pas si différent de ce qu'il vient de se produire. Et s'il avait remis ça ?_ »

Sakura, plongée dans ses pensées et observant l'horizon, n'avait pas entendu l'ordre de repli. Seule, sur les hauteurs de cette flore ravagée par l'avalanche continue d'eau, elle constate que ses camarades ne sont plus à ses côtés. Ne cherchant pas à les retrouver, elle décide, dans un élan de témérité, d'aller inspecter la zone d'impact. De toute façon, ce ne serait que perte de temps de partir en quête de ses compagnons, elle n'était pas une ninja sensorielle et ce déluge semble masquer efficacement toutes traces.

\- Suiton _, Suirō no jutsu_

 _« Je ne pourrais pas la maintenir très longtemps mais ça m'épargnera une partie des blessures. »_

Dorénavant protégée par une bulle d'eau, Sakura, au centre de celle-ci, s'enfonce dans la pénombre des bois fonçant droit vers le lieu de l'impact.

* * *

Sai remarque sa disparition quelques minutes seulement après leur repli. Il fustige la jeune fille entre ses dents, ces derniers temps elle frôle l'inconscience constamment. Il crie au capitaine Yamato qu'ils doivent revenir sur leurs pas. En vain. La tempête gronde et il est hautement improbable qu'ils puissent communiquer avec ses coéquipiers. Il jette un regard en arrière et, inquiet, lui enjoint de ne rien faire de stupide.

 _« Ne fais pas ta Naruto, Sakura. Attends-nous._ »

Quand il arrive à la grotte et qu'ils sont enfin au sec, le capitaine et le jinchuuriki semblent enfin remarquer l'absence de la seule présence féminine de l'équipe.

Sai soupire. Longuement. Ce n'est pourtant pas une attitude naturelle chez lui.

-Capitaine Yamato, Sai-chan, bougez pas ! j'vais la chercher et je reviens vite fait 'ttebayo !

-Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, c'est un ordre.

Yamato réfléchit à toutes allures. Que devrait-il faire ? La pluie est de plus en plus tranchante, Sakura est ninja-médecin, elle s'en sortira aisément. Mais si elle tombe sur quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

Légèrement sur les nerfs, il jette un regard à Naruto. Jamais il n'acceptera de rester sagement ici, de toute manière. C'est un combat perdu d'avance.

 _« S'il n'a pas déjà filé… Je devrais peut-être le frapper pour vérifier que ce n'est pas un Kage Bunshin »_

Se sentant observé, Naruto tourne la tête et fixe Yamato avec l'air le plus enfantin et le plus boudeur qu'il possède en réserve.

 _« Bon sang, comment le supporte sa femme ? »_

Il imaginait avec grande difficulté la douce et calme Hinata au quotidien avec cet enfant hyperactif.

-Sai, tes dessins ne tiendront pas le coup sous ce déluge. Mon Mokuton ne m'est d'aucune utilité non plus. Commença-t-il prudemment. Cependant… Naruto, en mode bijuu tu devrais y parvenir.

Naruto sourit comme s'il était en plein tournage d'une publicité dentaire, lève le pouce et s'élance hors de la grotte, le manteau de Kyûbi entourant –et protégeant- son corps :

-On y va, Kurama ! On récupère Saku-chan et on revient vite fait !

Et il disparu dans un éclair orange.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'était une bonne idée ? s'avance prudemment Sai

\- Pas vraiment.

Et tous deux restèrent debout côte à côte et songeurs, attendant que le climat soit plus propice.

* * *

La pluie agresse la jeune femme depuis presque cinq minutes quand, brutalement, sans préavis elle cesse. Rapidement, les nuages s'écartent, un dernier éclair scinde l'horizon et puis, plus rien.

Dorénavant persuadée de la cause non-naturelle de ce phénomène, elle résorbe sa bulle d'eau et accélère légèrement.

* * *

Naruto se trouve à l'endroit présumé où la jeune fille et ses compagnons se sont séparés. Il ne peut pas être totalement sûr que ce soit ici : la pluie a effacé avec une efficacité extraordinaire toutes traces de leur passage. Pire, la tempête a emporté de nombreuses branches et fait voler les feuilles, rendant même le décor difficile a reconnaître.

-Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan ! gémit-il

 _« Mais où t'as pu alleeeeer ? »_

Tous ses clones revenant un à un bredouille, il doit faire face à l'évidence : Sakura n'est plus dans le secteur.

Fronçant les sourcils et très insatisfait de ne pas avoir déjà récupéré la jeune fille, il s'arrête sur une large branche. Il n'a plus le choix, il doit passer en mode senjutsu s'il veut la repérer efficacement.

 _« Devoir méditer va considérablement ralentir mes recherches … »_

Il soupire, secoue la tête dans tous les sens et s'installe dos au tronc. Le dos droit, les jambes croisées devant lui et les yeux fermés, le renard ouvre son esprit au chakra de la nature.

 _« J'arrive Sakura-chan ! »_

* * *

La pluie s'était stoppée aussi abruptement qu'elle n'avait commencé.

Tenzô passe une main prudente, paume ouverte vers le ciel, hors de la caverne et confirme d'un petit hochement de tête à Sai qu'ils peuvent y aller.

-Sai, commence le capitaine en attendant de capter l'attention de l'artiste. Nous avons pénétré le territoire du Pays de la Cascade. Le paysage peut être trompeur, tout est très similaire par ici. Reste sur tes gardes.

-Je serai prudent. Acquiesce-t-il dans un sourire.

Déjà occupé à peindre un aigle pour rejoindre leurs coéquipiers par la voie aérienne, Sai ne remarque pas directement l'attitude de son capitaine. Il est figé, concentré sur un point de la forêt.

Sai se relève en un bond et écoute attentivement : Si au premier abord, tout semble calme, lorsque l'on se concentre des bruits de combat se font entendre quelque part sur leur droite.

-Capitaine ? Interroge Sai

-Allons jeter un œil, c'est à 13h. Dit-il à voix basse en faisant un signe dans la direction.

 _-Ninpō - Chōjū Giga_

L' aigle d'encre s'anime et les voilà qui s'envole vers la zone de grabuge. Celle-ci est plus proche qu'ils ne le pensaient. Camouflé par d'immenses arbres et son activité couverte par le bruit d'une énorme cascade, un petit village apparait. Celui-ci semble être un lieu peuplé de civils et d'agriculteurs, loin du monde shinobi des villages cachés. L'atmosphère sereine et le charme pittoresque de ce lieu frappe Sai.

Cependant, la paix n'est qu'apparente. Rapidement, ils aperçoivent au centre du village, sur la grande place –où en tout cas, ce qui doit tenir lieu de grande place, vu la taille du patelin- des nunkenins faisant face aux habitants désarmés et effrayés.

Les deux hommes échangent un regard et se donnant mutuellement l'approbation, l'oiseau de l'artiste pique en flèche vers le sol, les déposant entre les deux lignes s'affrontant, face aux nunkenins. Ils sont quatre, originaire de Kirigature et leurs ressemblances est frappante. Armés de katana, ils tiennent en joue le chef du village situé à trois bons mètres derrière eux.

-Qui v'us z'êtes, bande de cr'vures ? Questionne très aimablement -et dans une maîtrise parfaite de sa langue- celui qui semble être le chef de la petite bande et qui ressemble plus à une vieille morue en fin de vie qu'à un être vivant.

Yamato pose rapidement ses mains sur le sol et scande :

\- Mokuton , _Shichūrō no Jutsu_

La prison aux quatre piliers, gigantesque cage en bois, sort de terre et enferme les villageois, les mettant ainsi à l'abri.

-Voilà, il ne reste plus que nous à présent. Indique Yamato

-Qu's'ta fait ? j'vais t'cr'ver, t'vas voir ! Rugit un des adversaires

Sai hausse un sourcil, et avant que l'agréable ninja n'aie fait un seul mouvement en direction du capitaine il se retrouva enserré par les liens de la technique « Harigane » du peintre. Cette technique lui permet d'attraper un adversaire avec des fils composés d'encre et de totalement l'immobiliser.

La même mésaventure arriva également aux compagnons – ses frères ?- de l'impoli.

-Bien, parlons peu, parlons bien. Que voulez-vous ? Attaque le capitaine Yamato en fusillant du regard les nunkenins tout en libérant d'un mouvement les civils de la cage qui les protègent.

-J'dirais r'en, t'con ou quoi ? l'boss y'va m'tuer s'non. Se braqua le chef de cette joyeuse bande.

-'tin frangin t'pas plus malin qu'lui ! S'énerva un autre, habillé tout de vert et possédant... des branchies ?

-Je vois. (Yamato sourit) Et donc, qui est « l'boss qu'va vous tuer » ? Singea l'ANBU

Le silence dure depuis quelques secondes quand Yamato se rapproche à nouveau du leader, son instinct lui dit qu'il n'a pas inventer le ninjutsu médical celui-là.

-T'crois quand mêm' pas qu'j'vais balancer ! C'foutu s'rpent s'rait cap de m'bouffer cru !

-…

-…

-…

Ses trois frères lui jettent un regard noir tandis que Sai et Yamato, consternés, gardent le silence.

 _« Sérieusement … ? »_

-Quoi ? Braille le type, complétement insouciant de son erreur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'Orochimaru vous envoie faire dans ce village ?

L'homme devient blanc comme un linge, mais ne comprenant toujours pas qu'il s'est trahi poursuit :

-Qu'c'qui vous dit qu'c'lui ? Tsss

-Je me répète : Qu'est-ce qu'Orochimaru vous envoie faire dans ce village ?

L'homme ne répond pas. Yamato fait alors sortir un piquet en bois du sol et le fait monter, doucement en tournoyant pour bien attirer leurs regards, entre les jambes écartées du lauréat de l'année au titre de génie.

-'K, t'enflammes mon pot' ! Il a b'soin de n'veaux cobayes pour c'expériences, c'tout.

-Quels types de sujets ?

-Tsss, t'veux tout s'voir toi. Pas trop âgé, pas trop j'une et av'c du ch'kra.

-Je te remercie. Le remercia-t-il sur un ton qui n'était pas du tout remerciant.

Yamato fonce les sourcils : _Qu'est-ce qu'Orochimaru a en tête_ ?

* * *

 _Alors, tout s'est bien passé ?_

 _N'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions, ça n'a l'air de rien et ça prends une poignée de seconde mais c'est très encourageant de voir ce qui vous plait (ou non) ou encore les questions que soulèvent certains points._

 _En réalité, j'écris surtout cette histoire car j'ai l'impression que ce site est un temple au Naru/Sasu (Tristesse...Gâcher du beau mâle ainsi, allons...) et n'en étant pas du tout friande, je trouve difficilement de la lecture - Bon, il est vrai que je suis incapable de souffrir un texte où les fautes sont plus nombreuses que le nombres de mots, ça joue aussi... (Si vous trouvez des fautes, PITIÉ, signalez les moi. J'écris globalement de nuit et j'ai très souvent tendance a forcer jusqu'à ce que mon pauvre corps me lâche..)_

 _(Si vous avez des suggestions de fanfics d'ailleurs !)_

 _Merci de votre passage et de votre lecture !_

 _Je vous embrasse bien fort,_

 _Chalèna._

0Oo - **!GRATUIT!** Petit tas de cailloux, servez-vous et balancez les sur l'auteur si vous êtes mécontents ! /!\ _attention Offre à durée limitée et dans la limite des stocks disponibles._


	3. Corvus splendens

_Bonjour/ Bonsoir !_

 _Me revoilà avec le 3ème chapitre ! Les choses commencent a se regrouper doucement..._

 _Je pense que ce chapitre est également plus léger que les précédents -et plus digeste?._

 _Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit autant et de façon si continue donc j'avoue galérer un peu a retrouver mes marques mais le plaisir, lui, est au rendez-vous et j'espère de tout cœur qu'il est partagé !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le sentier que suivait la jeune fille déboucha de manière inattendue sur une petite clairière. Entourée d'immenses arbres – principalement des saules pleureurs qui laissaient pendre paresseusement leurs branches au gré du vent-, un petit cours d'eau la traversait pour aboutir dans une étendue d'eau. Le fond de la clairière était en réalité un mur d'eau à perte de vue. Monstrueusement haute, la cascade tombait dans un bruissement continu dans le petit lac naturel formé à ses pieds.

Le cadre était enchanteur et toute cette nature était tellement paisible, la jeune fille s'avança à petits pas rapides au centre de celle-ci. Son apparition hors de l'orée des bois souleva des centaines d'oiseaux et c'est dans un bruit d'ailes qui se déplient et dans des nuages de plumes ébène qu'elle atteint le bord de l'eau.

Elle observe le point de départ des oiseaux –des corbeaux- et elle déteste d'emblée ce qu'elle va y trouver, les corvidés étant charognards il est plus que probable qu'un reste d'animal –ou pire- se trouve sous le majestueux Saule. Elle hésite et décide dans un premier temps de se rafraîchir le visage dans l'eau claire, elle est épuisée et une peu d'eau fraiche sur son visage et sa nuque ne peuvent qu'être bénéfique. Elle se pencha au-dessus de l'eau et se sentant subitement observée, relève précipitamment la tête.

Un gigantesque oiseau noir, le plumage d'un noir tellement intense qu'on pourrait penser qu'il est huileux, est posé sur un rocher à moins d'un mètre de son visage.

Vrillant ses yeux d'un rouge écarlate dans ceux verts émeraude de la jeune fille, il épie chacun de ses gestes. Effrayée et toujours à genoux, elle fait glisser prudemment sa jambe sous elle, prête à fuir au moindre problème. Mais le corbeau –vraiment, un corbeau ? De cette taille ? Avait-elle mentionné qu'il est GIGANTESQUE ?- ne fait pas le moindre mouvement dans sa direction.

Elle trempe ses mains dans l'eau et, à petits gestes prudents, tapotent celles-ci sur ses tempes. Ensuite, elle se relève en douceur et, gardant un œil sur l'énorme corneille, elle inspecte les environs rapidement. Les arbres alentours sont envahis de centaines d'oiseaux aux ramages sinistres et aux yeux pourpres, ils sont éparpillés tout autour de la clairière et semblent tous la surveiller.

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » Jura-t-elle, en son for intérieur._

S'il s'était s'agit de loup elle aurait sans aucun doute considéré celui au centre de l'étang comme étant le mâle Alpha et le reste de la meute agissant sous ses ordres.

 _« Mais ce sont des corbeaux, comme se peut-il qu'ils aillent l'air si parfaitement en accord ? »_

Un croassement éraillé, profond et étrangement fort l'interpella. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction et vit qu'un corbeau – elle vérifia instantanément si le premier était toujours sur son rocher- de taille hors du commun survolait un saule pleureur. Le second oiseau était strictement identique à celui qui l'avait observée au bord de l'eau. A peu près un mètre d'envergure et les plumes brillantes, il effectuait des cercles continus au-dessus de l'arbre. C'était sans aucun doute le feuillu le plus impressionnant de la clairière : ses branches étaient une multitude de longs cheveux verts allant jusqu'au sol et s'agitant au gré du vent de façon quasiment hypnotique. L'énorme oiseau, dans un mouvement étonnamment rapide pour sa physionomie, se posa au sommet et, la fixant la tête légèrement penchée, semblait patienter.

\- Croaaaaa, la héla sèchement le Corbac

 _« Non mais j'hallucine… Il me donne un ordre cet emplumé ?»_

Sakura le fixa de son regard le plus mauvais et s'approcha précautionneuse de l'arbre. Tout cela était étrange mais elle avait toujours été trop curieuse. C'est ainsi qu'écartant un à un les branchages pendants, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'au cœur de l'arbre.

Formant un véritable mur protecteur, l'espace sous l'arbre était conséquent –Bien plus qu'elle ne se l'imaginait et ce fut donc une véritable surprise. Une partie du bassin était situé sous les ramures et il y avait donc une zone de baignade toute trouvée pour les personnes pudiques. Les jeunes pousses vertes pendant jusqu'à caresser l'eau, elles formaient un vrai écran empêchant quiconque était dans la clairière de surprendre un éventuel baigneur.

 _« Cet endroit doit être une bénédiction pour les équipes en mission désireuse de faire une pause. Tout n'est que sérénité, c'est tellement agréable… Et si je piquais une tête ?»_

C'est alors que l'oiseau noir passa sa tête –et uniquement sa tête- entre les branches à quelques mètres de hauteur pour dardé sur elle son regard profond.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton fichu problème le piaf ? Cria-t-elle à son intention

Et dans un geste très humain, le volatile lui indiqua l'autre côté du tronc d'un signe de tête.

Sakura suivit la direction du regard et vit une masse sombre. Ses envies de trempette la quittèrent instantanément et elle se rapprocha à toute vitesse, constatant que plus elle avançait, plus nombreuses étaient les plumes de jais éparpillées sur le sol et plus grandissait en elle la certitude qu'il s'agissait d'un corps.

Elle courut. Et sa vision se précisait. _Humain de grande taille, sans doute jeune et masculin, finement musclé. Aucun signe de chakra._

Arrivée devant l'homme, l'on n'apercevait même plus le sol : Il était allongé sur un matelas de plumes noires, serein.

La jeune Kunoichi se figea quand elle fut suffisamment proche du corps pour entrevoir le visage.

 _« Ce n'est pas possible, dites-moi que ce n'est pas possible… Je dois rêver »_

Elle appela à l'aide tous les dieux possibles et inimaginables, de façon inconsciente et à haute voix mais aucun ne lui répondit. La seule réponse, à vrai dire, fut celle de deux corbeaux dont les croassements rauques et répétitifs ressemblaient étrangement à des rires.

Hésitant sur la marche à suivre, elle se rapprocha tout de même de l'homme. Elle devait vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, mais si c'était lui et qu'il se réveillait, que ferait-elle ?

 _« Petite gourde, s'il se réveille et décide de te tuer, tu ne pourras absolument RIEN faire. »_

Mais c'était hautement improbable que le nukenin soit revenu des morts, après tout. Et puis… Même les Edo-Tensei ne dormaient pas. Elle eut un petit rire à cette pensée absurde.

Sur cette fine analyse, la rose s'approcha enfin. Elle s'assit à côté du jeune homme et ne s'empêcha pas de le dévisager – après tout, il dormait, elle ne prenait pas beaucoup de risque. Il respirait calmement et semblait incroyablement paisible, les traits détendu et les longs cheveux noirs retenu en une queue de cheveux, son visage irradiait d'une paix intense. Des cernes impressionnantes sous les yeux, des cils plus longs que la normale dans la gente masculine, un nez parfaitement droit et des lèvres fines, quelques mèches de cheveux sauvages s'étalant sur son front… Sakura secoua la tête brièvement pour sortir de sa léthargie.

 _« Dios mío, quel visage d'ange ! »_

Elle inspecta ses vêtements –s'il s'agit du déserteur il portera la cape ou la bague de l'akatsuki, non ?- et constata qu'il était modestement vêtu. Un sous-pull noir près du corps et un pantalon large lui arrivant aux chevilles, noir également. C'était tout. Il est d'ailleurs pieds-nu, constate-t-elle.

 _« Bon allez, arrête de te voiler la face, tu sais pertinemment que c'est le frère de l'autre insensible. Ils se ressemblent trop pour que tu ne le reconnaisses pas. Maintenant, arrête de faire l'enfant et au boulot ! T'es médecin, ma fille, reprends-toi ! »_

Elle souffla sur une mèche de cheveux rose qui lui était tombé sur les yeux et avança ses mains prudemment vers le cou trop pâle du jeune homme.

Elle décida alors de faire ce qu'elle faisait le mieux et tendit une main -hésitante au début mais bien vite rattrapée par l'habitude du geste fait cent fois- pour prendre rapidement son pouls. Il semblait normal. Elle passa alors sa main, verte du précieux chakra médical, d'un geste professionnel et précis au-dessus du corps immobile du ninja et écarquilla les yeux.

Elle posa ses fesses sur ses chevilles, s'asseyant plus confortablement pour réfléchir à la situation. C'était très inhabituel. Par mesure de précautions, elle refit un test, à un autre endroit du corps du jeune homme.

Même résultat.

Aucun chakra.

 _\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? »_

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait dit à haute voix, mais ne s'en soucia pas. L'oiseau monumental, repassa la tête dans les branchages et vrilla son regard sur elle – Ca commençait à avoir un goût de déjà-vu un peu usant.

\- Pourquoi sembles-tu protéger cet homme ? murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que réellement pour l'oiseau

Le corbeau inclina la tête, son regard semblant la transpercer. Sakura se senti stupide d'avoir posé la question à l'oiseau : comme si ce dernier allait lui répondre… Elle eut un rire bref, mettant ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

 **\- La vertu, comme le corbeau, niche dans les ruines, jeune mortelle**. **Puisse la leçon te servir**. Croassa le corbeau, d'une voix venue d'un autre temps.

La kunoichi sursauta. Elle était en pleine hallucination ? Et dévisageant le corbeau, elle le vit soudainement disparaître derrière les longues branches.

 **\- Tous mes espoirs en vous se portent, mortelle aux reflets de Kunzite. Le plus grand soin accordez au prince du feu et seigneur des plumes.** Reprit-il de sa drôle de voix éraillée.

Et il s'en fut. Elle ne savait pas comment elle en était si sûre mais _elle savait_ qu'il n'était plus là.

Elle tenta de donner un sens aux paroles du corbeau mais tout cela la fit se sentir plus perdue que jamais.

 _« La vertu se niche dans les ruines ? Ses espoirs ? Mais surtout '' le prince du feu et seigneur des plumes '' ? C'est un canular ? C'est supposé être qui ? L'Uchiha ? »_

\- Aaaaah, ça me prends la tête.

Elle soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains, au sens propre du terme.

\- Et puis, c'est quoi le « Kunzite » ? Songea-t-elle tout à coup.

Et elle frôle l'arrêt cardiaque quand une voix douce lui répond :

\- C'est une gemme assez rare de couleur rose.

Elle recula comme un lapin d'environ trois mètres et, trébuchant, se retrouva sur les fesses, les yeux larges comme des soucoupes. Elle fixe le visage d'Itachi Uchiha. Ses yeux sont ouverts, il n'y a pas de doutes possibles, c'est lui qui lui a répondu.

\- Elle purifie les ondes négatives extérieures. Dit-il tellement bas qu'elle n'est pas sûre que ça lui soit destiné.

De toute façon, elle avait complétement oublié de quoi ils parlaient.

 _« Calme-toi. Respire lentement. Il n'a pas l'air de te vouloir du mal, reste sage, pas de questions indiscrètes, pas d'informations importantes. Ne commet pas de bourdes et tout ira bien. »_

\- Es-tu Uchiha Itachi ?

 _« … j'ai plus qu'à prier... Mais je le FAIS EXPRES OU QUOI ? Argh.»_

Elle dégluti avec difficulté en remarquant que le jeune homme avait tourné la tête vers elle, semblant l'analyser.

* * *

Les cheveux roses, le bandeau de Konoha fièrement visé dans la chevelure et la veste typique des jônin. Jolie, les grands yeux verts et une étrange impression de la connaître.

 _« Ne me dites pas que c'est la coéquipière de Sasuke ? La petite gamine toujours cachée derrière Naruto ? »_

Il la fixe encore un moment. Et se rendant compte du laps de temps écoulé, décide de répondre.

\- Oui.

Bref, simple, efficace.

Son visage ne reflétait certes aucunes émotions mais sa voix était grave et chaude. Il vit cependant la jeune femme se raidir. Il soupira. Et se recoucha, au final ça lui était bien égal l'identité de cette fille et ses motivations. Allongé sur le dos, il passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et plia une jambe, posant sa cheville sur son genou.

Dans cette position, il analyse discrètement la situation, ce qui ne l'avance pas à grand-chose : il est sous un arbre et ce dernier forme presque des murs avec l'extérieur grâce à son branchage. Il n'a donc aucun renseignement sur l'extérieur.

\- Ton système chakraïque… il est complètement hors-service. Annonça-t-elle abruptement.

Il tourne vivement la tête vers elle.

 _« Comment… ? »_

\- Tu m'as ausculté ?

\- Oui.

\- Hn.

Il digère l'information avec difficulté. Bien entendu, il sait que quelque chose cloche. Puis, ce vieux serpent lui avait dit qu'il n'avait plus de chakra. Mais l'entièreté du réseau ? Il soupire et se rassied. Après tout, il n'a aucune idée de combien de temps à durer sa mort –un mince sourire apparait à cette pensée hautement absurde.

\- La guerre est finie ?

Sakura se fige. Il a sauté du coq à l'âne, sans préambule. Et c'est quoi ce petit sourire qu'il a fait i peine une minute ?

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête Uchiha ? »_

Alors, elle lui répond de la même façon que lui. Surtout ne pas laisser filtrer trop d'informations tant que ses intentions ne sont pas claires. Elle sait –comme une grosse partie de l'élite de Konoha- que le massacre du clan Uchiha était une mission. Mais un type prêt a sacrifié toute sa famille… Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. De plus, bien qu'il ressemble en tous points au défunt déserteur, quelles preuves a-t-elle qu'il s'agit effectivement de lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Sasuke… Il a rallié Konoha ?

Son ton est hésitant et malgré son apparente décontraction et le ton impassible de la question, elle sent qu'il appréhende la réponse.

Cette question change la donne. Il semble sincèrement douter. C'est à ce moment-là que Sakura envisagea qu'elle avait en face d'elle le _véritable_ Itachi Uchiha et qu'elle lui accordait le bénéfice du doute. Mais elle décide de ne pas baisser la garde pour autant, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose aux faits, finalement.

\- Oui.

Soulagé mais insatisfait de la brièveté des réponses, il se penche légèrement en avant et plonge son regard dans les yeux verts de la jeune fille. C'est lui qui n'est pas bavard, en général. Il déteste devoir gratter les renseignements.

\- Je t'écoute.

 _« Comment ça tu m'écoutes ? Mais tu te prends pour qui ? »_

Son regard se durcit instantanément et elle déglutit difficilement, ravalant le venin qui lui est monté aux lèvres. Elle attrape son coude d'une main et le gratte nerveusement, tentant de ne pas s'emporter. Son coude commençant a picoter, elle se refocalise sur l'assassin en face d'elle qui patiente.

\- Comment ça ? Demande-t-elle acerbement.

\- Je suis mort.

Une phrase, simplement, comme une évidence. Agrémentée d'un léger sourire et d'une étrange lueur dans les yeux onyx – de … l'amusement ?.

\- Perspicace. Grince-t-elle

\- Je vais devoir te supplier pour que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé ? L'interroge l'Uchiha sur un ton laissant comprendre qu'il n'est pas du tout enclin à le faire.

\- Cela pourrait m'amuser… Chuchote la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, plus pour elle-même que pour l'impertinent.

Elle semble y réfléchir sérieusement et il soupire longuement. Il n'imaginait pas tout à fait son retour à la civilisation de cette façon. Bon, il n'imaginait _pas du tout_ son retour à la civilisation. Mais s'il l'avait imaginé, il ne l'aurait pas imaginé _ainsi_.

Elle ne semble pas décidée à le renseigner, il le comprend bien. Peut-être n'est-elle pas au courant de la vérité à son propos se dit-il soudain. Ca expliquerait son appréhension… Rien ne sert donc de s'acharner, _gardons l'esprit pratique_. Il trouvera bien un informateur plus coopératif, rien ne presse après tout.

\- C'est réversible ?

La question la prend au dépourvu et, avant d'y avoir réfléchit, elle se surprend à répondre amusée:

\- La mort ?

Et dans la seconde, elle se maudit de ce trait d'esprit. Mais c'est plus fort qu'elle, elle enchaîne :

\- Ben écoute, j'étais convaincue que non, mais visiblement …

Et semble goûter à sa propre plaisanterie et a un petit rire. Quelques ricanements qui illuminent brièvement ses grands yeux. Il reste immobile, toujours le petit sourire collé aux lèvres. Cette fille est … singulière. C'est le terme juste. Mais la question était sérieuse, il ne prend donc pas le parti de l'ironie – bien qu'il soit tentant.

\- Je pensais plutôt à mon chakra. A mon absence de chakra, pour être plus précis.

Et il lève un sourcil, la dévisageant toujours.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensée en savoir ?

 _« Et en avoir à foutre ? » Mais elle garda cette réflexion pour elle, elle n'allait pas de son intérêt de le froisser, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- Tu es une ninja-médecin et si je ne m'abuse tu es l'élève du Gondaime Hokage.

Il note qu'elle est surprise. Elle le sous-estime grandement, il est très bien informé sur le village de la feuille. Enfin, _était_.

\- Effectivement.

Elle s'approche de lui et sans aucune hésitation cette fois elle s'assied sur ses genoux à ses côtés.

\- Allonge-toi, lui enjoint-elle

Il s'exécute sans un mot, reprenant sa position initiale sur le tapis de plumes. Elle passe alors lentement ses mains imbibées du précieux chakra vert au-dessus de son torse. Sa mine se fait de plus en plus sombre et elle finit par complètement se décomposer lorsqu'elle atteint ses jambes. Elle s'arrête, recule légèrement et, songeuse, l'observe sans le voir.

\- C'est vraiment étrange, commence la jeune fille

Il lui lance un regard interrogatif et elle fronce les sourcils très forts.

\- Tu es en possession de tous les réseaux prévu pour contenir le chakra, il n'y a aucuns bouchons l'empêchant de circuler. Mais tu n'as absolument rien dedans.

Il digère l'information lentement. C'est un problème assez conséquent quand on est un shinobi…

\- En réalité, reprends soudain sa compagne d'infortune, tu devrais être…

Un ange passe. Elle est mal à l'aise. Légèrement rougissante, elle détourne la tête.

\- Mort ? Conclut-il

Elle acquiesce, reporte ses yeux sur lui et semble soudain réprimer un rire.

\- C'est tellement absurde, s'exclame Sakura dans un geste englobant toute cette situation

Alors, il sourit un peu moins légèrement qu'auparavant en regardant autour de lui. Il est vrai que c'est à la limite du cocasse.

* * *

Le capitaine Yamato finissait d'attacher les quatre nukenins ensemble. Ils avaient convenu, avec le chef du village, que ceux-ci serait emmenés au village caché de Taki pour tenter d'en tirer de plus amples informations et que sitôt fait un compte rendu serait envoyé au Rokudaime Hokage.

\- Souhaitez-vous passer la nuit ici ? Proposa aimablement une dame d'un certain âge à Sai

\- C'est très aimable de votre part mais nous devons partir.

Il pensa à Sakura, volatilisée depuis quelques temps maintenant, et à Naruto. Il espérait que ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas attirés des ennuis parce que c'était presqu'une spécialité chez eux. Quand le capitaine Yamato lui fit signe que tout était réglé et qu'ils eurent tout deux saluer les villageois – qui les remercièrent encore une fois de leur intervention- Sai sauta sur son oiseau de papier d'un bond élégant. Ils avaient perdu beaucoup de temps. Ainsi fut-il soulagé quand l'utilisateur du Mokuton le rejoignit et qu'ils purent décoller.

Ils venaient de sortir du village quand ils aperçurent un Naruto orange se diriger à toute allure vers eux. Sans Sakura.

Sans. Sakura.

Sai serra les dents. Très fort. _Quelle emmerdeuse._

\- Naruto, le héla l'homme de bois (NDA :Oui, je sais…)

\- Yo, c'est par là 'ttebayo !

Et il indique la direction d'où viennent les deux shinobis avant de filer comme une fusée à travers les bois. Sai virevolte et ils suivent, de haut, l'avancée du blondinet à travers les arbres. Il va si vite qu'ils craignent de le perdre à tous moments.

Et puis, sans préavis, Naruto s'arrête au pied d'un arbre dans une petite clairière et se dédouble à l'aide du Kage Bunshin.

* * *

Se demandant si la vérité à son sujet est dorénavant d'ordre public, il bataille intérieurement pour savoir si oui ou non c'est une bonne idée de le demander à la Kunoichi. Celle-ci n'a pas été particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de lui répondre jusqu'à présent et même si elle semble un peu plus calme, il n'est pas convaincu d'obtenir une réponse. Il soupire et se lance :

\- Est-ce que…

\- Pourquoi…

Elle a parlé au même moment que lui. Ils se figent tout deux et s'interrogent du regard. Il lui fait un petit signe de la tête, lui indiquant qu'il l'écoute. Galanterie oblige. Elle semble hésiter puis d'une voix un peu plus basse que précédemment, elle reprend :

\- Pourquoi y avait-il… Elle se redresse vivement et, étonnée, se retourne. Naruto ?

Une tornade orange venait d'apparaitre. Deux tornades, pour être plus exact, faisant tourner un rasengan entre eux.

\- Je suis venu te sauver Sakura-chan ! Ne t'inquiète plus, j'me charge de tou…

Et son air assuré de grand prince venant sauver une princesse en détresse d'un vilain dragon se décomposa. Il descendit de ses grands chevaux et, retrouvant un air enjoué, le fixe. Son clone disparait et le rasengan avec lui.

\- Itachi-san ?

-Hn. Répondit … Enfin, vous savez qui.

Et tel un petit chiot réclamant une caresse, il se mit à tourner autour de l'Uchiha avec un grand sourire.

\- Vraiment ?! TERRIBLE !

Ses yeux azur pétillaient.

\- Quand Sasuke-teme va apprendre …

-Naruto. Le coupa la voix blasée de sa coéquipière.

Itachi nota avec surprise l'agacement de la jeune fille à la mention de son frère. C'est ce moment que choisirent Yamato-senpai et Sai pour eux aussi franchir les branchages. Cet endroit si calme était tout à coup particulièrement animé.

\- Sakura ! Grinça le peintre Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

Elle tourna son regard émeraude vers lui, le ton était curieusement inamical et surtout il était rarissime qu'il la nomme par son prénom.

\- Vous n'étiez plus là quand je me suis retournée alors… hésite-t-elle un peu.

\- Je m'en fous. T'es complètement inconsciente, c'est pas possible!

Malgré son visage impassible, il semble agacé. Elle lui adresse alors son plus beau sourire. Et joignant ses deux mains et se dandinant dans le mouvement le plus ridicule qu'elle aille en stock, elle susurre :

\- Mooooh n'est-il pas mignon mon petit picasso adoré quand il boude ?

\- Te fous pas de moi. On s'est inquiétés, bordel.

\- Ouh le vilain gros mot ! Viens ici que je te pince la joue ! Raille-t-elle

\- Allons, allons, ne nous fâchons pas. Tempère un capitaine Yamato, une grosse goutte derrière le crâne.

\- Hé Senpai, senpai ! Z'avez vu ?! Y'a Itachi-san qui est là ! Gesticule un Naruto plus enflammé que jamais en faisant des petits bonds et en indiquant à grand renfort de geste le susnommé.

Alors, d'un seul coup, Sai arrête de foudroyer sa coéquipière du regard et le chef de l'équipe 7 d'être atterré par leurs comportements et tous se tournent vers l'ancien déserteur, toujours confortablement assis sur son matelas de plumes.

Itachi observe tout ce beau monde d'un air amusé.

 _« Bon sang, ce qu'ils sont bruyants. »_

Pourtant, le silence le plus complet règne dans la clairière. Le capitaine le dévisage mais, s'il est troublé, n'en montre rien. Même Naruto s'est arrêté de gigoté pour regarder. Sai quant à lui ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il se passe et s'en fiche un peu, ne saisissant toujours pas le sentiment de colère qu'il sent en lui. C'est nouveau. Il faudra qu'il en parle à Sakura pour qu'elle lui explique. Il coule un regard vers la jeune femme mais son regard est posé sur le garçon aux yeux onyx.

\- Uchiha. Le salue froidement l'ANBU

\- Tenzô. Lui réponds sur le même ton l'intéressé.

\- Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta résurrection ?

\- C'est une question qu'il faudrait poser à Orochimaru, répond simplement Itachi.

Tous se figent et Sakura se flagelle intérieurement de ne même pas avoir posé une question aussi élémentaire au nukenin.

* * *

C'était trop pénible ce genre de message. Il était obligé de courir, de se dépêcher et de potentiellement transpirer. Vraiment, trop pénible.

Mais c'est son rôle, il assure le supervisement des équipes d'alertes. Et donc les messages.

Et quand un message d'une telle teneur arrive, il est obligé de se dépêcher d'en avertir l'Hokage le plus rapidement possible.

Et il trouvait ça très très pénible, _bordel_.

Il grogne entre ses dents et ouvre à la volée la porte du bureau, sans frapper et sans s'excuser de ne pas le faire. Peut-être est-il un peu rustre ? Il chasse cette pensée de son esprit et estime que l'information qu'il va lui transmettre fera oublier cette entrée fracassante. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, il s'en fiche éperdument. Quelle idée de le nommer à un poste aussi chiant, aussi.

Mais Kakashi ne semble pas le moins du monde offusqué. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes pendant dans le vide, il lit un de ces livres érotiques sans saveur qu'il ne quitte jamais. Il ne daigne même pas lever un œil vers le jeune homme hors d'haleine qui a fait intrusion.

\- Kakashi-sensei, j'ai une communication urgente pour vous.

Son ton est blasé au possible.

Le Rokudaime lève un sourcil prudent et dans un soupir de tristesse non feint il ferme le chef d'œuvre de douceur qu'il lit pour, enfin, regarder son perturbateur.

\- Shikamaru.

Même le chef de ce village est pénible. C'est quoi cette façon de saluer ses subordonnés ? Il croit que ça l'amuse d'être là ? Il préfèrerait le laisser lire sa cochonnerie et être ailleurs. En train de regarder les nuages par exemple. Ce mec…

Mais il y a une bonne raison à ce déplacement alors il se gratte la nuque dans un geste machinal et souffle :

\- C'est un message de l'équipe 7.

Et il sent soudain toute l'attention de l'homme au masque se porter sur lui. Il reprend même place à son bureau dans une position un peu plus conventionnelle.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Sans dire un mot, il lui tend le parchemin – parler pour ne rien dire, c'est galère. C'est l'écriture de Sai. Celle-ci est très aisément reconnaissable : Elle tient plus de la calligraphie, presque de l'enluminure que du gribouillage habituelle des shinobis.

Il parcourt rapidement le texte et son visage prend un air surpris qui ne lui est pas familier. Il semble songeur. Dans un soupir, il regarde Shikamaru Nara.

\- Voilà qui est très… inattendu.

\- Galère, oui. Que comptez-vous faire ?

Mais l'Hokage disparait dans un nuage de fumée, le laissant seul dans le bureau. Il soupir, se gratte la nuque à nouveau.

\- Galèèèèère.

Alors, comme sa mission est de toute évidence accomplie, il se dit qu'il a le droit de s'accorder une petite pause et il enjambe le rebord de la fenêtre où l'Hokage se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant. S'allongeant sur le toit brûlant, il se laissa aller à ses songes.

* * *

Sakura a les jambes dans le bassin de la clairière, presque jusqu'aux cuisses. Naruto, lui, n'a pas eu sa réserve et après avoir sauté et éclaboussé la rose –qui l'a menacé de son poing en hurlant- fait la planche tranquillement. Sai, un peu en retrait, observe ses camarades sans avoir réellement envie de s'y mêler et Itachi, les yeux a demi-fermé, tente de se reposer du mieux qu'il peut.

Quand le capitaine Yamato resurgit avec Pakkun, un des chiens-ninja de Kakashi, tout le monde comprends que la pause est finie et dans la minute ils forment un cercle autour du petit chien.

\- Hum huuuuuum, se dégagea la gorge le Carlin. Itachi Uchiha, Hokage-sama vous demande de vous rendre à Konoha en compagnie de l'équipe 7 afin d'y être ausculté et découvrir de possibles manipulations d'Orochimaru. Ensuite, selon votre souhait, vous serez libre d'y rester ou d'en partir. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

Tous retenaient leurs souffles et un soupir commun résonna quand l'Uchiha acquiesça légèrement de la tête.

\- Bien, ceci décidé, mettons-nous en route. S'exclama Yamato-senpai Nous devons rejoindre Konoha au plus vite. Merci Pakkun, tu peux disposer.

Et le canidé disparu sans demander son reste.

\- Nous allons avoir un petit souci, capitaine. Intervient une voix féminine.

Les regards se portèrent sur Sakura qui désigna d'un mouvement du menton le miraculé.

\- Il n'a pas de Chakra, il ne pourra pas suivre notre allure.

Cette déclaration fit se décrocher la mâchoire de Naruto mais les deux autres restèrent impassibles.

 _« Etonnant. Ils sont à peine plus expressifs que des bouts de bois. Et si Naruto pouvait arrêter d'avaler les mouches… Bordel, ils me fatiguent.»_

Sakura passa une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Sai, tu transporteras Itachi par la voie aérienne. Nous te suivrons.

Et ils partirent. Abandonnant ce petit paradis de sérénité sans un regard en arrière.

Profondément frustré et furieux face à son impuissance, le génie volait aux côtés du jeune garçon. Il lui trouvait une légère ressemblance avec Sasuke. Peut-être était-ce cette peau pâle et ces yeux et cheveux sombres ? Ils possèdent également des traits fins et un masque facial si impénétrable.

Mais les similitudes s'arrêtent là. Son compagnon de voyage a le regard vide quand celui de son frère n'est qu'haine et ressentiment. Et même s'il parle peu, il ne semble pas condescendant. Au contraire, il porte même une grande attention à ses condisciples pour un ressortissant de la Racine.

Il avait tout de suite reconnu la patte de Danzô derrière ce type. Il en avait trop côtoyé que pour les reconnaître de loin. Mais celui-ci faisait figure d'exception, une minuscule poussière dans la mécanique bien rôdée de la Racine. Après tout, les temps changent. Et Danzô était mort.

Il retient à grande peine un sourire quand il vit le jeune impassible jeté un énième coup d'œil vers la fille aux cheveux roses qui courait en dessous d'eux. Quelques secondes, il oublia sa frustration et décida de passer le temps un peu.

\- Depuis quand ?

Sai tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa, inexpressif. Il semblait attendre que son passager continue mais celui-ci laissa s'éterniser le silence.

\- Depuis quand quoi ?

\- La rose et toi.

Son vis-à-vis lui lança un regard vide à l'Uchiha mais ne répondit pas. Il n'avait de toute façon aucune idée de ce qu'il lui demandait et encore moins de ce qu'il devait répondre.

Le voyant l'ignorer, Itachi se dit qu'il n'était vraiment pas doué pour se divertir. Personne ne goutait jamais à ses plaisanteries. Il pensa brièvement à Kisame. Son ancien partenaire aurait compris où il voulait en venir et aurait ri. Il aurait sans doute même surenchérit. Il s'était vraiment bien entendu avec le requin, contre toute attente. Certes, ce dernier n'était pas un tendre mais ils avaient fait des compromis et ça ne fonctionnait pas trop mal entre eux. Kisame ne ramenait jamais les femmes sur qui il « s'amusait » - Itachi en était encore présentement dégouté- et lui-même ne se mêlait pas de ses affaires. Ca n'enlevait rien à l'horreur de ses actes mais au moins il n'en était pas témoin. Et de cet accord tactique, il avait lié un lien qui bien que pas amical était tout de même plutôt agréable.

\- Nous sommes arrivé. Annonça mornement Sai, le tirant de ses rêveries.

Il faisait maintenant pleine nuit. Le village caché de la feuille s'étendait sous eux et Itachi ne put que constater combien tout avait changé. L'aigle d'encre se posa devant la tour de l'Hokage où Kakashi les attendait malgré l'heure avancée.

Il fixait Itachi. La réalité de sa présence était difficile à admettre, mais ils en avaient vu d'autres. Ce monde ne finirait jamais de les surprendre.

\- Sois le bienvenu à Konoha. Nous aurons à parler, bien entendu, mais dans l'immédiat j'aimerai que tu te rendes à l'hôpital. Nous devons nous assurer qu'Orochimaru ne nous tend pas un piège. Sakura, accompagne-le auprès de Tsunade-sama, elle vous attend. Le reste de l'équipe 7, au rapport dans mon bureau.

Et le Rokudaime disparu dans son traditionnel et si énervant nuage de fumée, sans leurs laisser le temps de dire un mot.

Sakura Haruno soupira. Elle était épuisée. Vidée. Ses pieds peinaient à avancer. Elle rêvait de son lit douillet, de son peignoir et d'un jour de vacances bien mérité. Mais sa mission n'était pas finie, elle en était consciente. En réalité, elle ne faisait même que commencer. Elle ravala une grimace et d'une voix lasse, en tournant déjà les talons, elle interpella son étrange patient.

-Suis-moi.

Parce qu'elle ne se leurrait pas : son maître exigerait sa présence sur ce cas. Peut-être même celle de Shizune. Il faudrait vérifier chaque infime part de son anatomie, ne laisser aucuns doutes quant au fait qu'il n'était pas une arme pouvant devenir dangereuse. Alors, mieux valait oublier directement l'appel de son matelas et de son duvet en plumes.

 _« En plumes… »_

\- Les corbeaux, tout à l'heure…

La question le fit sursauter, elle s'en rendit compte. Elle était silencieuse depuis de longues minutes et maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à parler, il la sentit hésitante.

\- … Ils m'ont dit des choses étranges.

Il fixa son regard sur sa nuque, devant lui et se raidit. Avait-il bien entendu ? Elle se retourna et croisa son regard. Il ne semblait pas décidé à répondre et elle allait reprendre le chemin de l'hôpital quand doucement, il demanda :

\- As-tu été admise à leur tablée ?

Elle lui jeta un regard comme s'il était fou.

 _« On va commencer par vérifier sa tête. »_

* * *

" _L'unique différence entre un fou et moi, c'est que moi je ne suis pas fou."_ Salvator Dali*

* * *

* La citation est uniquement là pour faire joli. Mais elle s'y prête plutôt pas trop mal,non ? Puis, j'aime bien Dali. (D'ailleurs, si vous ne connaissez pas je vous invite a vous renseigner, il se pourrait que vous en sortiez... transformés aha)

 _Et voilà déjà trois chapitres, je suis impatiente de vous montrer la suite !_

 _Merci à grimm-jenn pour sa review, j'espère vraiment que les choses sont plus claires!_

 _Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent dans l'ombre, également !_

 _Chalèna._


	4. Corvus crassirostris

Yo !

Aaaah, le retour d'Itachi à Konoha...

(J'espère Sln , que je te donne un début de piste à tes multiples questionnements ! Merci pour ton passage, ça m'a beaucoup encouragée!)

 _Puisiez-vous apprécier le fruit de mon imagination, merci de votre lecture !_

* * *

Kakashi s'assit sur son bureau, faisant de ce fait crouler une partie de ses dossiers non-traités et écrasant plusieurs parchemins. Il observait de ses deux yeux son ancienne équipe. Naruto avait toujours un peu de mal à ne pas être perturbé par l'absence de bandeau sur l'œil gauche. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure et la représentation mentale qu'il se faisait de Kakashi était celle du jour où il était devenu son sensei, le jour des fameuses clochettes et de l'humiliation du poteau.

« - Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose concernant Orochimaru ? »- Et coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Naruto qui ouvrait déjà la bouche- « Autre qu'Itachi Uchiha, j'entends. »

L'enfant renard croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste boudeur.

« - Nous avons été témoins d'une attaque perpétrée par quatre sbires d'Orochimaru dans un petit village du Pays de la Cascade. Nous les avons neutralisés et questionnés. Ils étaient en quête de personnes possédant du chakra, visiblement comme sujets d'expériences. » Débita le capitaine Yamato sur un ton monotone.

Un bref silence. La voix et le visage du célèbre ninja-copieur sont tendus, en proie à des réflexions peu plaisantes.

« - Je vois. Qu'avez-vous fait d'eux ? »

« - Ils ont été escortés jusqu'au village caché de Taki où ils seront plus longuement interrogés. Un rapport vous sera envoyé dès qu'ils en sauront plus. »

« - Très bien ». Soupira Kakashi. « Et en ce qui concerne Itachi Uchiha ? »

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa. Comment expliquer que Sakura, seule, avait découvert le jeune homme ? Une goutte fit son apparition sur l'arrière du crâne du Capitaine tandis que Naruto, qui avait oublié pourquoi il boudait, s'illumina :

« - C'est Sakura-chan qui l'a trouvé ! Elle était en train de l'ausculter quand nous sommes arrivés ! »

« - Quand vous êtes arrivés ? » répéta l'Hokage en levant un sourcil.

La goutte sur la tête de Yamato s'épaissit et Naruto ne comprenant pas où était le problème poursuivait :

« - Ben il pleuvait des seaux, un truc pas croyable et on a perdu Sakura-chan. Mais je l'ai retrouvée vite fait et elle était avec Itachi-san. »

Le sourire benêt du blond s'agrandit et il mit sa main dans ses cheveux, fier de lui.

« - Comment ça, vous '' aviez perdu Sakura-chan'' ? »

La question avait été prononcée du bout des lèvres, faisant perdre son sourire au blond et figea Yamato un peu plus. Le regard du ninja copieur était posé sur ce dernier qui tenta de conserver un air neutre tout en regardant un point fixe sur le bureau d' Hokage avec un air passionné.

« - Elle n'est pas tout à fait elle-même ces derniers temps et elle n'a pas entendu l'ordre de repli. La pluie n'avait rien de naturelle et son absence n'a été constatée que lorsque nous nous sommes abrités. »

Le sensei semblait consterné. _Ils n'avaient pas remarqué l'absence d'une de leurs coéquipières ?_ Il garda sa leçon de morale pour lui momentanément mais il faudrait qu'il ait une petite discussion avec Tenzô prochainement.

« - J'irai voir Sakura. »

À la grande surprise de l'Hokage, Sai eut l'air soulagé et Naruto l'approuva d'un mouvement de tête. _Ils ont tellement évolués tout deux._

« - Comment s'est comporté Itachi Uchiha ? »

« - Fidèle à lui-même. Pas très bavard et plutôt mystérieux. Il m'a dit s'être réveillé sur une table en pierre, Orochimaru et quelques médecins autour de lui puis avoir été jeté dans une cellule. Il n'a aucuns souvenirs de sa sortie du repaire, il a repris connaissance alors que Sakura était à côté de lui dans les bois. Je n'ai pas osé trop lui en dire tant que nous n'avons pas la preuve de son identité mais je pense qu'il s'agit d'un Kinjutsu de résurrection ou de quelque chose s'y apparentant. »

« - Je vois. »

Il ne doutait pas du jugement de Tenzô, lui-même pensant qu'ils avaient affaire à Itachi Uchiha. Cependant les mystères entourant son retour à la vie et son évasion lui posaient problème. Et s'il s'agissait d'un piège ?

Il plaça tous ses espoirs en Tsunade, Shizune et Sakura.

 _« Sakura… »_

Il faudrait qu'il ait une petite conversation avec la jeune fille également. Il l'avait croisée récemment et son état lamentable l'avait un peu surpris. Et inquiété. Il s'était revu bien des années en arrière, après la mort de Rin, broyant du noir et cauchemardant nuit après nuit. Elle sombrait de la même façon qu'il avait sombré.

Il soupira et remercia l'équipe sept, leurs accordant quelques jours de repos.

Naruto se hâta de rentrer chez lui rejoindre sa petite épouse adorée, Sai décida d'aller enquêter à la bibliothèque sur les sensations ressenties durant la mission et Tenzô ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« - Senpai … » commença-t-il « Concernant Sakura, je pense qu'il serait préférable de la suspendre des missions pour quelques temps. Cela fait des mois que vous persévérez à la laisser dans l'équipe 7 mais son état se dégrade plus qu'il ne s'améliore et elle est trop peu fiabledésormais.»

« - Je vais m'en occuper, Tenzô. » Répondit un ninja aux cheveux gris particulièrement las signifiant que la discussion était close.

* * *

Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, tout son champ de vision n'était que blancheur. Des murs blancs, un drap blanc, de longues tentures –blanches- devant une fenêtre d'où filtraient quelques rayons d'un soleil de plomb. La chaleur était suffocante.

 _« Quelle heure il peut bien être ? »_

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Sakura Haruno avait dormi d'un sommeil profond, sans rêves, _sans cauchemars_. Elle était éreintée, peu importe le nombre d'heures qu'elle venait de passer dans ce lit d'hôpital.

Elle avait dormi dans cette chambre, trop épuisée pour traverser la ville et rejoindre son appartement. Il était presque sept heures, ce matin, quand elle avait enfin pu rejoindre Morphée.

Quand elle avait dû, serait plus exact : voyant la jeune kunoichi fermer les yeux et sa tête dodelinant dangereusement, Tsunade-sama l'avait congédiée. « Je me chargerai bien de la suite, toi, tu vas te reposer. » et devant son regard hésitant elle avait sifflé « C'est un ordre. » Personne ne contredit les ordres de la Sannin légendaire. Seul Naruto se le permet mais c'est différent : il se joue de la mort, cet inconscient.

Alors, elle avait obtempéré et traversé quelques couloirs, beaucoup trop longs pour ses jambes qui ne la portaient plus, et dans un demi-coma elle s'était effondrée dans cette chambre. Au bout du rouleau. Laissant sa collègue brune et son maître à grosse poitrine poursuivre l'analyse des échantillons prélevés sur l'ainé Uchiha.

Tsunade avait été d'une humeur exécrable toute la nuit. Selon les reproches qu'elle marmonnait régulièrement, Kakashi l'avait emmenée alors qu'elle était en plein milieu d'une partie et qu'elle gagnait. « Je gagnais », insistait-elle. Tout le monde sait que c'est une chose miraculeuse pour l'éternelle perdante qu'elle est. De plus, il l'avait empêchée d'emporter sa bouteille de Saké. Même pas un verre. Elle l'avait donc suivi – comment s'y était-il pris ?, se demanda Sakura- dans une rage noire, un peu saoule et pas vraiment ravie de devoir renfiler son tablier blanc de médecin. Mais elle l'avait fait. Et avec ses deux apprenties, elles avaient travaillé toute la nuit. Jusqu'à ce que la rose titube et manque faire tomber des échantillonnages de ses mains tremblantes, les yeux peinant à rester ouverts. Alors elle l'avait, sans douceur, virée de la pièce.

Sakura soupira. Son maître était intransigeante, exigeant des autres ce qu'elle s'imposait à elle-même.

Mais combien de temps était-elle restée endormie ? Elle posa un pied sur le carrelage glacé de l'hôpital et frémit du contraste saisissant avec la chaleur moite de la pièce. Mais se faisant courage, elle se leva entièrement, s'étira comme un chat et enfila ses chaussures. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de se déshabiller et portait toujours les vêtements de la veille. De l'avant-veille, en fait. Elle n'osa pas sentir ses habits, sachant déjà que l'odeur la révulserait.

Elle avait besoin d'une douche. Maintenant.

Elle sortit de la chambre à petits pas, fermant la porte derrière elle, et n'avait même pas fait dix mètres dans le couloir qu'elle tomba sur Ino. La blonde poussait un chariot de linge sale et s'illumina instantanément en la voyant.

« - Hé ben dis donc, ce n'est pas la grande forme » railla-t-elle. « T'as une mine épouvantable, tu tentes de faire un combat de cernes avec Itachi Uchiha ? »

 _Les nouvelles vont vite, tout le village est-il déjà informé ?_ Songea Sakura

« - Ino… » Protesta la rose. « Je suis épuisée, s'il te plaît… »

Mais la blonde avait déjà contourné le charriot et se plantait devant elle.

« - Comment tu te sens ? » La blonde la scrutait de ses grands yeux bleus.

« - Fatiguée » répondit évasivement Haruno, fixant avec grand intérêt le charriot de linge pour ne pas croiser les yeux accusateurs de sa plus proche amie.

Ino se mordit la lèvre et la prit dans ses bras. Sakura resta figée, les bras ballants, ce n'était pas le genre de la blonde les gestes réconfortants, elle était plutôt branchée sur le sarcasme et la provocation en temps normal.

« - Fais attention à toi, je suis inquiète tu sais… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive grand front mais je suis là si ça ne va pas, tu en es consciente hein ? »

« - Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Ino-la-truie, tout va bien. »

Et d'un léger geste, se voulant rassurant, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, desserrant un peu l'étreinte de la Yamanaka, qui finit par la libérer. Elle aurait dû être touchée de sa sollicitude mais son affection l'agaçait un peu, elle n'aspirait qu'à se retrouver un peu seule, affranchie des bienséances sociales. Son amie avait un don pour lire en elle comme un livre ouvert et elle savait pertinemment ne pas l'avoir leurrée mais elle eut la gentillesse de ne pas insister et de changer de sujet.

« - Tu devrais prendre une douche, tu empestes. C'est pas ainsi que tu vas briser des cœurs ! »

Et dans un dernier sourire un peu faux, Ino alla récupérer son chariot.

« - On va boire un verre ce soir, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on n'a rien fait entre filles ! » Clama la blonde en reprenant son travail. « Je passe te chercher à 20h, tache de ne plus ressembler à une souillon! »

Sakura voulu décliner mais la jeune fille avait déjà disparu. Elle grommela « qu'elle aurait pu lui demander son avis » et repris sa route à travers l'hôpital, bien décidée à rentrer chez elle.

Le travail attendrait. Elle avait besoin d'une douche, d'un thé et de se poser quelques minutes dans son canapé. Juste de se détendre.

À l'extérieur, le soleil lui brûla la peau. Il faisait au moins trente degré et l'air était irrespirable. Elle eut un léger vertige et se rappela qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis un certain temps.

Quand était son dernier vrai repas ? Elle n'arriva pas à s'en rappeler et haussa les épaules, c'était sans importance. Cherchant un peu d'ombre, elle entreprit de traverser Konoha par les petites ruelles. Elle prenait son temps, ça aurait presque pu être une promenade agréable si son esprit n'avait pas été si obstinément fixé sur les paroles des oiseaux noirs. Elle avait soigneusement mémorisé leurs propos et tentait, vaille que vaille, d'y trouver un sens. Une logique.

 _« La vertu, comme les corbeaux, niche dans les ruines… C'est vraiment sensé vouloir dire quelque chose ? »_

Agacée et arrivant dans sa rue, elle abandonna ses réflexions ne menant nulle part. Elle était presque sur le pas de la porte de son immeuble quand elle s'aperçu que des jambes dépassaient. Quelqu'un était assis sur marches devant chez elle. Sachant qu'exception faite de son appartement, les autres étaient inoccupés, il était très probable que le visiteur l'attende. Elle en était blasée d'avance.

« - Sakura ! Je t'attendais ! » S'exclama une voix masculine.

Et d'un bond, il se remit sur pied, la faisant soupirer.

 _« Bordel mais on ne me foutra jamais la paix ? Calme. Reste cal-me. »_

« - Hyûga. Je peux t'aider ? »

Malgré le manque de sympathie dans le ton de sa question, Tokuma Hyûga ne se démonte pas.

« - Que dirais-tu que je t'invite à manger ? »

Elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de refuser. Il a la beauté glacée de son clan : les grands yeux opales, deux longues mèches noires rassemblées dans deux petites perles en bois de part et d'autre d'un visage à la peau très claire et aux traits fins. Elle doit avouer qu'il est plutôt beau garçon.

Surtout sans ses vêtements.

Elle chasse l'image du corps nu du Hyûga de sa tête et pose son pied sur la première marche, déterminée à rentrer chez elle.

« - Et demain, tu serais libre ? » Insiste le jeune homme.

Elle soupire, faut-il vraiment qu'elle lui explique que c'était une erreur, que si c'était arrivé ce soir-là ce n'était dû qu'aux trop grandes quantités de Saké qu'elle avait ingurgitées ? Doit-elle lui expliquer qu'elle n'a aucuns souvenirs de comment elle est arrivée dans son lit et qu'elle n'est pas du tout intéressée d'y retourner ?

Elle se tourne vers lui, prête à l'envoyer paître dans les règles mais son regard croise le sien. Malgré son air froid ses yeux semblent remplis d'espoir. Ils ne se connaissent pas bien, tous les deux. A vrai dire, ils ne se sont vu qu'une seule fois mais elle a l'intuition que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Elle l'avait rencontré il y a six semaines dans un bar du quartier animé de Konoha, elle était d'humeur maussade et avait été rejoindre Tsunade-sama pensant se changer les idées. C'était mal parti : La sannin avait roulé sous la table au bout d'une heure (il s'avéra qu'elle avait passé l'après-midi là-bas et considérablement enrichi le propriétaire) laissant Sakura en compagnie du Saké. Alors, elle fit honneur à son maître et commanda verres sur verres. Elle ne se rappelle pas à quel moment de la soirée le jeune homme s'installa à ses côtés, mais silencieusement, ils avaient bu côte à côte entrechoquant leurs verres pleins avant de les vider d'une traite. Encore et encore… Se sentant subitement mal, elle était sortie précipitamment de l'établissement et, tandis qu'elle vidait son estomac du trop-plein d'alcool dans une ruelle adjacente, il lui avait tenu les cheveux. Trop saoule pour en être gênée, elle l'avait remercié et s'était présentée.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans son lit en compagnie du jeune homme, l'embrassant à pleine bouche furieusement ( _Eurk, se souvenait-il qu'elle avait vomi_?). Cette nuit-là avait été très longue et le réveil très difficile. Elle se souvient de son regard chargé de désir quand elle s'était déshabillée et de la chaleur de son corps. Et du puissant écœurement pour elle-même qu'elle avait ressenti le lendemain matin. Elle s'était lavée à maintes reprises mais se sentait toujours sale. Se jurant, comme chaque fois, que c'était terminé de faire ce genre de conneries.

Mais quand même, celui-là avait été particulièrement tendre et respectueux. Il lui avait même préparé le petit-déjeuner avant de partir travailler, la laissant dormir. L'amant idéal dans un sens.

« - Peut-être une autre fois, Tokuma. » Répondit la jeune Kunoichi d'une voix plus douce que prévu.

Et elle le planta là sans attendre une quelconque réponse.

* * *

Il volait à bonne hauteur au-dessus d'une étendue de sable à perte de vue, ses ailes puissantes l'emmenant rapidement d'une dune à une autre. Il voyait tout, il ressentait tout, c'était un sentiment de liberté délicieux. Subitement, il avait aperçu au loin une caravane de marchands avancer péniblement, leurs sacs de marchandises les faisant s'enfoncer dans le sable avec lourdeur. Il donna un coup d'aile et, un courant d'air ascendant aidant, fila dans leur direction.

Il entendait les discutions des personnes du convoi, voyait avec quelle difficulté ils avançaient et lisait en eux leur inquiétude quant à une possible tempête de sable. C'était grisant, surnaturel. Il virevolta au-dessus d'eux, observant leur progression depuis les airs. Quand Il repéra subitement un petit groupe d'homme aux intentions clairement mauvaises caché derrière la dune que les commerçants étaient en train de franchir, il voulut pousser un cri d'avertissement mais seul un croassement rauque se fit entendre. Et le convoi se fit attaquer sous ses yeux impuissants.

Itachi se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa sur ses coudes, observant autour de lui.

Une chambre d'hôpital.

Tous les événements de la veille lui revinrent alors en mémoire tranchant avec le rêve si réaliste qu'il venait de faire. Non, il n'est pas un oiseau survolant le désert, il est Itachi Uchiha, ancien déserteur revenu à la vie. Il jette un œil sur sa gauche et constate qu'il est un peu plus de 18h.

Il s'assied sur son lit et trouve un plateau-repas est posé sur la table de chevet. Il grimace à la vue du steak un peu saignant, repensant au ''dieu des corbeaux''. Puis il songe à la jeune kunoichi rose, affirmant avoir discuté avec eux et à son regard quand il lui avait demandé si elle avait été admise.

Il a un petit rire et se penche pour attraper le morceau de pain accompagnant le repas.

Lorsqu'on toque à la porte de la chambre, quelques minutes plus tard, il est tranquillement installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, observant son village natal. Il tourne la tête et voit une jeune infirmière aux longs cheveux châtain clair rentrer dans la pièce. Elle sursaute quand elle croise son regard avant de détourner la tête précipitamment, rougissante. Itachi soupire, certaines choses ne changent pas, après tout.

\- Mo… Monsieur Uchi.. Uchiha, avez-vo..vous ter..terminé votre re.. repas ? Bégaie la jeune femme.

\- Hn.

\- Je.. Je.. Je .. vais.. l'em..l'empo…l'emporter al.. alors.

Elle est rouge écarlate et ses mains tremblent quand elle attrape le plateau, manquant renverser son contenu sur le lit. Il la voit jeter des petits coups d'œil qu'elle pense discret vers lui. Il lui tourne alors le dos pour se repositionner face à la fenêtre et sent le regard brûlant de l'infirmière dans son dos, le dévorant du regard supposa-t-il.

Elle l'énerve un peu et c'est pourquoi quand elle tente à trois reprises de lui dire qu'elle va contrôler si tout va bien en n'osant pas faire un pas dans sa direction et toujours en étant rouge comme une tomate, il réclame un peu sèchement Sakura Haruno. C'est sorti tout seul.

Comme giflée, l'infirmière sort sans un mot et sans un regard en arrière. Il soupire de soulagement et replonge son attention sur la vie qui grouille dans la ville sous ses yeux.

* * *

Quand Ino sonne chez Sakura, il n'est que dix-huit heure trente.

Elle décide donc, tout naturellement, de faire la morte.

 _« Elle avait dit 20h. Faut pas déconner, j'peux être tranquille un peu ? »_

Mais la blonde insiste, laissant finalement son doigt appuyer en continu sur la sonnette, produisant ainsi un bruit continu et insupportable à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

La jeune fille rose abandonne le livre sur l'origine et les maladies liées au chakra qu'elle était en train de parcourir dans son confortable sofa de couleur crème pour aller ouvrir à son insupportable meilleure amie.

« - On avait dit 20h, Ino. » Proteste-t-elle d'emblée, un peu énervée.

« - Je sais… Mais je ne viens pas pour ça. On dirait qu'on va devoir reporter notre soirée grand front, Tsunade-sama m'envoie te chercher. »

Sakura serre les dents. C'est officiel, le monde entier a décidé de la faire chier. Elle veut juste être tranquille, ce n'est pas si compliqué. Pourquoi ils s'acharnent tous aujourd'hui ?

« - Elle me veut quoi ? »

Son ton est blasé, elle en est fatiguée d'avance, et Ino fait une petite moue étrange.

« - Il paraitrait que l'Uchiha a envoyé balader une des infirmières et a exigé que ce soit toi… »

 _« Ah. Voilà le pourquoi de la petite moue d'Ino. Elle est déjà en train de se faire des films. Mais quand même, quel connard de prétentieux ce type. Il se prend pour qui ?»_

« - Il l'a… exigé ? »

La voix de Sakura est étonnamment calme et douce et si elles n'avaient pas été amies depuis si longtemps, Ino aurait pu se méprendre et penser que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses était flattée. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Que c'était le calme avant la tempête.

 _« Bonne chance, Uchiha Itachi. Puises-tu avoir une seconde mort rapide.»_ pensa la Yamanaka en se faisant claquer la porte au nez suite au départ d'une Sakura furieuse en direction de l'hôpital.

« - Alors comme ça, monsieur _exige_ ma présence ? »

La voix de la jeune fille est légère, sereine. Tout le contraire de son entrée dans la chambre. La porte avait été ouverte si violemment qu'elle avait émis un sombre craquement en heurtant le mur et il avait même cru le voir trembler. Un ouragan. Ses yeux démentaient également cette douceur : ils avaient l'air d'aspirer à ce qu'il meurt. Lentement et douloureusement, en option.

La façon dont elle avait insisté sur le mot ''exige'' ne laissait aucun doute sur la source de son énervement. Peut-être aurait-il dû laisser l'infirmière faire son contrôle finalement. Elle lui aurait un peu bavé dessus mais elle n'aurait sans doute pas tenté de le tuer, elle.

Il n'est pas tout à fait serein à l'idée de la laisser, elle et son regard de psychopathe, l'ausculter finalement. Comme quoi, son mutisme habituel lui aurait rendu un grand service sur ce coup là.

« - Elle avait l'air incompétente. » Déclara-t-il, impassible.

« - Et donc, bien entendu, comme monsieur a _estimé_ une i _nfirmière_ incompétente il se dit qu'il va exiger un _médecin_ pour venir faire un _simple contrôle de routine_. Logique implacable le génie. » Grince-t-elle, loin de se laisser démonter par le regard noir de l'Uchiha. Elle connaissait ce regard, l'ayant fréquenté plus que nécessaire avec le petit frère irascible et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en était plus intimidée.

Il ne répond toujours pas et, scellant son regard dans le sien, ils entament une bataille de regard. Mais si, lui, n'est pas décidé à parler, elle, elle a pleins de choses a dire.

« - C'est bien l'égoïsme typique des Uchiha ça ! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous et de vos caprices, les autres aussi ont une vie, bordel ! C'est vraiment trop demandé d'avoir une seule PUTAIN DE SOIRÉE TRANQUILLE ? Mais non, il faut qu'Itachi Uchiha pleure pour changer d'infirmière car il ne l'a pas trouvée à son goût. Et qui oserait remettre en doute les goûts de sa majesté Uchiha ! Descends de ton nuage et arrête de TE CROIRE TOUT PERMIS ! » S'emporte-t-elle

Elle a hurlé et tout l'étage a dû être témoin de son coup de sang – et de sa vulgarité. Elle reste debout, au milieu de la pièce, les poings serrés à le fusiller du regard. Il sent que ses reproches ne lui sont pas uniquement adressés à lui. En fait, il pense même qu'il n'y est finalement pas pour grand-chose, il est simplement la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Il s'apprête à lui répondre mais elle ne lui en laisse pas le temps :

« - Fais chier ! » Crie-t-elle

Et donnant un coup de poing dans le mur, elle sort de la chambre comme une furie.

Par la porte ouverte, Itachi voit un attroupement de curieux se dissoudre rapidement quand elle tonne : « Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? »

Un morceau de plafonnage tombe par terre laissant le mur dans un sale état.

 _« Elle est complétement tarée._ » pense-t-il, amusé.

* * *

La rage au ventre, la jeune femme décida d'aller s'entrainer. Elle pensa même aller proposer à Lee de l'accompagner. Rien de mieux pour se défouler que de s'exercer au Taijutsu. Elle était en train de calculer les probabilités pour que Lee l'énerve plus qu'il ne la calme quand elle entendit son nom résonné dans le couloir.

« - Sakura ! »

Une voix bien trop familière pour qu'elle ne s'y trompe. Elle jette un œil derrière elle.

« - Ca fait des heures que l'on te cherche. Suis-moi. »

Et sans un mot de plus, Tsunade-sama avait tourné les talons, obligeant son élève à obtempérer sans discuter.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à nouveau dans la chambre occupée par l'Uchiha, seulement une dizaine de minutes après son départ.

« - Tsunade-sama, Haruno-san, quelle surprise ! Votre visite est … inespérée. » Les salua l'homme tout en ne fixant que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il se moquait ouvertement d'elle.

La Gondaime le salua d'un rapide mouvement de tête, insensible à son trait d'humour. Sakura, quant à elle, se contenta de serrer les dents et de lui lancer le regard le plus noir que ses yeux verts puissent faire.

« - Nous n'avons rien trouvé d'anormal dans votre corps. Les yeux sont d'ailleurs issus du clan Uchiha. Je ne sais pas comment ce serpent les a obtenu mais… Bref. Mis à part le souci de chakra, tout fonctionne. » Annonça sans préambule la Sannin. « Mais par mesure de précaution, nous ne pouvons vous laisser vous balader sans surveillance. Du moins… Pas tant que nous n'en auront pas appris d'avantage sur les motivations d'Orochimaru et de votre libération très suspecte. »

Le ton professionnel, elle inspectait le jeune homme d'un œil critique tout en parlant. Il avait perdu le petit sourire en coin de leur arrivée. Elle soupira.

\- Je regrette, Itachi, on n'en sait pas beaucoup plus pour ton système chakraïque. Mais nous travaillons activement dessus.

Il fit un signe de tête, indiquant qu'il avait écouté.

« - Je sais comment j'ai quitté le repaire. » Prit-il à contre-pied Tsunade en changeant totalement de sujet.

Tsunade eut un mouvement de recul, surprise. Mettant sa main sur sa hanche, et sa voix laissant transparaitre un peu d'agacement, elle lui demanda :

« - Et pourquoi ne pas avoir transmis l'information ? »

Il hésite et jette un regard prudent sur les deux femmes. Il laisse trainer son regard sur la jeune élève qui a perdu toute trace d'hostilité, la curiosité l'emportant.

« - En réalité, je sais comment j'ai quitté le repaire mais je n'y trouve rien de logique. »

Si Sakura a l'air perdue, son maître fronce juste les sourcils, réduisant ses yeux à deux traits. Elle ne voit pas où le ressuscité veut en venir.

« - Viens-en aux faits. » grommelle la kunoichi légendaire.

Les devinettes, ça n'a jamais été son truc.

« - Les corbeaux. » dit-il très doucement en fixant Sakura

Il sent qu'il a toute l'attention des deux femmes. Mais si l'ancienne Hokage semble perplexe, la jeune Kunoichi ouvre la bouche et semble commencer à comprendre.

« - Ils sont apparu dans ma cellule et m'ont emmené dans leur monde avant de me déposer sous l'arbre où l'équipe de Tenzô m'a trouvé. »

L'Uchiha a résumé ça au plus court, il a déjà parlé plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Tsunade a les yeux dans le vague, elle réfléchit si fort que son cerveau pourrait se mettre à fumer que ça ne choquerait personne.

« - Est-il possible qu'il s'agisse d'une invocation inversée ? »

La question provient de Sakura. Son maître tourne vivement la tête dans sa direction, les yeux légèrement écarquillés et Itachi songe qu'elle n'est vraiment pas bête cette petite.

« - J'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion. » Approuve Itachi.

« - As-tu signé un pacte d'invocation avec l'un d'eux? » Demande Tsunade, semblant avoir repris contenance.

« - Non. »

« -Dans ce cas, pourquoi t'être venu en aide ? »

Itachi se cale plus confortablement dans son lit, déplaçant l'un des coussins pour le mettre sur ses cuisses et ainsi pouvoir poser son menton sur ses mains.

« - Je l'ignore. »

Sakura se tourne vers son maître :

« - Je les ai vus. Il y en avait des centaines. Ils semblaient être dirigés par deux oiseaux gigantesques. »

La jeune fille hésite, et se balance deux fois d'avant en arrière avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« - Ils m'ont parlés. J'ai hésité longuement pour savoir si c'était réel ou non. En fait, c'était complètement … absurde. J'essaie de trouver un sens à ces phrases depuis hier, sans succès. »

Elle parle lentement et semble perplexe à l'idée de ce qu'elle raconte.

« - Es-tu capable de nous répéter précisément ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? » S'enquiert son maître, tendue.

« - Je les ai notées. »

Et elle sort de sa poche un petit cahier en cuir noire et à la reliure dorée. Elle l'ouvre à une page vers la fin du livre et le tend à l'éternelle perdante qui parcourt rapidement la page avant de tendre le bras vers Itachi.

Ce dernier l'attrape et constate que l'écriture de Sakura est typiquement féminine : grande, toute en rondeur et en légèreté. Il prend son temps pour lire les deux phrases :

 **« La vertu, comme le corbeau, niche dans les ruines, jeune mortelle**. **Puisse la leçon te servir**. »

 **« Tous mes espoirs en vous se portent, mortelle aux reflets de Kunzite. Le plus grand soin accordez au prince du feu et seigneur des plumes. »**

Il sourit en repensant que sa première phrase à son réveil a été pour expliquer à la rose ce qu'est la Kunzite malgré l'étrangeté de la question. Il pose le carnet sur le coussin –qui est lui-même posé sur ses cuisses- et celui-ci reste ouvert sur la page griffonnée, indiquant que la jeune fille a du relire ces phrases assez fréquemment.

« - La vertu, comme le corbeau, niche dans les ruines » souffle Itachi à voix basse, mémorisant les phrases et tentant de leurs donner un sens.

« - Ca n'a ni queue ni tête. Je vais donner ces phrases à l'équipe de décryptage, ils pourront peut-être faire quelque chose. »

« - Huginn et Muninn » dit soudain l'Uchiha en relevant la tête.

La tornade rose lui coule un regard comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit –ce qui ne la surprendrait qu'à moitié, sans doute.

« - Ce sont les noms des deux corbeaux. »

Il attrape un stylo sur la table de chevet et d'une écriture fine et inclinée il inscrit les deux noms dans le livre de Sakura qui manque faire un arrêt cardiaque.

« - Mais ça va pas dans ta tête ! Foutu effronté !» Dit-elle d'une petite voix stridente, en arrachant son notebook des mains de ce malotru.

« - Ca évitera à l'équipe de décryptage de venir jusqu'ici » répond Itachi dans un haussement d'épaule.

« - Je vais aller voir Kakashi. Sakura, fais visiter le village à Uchiha-san, ça a bien changé depuis… »

Tsunade, tourne les talons, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Personne n'a envie d'entendre dire qu'il est mort, après tout. Elle ne voit pas le regard mi-assassin mi-desespéré de son élève.

« - Et ça te fera du bien, à toi aussi. »

Elle allait sortir de la pièce quand elle aperçoit l'impact du coup à côté de la porte. Elle n'a pas besoin de demander, elle sait que c'est son élève et c'est d'autant plus drôle de les envoyer en balade. Elle s'arrête, prise d'une idée brillante, et s'exclame d'une voix chantante :

« - Sakura, je serais à _« L'imprévu »_ ce soir, venez me rejoindre quand vous aurez fini votre petit tour. »

C'est à cette phrase là que Sakura comprit que la soirée allait être un traquenard et le lendemain difficile. Encore. Ce bar était presque une malédiction.

« L'imprévu », contrairement à ce que son nom indique, à une issue très prévisible : Une Tsunade déchirée qui dort sous un banc, une Sakura qui termine la bouteille entamée pour ne pas gaspiller et une Shizune, exaspérée, qui débarque à 3h du matin -appelée par le serveur- pour remballer tout ce beau monde vers leurs logements respectifs.

Ces derniers temps, Sakura a donc plutôt évité le bar, tentant de briser l'éternel recommencement de ses soirées là-bas. Mais elle sait qu'elle ne peut refuser une demande aussi directe de Tsunade sans subir ses foudres.

Puis, rien ne l'oblige à boire plus que de raison.

Elle en est là de ses réflexions quand elle remarque que Tsunade s'est retirée depuis cinq bonnes minutes et que l'Uchiha n'a toujours pas esquissé un geste.

D'ores et déjà exaspérée, son guide grince :

«- Je t'attends dehors, active-toi. »

Et elle le plante là, malmenant encore une fois la porte de sa chambre qui commence à pendre de façon anormale.

* * *

Sai et Sakura sont assis sur un banc devant l'hôpital quand Itachi en sort. Lui, assis en tailleur, le parchemin sur les cuisses est en train de peindre pendant que Sakura, assise en biais sur le dossier derrière le peintre, le regarde faire. Ils ne parlent pas et pourtant leur complicité est visible. Itachi s'approche donc sans un bruit et observe les jeunes gens.

Mais à peine est-il à deux mètres d'eux que le peintre tourne la tête vers lui. Voyant qu'il ne s'agit que du nukenin, il retourne à son dessin sans même le saluer.

« - Enfin ! » Raille la rose à l'intention du déserteur. « Tu nous accompagnes, Sai ? » propose-t-elle d'une voix faussement enthousiaste – et pleine d'espoir.

L'interpellé lève la tête, fixe la jeune fille puis regarde dans la direction de l'homme aux sharingans.

« - Ca ne m'intéresse pas. »

La réponse tombe, sèche, et le sourire de Sakura se fige mais elle sait qu'elle ne peut lui en vouloir d'être si abrupte, c'est Sai après tout.

 _« En tête à tête avec l'autre débile. Joie. »_

« - Super. On est parti Uchiha. » Lâche-t-elle platement en s'éloignant déjà des deux autres.

Et elle le promène à bonne allure dans les rues principales du village sans jamais marqué d'arrêts ou faire le moindre commentaire. Il la suit sans rien dire pendant une heure dans les rues à peu près désertes. Les commerces sont fermés et les villageois rentrent chez eux, saluant à intervalle régulier la jeune fille d'une voix polie. Ils lui donnent même du Sakura-sama. Il observe à la dérobée le visage fermé de la 'mortelle aux reflets de Kunzite'' et, le remarquant, elle se renfrogne un peu plus.

« - Sakura ! » S'écrie une voix enjouée.

Une blonde court dans leur direction et se planta devant eux, faisant s'arrêter l'interpellée.

« - Ino. » Répond-t-elle à demi voix, puis plus fort : « Tu me suis ou quoi ? »

Souriant d'un air espiègle en remettant une mèche couleur miel derrière son oreille, elle fait passer son regard azur de l'Uchiha à l'Haruno. Elle ne semble pas du tout prendre ombrage du manque d'entrain de son amie et patiente en continuant à les dévisager de ses yeux amusés.

Sakura soupire, elle sait pertinemment ce que l'autre commère est en train de s'imaginer.

« -Tsunade-sama m'a demandé de faire visiter le village à l'Uchiha. »

« - La balade du bonheur » commente joyeusement Ino

Itachi intercepte le regard de condamnée à mort que Sakura lance à la jeune fille. Celle-ci retient un rire.

« - Je vais rejoindre Naruto et les autres à « L'aventure », vous vous joignez à nous autour d'un verre ? »

« - Ça aurait été avec plaisir –le ton de la phrase dément l'affirmation- mais Tsunade est allée voir le Rokudaime, on doit la retrouver après. »

L'excuse est foireuse –Sakura est très consciente que quand ils iront rejoindre son maitre à l'imprévu, celle-ci sera probablement tellement saoule qu'elle aura oublié qu'elle était censée les y retrouver- mais elle tient la route. La blonde sourit plus largement et chassant le refus d'un geste de la main, insiste :

« - Venez ensuite, on vous attendra ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Et dans un sourire vainqueur, elle les plante là.

« - Deux fois en une journée. Elle est vraiment infernale. » Ronchonne Sakura, oubliant la présence d'un Itachi Uchiha ne perdant pas une miette de la situation.

Elle s'étire, regarde le ciel rapidement et s'apercevant qu'il s'est nettement assombri, elle prend la direction du bar fétiche de la Godaime. Il est bien plus tard qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, ils ont trop trainés, Tsunade sera à coup sûr en train de dépenser toutes ses économies- voir de s'endetter. Elle fait une dizaine de pas avant de se rendre compte que l'Uchiha ne lui a pas enjambé le pas. Agacée, elle se retourne et le voit observer la falaise où les visages des Hokage sont sculptés, son visage pâle faiblement éclairé par la lune. Ses longs cils rendent son regard encore plus sombre et quelques mèches de ses cheveux flottent au vent.

 _« Il est au moins aussi beau qu'il n'est agaçant. »_

« - Tu viens ou on campe ici ? » L'interrompt-elle dans ses rêveries.

Il tourne son regard impassible vers elle.

\- Hn, dit-il en avançant dans sa direction

 _« Le même son énervant que son frère. Pas un pour sauver l'autre dans cette famille. »_

* * *

Comme l'élève l'avait prédit, le maitre est dans un état lamentable à leur arrivée. Mais elle n'a pas oublié leur venue et semble ra-vie de les voir.

« - I-TA-CHI ! SA-KU-RA ! Venez-vous asseoir ! » Babille joyeusement celle-ci en tapotant le siège à côté d'elle.

Si Sakura est habituée, l'Uchiha marque un temps d'arrêt devant la vision apocalyptique d'une des plus grandes ninjas de tous les temps presqu'allongée sur la table en bois encombrée de bouteilles d'alcool vide, sa forte poitrine visible dans sa grande majorité. Elle sourit bêtement et hèle un serveur pour qu'il apporte _fissa_ de quoi hydrater ses ''petits protégés''.

Ne voyant pas la jeune fille aux cheveux roses protester et, au contraire, prendre place en face de Tsunade à la table, il suit le mouvement, intrigué. Le serveur apporte rapidement le breuvage et la vieille pousse un petit gémissement de bonheur tout en servant trois shooter à ras-bord.

« - Allez les jeunes ! Trinquons ! »

Assis côte à côte, Tsunade prenant deux places en face, les ''jeunes'' se lancent un regard consterné puis soulèvent leurs verres en les faisant tinter à l'unisson au centre de la table avant d'avaler en une gorgée le puissant nectar. Godaime récupère les verres immédiatement, servant une seconde tournée sans prêté attention à l'ainé des Uchiha qui se retient de tousser, ses joues légèrement colorées. Il avait oublié la brûlure que provoque l'alcool dans la gorge. Sakura rigole intérieurement de la tête que tire de Mr impassible.

La Senju pousse alors les verres à nouveau pleins dans leurs directions et le jeune homme esquisse un mouvement de refus interrompu instantanément par un coup de coude de Sakura.

« - Je te le déconseille » lui murmure-t-elle discrètement.

N'ayant rien remarqué de l'échange, Tsunade lève son verre et vocifère :

« - À Konoha ! »

Surpris de l'intervention de sa voisine, il soulève son verre impassible et grommelle un « À Konoha » quasi inaudible, faisant écho aux cris des deux furies à sa table.

 _« Dans quoi je me suis laissé embarquer ? »_

* * *

 _Et voilà, j'abandonne mon petit protégé fraîchement revenu à la vie aux griffes des deux Medicins pour ce soir._

 _Comme toujours, vos avis sont les bienvenus._

 _Douce semaine,_

 _Chalèna._


	5. Guettant dans l'ombre, l'oiseleur

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes rapidement ici avant de vous laisser découvrir la suite._

 _Tout d'abord_ _Sky00_ _, je suis navrée que tu n'aies pas trop accroché aux deux premiers chapitres mais absolument ravie que les suivants t'aient plu, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira également ! D'ailleurs, si ce n'est pas le cas je te serais très reconnaissante de m'informer des raisons, c'est toujours intéressant et ça me permettrait peut-être d'ajuster le tir ! Merci, tu m'as fait chaud au cœur !_

 _Lisou_ _, merci tout d'abord et ensuite, effectivement ce sont les corbeaux de la mythologie nordique qui m'ont inspirés cette histoire ! Je compte développer ce point progressivement c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas trop en dire… Mais j'ai déjà une idée très précise d'où tout cela va nous mener (Encore heureux hum.) mais je crains que cela prenne un peu de temps avant que les différentes pièces se mettent en place._

 _Pour ce qui est des temps de parution – et attention, je vais raconter ma vie vous êtes prévenus- la raison d'être de cette histoire est une semaine d'insomnie et la nécessité –quitte à ne pas dormir- de m'occuper. Mais j'avoue y avoir pris goût et donc, même si je dors mieux – Merci de vous en être inquiétés, c'est très aimable- je compte bien poursuivre régulièrement et écrire également de jour (ça va me faire tout drôle.)_

 _Du coup, je n'ai pas répondu à la question mais sachez que j'ai énormément d'idées quant à la suite de leurs petites aventures et que ça ne devrait donc pas trainer entre les différents chapitres. (Exception faite de cette fin de Juin où je vais m'absenter deux semaines mais ce ne sera que pour mieux revenir !)_

 _Allez, j'arrête de blablater inutilement et espère de tout cœur que ce cinquième chapitre vous plaise !_

 _Bisous et chocolat,_

 _Chalèna._

* * *

Un geignement long et rauque s'échappa avec difficulté.

Sakura Haruno, jeune femme dans la vingtaine et Kunoichi émérite de Konoha, avait une fois de plus bien entretenu sa cirrhose la veille et le regrettait amèrement face à la douleur aigüe qui lui vrillait le crâne. Et elle n'avait même pas encore ouvert les yeux. Même pas encore esquissé un geste. La chaleur étouffante qui l'accablait n'aidant en rien. Elle grimaça d'une manière infantile avant de s'allonger sur le flan, espérant naïvement que le changement de position améliorerait son état.

Elle sentait le sang battre dans sa tête dans un bruit répétitif et particulièrement insupportable visiblement tout son corps souhaitait lui faire part de son extrême mécontentement face aux abus de sa soirée. Elle voulut soupirer mais sa bouche pâteuse et ses lèvres sèches lui refusèrent ce plaisir, la laissant faible et morose sous les coups de marteaux répétitifs qui l'accablait. La jeune femme était très consciente que pour se payer pareil migraine elle avait dû s'octroyer une soirée de grande beuverie mais elle était incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente et encore moins de se remémorer de façon fiable les évènements. D'ailleurs elle avait l'étrange sensation qu'il y avait des trous noirs et espérait se tromper et simplement s'être effondrée et avoir été prise en charge par Shizune – comme régulièrement- et non pas avoir mis le grappin sur un quelconque mâle alcoolisé - Comme ça lui était parfois arrivé. Décidée à découvrir ce qu'il en est, la jeune médecin tenta de décoller ses paupières mais la lumière vive lui arracha une grimace : visiblement c'était le matin. Ou l'après-midi. Plutôt l'après-midi vu l'écrasante chaleur de la pièce, son front et sa nuque était humide de transpiration sous ses cheveux et elle sentait de fines gouttelettes couler le long de ses tempes.

Et soudain, un mouvement à côté d'elle la fit se raidir –ce qui envoya une décharge électrique qui lui transperça le crâne, lui rappelant instantanément son état de faiblesse.

 _« Bordel. »_

Quelqu'un quittait le lit dans de petits mouvements furtifs et elle était incapable d'opérer le moindre mouvement pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Rien que d'imaginer devoir tourner la tête amplifiait les lancements dans sa tête. La porte s'ouvrit délicatement et elle se retrouva seule dans la pièce.

 _« Allez Sakura ! Courage ! Tu dois ouvrir tes foutus yeux et redresser ton fichu corps, tu ne sais même pas où tu es ! »_

Elle tâta faiblement à côté d'elle de la main et senti le rebondissement d'un matelas. La place était chaude, elle avait bel et bien dormi avec quelqu'un. Elle soupira et ramena sa main sur son ventre touchant sa peau moite et douce. Paniquée, elle descendit sa main le long de celui-ci, touchant la peau douce de ses cuisses.

 _« Je suis… nue... »_

Elle se gifla mentalement et, furieuse contre elle-même, s'assit. Luttant contre le léger vertige que lui procura ce changement de position, elle plissa les yeux. La clarté de la pièce lui tire un grognement mais, têtue, elle était maintenant décidée à se repérer et força ses yeux récalcitrants à s'agrandir faisant fi de la barre douloureuse qui traverse son –grand- front.

Douleur. Gémissement. Mais soulagement : Elle est chez elle. Et consternation : _J'ai encore ramené qui ?_ Soupirs. Accablement. Re-soupirs. Elle se concentre, ignorant la douleur fulgurante que cela provoque immédiatement, et utilise sur sa tête le chakra vert si libérateur. Elle grogne, il n'est pas aisé de manié finement ses talents médicaux avec la tête si embrouillée mais elle n'a pas le choix si elle ne veut pas mourir desséchée. Elle passe ses mains faiblement sur sa gorge, brûlante et rauque, et sur son ventre. L'effet est immédiat mais la jeune femme est consciente que si elle ne ressent plus la douleur de sa cuite, elle sera tout de même pataude et en état de faiblesse pour la journée. De surcroît, il faut urgemment qu'elle s'hydrate. Cependant soulagée Sakura pose ses pieds à terre et attrape le plus rapidement possible, craignant d'être aperçue dans son plus simple appareil bien que consciente qu'il était un peu tard pour être pudique- un tanga noir et son fin peignoir en soie blanche qu'elle enfile et noue à la taille, cachant ainsi son corps et son intimité jusqu'alors cruellement exposé tout en maudissant la température de la pièce qui rend inenvisageable de se couvrir plus que le strict minimum et, toujours en pestant, elle se traine jusqu'à la baie vitrée pour l'ouvrir à la volée et se gorger d'air frais ce qui la revigore un petit peu.

 _« C'est Suna dans ma bouche, il me faut un verre d'eau. Et un café pour m'éclaircir les idées. Et faire le point. »_

C'est à grand regret qu'elle quitta sa fenêtre et se traina jusqu'au couloir mais à peine parvenue à la moitié de celui-ci, elle se figea en entendant le bruit d'eau issu de la salle de bain. Son ''invité'' prenait sa douche. Elle déglutit, se demandant si débouler en vociférant dans la pièce était une bonne solution et se résigna finalement à rejoindre la cuisine en trainant son corps vaillamment. Elle ne savait pas qui était là-dedans et n'était pas vraiment pressée de le découvrir de plus, elle était lasse et n'était pas sûre de réunir la force nécessaire pour une gueulante mémorable. Peut-être aura-t-il l'obligeance de partir sans demander son reste, la laissant dans l'ignorance ? Elle soupira en songeant qu'elle était trop curieuse pour que cette solution ne la satisfasse. Elle voulait savoir.

Flotte, caféine, réflexion. Elle avisera après. Plus tard.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle aperçut au milieu du couloir sa tenue de la veille éparpillée en un chemin de vêtements en direction de sa chambre, ses sous-vêtements sur le seuil de celle-ci, laissant peu de doute à l'occupation de sa nuit.

Sakura, affligée, se massa les tempes : sa migraine repointait le bout de son nez.

 _« C'est officiel, je hais le Saké. »_

* * *

Des bruits de pas se firent clairement entendre dans le couloir quelques minutes plus tard et ne laissait aucun doute quant à la direction prise par l'intrus : il avançait vers la porte du salon. La jeune fille était assise dans son canapé, face à la porte, les genoux recroquevillés sur son ventre et l'appréhension grandissante. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'elle partageait sa nuit à la suite d'une soirée de biture mais ne pas se souvenir de son partenaire était une grande nouveauté. Et elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier.

Ainsi quand la porte de son salon s'ouvrit tout doucement, elle crispa considérablement ses doigts sur sa tasse de café et retint son souffle. Et quand, dans l'encadrement, elle reconnut la silhouette de l'intrus, elle laissa échapper son breuvage sur le sol en une mare sombre sentant l'arabica.

« - Qu'..Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Balbutie-t-elle faiblement, la bouche ouverte et les yeux les yeux écarquillés.

Itachi Uchiha, le visage impassible, lève légèrement un sourcil. Il porte les mêmes vêtements noirs que la veille – ceux qu'on lui a donnés à l'hôpital- mais ils semblent sales et une … griffure ? S'étale à la base de son cou, à moitié masquée par le col de son sweatshirt.

« - Réveil difficile ? » Ironise Itachi.

Sakura lui lance un regard perdu, elle semble vraiment désemparée. Elle n'arrive pas à se décider entre la fureur et la gêne. N'y comprenant rien, elle décide de jouer le jeu de son patient : l'impassibilité. La Kunoichi avait été entrainée à ne pas montrer ses sentiments lors des missions et même si elle n'excellait pas au point des Uchiha, elle savait feindre la neutralité quand la situation l'exigeait. Et présentement, la situation l'exigeait _vraiment_.

« - On va dire que j'ai mal aux cheveux… » Répondit-elle simplement. « On peut savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé chez moi ? »

 _« Elle ne se rappelle donc pas. Intéressant. » Songea Itachi_

« - Tu peux être très… persuasive. » Dit doucement l'Uchiha en insistant sur le dernier mot dans un regard appuyé.

« - Comment ça ? » Interrogea Sakura, d'une voix blanche.

« - Je te laisse le soin d'en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent.»

Et il lui adressa un bref sourire amusé avant de se diriger vers la cuisine de la rose et de se servir une tasse de café, la laissant se torturer avec sa réponse plus que suggestive.

« - Uchiha ? » Appela de façon autoritaire la jeune femme de la pièce d'à côté.

Il prit plaisir à ne pas répondre tout de suite, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas envie de l'appeler une seconde fois, trop fière pour s'abaisser à ça.

« - Hn ? » Finit-il par émettre

« - Ne te fais pas d'idées, je te hais toujours. »

Alors, il eut un petit rire. Très doux et tout en douceur qui fit écho au silence éberlué de Sakura, persuadée d'avoir une hallucination auditive.

 _« Si les membres du clan Uchiha se mettent à rire, le monde va officiellement très mal. »_

« - Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? » Siffla-t-elle, la surprise commençant à faire place à l'agacement

« - Tu désires peut-être que je me déshabille pour me montrer à quel point tu me 'hais' ? »

Tout le corps de Sakura devient du marbre. Avait-il vraiment dit ça ? Itachi Uchiha ? Il avait ri puis avait fait des propositions indécentes ? Avait-il de la fièvre ? Pire, avait-il consommé des substances peu recommandables ? Ah mais non, il devait toujours être sous l'influence du Saké. Voilà. Ça devait être ça.

Ne l'entendant pas réagir, Itachi décida de passer sa tête dans le salon et l'y trouva figée, le regard lointain. Il s'approcha discrètement et se positionna face à elle, oubliant momentanément son envie de café. Les yeux de la jeune femme, sortant de sa léthargie, remontèrent lentement sur son corps pour se fixer dans ses yeux sombres et moqueurs.

« - On dirait que sobre tu es beaucoup moins libidineuse. » Constata-t-il de sa voix grave et dénuée d'émotions.

Déstabilisée, Sakura réagit de la façon la plus naturelle qu'il soit pour la digne élève de Tsunade : Elle se leva et envoya son poing percuté le visage d'ange de l'Uchiha qui atterrit durement sur sa table basse chassant bas des piles de livres. Le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, elle le toisa d'un regard furibond, le peignoir de soie légèrement entre-ouvert dévoilant une cuisse galbée dans presque son intégralité. Elle surprit les yeux d'encre s'y attardant et, prête à lui en recoller une, elle suspendit son geste en entendant un ricanement à la fenêtre. Le Rokudaime Hokage était accroupi et n'en perdait pas une miette, une expression d'abjecte perversion sur le visage.

« - Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi, je vous en prie, poursuivez. » Commenta Kakashi

 _« Jamais à l'heure aux rendez-vous mais quand il s'agit du reste il sait choisir son moment… »_

« - Ravalez ce petit sourire de gros pervers dégueulasse, sensei, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez. » Claqua une kunoichi glaciale.

« - Oh mais que suis-je supposer penser, Sakura ? » S'étonna faussement l'Hokage, l'air aussi innocent qu'un petit agneau.

Voyant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette bataille aux légers sourires moqueurs des deux hommes et sa migraine plus vive que jamais, elle se laissa retomber dans le canapé en passant une main lasse sur son visage, fermant quelques secondes ses paupières.

« - Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, sensei? » Demanda-t-elle, changeant de sujet – Elle servirait une salade de phalanges à l'enfoiré d'Uchiha plus tard, Shannaro !

« - J'ai à te parler d'un certains nombres de choses. Mais tu as l'air très occupée, je ne voudrai pas déranger. Passe à mon bureau une fois tes affaires… arrangées. » Rétorqua-t-il amusé avant de disparaître en jetant un dernier regard lubrique, la laissant fulminante face à Itachi toujours avachi sur la petite table en bois. Ce dernier s'y assit et, ramassant les différents livres au sol, s'arrêta sur _« Origine et maladies liées au chakra »._ Il s'en saisit précautionneusement et le souleva pour être sûr que la furie rose le remarque.

« - Est-ce que tu as découvert quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il prudemment

Toute trace de taquinerie avait disparu de son visage, il était attentif. Il plaçait beaucoup d'espoir en la jeune médecin en face de lui. Une équipe travaillait sur la recherche d'une solution mais étrangement il pensait l'étudiante de Tsunade plus à même d'en trouver une. Elle était certes dotée d'un très mauvais caractère mais était indubitablement douée dans son domaine et semblait intelligente et efficace. Il devait retrouver son chakra, sa vie était celle d'un shinobi de Konoha, que ferait-il s'il ne pouvait plus l'être ? Il fit jouer les pages de l'ouvrage sous ses doigts fins et, tendu, attendait la réponse de son médecin.

Pour l'heure, cette dernière restait stoïque, un sourire tordu et de mauvaise augure sur les lèvres :

« - Uchiha, tu n'espères quand même pas que je me soucie de ton petit soucis ? J'ai suffisamment de travail que pour laisser ce soin à des personnes ne désirant pas te voir mourir une seconde fois. »

 _« Contrairement à moi qui te tuerais bien ici même, petit con »_

« - Tu mens. » Déclara-t-il, comme s'il pointait une évidence. « Tu sembles trop curieuse pour laisser passer pareil cas. »

Il avait raison et ça la fit enrager, elle détestait qu'on la mette à jour de cette façon. Elle avait effectivement un peu réfléchit à son problème, mais par manque de temps, n'avait pu qu'aboutir à des théories bancales voire insensées. En d'autres temps, elle se serait jeté corps et âme dans la bataille, aurait passé ses nuits dans les livres et les analyses pour trouver mais elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et le seul fait de réfléchir consommait son énergie. De plus, elle détestait ce type arrogant, imbu de lui-même et ce fait augmentait son manque d'entrain à se mettre au travail.

« - Curieuse, effectivement. Mais pas au point de me tuer à la tâche pour toi, prince de braise et seigneur des piafs. » Ironise Sakura

Et elle le planta là, se dirigea vers le couloir et ouvrit un petit placard au milieu de celui-ci. Après tout à cause de lui elle avait laissé échapper son café et la flaque noirâtre n'allait pas s'éponger toute seule. Elle se saisit d'une serpillère en maudissant de tout son être cette satanée famille aux yeux maudits et laissa tomber le torchon sur la table à côté d'Itachi qui feuilletait toujours l'ouvrage médical. Il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarquée et, sentant monter en elle une violente envie de meurtre, elle quitta le salon en claquant la porte pour s'octroyer le bonheur d'une douche froide par cette chaleur harassante. Puis, peut-être aurait-il enfin quitté les lieux quand elle sortirait.

Sakura resta plus longtemps que d'ordinaire sous l'eau ne pouvant détacher ses pensées de l'étrange présence de l'Uchiha dans son logis. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Par quel malheureux coup du sort ce type –que la jeune médecin ne peut pas encadrer, pour rappel- avait-il atterrit ici ? Pire, dans son lit ? Elle déglutit difficilement. Certes, il est indéniable que le ressuscité possède un certain charme et qu'il est physiquement à couper le souffle mais ses qualités sont effacées –entre autre- par son arrogance et son air supérieur très Uchihanien. Elle eut –et se serait bien fouettée pour cela- une brève vision du petit frère de celui-ci et ne put qu'admettre que leur trop grande ressemblance jouait également dans le fait que Sakura ne supportait pas l'aîné. Estimant qu'il avait eut largement le temps de décamper, elle sortit de la salle de bain pour rassembler ses vêtements éparpillés et s'habilla rapidement.

Elle allait retourner dans le salon quand elle entendit frapper à la porte d'entrée.

« - Mais c'est pas possible, c'est de l'acharnement à ce stade… » Grommela-t-elle avant de hurler « JE NE SUIS PAS LÀ » en pénétrant dans la pièce où elle avait laissé l'autre crétin. Sauf qu'il n'y était plus, la faisant soupirer de soulagement. Puis elle s'aperçu qu'il n'avait pas quitté l'appartement et le serra les dents et les poings rageusement.

Itachi avait été ouvrir la porte.

 _« Foutu effronté »_

Face à l'Uchiha se tenait un ANBU qu'elle connaissait très bien et qui paraissait décontenancé : Il fixait son vis-à-vis sans souffler mot et visiblement sans savoir quoi faire. Lorsqu'il aperçut Sakura derrière le ressuscité, il lui envoya un de ses faux sourires notoires tout en constatant qu'elle respirait la haine et ne le regardait pas du tout : les yeux verts étaient occupés à mitraillés le dos du malotru qui avait ouvert la porte de son appartement sans y avoir été invité. Semblant prendre conscience de Sai au moment où Itachi s'écarta pour le laisser entrer – toujours sans un mot- elle le salua :

« - Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à débarquer chez moi, bon sang ! »

La journée venait de commencer qu'elle n'aspirait déjà qu'à retourner dans son lit, cachée sous la couette comme une enfant apeurée par soir orageux. Si elle dormait suffisamment longtemps, peut-être que le monde l'oubliera ? Cette pensée fut renforcée quand l'amère déception lisible sur les traits d'habitude si vide de Sai la transperça. Il avait l'air très affecté et peinait à remettre son masque d'impassibilité, celui qu'on lui avait fixé dès sa plus tendre enfance et qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à fissurer, sa barrière de protection contre les sentiments.

 _« Peut-être aurais-tu dû ne jamais connaître les émotions, Sai, tu verras, c'est pas joyeux-joyeux »_

Remarquant que deux paires d'yeux le fixaient, Sai efface toutes traces de faiblesse humaine pour redevenir le parfait petit soldat impassible de la Racine, il fait un sourire grotesque à Sakura et dit de sa voix sans intonation :

« - On a un entrainement d'équipe cette après-midi, Naruto m'a envoyé à sa place, il… » Le peintre hésite

« - Il a eu une envie de ramens, c'est ça ? » Raille Sakura

« - Oui. » Confirme Sai, absolument neutre désormais.

« - Rentre, reste pas dans le hall d'entrée. Tu veux un thé ? » Demande gentiment la rose, radoucie « J'ai été racheté celui que tu aimes tant, tu sais, celui qui ne se trouve que dans le petit village à l'Ouest. » Elle lui fait un grand sourire.

« -Non. Je vais y aller. » Dit-il en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte d'entrée et se retournant une dernière fois il indique d'une voix égale : « Terrain 6, 15h. »

Sa coéquipière, les bras le long du corps et profondément surprise, étudie le dos de son ami qui s'éloigne sans se retourner jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le couloir et disparaisse. Blessée de son rejet soudain et ne s'expliquant pas son attitude si froide, elle claque la porte de son appartement. Ils avaient établi une relation de confiance pourtant, elle connaissait le Sai sous le masque, celui qui apprenait chaque jour à devenir plus sensible, plus compréhensif, plus… humain. Alors pourquoi ce retour en arrière ? Plongée dans ses pensées, retraçant la courte visite du peintre en boucle pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait pu dire pour qu'il se retranche ainsi, elle a oublié l'Uchiha qui l'observe derrière ses longs cils noirs pendant que dos au mur elle se laisse glisser doucement au sol, son déshabillé en soie s'étalant dans un nuage blanc autour d'elle. Elle est à bout, fatiguée, toujours prise entre deux sentiments, lasse de ne savoir comment se comporter, incapable de se préoccuper des autres alors qu'elle n'arrive même pas à s'occuper d'elle-même. Elle passe à côté de leurs soucis, trop focalisée sur les siens. Combien de ses proches a-t-elle inconsciemment blessé dernièrement ? Que fait-elle pour eux quand eux lui apporte un soutien sans faille ? Combien de rejet de sa part sont-ils encore capable d'essuyer ? Et que fait-elle pour elle-même ?

 _A quoi rime ma vie ?_

C'est affligeant. Elle se lève chaque matin, déprimée d'avance de son train-train, elle soigne quelques patients de leurs bobos bénins dans un sourire pathétique, fabriqué de toute pièce pour garder la face, elle prend sa pause déjeuner en compagnie d'une ou l'autre collègue avec qui elle échange des banalités sans noms. Parfois c'est en compagnie d'Ino et là, c'est pire. Elle est noyée dans un flot de paroles, forcée d'écouter le bonheur des autres, de constater à quel point elle s'est elle-même perdue dans sa vie, puis les consultations reprennent et elles s'enchainent mais au bout du compte elle ne sait plus qui elle a vu ni pourquoi, elle travaille à la chaine jusqu'au soir où elle rentre chez elle, seule. Désespérément seule. Pour rejoindre cet appartement qui n'est qu'un moyen d'échapper aux questions de ses parents, à leur inquiétude envahissante face à la jeune fille qui n'est plus qu'une étrangère à leurs yeux, ils ne comprennent pas ses trop nombreux retours enivrés et ses journées de congé passées dans son lit, rideaux tirés où elle n'adresse la parole à personne. Donc depuis presqu'un an maintenant elle a fui l'inquiétude parentale et elle rejoint cet appartement, ce havre de paix et de solitude qu'elle a tant voulu plutôt que l'ambiance chaleureuse de la maison familiale qui la fait culpabiliser et se sentir en décalage. Mais cet isolement la ronge à petit feu, au lieu de lui apporter la liberté qu'elle aspirait à conquérir, il l'enfonce dans les limbes des regrets. Elle va se coucher chaque soir en sachant qu'elle ne dormira pas, cauchemardera et se réveillera en sueur, toujours seule. Alors parfois elle trompe l'ennui, elle sort et boit plus que de raison, rentre avec n'importe qui et prend le mince sentiment de réconfort qu'apporte des bras masculins autour de son corps. Elle embrasse furieusement, avec toute la rage qui dort en elle, s'offre sans pudeur et s'endort apaisée au côté d'un inconnu qui ne s'intéressera pas à elle plus loin que l'aurore. Puis le lendemain la vie reprend inchangée et l'illusion de sérénité se brise. Alors elle évite un peu plus ses amis, pas l'envie de rendre des comptes, et n'ouvre plus aussi souvent ses précieux livres, a quoi bon ? Elle ne mange pas assez fréquemment, oubliant, et ne se rend plus aux entrainements d'équipe où Naruto parle trop et est désormais si fort qu'il parait invulnérable et où Sai lui demanderait de multiples conseils sur les relations humaines. Mais qu'en sait-elle, elle, des rapports normaux ? Elle qui passe de bras en bras comme une vulgaire fille de joie, sa dignité réduite en miettes. La naïve petite Sakura qui n'a jamais connu l'histoire d'amour transcendante promise par les contes de fées des fillettes. Celui qui est fort, réciproque, donnant des ailes. Enfin, c'est ce que les gens s'entendent à dire mais vraiment est-ce aussi pathétique que ça en a l'air ? L'amour. Quelle plaisanterie de mauvais gout. Alors elle reste seule, préférant se murer. Et en essayant de se protéger, elle se torture d'autant plus. Parfois, l'espace d'une mission, elle sort du schéma quotidien mais c'est tout aussi éphémère. Le retour au village la renvoie encore et toujours à sa pitoyable existence de jeune kunoichi vouée à Konoha sans autre raison d'être. Parce qu'elle n'est que ça : Une ninja médicale. Le reste n'est que désert.

Et c'est sur ce triste bilan que des larmes s'échappent, doucement, de ses yeux fatigués. Un léger sanglot fait s'arc bouté son maigre corps contre le tapis fleuri du mur. Incontrôlable, irrattrapable, de fines perles ruissèlent et éclaboussent ses jambes repliées sous elle. Elle a complètement perdu le contrôle et tremble légèrement mais c'est libérateur quelque part d'extérioriser ce trop-plein d'émotions. Elle cherche sans cesse à persuader son entourage de sa force alors qu'elle se sent si faible, si petite et si vulnérable. Elle enchaine ses sentiments, camoufle ses peurs au plus profond d'elle-même et ne s'autorise jamais à faiblir. Quand elle sent qu'elle n'y arrivera pas, elle s'enivre, n'acceptant jamais de craquer et de pleurer sur son sort. Elle l'a trop fait, elle n'est plus cette fille-là, cette pleurnicheuse de l'équipe 7 que Mr Iceman en personne trouvait ''lourde''. S'en convaincre, encore, qu'elle a changé. Oui, elle doit y croire et relever la tête.

Et face à elle, Itachi Uchiha- qu'elle ne voit plus entre ses larmes et dont elle a oublié purement et simplement la présence et qui est peu à l'aise avec les débordements de sentiments, habitué à maitriser les siens depuis son plus jeune âge. Les sentiments ne sont que faiblesse, un handicap pour un shinobi. Des paroles entendues milles fois et que bien qu'ils les appliquent, n'ont jamais trouvé sens à ses oreilles. Il sait combien les émotions peuvent rendre quelqu'un fort, son frère et Naruto en sont les preuves vivantes, après tout. Cependant, les pleurs ont toujours eu tendance à l'indisposé. Il est dans une situation délicate et se questionne sur la raison du mal-être de la kunoichi plutôt que sur les moyens de la consoler. _« Est-ce à cause de Sai ? »_ Songe-t-il. _« Non. S'il l'aime, ses sentiments ne sont pas partagés. Il est peu probable qu'elle se laisse abattre simplement pour un peu de froideur. »_ Cependant, Il avait conscience de la faille sous son masque de jeune femme impulsive, un peu bipolaire, il est fin observateur et son regard voilé accompagné d'un sourire illusoire avait attiré son attention dès leur rencontre quelques jours plus tôt. Peut-être savait-il déjà qu'elle finirait par s'effondrer ? Oui, il savait mais avait espérer ne pas en être témoin, ses problèmes ne le regardait pas après tout. De surcroît, Il en avait eu un bref aperçu cette nuit, il avait vu le trou béant dans son cœur et le profond mal-être de la kunoichi.

Ne sachant comment se comporter, il finit par s'asseoir à côté d'elle, dos au mur et sans prononcer un mot. Un long moment s'écoula ainsi, il l'écoutait sangloter doucement, observant son petit corps tremblant et ses mains crispées sur son peignoir, immobile. Et quand elle releva la tête, les yeux rouges et bouffis, la mine ravagée, il attrapa son regard et laissa la jeune femme y prendre un peu de réconfort. Délicatement, il replaça une mèche rose qui lui tombait sur le front derrière son oreille droite, la faisant frissonner. Elle restait prostrée, honteuse et lui ne disait rien, ne sachant que dire de toute façon. Elle voulut lui dire merci. Merci d'être resté et pardon. Pardon d'avoir été abjecte alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, alors qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Alors qu'il n'était pas Sasuke. Mais les mots ne venaient pas et de toute façon, elle avait peur de la réaction qu'il aurait. Faute de mot, elle gardait les yeux rivés dans les siens si profondément noirs. Et peut-être perçu-t-il son message et sa détresse parce qu'un fin sourire souleva ses lèvres pâles et tendant sa main devant lui, il prononça clairement :

« - Itachi Uchiha. »

Elle lui rendit du mieux qu'elle put son sourire, s'essuya rapidement les joues pour effacer les dernières larmes qui s'y promenaient et mis sa petite main dans la sienne :

« - Sakura Haruno, enchantée. »

«- De même. »

Une brève poignée de main.

Un silence, plus agréable cette fois, puis la voix grave de son patient :

« Tes cheveux, c'est naturel ? »

Alors elle rit. A s'en couper le souffle, à faire remonter les larmes, a s'en faire mal aux côtes et gommer le moment de tristesse d'il y a un instant et tous les précédents. Comme un besoin, une nécessité, sans fondements. La question est banale, habituelle et pourtant posée à cet instant elle la désarçonne complètement. Alors elle rit, parce que ça fait du bien. Et il lui sourit. Pas un demi-sourire à la Uchiha, non. Un vrai sourire. Et ça aussi, ça fait du bien.

C'est vrai, ''après la pluie revient le beau temps'' lui disait sa mère quand elle était petite et elle était restée trop longtemps à subir les averses.

Il était temps pour elle de prendre un nouveau départ.

 _« Difficile d'être plus bipolaire »_ se dit le jeune homme en observant, en face de lui, les cheveux roses qui s'agitait à chaque rire de sa propriétaire qui peinait à retrouver son sérieux.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Sakura se coucha exténuée de cette journée riche en émotions. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas été ressuscitée au sens propre du terme –contrairement à d'autre de sa connaissance- elle se sentait revivre. Elle était apaisée, l'angoisse au creux de son ventre avait presque totalement disparu. Elle songea à l'entrainement de cet après-midi qu'elle n'avait pas fui pour une fois et de la mine ébahie de Naruto quand Itachi –qui avait décidé de l'accompagner, sans pourtant lui en dire un mot – avait lancé une dizaine de shurikens d'un mouvement fluide et avait atteint l'ensemble de ses cibles sans aucunes difficultés. Avait-il donc déjà oublié, ce baka, qu'il s'agissait du génie du clan Uchiha et qu'il avait été un membre important de l'Akatsuki ? Bien entendu qu'il était doué, même sans chakra. En réalité, rien qu'en se cantonnant au corps à corps basique et aux armes, l'Uchiha était déjà un adversaire coriace. Il était vif, fort et précis dans ses coups. Ils s'étaient pliés au jeu, combattant tous sans chakra, comptant uniquement sur l'endurance et la force de leurs corps. Seul Sai avait paru réticent, elle l'avait bien senti. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était pas attardé, les abandonnant sans vraiment donner d'explications et eux, trop occupés, n'avaient pas tentés de l'en empêcher. Il ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot et, bien que les silences fassent partie intégrante de leur amitié un peu tordue, elle avait trouvé ce silence-là anormalement pesant. Le jeune homme lui en voulait et la fuyait de façon assez claire mais était également étonnement brutal avec Itachi, ne ménageant jamais ses coups et, malgré son visage impassible il irradiait de la haine à chacune de ses attaques. Comment aurait-il pu découvrir la haine? Sai n'était pas supposé connaitre ce sentiment et elle avait peur de savoir ce qu'il se jouait dans l'esprit de son ami, peur de connaître la raison de ses perturbations mais elle avait également besoin de le voir pour qu'ils s'expliquent. _Il faut que j'aille lui parler, songea-t-elle._ Il avait été son soutient le plus constant ces derniers mois et elle ne pouvait envisager s'il l'abandonnait maintenant. C'était très égoïste, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se passer du peintre. Elle soupira en réfléchissant, les explications devraient attendre elle avait du travail demain, Tsunade ayant placé multitudes de consultations dans son agenda sans lui demander son accord. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'éclipser à la pause déjeuner ? Oui, il le fallait. Et il faudrait également qu'elle aille voir Kakashi, qu'elle avait soigneusement évité tout le reste de la journée sachant qu'elle allait ressortir furieuse de l'entrevue suite à des allusions plus ou moins subtiles sur la scène de ce matin. Elle avait d'ailleurs dû s'enfuir de chez Ichiraku –où elle avait accepté de manger en compagnie d'Hinata et d'Itachi suite à l'insistance d'un imbécile blond- quand elle avait senti le chakra de son ancien sensei passé à proximité. Mais ce départ précipité avait également été motivé par une autre raison : La timide Hinata avait demandé à Sakura quelles étaient ses relations avec quelqu'un de son clan auquel la jeune rose n'avait aucune envie de songer. Tokuma Hyuga avait-il parlé d'elle ? Elle pesta légèrement en revoyant la mine ravie de la timide épouse Uzumaki, qu'avait-elle imaginé ? Cette question avait stoppé net le monologue passionnée de Naruto sur les Ramens et même l'Uchiha avait tourné la tête dans leur direction. Oui, vraiment, sentir le chakra de Kakashi avait été presqu'une aubaine, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de s'étendre sur le sujet de sa frivolité et des conséquences de celle-ci. Elle se sentait suffisamment misérable ainsi. Elle se replongea dans le souvenir doux de l'entrainement de l'après-midi, Naruto avait babillé comme une pie face à un certain homme aux cheveux d'ébène, impassible. Mais elle n'avait pas manqué de voir, alors qu'elle s'était éloignée pour se concentrer sur une nouvelle technique qu'elle mettait au point depuis plusieurs mois, les deux hommes discuter très sérieusement au loin. Si le visage sérieux n'avait pas été étonnant de la part du prodige il était étrange que l'imprévisible blond soit si austère. L'échange n'avait duré qu'un instant et tous deux avaient repris leurs attitudes normales quand elle les avait rejoint : Itachi impassible et Naruto lui criant « Sakura-chaaaaan j'ai faiiiiim ». Elle avait frappé le héros du village, hurlant qu'il ne pensait qu'à manger et qu'il ne s'entrainait pas sérieusement mais n'avait eu pour toute réponse qu'un gigantesque gargouillement d'estomac et un sourire gêné de Naruto avant qu'ils n'entrainent leur petit groupe au restaurant qu'il affectionne tant. Elle s'était même surprise à être moins agacée par l'Uchiha et avait réalisé qu'elle l'avait mal jugé. Leur conversation suite à sa crise lui avait fait du bien et s'ils n'étaient pas amis pour autant, elle se rendait maintenant compte que c'était une possibilité future. Elle sourit en réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de penser et se frappa le front de sa naïvement et son optimisme, Naruto avait-il déteint sur elle? Elle songea aux yeux rieurs et à la mine bienheureuse de son coéquipier et se dit que ce ne serait pas si mal d'être légère comme lui, après tout.

Vraiment, la journée avait été agréable. Et dans un petit sourire, elle ferma ses yeux pour gouter aux joies d'un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Sai était dans le bureau de l'Hokage à l'aurore, la convocation matinale ne le troublait pas et il fixait l'épouvantail aux cheveux argentés qui poursuivait sa lecture sans prendre en considération la présence du dernier membre en date de l'équipe 7. L'Hokage ne connaissait pas intimement le jeune homme, son équipe étant désormais majoritaire dirigée par Tenzô, et il était curieux de la facilité avec laquelle il s'y était fait une place. Naruto avait un peu posé des problèmes au départ mais Sakura n'avait jamais protesté quand il avait comblé la place vacante laissée par le cadet Uchiha et il s'avérait au final que l'équipe fonctionnait parfaitement, ils étaient devenus amis au point que si le membre originel de l'équipe revenait ils ne voudraient pas se séparer de Sai. Kakashi en était persuadé. Sai beaucoup moins, si on lui avait posé la question il aurait sans doute répondu qu'il n'était que la roue de secours et que ça ne le dérangeait pas, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, bien qu'il était épanoui dans leur petit groupe loufoque. Mais le sujet du jour n'était pas l'équipe de genins que Kakashi avait entraînée, il s'agissait plutôt d'un déserteur célèbre dont le simple nom aurait suffit à effrayer les ninjas autrefois et qui était miraculeusement revenu à la vie en soulevant bien des questions. L'une d'elle était : comment pouvait-il posséder des yeux venant du clan Uchiha alors que les siens étaient greffés à son frère cadet ? Comment Orochimaru avait-il pu être en possession de pareilles pupilles ? Et l'Hokage avait besoin de Sai pour éclaircir ce point.

« - J'ai besoin que tu lises tous les documents de la Racine liés au massacre du clan Uchiha. » lâcha sobrement le Rokudaime en continuant sa lecture.

« - Et que dois-je y chercher ? » Demanda sèchement Sai, conscient qu'il y avait un lien direct avec Itachi derrière cette mission ce qui l'agaçait plus que de raison.

« - Trouver ce qu'on a fait des corps des membres du clan et plus précisément de leurs yeux. »

S'il se demanda la raison de ses recherches il n'en dit rien, salua poliment et quitta le bureau rapidement sans prêté attention aux personnes autour de lui. Il errait dans le village désert à cette heure matinale et il fut donc pris au dépourvu quand une masse sombre se positionna devant lui, lui bloquant le passage.

Yeux noirs dans yeux noirs.

« - Un problème femmelette ? » Attaqua le peintre

« Nous avons à parler. Suis-moi. » Répondit d'une voix froide et tranchante Itachi

Sai se retient de serrer les poings et de les envoyer prestement dans le minois efféminé du déserteur et se contraint à le suivre, ce dernier ayant déjà poursuivi sa route, persuadé qu'il obtempérerait.

* * *

Le laboratoire était sans dessus-dessous. Le serpent avait tué bon nombre de ses collaborateurs, n'épargnant par obligation que les plus compétents et sacrifiant dans un accès de folie les autres. Il était dans une rage noire comme il en avait rarement connu. Même la trahison de son meilleur réceptacle et élève ne l'avait pas fait perdre ses moyens de cette façon. Peut-être parce qu'il s'attendait à ce que Sasuke ne se laisse pas faire et oppose quelques résistances tandis que présentement il ne s'expliquait pas comment la situation avait pu échapper à son contrôle. Il avait mis trop d'espoir dans l'aîné Uchiha, espérant enfin assouvir une vieille vengeance et réparer l'humiliation que celui-ci lui avait infligé quand ils étaient coéquipiers pour le compte de l'Akatsuki mais comme toujours, ce maudit Itachi avait réussi à le tourner en ridicule. Désarmé, sans système de chakra et fraîchement ressuscité, il avait réussi a quitté son repère le plus sécurisé et à rejoindre le misérable village de la feuille. Cela aurait dû être sa plus belle réussite, l'accomplissent d'années de recherches et d'expérimentations et une fois de plus l'Uchiha lui riait au nez et jouait les filles de l'air, le vainquant sans même l'avoir combattu et ce sur son propre terrain. Il siffla de mécontentement, sa langue reptilienne passant sur ses lèvres et les yeux rétrécit par la haine. Itachi lui appartenait. Il était sa création, son corps était son œuvre, il avait composé celui-ci avec beaucoup de soin pour lui rendre sa gloire d'antan et il serait la pièce maîtresse de sa collection. Il devait le récupérer avant que cette vieille sotte de Tsunade ne trouve une solution pour rendre à l'Uchiha sa puissance. Ou justement, la laisser se démener pour qu'il se serve une fois qu'elle aurait fait le sale boulot, s'accaparant ainsi l'entièreté des capacités du nukenin. L'idée était alléchante. Il ricana légèrement en s'imaginant la tête de la princesse des limaces s'il lui reprenait son précieux patient. Elle détestait perdre et d'autant plus contre lui. Oui, décidément ce plan lui plaisait bien, il prendrait son mal en patience, surveillerait étroitement les avancées de Konoha sur le sujet et frapperait fort au moment opportun. Un plan machiavélique se dessinait déjà doucement dans son esprit.

Mais pour l'heure, il devait s'atteler à trouver un nouvel hôte, son corps actuel s'affaiblissait de façon alarmante. Il ne jeta pas un seul regard sur les corps des scientifiques qui garnissaient le sol ni sur les machines détruites, l'expérience avait été un échec et aucun autre cobaye n'était revenu à la vie ce qui rendait cette unique réussite précieuse.

Il est un collectionneur et Itachi Uchiha lui doit tout. Il le lui rappellerait cruellement.

Orochimaru eut un rire à glacé le sang et les quelques survivants de son équipe se ruèrent vers la sortie sans demander leur reste.

* * *

 _Chapitre fortement centré sur notre petite kunoichi aux cheveux roses, j'intègre d'autres personnages dans le suivant promis promis !_

 _Encore merci de votre visite! (Ca devient trop là, non ?)_

 _À Bientôt !_


	6. Plume, photographie et grain de sable

_Salutations!_

 _Voilà que je reviens de mon trip roumain (Et j'ai survécu aux multiples chauffards, c'était pas si aisé aha), je vous pose le 6ème chapitre rapidement, le septième est fini mais j'ai encore quelques petites choses qui me chiffonnent dessus. Je pense le poster demain dans la journée cependant._

 _Merci pour vos reviews, j'y réponds sur le chapitre suivant ! Mais vraiment un ENORME merci. Vous avez fait mon bonheur (Tout comme le nombre de lectures et les followers, c'est vraiment un sentiment délicieux que de se sentir accompagnée dans ses rêveries)_

 _Je pense que ce chapitre est surtout transitoire et je n'en suis pas particulièrement satisfaite. Cependant il faut bien faire un peu avancer le schmilblick..._

 _Je vous laisse là et je vous embrasse sur vos deux joues !_

 _\- Chalèna._

* * *

Le grondement du tonnerre, au loin, fit ouvrir subitement les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle se retourna, attirant sa couette sur son épaule dénudée et recala plus confortablement son oreiller sous elle pour savourer encore quelques minutes la douce chaleur et le confort de son lit avant de se lancer dans une longue journée de consultations barbantes. Ils étaient en temps de paix et mis à part quelques shinobis contusionnés par des entrainements un peu trop ardu ou des civils se blessant dans leurs vies quotidiennes, il n'y avait rien de palpitant. Elle s'en voulu d'être ennuyée par cette situation, elle devrait se réjouir de ce calme et non se plaindre égoïstement de son ennui.

Mais tout de même, elle s'ennuyait.

Un regard vers son petit réveil mécanique la renseigna sur l'heure matinale qu'il était. Elle n'aurait pas dû être déjà réveillée mais si elle regretta les quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires elle était également satisfaite de constater qu'elle avait dormi d'une traite jusqu'au matin sans être accablée d'une quelconque manière. Une petite victoire après des mois d'insomnies.

La pièce fut illuminée brièvement d'une lueur bleutée, un orage faisait rage à l'extérieur et la pluie battait hargneusement les carreaux. Elle compta à la façon d'une enfant les secondes en entendant encore une fois le grondement et constata que l'éclair qui vrilla le ciel n'avait pas tardé : deux secondes. Elle sourit, se leva d'un petit bond –mais quelle énergie ce matin dans son corps, c'est délicieux !- et se colle à la fenêtre pour observer la nature se déchainer. Les jours précédents avaient été particulièrement chauds et humides, l'atmosphère trop pesante et il était inévitable que cela amène une tempête. Elle espéra que les terres asséchées par la canicule évacuent efficacement ce déluge et que les rues ne se gorgent pas d'eau. Konoha était désormais dans une cuvette, en contrebas du reste de la forêt et le village pourrait être durement touché si le torrent de pluie inondait les habitations. _« Ça ferait toujours une occupation »_ pensa-t-elle en s'en voulant à la minute où cette réflexion prit forme dans sa tête.

 _« Allez, la journée va être longue secoue toi ! Et si tu t'ennuies tellement va bosser ! »_ Sa voix intérieur la motiva à détacher ses yeux émerveillés des éclairs qui vrillaient le ciel ombrageux et elle prit la direction de sa garde-robe où elle enfila prestement une tenue confortable et près du corps pour aller affronter la pluie battante.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle passait l'entièreté de ses journées à l'hôpital, elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de voir ses amis depuis sa soirée abrégée chez Ichiraku –exception faite de son insupportable meilleure amie qui la harcelait de ''scoops'' à chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient- et n'avait pas encore eu la possibilité de discuter avec Sai. Le peintre l'évitait de toute façon et elle savait qu'il serait compliqué de le déloger de sa cachette s'il n'en avait pas envie. Elle avait croisé brièvement Naruto la veille et il lui avait confié s'entrainer avec l'Uchiha quotidiennement mais que Sai ne venait jamais plus se joindre à eux. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer se dit-elle dans un soupir avant de vérifier dans le miroir son apparence. Bien que toujours cernée, ses yeux avaient retrouvés un peu d'éclat et sa peau était moins pâle. Elle s'était un peu remplumée et ses côtes étaient moins saillantes, les os de ses hanches moins visibles et sous son épiderme des muscles finement tracés témoignaient qu'elle avait repris l'entrainement. Elle peigna rapidement sa chevelure rose qui poussait considérablement, des mèches rebelles tombant de manière irritante devant ses yeux et elle noua son bandeau de façon à les dompter.

Elle était prête, jeta un dernier regard de regret sur son lit et allait ouvrir la porte de sa chambre quand la baie vitrée où elle se tenait précédemment s'ouvrit largement dans une bourrasque plus violente, laissant l'eau pénétrer avec fracas sur le plancher de sa petite chambre. Elle se retourna, perplexe, et voulu courir pour arrêter le carnage mais deux yeux rougeâtres l'immobilisèrent aussi surement que s'ils l'avaient entravée. Dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, le plumage dégoulinant –les gouttes semblaient n'avoir aucune prise dans ses plumes huileuses- et les serres accrochées dans le bois tendre de la tablette, majestueux dans son maintien, l'énorme corbeau la dévisageait. Ce même corbeau, elle en était convaincue, qui lui avait parlé dans la clairière quand elle avait découvert l'Uchiha.

«- _Mais c'est quoi encore ce foutoir ?_ » songea la jeune femme à haute voix, refusant de céder à la panique mais reculant précautionneusement d'un pas vers la sortie.

« - Il est singulier que votre tâche ne fut déjà accomplie, Sa Majesté n'en prend ombrage mais ses bontés concernant les mortels sont brèves. » Croassa le visiteur.

Son ton était affable et son œil perçant la regardait au plus profond de son âme et confusément elle sut ce qu'il attendait d'elle, ouvrant béatement la bouche sous le coup de la réalisation. Mais le choc passé, elle s'injuria de se laisser intimidé par un stupide volatile –aussi grand et majestueux fut-il- et sortant tout à fait de sa léthargie, elle répondit dans une courbette sarcastique :

« - Dites à ''Sa Majesté'' que je comblerais au mieux ses espérances »

Un croassement rauque et profond lui répondit.

Quand elle se redressa, l'oiseau avait disparu et l'orage s'était légèrement calmé mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, plongée dans un tourbillon de questions plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Il était dorénavant clairement établi que le corbaque voulait qu'elle 'répare' l'Uchiha, elle l'avait senti comme une évidence dans les yeux de braise, mais pour quelles obscures raisons ? Son regard effleura l'horloge et jurant plus copieusement que sa condition de jeune femme bien élevée ne le permettait elle se rua vers la cuisine, bu à grandes gorgées et à même la brique du thé vert –pas le temps pour un café- puis quitta son appartement en se précipitant sous des trombes d'eau en direction de l'hôpital. Comme elle l'avait envisagé, l'eau s'évacuait mal après la sècheresse et de profondes flaques s'étalaient déjà dans les rues. Elle râla en les évitant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais passer par les toits était inenvisageable avec ces éclairs, elle n'avait pas envie de se transformer en brochette géante.

C'est donc trempée et les cheveux roses collés au visage qu'elle franchit la porte du service des urgences de Konoha. Derrière le bureau d'accueil deux prunelles rouges rieuses la dévisagent, lui rappelant son visiteur à plumes brièvement, mais elle ne montre rien de son trouble face à une personne aussi fouineuse que Karin. Cette dernière avait suivi Orochimaru à la fin de la guerre, ne se sentant pas à l'aise à l'idée de se sédentariser mais elle avait rapidement compris son erreur et était donc réapparue un jour aux portes du village en hurlant que Sasuke Uchiha ne pouvait décemment pas se passer de ses services – Ce qui était bien entendu faux, ce dernier ayant déjà pris la poudre d'escampette. Mais la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu (et au caractère qui va avec) était tout de même restée et avait rapidement intégré l'hôpital puis, progressivement, leur cercle d'amis.

Sakura avait eu du mal à accepter cette dernière, elle parlait sans cesse de son ancien coéquipier avec une voix ronronnante et des yeux remplit d'étoiles et, bien qu'ayant fait ses preuves durant la dernière année, elle continuait à nourrir de la méfiance à son égard. Puis, sa curiosité maladive fatiguait grandement l'Haruno, elle se coltinait déjà Ino depuis des années dans ce rôle, pas besoin d'une seconde harpie pour analyser ses faits et gestes et colporter ses observations erronées aux yeux du monde. De plus, Karin voyait une rivale en Sakura et sa convoitise concernant le froid mais néanmoins terriblement séduisant Sasuke l'avait amenée à haïr la fille aux cheveux roses malgré le désintérêt que celle-ci faisait mine d'afficher à la mention de son ancien coéquipier.

« - Alors, Haruno, pressée de venir travailler aujourd'hui ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Questionna déjà la rousse, une lueur malsaine dans le regard.

« - Bonjour à toi aussi, Karin. » Rétorqua l'intéressée. « Tu as fait du café ? » Enchaina-t-elle, ignorant les questions de la réceptionniste.

« - Tiens donc, tu ne le bois jamais ici, avais-tu une raison de quitter précipitamment ton appartement ce matin ? » Susurra l'ancienne Taka en remontant légèrement ses lunettes sur son nez sans quitter des yeux Sakura qui sentait l'énervement montrer le bout de son nez.

« - Un mystérieux amant a envahi ta cuisine ? » Poursuivit la rousse sans s'alarmer de la mauvaise humeur de la rose qui contournait le comptoir pour atteindre la cafetière qui était désespérément vide.

« - Mais dieu du ciel, mêle toi de ton cul ! T'aura déjà largement de quoi faire à ce qu'il paraît ! » S'exclama d'une voix froide Sakura en voyant ses espoirs de café chaud s'envoler et agacée par l'autre femme. Décidemment, rien à faire, ça ne collerait jamais avec Karin.

« - Oh mais chérie, il me semble que tu n'es pas en reste non plus. Mais tout de même tomber aussi bas… » Le ton était nettement provocateur.

« - Comment cela ? » La toisa l'élève de Tsunade, s'attendant au pire venant de la mégère.

« - Itachi bien sûr, quoi d'autre ? Jeter ton dévolu sur le grand-frère quand tu n'as pas pu avoir le petit, c'est d'une trist… » Sa phrase fut interrompue par un coup d'une violence caractéristique contre le bureau qui émis un sombre craquement mais ne broncha pas. Sakura attrapa l'impudente au col et la souleva, sans un mot, ses yeux émeraude insultant copieusement ceux rubis.

« - Hé ben il fait orageux aujourd'hui ! » Commenta une voix masculine

« - Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Tonna une seconde voix très clairement reconnaissable et froidement furieuse.

Les deux femmes se jetèrent un regard inquiet avant de se lâcher et de s'éloigner vivement l'une de l'autre.

« -Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes dans un hôpital et non dans une foutue cours d'école ? Je ne veux pas d'enfantillages parmi mon personnel ! » Et la tirade s'accompagna d'un coup de poing sur le malheureux bureau qui, cette fois, céda.

« -Réparez moi ça. » Et se tournant vers la personne l'accompagnant. « Allons-y Kiba, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. » S'exclama rageusement la Godaime.

Sakura regarda avec soulagement son maître quitter la pièce en compagnie de l'homme-chien et décida d'en faire de même, laissant Karin et ses deux moitiés de bureau se débrouiller.

« - Hé Haruno, t'es gonflée, c'est à cause de toi qu'on en est là ! » la héla-t-elle mais la rose ne se retourna pas et rejoignit son propre bureau d'un pas vif, elle avait du pain sur la planche –et elle ne parlait pas de son buste, bande de salauds.

Elle s'installa confortablement derrière la vaste table de travail parsemées des dossiers médiaux en cours et laissa son regard se perdre vers le petit cadre contenant la photo de la jeune équipe 7 qui trônait sur le coin gauche de celui-ci. Que cette époque était loin, se dit-elle alors que la porte s'ouvrait délicatement troublant sa nostalgie.

« - Que veux-tu _encore_ Karin ? » Grommela-t-elle

La nukenin de Kusa se dressait dans l'encadrement, une tasse fumante dans la main et un sourire penaud aux lèvres. Sans dire un mot, elle s'approcha et déposa le précieux breuvage devant sa collègue puis s'assit –se laissa tomber serait plus exact- sur le bureau.

« - Lève tes fesses de là, j'ai du travail. » Grinça la propriétaire des lieux, agacée de cette intrusion.

« - Tu ne penses pas qu'on est partie sur de mauvaises bases, toutes les deux ? » La surprit Karin en posant ses yeux sur la photographie que Sakura regardait précédemment. L'apprentie de Tsunade ne répondit pas, troublée de ce soudain revirement de situation. C'est vrai qu'elles n'avaient jamais fait l'effort d'apprendre à se connaitre, toutes deux trop butées pour changer d'opinion, mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé que la jeune femme puisse vouloir de son amitié. Non, c'était étrange.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Karin ? » Redemanda avec assurance la jeune médecin faisant soupirer la rousse qui inspectait maintenant l'ensemble de la pièce.

« - C'est quoi ça ? T'as un piaf ? » Souffla la voix surprise de celle-ci alors qu'elle attrapait du bout des doigts quelque chose posé sur un des ouvrages médicaux. Elle se releva prestement et fit tourner entre ses phalanges une longue plume ébène tout en regardant Sakura avec une vive curiosité. Le cœur de cette dernière manqua un battement.

« - T'as trouvé ça où ? »

« - Sur ton bureau, regarde juste là, sur ce livre » S'amenda Karin en remarquant la voix tendue de son interlocutrice. Sakura sauta hors de sa chaise et attrapa l'objet en question : « _Origine et maladies liées au chakra »_ _Elle comprit_ avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait du livre qu'Itachi avait feuilleté chez elle la semaine passée, celui qui l'avait tant intéressé.

 _« Comment diable s'est-il retrouvé ici ? »_

Estomaquée, Sakura tourna son attention sur la fine plume soyeuse d'un noir profond avec laquelle jouait à se caresser l'avant-bras Karin tout en l'observant attentivement de ses éclats carmins froidement calculateurs.

 _« Evidemment cette garce n'en perds pas une miette, tss »_

« - Dehors. » Lui intimida alors la rose en indiquant d'un doigt la sortie.

L'ex déserteuse fit la moue mais, comprenant que ça ne marcherait pas, se dirigea vers la sortie et lui cria qu'elle était à l'accueil si elle voulait en discuter avant de claquer la porte laissant l'Haruno seule et songeuse. Elle reprit place derrière son bureau, bu une gorgée tiède de café, réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas remercié Karin, trouva la pensée absurde et attrapa enfin le livre décidée à en percer les mystères.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Naruto et Itachi se faisait face sur le terrain d'entrainement et ce malgré la pluie battante. Ils étaient déjà trempés et leurs vêtements collaient de façon désagréable à leurs corps mais l'effort physique les empêchait de ressentir le froid. Grisés de leurs combats, ils se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre et leurs chaussures détrempées firent des couinements étranges alors que leurs mouvement, alourdis par le textile humide, étaient plus lent et moins précis qu'habituellement. Mais ils s'en fichaient et se battirent dans une mare de boue longuement jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir et rejoindre l'abri d'un arbre, essoufflés.

« - Tu récupères une bonne condition physique » constata le blond, en appui sur ses genoux pour calmer sa respiration.

« - Hn » Acquiesça son partenaire de combat en s'asseyant sous l'arbre sans prêter attention à la terre gorgée d'eau et leva lentement les yeux dans le feuillage de celui-ci. « Comptes-tu te joindre à nous, Sai ? »

Naruto sursauta et leva précipitamment son regard azur à la recherche de son coéquipier qui atterrit au bout de quelques secondes à ses côtés.

« - Tu te dis le héros du village et tu n'es même pas capable de détecter un espion ? » Raille l'ANBU

« - J'étais concentré sur une nouvelle technique, c'est tout » Tenta de se justifier un Naruto boudeur « Mais toi, pourquoi tu ne viens plus t'entrainer avec nous d'abord ! » L'accusa le blond en le pointant du doigt, reprenant ainsi contenance.

« - J'avais une mission. » Répondit simplement le peintre en haussant légèrement les épaules et en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à l'Uchiha.

« Comment ça t'avais une mission ?! C'est pas juste, pourquoi moi j'suis calé au village, moi aussi je veux partir en mission ! » Et il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, retombant dans son expression boudeuse, agissant comme un enfant à qui on refuserait une glace.

Le silence dura quelques secondes avant que Naruto, toute trace de caprice envolé, ne relève ses yeux océans sur le visage parfaitement lisse de son coéquipier :

« - Il se passe quoi avec Sakura-chan ? Elle avait l'air inquiète quand je lui ai dit que tu ne venais plus t'entrainer avec nous… » Le ton était badin mais Naruto fixait Sai très sérieusement et ce dernier pressenti qu'il lui serait compliqué de se justifier.

« - J'irai la voir. » Déclara lentement le shinobi de la Racine, le visage impassible mais des incertitudes plein la tête.

Naruto approuva d'un signe de tête et, au grand soulagement de son équipier, ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et sautillant il houspilla les deux hommes aux cheveux sombres pour qu'ils se hâtent d'aller manger avant l'heure de pointe sinon ils n'auraient pas de place chez Ichiraku. Sans aucunes expressions, Sai et Itachi se dévisagèrent quelques instants avant d'emboiter le pas à un blondinet survolté qui leur faisait de grands signes, déjà perché sur le toit de son restaurant favori.

« - Que vas-tu lui dire ? » Interrogea la voix grave de l'Uchiha alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte sans se presser. Sai resta interdit et serra légèrement les dents avant de se forcer au calme et de jouer l'innocence :

« - De qui tu parles, fillette ? »

Les yeux sombres d'Itachi se tournèrent vers lui, la grande susceptibilité Uchihanienne avait encore joué son rôle et il prit sur lui de ne rien montrer de ses envies de meurtre, les traits fermés. Sai eut envie de rire mais le cœur n'y était pas, c'était une victoire facile. Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la devanture du restaurant de nouilles le revenant rétorqua froidement :

« - C'est vrai que tu te comportes vraiment en homme, toi »

Sai s'immobilisa, disparu et en instant était face à l'ancien membre de l'Akatsuki, il étendit le bras avec l'intention de lui abimer son petit visage de poupée de cire mais Itachi fit un léger mouvement sur la droite, esquivant le coup souplement dans un réflexe inné.

« - Tu vois que quand tu veux tu peux agir » Chambra l'Uchiha face à son adversaire qui recouvrait rapidement son expression impassible, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

L'héritier de son clan leva un sourcil en détaillant froidement l'expression neutre de l'ANBU, repensant à leur petite conversation de la semaine dernière. Ce gamin ne comprenait vraiment rien aux sentiments et ce n'était pas lui qui allait les lui enseigner. Quel piètre professeur il ferait dans ce domaine. Il ricana à cette pensée et alla rejoindre Naruto en songeant que Sakura pourrait certainement résoudre tout ça si cet imbécile de peintre n'était pas aussi aveuglé par sa jalousie inconsciente. Parce qu'Itachi en était persuadé, il était jaloux de l'avoir trouvé chez Sakura ce matin-là et il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, préférant fuir que de se poser les bonnes questions.

 _« Ce n'est pas mon problème, après tout. »_

Mais il se sentait étrangement un peu coupable de la situation. Vis-à-vis de Sakura, bien entendu, le protégé de feu Danzô étant trop imbuvable pour qu'il ne s'en soucie. Peut-être aurait-il dû expliquer à la jeune femme ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là ? Ou plutôt, ce qu'il ne s'était pas passé. Il se dit que ces faits insignifiants ne devraient pas le perturber et qu'il devrait plutôt se concentrer sur l'entrainement et la recherche d'une solution pour son chakra. Cela devenait frustrant et jamais il ne s'y ferait, il devait trouver, le reste n'avait vraiment aucun type d'intérêt. Konoha le rendait trop …humain. Il ne devait pas se laisser affaiblir par les autres, aussi tentant que cela soit.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite échoppe à nouilles où Naruto en était déjà à son second bol qu'il engloutissait goulument.

« - Sai-kun, Itachi-sama » Les salua poliment une grande blonde au sourire joviale, installée à côté de l'entrée, le siège à la droite de Naruto et repoussant un bol vide devant elle.

Sai sembla se figea un peu et demanda, en mobilisant tout son courage, d'une voix aussi contrôlée que possible :

«- Sakura n'est pas avec toi Ino ? »

Les lèvres de la jeune femme se pincèrent et ses yeux bleus si joueurs l'instant d'avant s'étaient considérablement rétréci, ce fut pourtant sur un ton toujours aussi léger qu'elle répondit :

« - Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir, Sai-kun. Et merci, je vais bien. »

Le peintre la dévisagea un instant puis fit un grand sourire –faux, bien entendu- avant de s'excuser et d'assurer à Ino qu'il était lui aussi ravi, mais l'on sentait qu'il répétait des phrases sans doute apprise par cœur, tirées d'un de ses bouquins aberrant sur le savoir-vivre. Elle soupira, il ne comprit pas où il s'était trompé et son regard tomba dans le vague, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à l'attitude recommandée dans pareille situation mais il fut surpris de sentir la main d'Ino lui serrer brièvement l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant avant qu'elle ne quitte les lieux en criant ses adieux, sa longue queue de cheval couleur miel se mouvant au gré de ses pas félins.

« - Psst, Sai, il parait que cet abruti de Kiba a enfin réussi à obtenir un rencart avec Ino ! » Tenta de chuchoter discrètement l'Uzumaki, sur un ton de confidence.

« - Elle va le manger tout cru. » Affirma le peintre dans un demi-sourire, se sentant soulagé du départ de la meilleure amie de l'Haruno.

« - Rien n'est plus sûr ! » Confirma une voix féminine.

« - Sakura-chaaaaaan » S'enthousiasma le blond en sautant de son siège pour faire un sourire éclatant à son amie « Tu viens manger avec nous ? »

Elle passa en revue les trois hommes face à elle, Naruto irradiait de joie avec un sourire idiot visé aux lèvres, Itachi la salua d'un petit mouvement de tête avec un léger plissement qui ressemblait à un sourire mais Sai… Sai ne s'était pas retourné et semblait captivé par son bol de nouilles. Elle hésita mais elle se dit qu'elle aurait rarement meilleure opportunité.

« - Hm pas vraiment le temps. Sai, je peux te parler un instant ? »

L'interpellé releva lentement la tête et la tourna imperceptiblement dans sa direction, le visage mortellement impassible :

« - Je mange, Haruno. » Asséna-t-il avant de se passionner pour ses nouilles.

Pas de 'grand front', de 'mochetée' ou dans les cas où il était plus sérieux 'Sakura'. Non, uniquement son nom de famille qu'il n'utilisait jamais et sur un ton tellement indifférent qu'une personne extérieur aurait pu douter qu'ils se connaissent intimement.

Mais loin de se laisser démonter, Sakura brailla verte de rage qu'il avait cinq secondes pour finir son fichu bol et la rejoindre dehors, s'attirant quelques regards curieux de badauds et un bref coup d'œil craintif de Naturo –il ne connaissait que trop bien les coups de sang de la rose. Sai quant à lui soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, il repoussa son bol et sorti de l'établissement la furie sur ses talons. L'impassible et l'imprévisible regardant la scène sans intervenir : Quoiqu'il se passe, cela ne les regardait pas. Puis Sakura-chan pouvait être réellement _effrayante_.

« - Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Attaqua-t-elle directement une fois arrivé dans la ruelle derrière le restaurant.

Sai réfléchit à l'attitude à adopter, peu sûr des réactions de la jeune femme mais il fut forcé d'admettre que si elle le prenait à mentir, il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure.

« - Je n'en sais rien. » Confia-t-il. Et c'était la plus exacte vérité.

« - Comment ça t'en sais rien ? Tu te fiches de qui ? Ca fait une semaine que tu m'évites, et tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as même pas une raison valable ? On est amis Sai, AMIS. Je suis là pour écouter tes problèmes et t'aider, bordel, pas pour qu'au moindre pépin tu te planques comme un escargot dans sa foutue coquille ! T'es pas tout seul !»

Sai était interloqué, la bouche légèrement ouverte il ne savait quoi répondre au déchainement de colère de la jeune femme. Mais elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

«- Fais-moi un peu confiance, bon sang ! Je me suis confiée tellement de fois à toi, tu as été là chaque fois que ça n'allait pas et tu m'as consolé sans jamais te plaindre, laisse-moi te rendre la pareille ! Je suis là pour toi. Quoi qu'il arrive. T'es plus tout seul, Rhaaa. » Ragea la rose puis elle s'arrêta de hurler et ses yeux se firent plus doux, cherchant les prunelles encre et y décelant un je-ne-sais-quoi un peu bancal.

« -Tu le sais, pas vrai ? » s'assura-t-elle, un peu hésitante tout à coup. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur sans retenue mais craignait de le braquer plus que de l'inciter à s'expliquer.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, grand front. » Lui répondit le peintre en faisant un micro sourire qu'elle savait vrai.

« - Bien. Alors, qu'est ce qui cloche chez toi ? » Sourcils froncés, elle le jaugeait. Il se rapprocha un peu, réduisant considérablement l'espace entre leurs corps et elle lui saisit la main dans un geste rassurant, l'invitant à se confier, ses yeux fixés dans les siens.

« - Je ne sais pas trop, je me sens bizarre.. » Hésita-t-il « Je n'arrive pas à me sortir l'image de l'Uchiha ouvrant ta porte de la tête et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça me mets en rage ainsi. Vraiment je ne comprends pas. » Lâcha subitement le jeune homme dans un souffle.

La kunoichi se troubla, elle, elle ne comprenait que trop bien. C'était précisément ce qu'elle redoutait. Elle lui pressa un peu plus la main et il poursuivit, ne semblant rien remarqué de son agitation.

« - J'ai cherché ce que cela pouvait signifier et je voulais vraiment venir t'en parler mais je n'arrivais pas, quelque chose me bloquait dès que je t'apercevais, tu penses que ça fait de moi un lâche ? J'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque mais c'est pas très clair… » Dit-il en se perdant un peu plus loin dans les magnifiques émeraudes de son amie, son souffle s'emballait étrangement en sa présence ces derniers temps et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son visage si sérieux et ses lèvres fines et rosées. Encore une fois, il se demanda ce que ça pourrait faire de les toucher, quelle saveur et quelles sensations il ressentirait. D'après ses lectures c'était quelque chose de doux, un moment de complicité entre deux êtres intimes. Alors, il se pencha délicatement, comblant lentement l'espace entre eux sans distingué l'expression paniquée de la rose quand il effleura ses lèvres. Elle posa sa main libre sur son torse et le repoussa sans délicatesse, les joues rouges et une folle envie de fondre en larmes devant le visage curieux de son partenaire. S'y était-il mal prit ?

« - Sai… » Commença-t-elle, doucement

« - Ah vous êtes là ! » S'exclama la voix tonitruante de l'énergique blondinet interrompant le moment gênant.

Elle tourna la tête et constata que Naruto était au bout de la ruelle avec Itachi, adossé contre un mur et mains dans les poches, tous deux les regardaient de façon suspecte.

« - Ben vous faisiez quoi ? » S'étonna un Naruto auquel Sakura aurait bien mis des claques.

« - Je pense que je viens de me prendre un râteau » Répondit Sai dans son éternel faux sourire et cela fit rire Naruto, froncer légèrement les sourcils à l'Uchiha et laissa une Sakura pantoise, les bras ballants et le visage fermé.

« - Je dois y aller, je suis déjà en retard. » Murmura faiblement la jeune fille en lâchant la main du peintre et en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Surtout ne pas croiser son regard. « J'en ai pas fini avec toi, Sai ! » L'averti-t-elle

« - Je suis ton prochain patient, rien ne presse. » Résonna la voix grave d'Itachi dans la ruelle, lui faisant relever le visage dans sa direction, étonnée. Elle se fustigea de ne pas avoir consulté le planning de l'après-midi mais fut soulagée qu'il s'agisse de lui, elle n'aurait pas à faire semblant de sourire. Si elle avait un peu de chance, il resterait même muet comme un bon petit Uchiha bien dressé.

« - Allons-y.» Ordonna-t-elle, ignorant volontairement la proposition du ténébreux jeune homme de prendre son temps, et elle prit la direction de l'hôpital sans osé se retourner.

« -J'compatis Sai, tu sais je crois que c'est le lot de tous les coéquipiers de Sakura de passer par là ! » Clama la voix rieuse de Naruto dans son dos suivi d'un grand claquement. Elle l'imagina sans peine avoir tapé dans le dos du peintre avec son éternel sourire, tentant comme toujours de minimiser les faits. Alors elle accéléra, le cœur battant à tout rompre, aux bords des lèvres. Lèvres qu'elle toucha brièvement du bout de ses doigts, incapable d'aligner une seule pensée cohérente.

 _« Merde merde merde merde merde »_

* * *

Elle fit s'installer l'homme sur sa table de consultation d'un geste et il obtempéra sans se faire prier et sans dire un mot, elle le bénit intérieurement en attrapant le dossier portant son nom dans le fouillis de sa paperasse. Elle inspecta le rapport et se tourna vers lui, plus assurée, son expression se fit professionnelle. Peu importe combien elle se sentait misérable et perdue, elle fait partie de l'élite des médecins et a été entrainée par Tsunade-sama en personne, ses sentiments n'interviendront pas dans son travail, Point.

« -Bon, c'est un simple contrôle, voir si ton corps se comporte normalement et s'il supporte l'entrainement. Cependant vu la particularité de ton système, il est plus prudent qu'un médecin s'en occupe. » Expliqua-t-elle

Il fit un signe de tête indiquant qu'il avait compris et le visage neutre enleva son sweatshirt noir pour laisser l'accès à la jeune femme. Elle était habituée à soigner ses camarades et à approcher leurs torses finement musclés mais elle devait avouer qu'Itachi était particulièrement séduisant ainsi partiellement dénudé. Elle lui exposa les étapes de son examen et s'approcha de son corps, plaçant ici et là ses mains vertes de chakra sur son buste chaud constatant que tout fonctionnait sans encombres. Elle lui suggéra de se rhabiller et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, une fois cela fait il prit place sur la chaise face à elle et ses yeux sombres marquèrent un temps d'arrêt en contemplant le petit cadre de l'équipe 7. Elle soupira, l'attrapa et le lui tendit. Il sourit en coin en passant légèrement ses doigts fins sur le verre.

« - Tu avais l'air d'être la seule heureuse de cette photo. » Constata-t-il en observant les moues boudeuses de son petit frère et du futur Hokage.

« - Oui. Ces deux-là ont toujours tout fait pour se rendre la vie impossible » Soupira-t-elle, un peu nostalgique de cette époque où tout paraissait si simple. Son unique préoccupation était de savoir si Sasuke-kun allait la regarder, tout était tellement facile… Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'étendre sur le sujet, pas aujourd'hui, son esprit était bien trop en vrac mais son interlocuteur habituellement d'une neutralité froide semblait curieux et la vrillait d'un regard interrogatif, analysant ses gestes et réponses et, elle le savait, pesant chacun de ses mots pour obtenir les réponses lui permettant d'étayer un raisonnement dont lui seul avait le secret.

« - Pourtant leur amitié a survécu » Exposa Itachi puis, reportant son attention sur elle, « Et toi, quels sont tes liens avec mon frère ? »

L'intonation douce d'Itachi la glaça sur place, pour la seconde fois de la journée elle voulut se mettre dans un trou de souris et disparaitre. Elle grimaça légèrement tout en fixant sur la photo le jeune genin aux cheveux noirs qui avait si longtemps fait battre son cœur. Elle n'échapperait visiblement pas à l'interrogatoire, autant s'y soumettre.

« - Compliqués. » Avoue la jeune femme

« - Pourquoi ? »

Elle se sentait profondément mal à l'aise, ne sachant comment expliquer à quel point elle avait aimé et haï son petit frère à l'homme en face d'elle. Mais elle sentait Itachi la fixer avec insistance et elle présentait qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'une réponse plus ou moins satisfaisante ne franchirait pas ses lèvres. _« Foutu Uchiha bornés»_

« - Il s'est passé trop de choses » Répondit-elle simplement avant, d'un mouvement souple, lui lancer un livre. « C'est toi qui l'a amené ici ? » Questionna-t-elle à son tour le faisant froncer les sourcils et parvenant ainsi à le faire discrètement changer de sujet même si elle était consciente que son répit ne serait que de courte durée, tôt ou tard l'Uchiha reviendrait à la charge.

Il reconnut instantanément celui-ci et jeta un œil suspicieux à la jeune femme qui lui tendit une plume noire.

« - J'ai eu de la visite ce matin et quand je suis arrivée ici, la plume était posée sur ce livre. » Expliqua-t-elle, faisant s'accentuer le froncement de sourcils de l'Uchiha.

« -Que t'ont-ils dit ? »

Elle lui résuma la situation et lui s'affala contre le dossier de la chaise et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, fixant le plafond blanc en réfléchissant. Les oiseaux semblaient convaincus qu'elle trouverait une solution. Mais, pourquoi s'en inquiétaient-ils ? L'absence de réponse à cette question l'agaçait.

« - As-tu eu le temps de lire ce livre ? » Demanda-t-il platement en se doutant que non.

« - Oui. » Le surprit-elle « J'ai refilé pas mal de mes consultations à Ino ce matin et j'ai commencé des recherches » Elle sort un calepin « En fait, j'ai même discuté avec Tsunade-sama et on pense peut-être tenir une bonne piste. »

Il redressa sa tête vivement faisant voler sa queue de cheval noire et avança son buste pour se pencher sur le bureau, regardant intensément son interlocutrice, soudainement pendu à ses lèvres.

« - Hé Peggy la cochonne, j'ai… Oooooh Itachi-sama » La porte venait de s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois sur Karin qui bavait quasiment face à l'ainé des Uchiha, un sourire ardent sur les lèvres peinturées en rouge –quand diable avait-elle maquillé celles-ci ? Était-elle au courant de la consultation d'Itachi ?-, elle changea immédiatement de position, s'alanguissant sensuellement contre le chambranle en bois en lançant un petit clin d'œil explicite.

« - On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? Sors d'ici. » Fulmina la rose sur un ton menaçant.

Mais la jeune rousse ne s'en soucia pas et continua à dévorer du regard le ténébreux grand frère qui lui n'affichait qu'un regard écœuré. Sakura sentit son sang affluer dans son visage et elle envisagea de faire un massacre. _« Tu ne penses pas qu'on est partie sur de mauvaises bases »_ songea-t-elle ironique en repensant à sa matinée. Non, définitivement non. C'était impossible qu'un jour elle puisse l'encadrer cette greluche. _Cette peste a du regardé mon agenda._

« - Karin » Gronda Sakura « Dehors. TOUT DE SUITE. »

« - Ce que tu peux être pénible, tu devrais apprendre à partager tu sais ? Deux Uchiha pour toi toute seule ça fait beaucoup trop, laisse-moi donc t'alléger de ce poids» Asséna l'ancienne déserteuse dans un dernier clin d'œil charmeur avant de tourner d'un air désinvolte vers le couloir en voyant le poing de Sakura se lever et elle sortit du bureau sous le regard haineux d'une certaine kunoichi à la force surhumaine dont les jointures des mains blanchissaient sous la pression et celui blasé d'un ancien déserteur aux allures de dieu grec.

« - Deux Uchiha ? » S'étonna Itachi quand la porte fut fermée les traits impassibles, une étincelle amusée dans ses yeux sombres.

« - Tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à jouer le jeu de cette… gourgandine ! » cracha la jeune médecin en se retenant de sortir les pires insultes de son répertoire, elle restait une jeune fille et puis elle était sur son lieu de travail -bien qu'ils soient tous habitués à ses colères, mais c'était un autre sujet.

« - Tu sais, Naruto m'a dit que Sasuke t'a promis qu'il reviendrait. »

Elle blêmit et une partie de sa rage se dirigea vers son benêt d'ami à la langue trop pendue et attendit une suite qui ne vient pas, l'obligeant encore à répondre à quelque chose sur lequel elle n'avait pas du tout envie de discourir.

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne. » Se défendit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle n'aurait voulu

« - C'est mon petit frère. » Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton en la toisant un peu.

« - Ton petit frère est un crétin. » Aboya Sakura, perdant patience.

Itachi fit mine de formuler une répartie mais s'abstient et approuva d'un signe de tête prenant de court Sakura qui se laissa retomber dans son siège, elle avait bondi sur ses pieds sous le coup de la colère, et le silence s'installa. Elle patienta quelques instants pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et quand elle eut recouvré une partie de son calme, elle apostropha Itachi pour savoir s'ils pouvaient poursuivre leur conversation initiale. Il donna son consentement et elle lui expliqua rapidement, en serrant légèrement les dents, ce qu'elles avaient petit à petit conclus avec la Godaime. Impressionné, Itachi ne souffla mot. Mais tout cela n'était que suppositions et il n'y avait pas lieu d'espérer. Pas encore.

* * *

Seize heure trente. Le silence était lourd et toutes les paires d'yeux présentes attendaient un mouvement de la part de leur Hokage pour commencer cette petite réunion mais ce dernier semblait déterminé à terminer la lecture de son chapitre. Oui, de son chapitre, pas seulement de la page en cours comme toute personne civilisée ferait en pareille situation. Kakashi n'avait cure de l'impatience des ninjas lui faisant face, habitué à l'exaspération qu'il provoquait chez le commun des mortels – ses chiens ninjas le supportant plus aisément- et prenait son temps, savourant chaque répliques salaces et chaque descriptions physiques de son dernier roman en date.

N'y tenant plus, Naruto leva un poing devant lui, la patience n'avait jamais fait partie des qualités de ce dernier et il s'enquit d'une voix hystérique:

« - Kakashi-sensei ! On a une mission ?! »

La voix de l'imprévisible blond brisa le charme sensuel de sa lecture et, le regard ennuyé, le Rokudaime fut forcé de remettre celle-ci à plus tard. Quel dommage, il était dans une partie très intéressante et… technique. Le célèbre pervers scanna ses vis-à-vis de son air las : Naruto, enflammé comme toujours et le regard brillant, Sai et son masque neutre, semblant ne pas se soucier des petits bonds de son coéquipier ni de ses braillements et Yamato fidèle à lui-même. À sa gauche, il sut à l'odeur de tabac froid que Shikamaru patientait également.

« - Effectivement, une mission de la plus haute importance. »

Ses mots ravirent l'Uzumaki qui hurla sa joie dans des « youhou » tonitruants, obligeant le sensei à attendre qu'il se calme et cela fut rapide puisque Yamato lui donna une légère tape sur le crâne, l'avertissant sans un mot qu'il ne serait pas aussi tendre au second rappel à l'ordre. Naruto déglutit, il avait toujours trouvé l'expression de son chef d'équipe flippante et il n'était pas du tout rassuré quand il affichait pareil faciès. Il s'immobilisa donc dans un silence boudeur, les bras derrière le crâne et la bouche en avant.

« - Sai et Naruto vous vous rendrez à Suna où vous recevrez le reste des directives de façon plus détaillées. Le Kazekage est prévenu de votre arrivée, partez dès que possible. Le capitaine Yamato restera à proximité mais n'interviendra qu'en cas de nécessité. »

À peine eut-il terminé sa tirade que l'Hatake rouvrait son livre.

« - Hé Kaka-sensei, Sakura-chan vient pas avec nous ? » S'étonna l'ingérable héros du village

« - Sa présence ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« - Il est inhabituel d'envoyer une équipe de deux. Surtout s'il s'agit d'une mission importante. » Nota Sai.

« - Un troisième ninja se joindra à vous à Suna. » Soupira l'argenté

« - Oyo, j'veux Sakura-chan moi, pas d'un inconnu du sable ! On est une équipe. » Ronchonna Naruto

« - Pourtant, cet équipier devrait te plaire Naruto. » Une lueur amusée passa très rapidement dans son œil « Si vous n'avez plus de questions, allez-vous préparer et bonne chance. » Clôtura-t-il, faisant fi des protestations et multiples questions de l'exubérant blond.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous vidé les lieux, Shikamaru s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, fouillant dans ses poches après une tige cancérigène qu'il colla d'un mouvement paresseux entre ses lèvres. Le briquet de son sensei protesta deux fois, le vent arrachant la flamme naissante avant qu'elle n'arrive à consumer le tabac puis tira une longue taffe sur la cigarette.

« - Mon bureau va encore empester la nicotine froide. » Grommela l'autre, peu convaincant. Cette odeur lui rappelait cruellement Asuma. Puis, quelques instants après « Évincer Sakura de cette mission était vraiment indispensable ? »

« - À fille galère, réaction galère. » Répondit Shikamaru en expirant doucement une volute de fumée qui s'envola rejoindre les nuages menaçants. « Ses émotions perturberaient la mission. »

Les cheveux argentés s'ébouriffèrent un peu plus quand il y passa une main lasse, le jeune Nara n'avait pas tort et il ne pouvait pas permettre à cette mission d'être un échec.

« - Désirais-tu les accompagner au Pays du vent ? » Questionna tout à trac l'Hokage, le nez déjà dans les pages sulfureuses.

« - Non. » Le jeune conseiller sourit ironiquement alors que Kakashi relevait la tête, surpris. « Mauvais période féminine. En plus, j'ai tardé à répondre à sa dernière lettre. Je tiens à ma vie. » Expliqua-t-il en faisant tourner sa cigarette du bout des doigts et en s'imaginant les violents reproches de Temari suite à son absence de réponse de plus de trois semaines. Il avait peut-être un peu merdé sur ce coup là et elle ne manquerait pas de l'assassiner de reproches (dans le meilleur des cas).


	7. Un chien de traineau nommé babe

_Yop!_

 _Chapitre plus transitoire, je pense. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire toutefois!_

 _Oh, et j'ai menti, j'avais dit publier le lendemain du chapitre 6 et j'ai failli à ma parole. Je me fouetterai 100x avec des orties. (Mais j'ai des excuses valables, j'vous jure! Déjà j'ai pris un an de plus dans les dents, PAF, comme ça. Puis, du coup j'ai été obligée de me coltiner pleins de gens bien pensant voulant faire avaler la pilule à coup de bières et de "bon anniversaire" gueulard, vous imaginez le tableau ? Bref, pas propice à une visite sur ... Sorry)_

 _Merci pour vos passages, lecteurs de l'ombre et surtout merci à ceux qui commentent! Çà me donne des ailes! Et comme je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews anonymes du précédent chapitre, je vais m'y attarder maintenant (Parce que j'ai un peu culpabilisé, mais chut) !_

 _Lisou : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, encore une fois j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes questions (Oui, je me débine ahaha). Pour Itachi et Sai, malheureusement il faudra encore attendre un petit peu. Patience... Argh, mon dieu, des corbeaux! As-tu été conviée à leur table ? Si oui, je suis intéressée par ton témoignage ! Qui sait, on pourrait même rassembler d'autres témoins, créer une secte et devenir riche. Je te laisse y réfléchir. Merci encore de tes commentaires et de suivre cette histoire !_

 _Sky00 : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que dans celui-ci elle ne te décevra pas alors, notre petite Sakura volcanique... Ahlala, je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser avec elle et ses nerfs fragiles. Et désolée mais il va y avoir du bouleversement et les explications Sai/Saku vont être un peu longues à venir, je le crains ! Je te laisse juger ! Merci encore._

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! (La semaine prochaine, certainement)_

 _\- Amicalement vôtre, Chalèna._

* * *

« - Allons boire un verre. »

Sakura s'agaça de ne pas savoir s'il s'agissait d'un ordre ou d'une proposition et haussa les yeux au ciel. Ils venaient de sortir de l'hôpital, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée et la pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée de la journée donnant une allure déprimante aux rues désertes et gorgées d'eau autour d'eux. Elle s'était forcée au calme pour le reste de ses consultations mais la colère était toujours présente au fond d'elle-même et avait ressurgit en réalisant qu'Itachi Uchiha l'attendait assis dans la salle d'attente attenant à sa salle de consultations. La jeune femme n'avait pas de raisons valables d'en vouloir à l'Uchiha, mis à part quelques questions personnelles dont elle se serait bien passée, mais la journée avait été éprouvante pour ses nerfs et elle décida de passer devant lui promptement et sans lui accorder la plus petite attention, priant pour qu'il saisisse le message et la laisse en paix mais, bien entendu, ça n'avait pas été le cas et ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'extérieur où l'effronté avait enfin ouvert la bouche. Mais aller boire un verre ? Rien que l'idée donna des envies de meurtres à Sakura, au souvenir –enfin, à l'absence de souvenir- de la dernière fois. Elle n'avait jamais demandé de détails sur cette nuit-là d'ailleurs et était donc totalement dans l'ignorance. Quelle misère.

« - Pourquoi Uchiha, tu as un penchant pour la Sakura libidineuse ? » Persifla-t-elle en se retenant de hurler.

« - Calme-toi. » Marmonna l'homme en passant une main lasse dans sa chevelure noire, il semblait exaspéré lui aussi.

« - Tiens, tiens, tu ne te proposes plus de te déshabiller pour que je te montre à quel point je suis en colère ? » Siffle-t-elle de plus belle.

« - Hn. » Dit l'impassible Uchiha puis, en haussant la voix. « Je pensais que ça te ferais du bien après pareille journée. »

Sakura leva une fois de plus ses grands yeux qui lançaient des éclairs vers le ciel sombre de cette journée pluvieuse puis, desserrant les poings, elle admit qu'il n'avait pas tort et qu'elle était beaucoup trop nerveuse pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre de toute façon. De surcroit, boire la détendrait et lui viderait momentanément la tête des images de Sai, Karin et Sasuke. Et peut-être même pourrait-elle se venger d'Itachi qui l'avait vraiment gonflée aujourd'hui. _Quelle journée de_ _merde_. Elle écarta volontairement la petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison derrière la proposition d'Itachi, après tout qui s'était déjà vu proposer spontanément de se changer les idées par un Uchiha ?-, elle avait besoin d'une présence et l'homme taciturne conviendrait parfaitement.

« -Ok. Va pour un verre. »

Il la regarda de haut, clairement sceptique et un peu hautain mais la jeune femme se retient de s'enflammer et s'éloigna à pas mesuré, se souciant comme d'une guigne de la fine averse, en direction du bar le plus proche. Itachi lui avait emboité le pas et ils ne s'adressèrent pas un mot jusqu'à être installé à une petite table poisseuse dans un bar miteux sentant fortement l'urine et étant totalement désert.

« - J'aurai du choisir l'endroit. » Constata Itachi en inspectant froidement l'endroit et sans prendre ombrage du regard furieux de la jeune femme assise en face de lui.

Elle héla le patron, l'appelant par son prénom, et commanda rapidement du Saké. L'homme surgit quelques instants plus tard et se hâta de la servir, il semblait voué un grand respect à Sakura et décocha un regard un peu sceptique sur Itachi comme s'il ne l'estimait pas, tout en servant le spiritueux dans deux verres un peu gras.

L'alcool brûla légèrement sa gorge et dans une vague de chaleur, détendit instantanément Sakura qui déplissa son front en se resservant un second verre. Elle regarda la boisson puis posa plus calmement son regard sur le nukenin, semblant s'interroger s'il était vraiment prudent de boire en compagnie de celui qu'elle avait retrouvé dans son appartement, alors qu'elle était nue, la semaine d'avant.

« - Oui, tu peux boire. Non, je ne te ferais rien. » Répondit-il simplement aux doutes muets.

« - Comme si je pouvais te faire confiance.» Répliqua Sakura, vexée d'être si facilement percée à jour.

« - Si j'avais désiré t'abuser j'aurai pu le faire sans problème la dernière fois. » Rétorqua sa voix grave.

Surprise, elle oublia momentanément sa colère, sentant qu'elle allait enfin découvrir l'issue de cette fameuse nuit où l'Uchiha était resté chez elle. Et puis, que voulait-il dire par là ?

« - Alors… » Hésita-t-elle « On n'a rien fait ensemble ? »

« - Hn. »

Et ses lèvres s'étirèrent très légèrement en un sourire devant le regard oscillant entre la fureur et la stupeur de la jeune femme, il était beaucoup trop facile de la mettre en rogne et il se surprit à n'avoir répondu ça sans autre but qu'une pure provocation, ayant déjà constaté l'agacement que provoquait ce simple son chez la jeune femme.

«- Rien de sexuel, si c'était ta question. Bien que tu m'aies fait de nombreuses propositions indécentes …» Ricana légèrement Itachi face à une Sakura aussi rouge que la chevelure de cette garce de Karin. Il s'empêcha de lui dire qu'elle avait principalement vomi et pleuré entre deux de ses provocations à caractère sexuel.

Elle but cul-sec son verre et s'en resservît un dans la foulée, elle n'était qu'à demi surprise d'avoir aguiché l'Uchiha, elle savait combien l'alcool pouvait lui chauffer le sang et après tout il était physiquement très attirant mais elle était surtout soulagée que ce dernier ne l'ait pas laissée faire. Mais tout de même, quelle déchéance…

« - Comment me suis-je retrouvée nue s'il n'y a rien eu entre nous ? » S'interrogea subitement la jeune femme.

« - Tu t'es dénudée et est allée t'allonger dans ton lit en me suppliant de t'y rejoindre, puis tu t'es impatientée et tu m'y as trainé. N'ayant pas d'autre endroit où dormir et étant moi-même alcoolisé je me suis endormi. » Il expliquait de sa voix grave et calme, comme si toute cette histoire était parfaitement normale. Bon, au moins ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Mais elle était un peu vexée dans un sens : il avait visiblement repoussé ses avances comme autant de mouches gênantes, absolument pas troublé de dormir à côté d'elle nue alors qu'il était ivre. Quel genre d'homme sait se contrôler à ce point ? _Ce type … Il est dénué d'hormones ou quoi ?_ Sakura se pencha alors au-dessus de la table et murmura d'une voix volontairement engageante:

« - Et si je ne voulais pas dormir, seigneur du feu ? »

Il garda son attitude neutre quelques secondes puis ses yeux si sombres s'animèrent un instant, amusés, et il se pencha légèrement dans un mouvement qui agita ses fines mèches noires et la prit à son tour au dépourvu :

« - Mais je réparerai cette erreur de jugement alors, jeune fille aux reflets de Kunzite »

Qui aurait pu croire qu'Itachi Uchiha maitrisait si bien l'air du cynisme ? Lui si désespérément respectueux des convenances, taciturne mais bienséant en toute occasion. Insaisissable décrirait bien l'homme en face d'elle, songea Sakura. Peut-être était-il à des lieux de ce qu'elle s'imaginait, qu'elle s'était fait tromper par cette attitude sociale froide et irréprochable sans voir les multiples nuances composant le caractère du déserteur. Après tout, même s'il semblait inaltérable il n'était qu'un être de chair et de sang et sous sa carapace de froideur il devait être tout autre. Elle rigola légèrement, laissant son analyse psychologique du cas Uchiha premier du nom de côté, et l'ambiance s'adoucit tandis qu'ils se défiaient toujours du regard. Puis, estimant d'un accord tacite que ce petit jeu n'aurait pas de fin avec deux têtes de mules comme eux, ils commandèrent une bouteille et se mirent à boire tout en papotant de tout et de rien. Enfin, Sakura monologuait et Itachi écoutait en commentant de temps à autre- on ne change pas un Uchiha- mais la soirée était agréable et elle en vient à oublier temporairement Sai et ce baiser volé dans la ruelle et cette journée riche en émotions négatives, c'est dire.

Le temps passa agréablement et une fois la soirée bien avancée, il la raccompagna jusqu'à son appartement sans le lui proposer ni dire quoique ce soit, il lui avait simplement emboité le pas dans l'allée sombre menant à son domicile. Gentleman et respectueux des conventions, Uchiha jusqu'au bout des ongles, parfait paradoxe à l'Itachi taquin et provoquant. Comment diable avait-il survécu au milieu des tordus de l'Akatsuki ?

 _« Te leurre pas ma vieille, il est aussi tordu qu'eux. Si pas pire. »_

Sakura savourait le silence, ils arrivaient devant chez elle quand, réalisant brusquement ce qu'il lui avait dit en début de soirée, elle s'exclama :

« - Mais ils t'ont attribué un logement ? »

« - Hn. »

Et voyant que cette réponse ne la satisfaisait pas, il rajouta simplement

« - L'appartement de Sasuke. »

« - Ah. » Elle eut un petit rire sans joie « Il ne va pas apprécier. »

Il dut paraître surpris car, tout en s'asseyant sur les marches de son perron, elle exposa tranquillement et dans un mouvement d'épaule :

« - Il déteste qu'on touche à ses affaires. »

« - Tu as l'air de bien le connaitre. » Avisa l'ainé.

Sakura tendit la paume devant elle, vers le ciel, recueillant quelques petites gouttelettes au creux de sa main et prit son temps pour répondre.

« - Pas vraiment, en réalité. J'ai longtemps cru mais Sasuke est et restera un mystère. »

Itachi s'assit à côté d'elle, sans rien rajouter, et ils observèrent en silence la lune qui disparaissait régulièrement derrière d'imposants nuages gris. Elle n'était pas naïve : Itachi était désireux d'en savoir plus sur son frère et il avait certainement pensé que l'alcool aiderait à lui délier la langue, d'où l'invitation de ce soir. Le pire étant qu'il avait raison : elle se sentait d'humeur loquace.

« - La seule personne qui le comprenne réellement est Naruto, il est le seul à avoir percé les barrières entourant Sasuke et le seul qu'il considère digne de lui.» Chuchota la rose ne sachant si c'était pour elle-même ou pour Itachi mais celui-ci écouta attentivement et détacha son regard des énormes cumulus grisonnants pour le poser doucement sur la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il l'étudia interminablement.

« - Je pense que tu es importante pour lui, toi aussi, Sakura. » Rectifia d'une voix très douce Itachi.

Et elle ne sut comment interpréter cette phrase alors, sa légère ivresse aidant, elle se mit à lui conter sa relation tortueuse avec Sasuke. L'académie et le succès tant académique qu'auprès de la gente féminine du cadet, l'équipe 7 et Kakashi-sensei, son amour à sens unique la faisant se rendre un peu plus ridicule chaque jour, les mots comme des poignards de ce dernier et son mépris pour sa faiblesse et ses larmes, la découverte de la marque maudite et le secret qu'elle du garder, son départ et cette déclaration d'amour niaise, les années passées à le chercher et finalement découvrir qu'il n'était plus qu'un monstre, la désillusion, l'envie de mettre fin au calvaire de Naruto et la tentative de la tuer de Sasuke, ultime preuve. Puis la guerre, son changement de camp : se retournant contre Madara et enfin son nouveau retournement de veste contre Naruto, son bref retour au village et cette promesse de retour qu'elle ne voulait pas ou plus. L'impression d'avoir attendu toute sa vie un geste de sa part et pourtant au moment où il avait prononcé ces mots l'absence de joie effrayante, implacable et la réalisation que ses sentiments étaient morts le jour où elle avait réalisé le monde de différence qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle avait poursuivi une chimère et s'était fourvoyée, elle n'était plus amoureuse de l'homme qu'il était devenu, celui qu'elle aimait était un mirage, un Sasuke idéalisé et n'ayant sans doute jamais existé. Elle ne prit pas de gants, exposant ses souvenirs et ses ressentis à un Itachi silencieux et attentif, profitant qu'enfin quelqu'un lui parle de son frère dont il connaissait finalement peu de choses, et quand elle eut fini il lui murmura :

« - Merci.»

Elle ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses souvenirs, la pluie s'intensifiant au-dessus d'eux.

« - Sakura » L'appela le frère ainé de l'objet de ses pensées « Tu vas attraper froid. »

Elle ne réagit pas alors il se leva, attrapa sa main et la remit sur ses pieds avant de doucement l'emmener chez elle, titubante. Il l'installa dans le fauteuil beige, lâcha sa main et revient quelques temps plus tard pour lui tendre une tasse de thé qu'elle accepta sans protester mais à l'odeur elle sut qu'il avait utilisé le thé dont Sai raffolait tant. Elle soupira. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle saute d'amères pensées en amères pensées ? Le fiasco du temps de midi se rejoua dans sa tête et elle s'autorisa un sourire las, appréhendant le moment inévitable où ils devraient discuter de ce baiser volé, allait-elle avoir le courage de le confronter cette fois encore ? Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir… Elle déposa sur la table basse la tasse avant d'aller trifouiller dans le grand buffet et d'en sortir une bouteille de Saké qu'elle ouvrit puis versa un fin filet translucide dans la tasse préparée avec soin sous le regard clairement désapprobateur de feu l'homme aux Sharingans avant de porter le goulot à ses lèvres et d'en boire une bonne lampée revigorante. Elle se tourna dans un sourire vers son compagnon d'infortune qui semblait décidé à ne pas desserrer les dents et lui proposa le breuvage en l'agitant sous son nez, Itachi soupira, refusa et s'assit dans le canapé, les lèvres imperceptiblement pincées.

« - Détends-toi !» Pouffa la maitresse des lieux, désormais encore un peu plus imbibée.

Elle s'installa contre Itachi, leurs bras et leurs cuisses se touchant et il hésita à se décaler mais estima qu'elle serait vexée s'il le faisait et qu'elle s'énerverait surement quitte à réveiller l'ensemble de son quartier. Puis c'était supportable. Elle sirota sa tasse en rigolant un peu toute seule et posa subitement sa tête sur son torse avant de rire franchement en croisant son regard légèrement désemparé. Il fut offensé de son manque de délicatesse et ses traits se fermèrent ne laissant, comme souvent, que ses yeux trahir sa vive contrariété. Elle redoubla d'hystérie et il la repoussa sans ménagement mais la jeune fille s'accrocha à son torse et après quelques minutes de lutte, il s'avoua vaincu alors que les paupières de Sakura, férocement accrochée à lui, commençait déjà à se fermer.

Elle s'endormit ainsi, à moitié affalée sur un Itachi perplexe qui commençait à se dire que vraiment, il ne devait plus lui proposer d'alcool. Et que possiblement il était en train d'établir un lien amical avec cette jeune fille. Il prenait un nouveau départ, il y aurait peut-être dans cette seconde chance de la place pour tout ce que la première fois il n'avait pu faire. Il avait été une arme avant un homme toute sa vie et maintenant qu'il n'était même plus un ninja, que lui restait-il ?  
Non. C'était impensable qu'il se satisfasse de sa simple humanité. Certes, il se sentait plus libre et plus léger, plus enclin aux émotions et à l'empathie (Mon dieu, vraiment avait-il pensé ça ?) mais il demeurait Itachi Uchiha et il savait ô combien les liens affectifs pouvaient solidifier ou briser un homme. Mais… Tout de même, il avait fait l'erreur de plonger dans un monde de solitude, désirait-il répéter ce type de vie ? Qu'avait-il à y gagner ? Il déposa délicatement la tête de la Kunoichi sur un coussin, rassemblant ses longs cheveux roses sous elle, la couvrit d'un large plaid en laine et sorti par la fenêtre, regagnant l'appartement trop vide de son frère cadet qui n'y avait visiblement plus élu domicile depuis un certain temps. Que fabriquait encore cet imbécile ? Sakura avait raison, Sasuke Uchiha est un mystère mais il ne pouvait pas blâmer son petit frère de rester dans l'obscurité quand lui-même restait si vulnérable face à la lumière, vacillant et perdant pied face à la plus banale émotion et camouflant le tout sous un solide masque impassible et un regard glacial. Ils n'avaient tout simplement pas été habitués, enfermés dans une éducation stricte où l'amour n'avait que peu de place.

Il pensa à sa mère, Mikoto avait été une femme aimante, brisant les codes Uchiha elle avait chérit sans retenue ses enfants et avait tenté de leurs transmettre la valeur des sentiments, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas suivi ce chemin ?

Il songea à son frère, à la vie qu'il menait et qu'il avait menée. Et il prit sa décision, Sasuke était puissant, redoutable, à l'image de ce qu'Itachi avait voulu en faire mais il était vide et solitaire, il devait réparer cette erreur _. Son erreur_. Influençant l'adolescent trop jeune qu'était Sasuke à penser que seule la haine lui permettrait de se surpasser et l'entrainant de ce fait a balayer dédaigneusement toutes autres émotions, se convaincant qu'elles étaient indignes de lui alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de lâcheté : il avait peur de l'amour, sentiment trop imprévisible et trop douloureux. La haine était sûre, elle ne nous abandonnait pas. Avait-il été si stupidement influençable pour suivre une voie instaurée par un frère ainé qu'il haïssait et dont il connaissait finalement si peu de chose? Aveuglé au point qu'une fois sa vengeance opérée et sa place au village récupérée, il n'avait toujours pas évolué, restant le gamin plongé dans les ténèbres préfabriqué par son défunt clan ?  
Mikoto et ses valeurs devait se retourner dans sa tombe. Cependant la faute lui revenait à lui, le grand frère, celui qui aurait dû montrer le chemin ou tout de moins le guider dans une direction toute autre, plus heureuse et plus sociale où le disciple d'Orochimaru aurait potentiellement goûté aux joies de la vie plutôt qu'à ses tourments.

Mais il n'était pas trop tard pour Sasuke, il en était sûr. Ce dernier était redevenu un ninja de Konoha et avait juré à la jeune kunoichi qu'il reviendrait et il n'était pas homme à parler pour ne rien dire. Visiblement un lien le liait malgré tout à sa jeune coéquipière rose. Sans doute Itachi pourrait-il l'exploiter pour adoucir Sasuke ? Oui. C'est ce qu'il ferait, il ouvrirait le cœur de son frère.

Comme sa mère aurait voulu qu'il le fasse.

* * *

« - Alors ? Raconte ! »

La jeune fille leva son fin sourcil platine parfaitement épilé et tordit ses lèvres délicatement maquillées en une moue indécise. Elle tapota la table de la cafeteria du bout de ses ongles -trop longs et trop soignés pour qu'on puisse croire qu'elle était une redoutable kunoichi- dans un bruit répétitif et agaçant.

« - Accouche Ino ! » Reprit-elle de plus belle.

« - Y'a rien à dire. » Répondit enfin la blonde en s'inspectant les ongles de la main droite, aurait-elle du poser une seconde couche de vernis ce matin ?

Karin soupira profondément et vrilla son regard curieux sur la jeune blonde, que s'était-il passé de si dramatique pour qu'Ino Yamanaka soit atteinte de mutisme ? Ce rendez-vous avait-il été si calamiteux ? L'Inuzuka avait pourtant une réputation de vrai tombeur et devait donc parfaitement connaitre son affaire. Elle-même avait parfois pensé à céder à ses avances.

C'était leur pause de midi, Ino et Karin se faisait face, leur nourriture sans calories devant elles. Les commères s'entendaient relativement bien, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'échanger les potins des autres. D'où la réticence de la jeune Yamanaka à se confier à la rousse.

« - Écoute, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. » Rétorqua-t-elle en attrapant ses baguettes.

« - Fais pas ta mijaurée ! » Taquina dans un sourire Karin, ce qui fait soupirer l'interpellée

« - Tu sais ce qu'on dit… ''Femme qui rit à moitié dans ton lit'. Hé ben, je me suis tellement amusée hier soir que je dois être à des kilomètres de son plumard, si tu vois où je veux en venir.»

L'agacement se lisait sur chacun des traits du joli visage de la blonde et une lueur meurtrière naquit dans ses yeux azurs rendant les yeux rouges la fixant encore plus désireux de savoir. Ino fut soulagée quand la porte du réfectoire de l'hôpital s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant une Sakura hors d'elle. La rose marqua un temps d'arrêt quand elle s'aperçu de la présence de l'autre greluche de Karin mais haussa légèrement les épaules et alla s'asseoir à côté de sa meilleure amie, fulminante. Si un nuage noir s'était placé au-dessus de leur table, l'ambiance n'aurait pas été autrement différente. Sakura était d'humeur sombre et l'aura qu'elle dégageait appelait au sang, réduisant les deux autres femmes au silence.

« - Saku ? » Interrogea Ino, oubliant momentanément son propre agacement.

Crispée, l'interpellée déballa raidement son repas, ses yeux émeraudes foudroyants les malheureuses boules de riz innocentes.

« - T'y crois si je te dis que ce gros pervers dégueulasse a envoyé l'équipe 7 en mission sans moi ? Il m'a virée de ma propre équipe ! » Cracha la rose, chaque mot sonnant comme une injure.

Un silence surpris succéda à ses mots.

« Il doit avoir une bonne raison de le faire… » Hésita Ino

Sakura la vrilla d'un regard qui aurait pétrifié n'importe qui : elle était remontée contre le Rokudaime et peu lui importait les raisons de sa mise à l'écart, elle ne l'acceptait pas. L'équipe n'avait pas été composée expressément pour la mission, il avait envoyé l'équipe 7, _son équipe_ , avec _sa_ place vacante pour qu'elle soit _complétée_ à Suna par on-ne-sait-qui. Un puissant sentiment d'injustice l'accablait depuis qu'elle avait croisé Hinata ce matin et que celle-ci, surprise de voir la rose à Konoha, avait expliqué que l'équipe 7 était en mission à Sunagature. _L'équipe 7_. Elle avait donc foncé dans le bureau de son sensei et celui-ci n'en sembla pas le moins du monde surpris, lui répondant d'un ton ennuyé qu'elle avait d'autres priorités ici. « Quelles foutues priorités ? Mettre des pansements aux vieillards ?» Avait-elle hurlé avant de claquer la porte devant le mutisme de son ancien enseignant.

« Chérie, qui s'occuperait de ton merveilleux petit protégé Uchiha si la meilleure médecin de la ville s'en allait ? » Suggéra Karin doucement, surprenant les deux autres.

Il était reconnu que la rose et la rouge ne pouvait pas se sentir. Cette dernière affirmait même que le chakra du bubble-gum était si écœurant et sucré qu'elle craignait attraper des carries rien qu'en étant à proximité. Alors, c'était carrément suspect qu'elle complimente Sakura mais celle-ci fut tellement ébahie qu'elle retrouva un semblant de sang-froid et sembla –enfin- se mettre à réfléchir.

« - Je te remercie Karin. » Dit-elle tout à coup en se levant vivement et en quittant la pièce, un éclat froid dans les yeux jade.

« - Quelle furie. » Commenta simplement la télépathe lorsque la quiétude fut revenue.

« À nous deux maintenant ! Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'en tirer ! » Ricana l'ancienne déserteuse.

Ino soupira mais elle était maintenant plus amusée par la curiosité maladive de Karin qu'énervée, après tout la rousse n'y était pour rien dans la débâcle de son rencart. Elle se pencha au-dessus de son repas et dans un souffle de confidence, expliqua la soirée de la veille à sa collègue attentive.

Le maitre-chien était venu la chercher vers 19h chez elle, avec une demi-heure de retard et une odeur de parfum féminin bon marché et de mauvais goût dans le col de la chemise –elle l'avait senti en lui faisant la bise. Il était accompagné de son chien et lui avait amené des fleurs. Des fleurs, Dieu du Ciel ! Et pas n'importe lesquelles : non, pas des roses comme un gentleman mais des chrysanthèmes. Qui amène des _chrysanthèmes_ à un rendez-vous galant, qui plus est quand le dit rendez-vous est avec une _fleuriste_ ? Elle avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'en théorie on apportait ces fleurs-là _aux morts_ mais il avait haussé les épaules et déclaré qu'elles étaient jolies et avait poussé le vice jusqu'à lâcher la phrase la plus niaise, d'un mauvais goût extrême, qu'Ino n'aie jamais entendu  
 _« C'est parce que je meurs devant ta beauté, trésor »_. Mon. Dieu. Elle avait déglutit pour ne pas vomir.  
Et n'ayant cure de la mine affligée de la blonde, il l'avait emmenée dans un restaurant de sushis. Il était pourtant aisé de savoir qu'elle détestait ça et comme s'il le faisait exprès, il avait commandé du Sashimi, sans vraiment la consulter. Tout le groupe savait qu'elle exécrait le poisson, les crustacés,… Tout ce qui était issu de la mer. Ça avait été longtemps un sujet de rigolade lors de leurs sorties entre amis, comment diable ce sac à puces débile avait-il pu penser que c'était une bonne idée de l'emmener manger des _sushis_ ? Si au moins, la conversation avait sauvé ses mauvais choix consécutifs mais Kiba était égocentrique, prétentieux et bien trop sûr de son charme. Il avait monopolisé la conversation, vantant ses talents inouïs de ninja grâce à son incroyable jutsu héréditaire, ses brillantes réussites en mission et ses multiples qualités –notamment sexuelles. Elle s'éteignit au fur et à mesure de la soirée, blasée. Et quand l'addition tomba et qu'il fut fier de lui dire _« Laisse c'est pour moi »_ avec un sourire autosuffisant signifiant qu'il se délectait de son attitude de parfait gentleman et l'assurance de mettre Ino au fond de son lit ce soir, elle craqua et le planta là sans un mot. Il était venu frapper chez elle mais n'avait pas insisté devant la porte qui demeurait close, trop fier pour supplier qu'elle s'explique, la laissant écœurée à regretter d'avoir accepté cette maudite invitation et repassant les pires phrases pseudo romantique qu'elle avait essuyées toute la soirée entre deux _« Trésor »_ et _« Babe »._ Et _« beauté fatale »_ mais ça, à la limite, elle tolérait. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge pas vrai ? Mais tout de même, ça la flattait beaucoup moins quand il employait ce terme élogieux dans une accroche telle que _« Franchement beauté fatale t'as des yeux magnifiques, on dirait un chien de traineau. »_. Et encore, ce n'était pas la pire.

« - Waouh. » Souffla Karin, pour une fois visiblement à court de répliques acerbes.

« - Comme tu dis. Pathétique. » Hocha la tête la blonde, sa longue chevelure faisant des vagues à chaque mouvements.

« - Faut que je barre ce goujat de ma liste d'amants potentiels ! »

« - Ravie de t'avoir été utile, babe. » Ironisa Yamanaka

« - N'empêche, quel con. » Trancha Karin

« - Et encore je t'ai épargnée… « Avec mon QI et ton corps, on pourrait faire des enfants incroyables. » Susurra Ino en singeant Kiba

« -Sérieusement ? Son QI ? J'savais qu'il avait pas inventé la machine à courber les bananes mais là je me demande s'il est même au courant qu'elle n'existe pas. »

Les deux filles s'échangèrent un sourire complice avant de rassembler leurs affaires : il était l'heure de reprendre le travail.

* * *

Sakura déboula pour la seconde fois de la journée dans la tour de l'Hokage, elle passa d'un pas décidé devant les sièges où de multiples personnes attendaient leur tour et surgit dans le bureau du Rokudaime sans s'annoncer, ouvrant –encore- la porte à la volée. Kakashi leva un regard agacé sur son unique élève féminine qui se tenait face à son bureau, les mains sur les hanches dans une attitude menaçante faisant sans conteste penser à la princesse limace de Konoha. Ses cheveux roses noués en deux couettes et la marque sur son front jouant dans cette ressemblance troublante. Elle ne daigna pas accorder un regard à l'ANBU, un genou au sol et masque en place, qui était à côté d'elle.

« - C'est à cause de l'Uchiha ? » Demanda-t-elle sans préambule

« - Sakura, tu es priée de ne pas débarquer de cette façon à tout bout de champs. On n'est pas dans une église.»

« - Vous n'avez pas ce genre de scrupules quand vous vous pointez à la fenêtre de ma chambre. » Rétorqua sèchement la rose, arrachant un maigre sourire contrit à son sensei. « Donc, c'est pour l'Uchiha que je suis confinée à Konoha ? »

« - Je n'ai pas à me justifier de mes décisions. » Argua le Rokudaime.

Ils se toisèrent un instant, froidement, et le Ninja Copieur fut fasciné de l'évolution de la tendre jeune fille qui pleurait si facilement, à cet instant elle semblait si inébranlable, si intense, resplendissante dans sa volonté inflexible. Il avait retrouvé la Sakura vivante et forte, se dit-il. Kakashi sourit fièrement, comme un père devant le premier gribouillage de son enfant et elle lui rendit un demi-sourire, elle avait gagné et elle le savait.

« - Oui, c'est en partie pour veiller sur Itachi Uchiha. »

« -En partie ? » Fronça les sourcils la fleur de cerisier.

« - Je suis désolé Sakura, je ne peux pas en dire plus. »

« - Comme cela me surprends. »

« - Sakura… » Tenta vainement de protester Kakashi.

« - N'usez pas votre salive, je vais retourner sagement à l'hôpital puisque visiblement c'est la seule tâche que vous daignerez me confier. »

Elle s'inclina brièvement et tourna les talons, l'ignorant superbement alors qu'il allait répliquer. Elle avait un début de réponse et bien qu'elle n'en fût pas satisfaite il semblerait qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus. Pas ici. Pas par lui. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve un autre moyen de se renseigner.  
Mais alors qu'elle allait quitter le bureau elle entendit la voix amusée du Kopi Ninja dans son dos :

« - Et la prochaine fois tu es priée d'attendre ton tour et de ne pas maltraiter ma porte. »

« - Le jour où vous serrez à l'heure à l'entrainement, on en reparle » Répliqua-t-elle dans un sourire.

* * *

Il avait fallu deux jours, à bonne allure, aux deux jeunes hommes pour rejoindre le village caché du sable. Le trajet avait été aisé, sans encombres, mais la chaleur écrasante du désert les harcelait depuis le début de la journée et ce fut un réel soulagement quand les larges portes apparurent à l'horizon, tel un mirage. Naruto, impatient, s'engouffra dans le village pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible le bureau du Kazekage. Il n'avait pas vu Gaara depuis quelques temps et était heureux de lui rendre visite, cependant son impatience résidait principalement dans le mystère qu'était leur mission à venir. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il se languissait d'un peu d'action.

Arrivant devant la porte du bureau, il croisa Kankurô qui s'immobilisa avant de faire un large sourire chaleureux au blond et, quand Sai arriva quelques instants plus tard, un sourire respectueux à l'ANBU. Le marionnettiste avait combattu au front au côté du peintre et il ne pouvait que reconnaître la valeur de celui-ci. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement et Naruto le complimenta sur son nouveau maquillage ce qui fit rire Kankurô et mis mal à l'aise Sai qui ne savait quoi dire à ce propos –Devrait-il demander à une fille les rudiments du maquillage ? Ino ferait sans doute l'affaire.

« - Heureux de vous voir. Gaara-sama vous attends dans son bureau mais je vous préviens il n'est pas follement amusant aujourd'hui. » Informa le frère du Kazekage puis, ajouta tout bas « Pas qu'il le soit d'habitude mais bon… »

Naruto rigola stupidement en se frottant la tête puis il se tourna vers Sai et s'écria :

« - Yosh ! On y va ! »

Sai hocha la tête et il cogna légèrement la lourde porte permettant d'accéder au vaste bureau surplombant le village tandis que Kankurô s'éloignait déjà dans le couloir jaunâtre du bâtiment.

« - Hé ! » L'interpella soudain le porteur du Kyubi « Tu sais pas qui fait équipe avec nous par hasard? »

« - Arrête de gueuler » Répliqua l'ainé des Sabaku No « J'allais justement le prévenir de votre arrivée. »

« - Hé, tu sais qui c'est alors ? » S'enthousiasma l'Uzumaki

Et il reprit son chemin, ignorant la question stupide du blond et un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, laissant les deux ninjas de Konoha curieux en le regardant disparaître au coin du couloir. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement devant eux et ils firent un bond en arrière face à une jeune femme qu'ils connaissaient bien et qui semblait franchement irritée.

« - Vous dormez ou quoi ? Ca fait cinq minutes que je m'époumone à vous dire d'entrer. »

Elle les dévisagea avant de s'écarter pour leurs laisser le passage, leurs intimant de se ''bouger les fesses''. Derrière son bureau, Gaara les attendait affalé dans son siège et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« -Gaara ! » S'exclama le bond, aux anges. « T'as l'air en forme ! »

« - Parle correctement au Kazekage, morveux ! » Grinça Temari

« - C'est bon Temari, ce sont de vieux amis après tout. » Articula calmement le Kazekage se qui lui valut un regard noir de l'intéressée.

« - Alors, c'est quoi notre mission ? J'vais régler ça vite fait 'ttebayo ! »

« - Je vous explique dès que l'équipe est au complet. »

« - Pourquoi faire un mystère de notre coéquipier ? » Questionna Sai, un faux sourire visé sur son visage pâle.

Gaara ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et fit un fin sourire n'annonçant rien de bon.

« -Je vous laisse juger par vous-même. »

Sur ces paroles, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Kankurô dans la pièce puis, de large stature et le port fier se découpant dans l'embrasure, leur équipier le précéda, paralysant les deux jeunes hommes.

« - Ca faisait longtemps, baka. » Prononça la voix grave du nouvel arrivant alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux.

* * *

Il avait encore fait ce rêve. Le même que ces trois derniers jours. Il volait en cercle à une centaine de mètres au-dessus d'un petit village caché dans les dunes, les maisons précaires abritées dans des parois rocheuses. Il surveillait inlassablement l'une des habitations, sans savoir pourquoi et sans raison apparente puisqu'il ne paraissait rien n'y avoir à signaler, aucun mouvement, aucun signe d'une quelconque vie. Et nuit après nuit, c'était la même chose, le même survol de cette zone pour toujours, fatalement, tournoyer autour du logis perdu dans l'infinité de sable jusqu'à l'épuisement qui signifiait son réveil et le retour brutal à la réalité de l'appartement dénué de toute décoration.  
Il contempla la pièce, baignée par la vive lumière du jour. Blanche et pourtant si sombre, vide de tout objet superflu. Les seules exceptions étaient l'éventail bleu nuit épinglé sur un mur, symbole de ce clan si prestigieux anéanti par les mains de l'ainé, et un petit cadre photo représentant une équipe de genins posé sur le bureau nu.

Pris d'un besoin urgent de déserté ce lieu où il ne se sentait pas à son aise, il s'éclipsa par la fenêtre. Ses pensées focalisées sur une solution possible pour son chakra évoquée par Sakura plusieurs jours auparavant. Il n'avait plus croisé la jeune fille depuis le soir où elle avait parlé de Sasuke et il n'osait pas aller demander s'il y avait du nouveau. Pas qu'il ait peur, non il était au-delà de ce genre de chose, mais il ne voulait pas accorder trop d'importance à cet handicap. Il refusait de s'avouer faible et dépendant de son ninjustu. Ses pas prirent mécaniquement la direction du petit ponton sur le lac où il s'était si souvent entrainé au Katôn alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune enfant. Un enfant de génie, certes, mais un enfant tout de même. Il passa une main lasse sur ses traits fatigués, ses incontournables cernes plus visibles que jamais arboraient une teinte violacée, ses yeux battait douloureusement et sa vue était troublée par intermittence de petits flocons blancs. Le manque de sommeil le rendait faible. Il détestait ça.

Il s'avançait lentement sur l'embarcadère en bois quand il réalisa la présence de quelqu'un au bout de ce dernier. Il marchait face au soleil et du forcer ses yeux fatigués pour apercevoir plus nettement la silhouette qui s'y découpait.

La jeune Hinata hyûga.

Il retint à grande peine un soupir et franchit les quelques mètres restants pour se laisser gracieusement tomber à ses côtés. La jeune kunoichi ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête dans sa direction, elle contemplait l'étendue d'eau teintée de reflets azurs de ses grands yeux pâles, les restes d'un maigre repas dispersés autour d'elle.

« - Uchi.. Uchiha-san. » Salua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il ne répondit pas, le regard perdu dans les flots calmes, coulant sous le ponton en petites vagues paisibles. Que diable la Hyûga fichait-elle ici ?

« - Naru.. Naruto venait souvent ici quand votre frère a rejoint Orochimaru, l'habitude est restée. Pour lui comme pour moi.» Exposa calmement la femme au Byakugan, son mariage avec le Jinchûriki contribuant à diminuer sa timidité maladive.

Elle se remémora les innombrables fois où elle avait épié Naruto tandis qu'il occupait la place où elle est présentement assise. Elle savait que cet endroit était lié à Sasuke Uchiha dans l'esprit de son blond de mari mais à force de l'y trouver elle l'avait fait sienne lors de ses absences. Mais si l'endroit avait un sens pour elle à cause de Naruto, elle était en droit de penser qu'il avait de l'importance pour Sasuke à cause d'Itachi. Et peut-être même la réciproque était-elle vraie. Hinata admettait volontiers que la vue de cet endroit était impressionnante.

« - Des fois j'aimerai avoir un talent artistique et immortaliser tout ça. » Dit-elle d'une voix hésitante en se contrôlant pour ne pas bégayer tout en englobant d'un geste du bras le lac tranquille.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Itachi garda le silence et posa ses yeux charbonneux sur la jeune épouse Uzumaki.

« - Et vous, Itachi-sama, qu'aimeriez-vous faire ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire énigmatique et les joues rouges avant de replier ses jambes sous elle, de rassembler rapidement ses affaires et de fuir précipitamment vers la terre ferme. L'Uchiha la suivit du regard, troublé, quand elle s'arrêta au bout du petit ponton de bois pour effectuer une révérence et la tête dans les genoux souffler, son éloquence précédente envolée :

« - Vou.. Vous avez mauvaise mine, Uchiha-san. Peu..Peut-être devr.. Devriez-vous aller rendre vi..visite à Sakura-chan. »

Elle s'en fut loin, très loin de ses deux prunelles ébène qui la scrutaient.

« _Qu'aimerais-je faire ?_ »

Il pensa de nouveau à son frère. Mais il s'avoua que ce n'était pas une réponse satisfaisante puisqu'elle concernait finalement quelqu'un d'autre. Un de ses proches, si l'on peut dire, mais pas lui. Puis, si l'on comptait les années où il était mort, il n'avait dorénavant que deux ans de plus que son cadet. Pouvait-il toujours le considérer comme un gamin ? De plus, son raisonnement alcoolisé concernant le bonheur de son frère ne tenait pas la route. Il n'était pas en droit d'intervenir dans quelque chose d'aussi personnel sans l'approbation de l'autre borné et jamais il n'obtiendrait celle-ci. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il se consacre à sa propre vie ?

« _Qu'aimerais-je faire ?_ »

Il se troubla et fronça les sourcils.

Itachi Uchiha n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

* * *

 _Big Up à mon petit Kiba que j'ai un peu malmené. Désolée mon gars, je me rattraperai peut-être. Un jour._

 _Et j'imagine que vous avez tous deviné le coéquipier de l'équipe 7 ? J'ai l'impression de pas avoir été vraiment subtile (Bon, j'ai pas VRAIMENT essayé de l'être mais sait-on jamais...)_

 _Et j'ai une question, pour vous, pour toi, pour ceux qui lisent et aime et ceux qui lisent parce qu'ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire et se sont perdus : Trouvez-vous les chapitres trop longs?_

Merci de votre passage et à bientôt.


	8. Esquisse

_Hello !_

 _Je suis navrée, je me rends compte que l'alcool est omniprésent dans cette fiction (Merci pour ton commentaire à ce sujet Lunamyx Voldy…). Mais j'ai du mal à m'imaginer un monde aussi sombre et impitoyable que celui des shinobi sans dépravations et alcool. Ils côtoient la mort quotidiennement et ce dès le plus jeune âge, ils doivent forcément tenter d'oublier ce côté-là de leurs existences d'une façon ou d'une autre, non ? Mais je vais les faire faire une cure, j'vous jure, ils vont être sobres les prochains chapitres !_

 _Ce chapitre présente encore des traces d'alcool (Mais je les fais pas picoler pour une fois, ABSTINENCE !) et est sans doute plus que douteux au niveau du langage, veuillez m'en pardonner mais j'aimais bien ce passage et n'avais aucune envie de l'adoucir. Par contre faut que je pense absolument à changer le rating de cette fic (oups.)_

 _Bonne lecture ! (Je réponds aux reviews en fin de chapitre comme je vous ai déjà assommés d'un pavé)_

 ** _/!\ Langage cru dans la première partie du chapitre, désoléeeeee!_**

* * *

La semaine était passée à une allure folle depuis le départ de l'équipe 7 pour Suna.  
Sans surprise, Sakura n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'eux. En d'autres temps, Sai aurait laissé sous sa porte une de ses souris de papier et d'encre pour l'avertir qu'il partait en mission et la durée de celle-ci mais –sans surprise, donc- cette fois il s'était abstenu et elle sentait Kakashi s'agacer progressivement de la voir surgir dans son bureau pour s'enquérir d'eux, mue par une inquiétude inexplicable.  
Contrainte de tuer le temps devant l'absence de nouvelles et d'informations, elle enchainait les heures supplémentaires.  
Elle avait appris à composer avec les absences de Naruto et Sai lors de leurs missions respectives – elle-même les laissant parfois à Konoha- mais c'était rare qu'ils fussent tous les deux parti pour une durée indéterminée et elle devait bien avoué que ses coéquipiers lui manquaient. Pas d'entrainement musclé, pas de ramen, pas de tea time avec Sai et pas de gueulements intempestifs de l'enfant-renard. Oh, et elle ne pouvait pas passer ses crises de nerfs sur eux. Dur, donc.

« - Faut que je te suce la chatte pour que tu me soignes ? »

Le sang de la Kunoichi lui monta à la tête en un temps record mais elle resta impassible, continuant à étudier le dossier qu'elle tenait en main d'un œil furieux. Le service des urgences était bondé, une fête dans l'un des villages avoisinant Konoha avait semblait-il fait quelques dégâts. Ils s'agissaient majoritairement de civils, surtout des paysans, mais ils étaient imbibés d'alcool de riz bas de gamme et les cas sordides se multipliaient. Elle avait débuté sa soirée par un homme fin saoul s'étant vanté d'être en réalité 'un puissant ninja demeurant dans l'ombre' devant ses amis et ces derniers ne l'ayant pas cru, il avait sauté d'un arbre dans une tentative désespérée –et désespérante- de prouver qu'il pouvait s'y déplacer. La question n'était pas de savoir comment l'on pouvait être assez stupide que pour commettre pareille action mais plutôt de savoir comment à un tel degré d'ivresse il avait pu escalader cet arbre sur une hauteur de 25 mètres. Un champion. Et ses autres patients du jour n'avaient pas vraiment fait remonter le niveau intellectuel de la salle d'attente.

« - Eh toi la pute rose avec les petits nichons, retourne-toi, j'te cause ! »

Son regard libidineux, sa voix lubrique, son haleine qui empeste l'alcool : tout la dégoûta instantanément quand elle se retourna vers l'homme qui la reluquait sans vergogne et l'interpellait comme une vulgaire prostituée pour la seconde fois. Un haut-le-cœur traversa son corps, une tonne d'insultes lui monta au cerveau et il lui fallut tout son entrainement de Kunoichi pour se contenter de lui jeter un regard glacial alors qu'elle ne désirait qu'enfoncer son poing dans sa petite tête rougeâtre d'obsédé alcoolisé.

« - Allez mademoiselle, viens me montrer ta panthère rose ! J'suis sûre que t'es une sacrée garce au pieu ! »

Sakura déposa le dossier sur un banc de la salle d'attente, ses mains tremblant sous l'effet de la colère. Pour qui se prenait ce type ?

« - Mmh vu tes tifs j'suis sûr que t'es toute sucrée. Ça me donne envie de te lécher comme un milkshake ! Ouais, un bon gros milkshake laiteux, t'vois où je veux en venir ? »

Elle s'avança dans sa direction, calmement, rassemblant le peu qu'il lui restait de self-control pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable.

Elle était sur son lieu de travail.

Tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle.

C'était un civil. Il avait bu.

Elle pourrait le tuer d'une pichenette.

Aucune raison de s'énerver inutilement sur cette ordure.

Vraiment aucune.

Mais ses bonnes résolutions étaient en train de faiblir face aux gestes très suggestifs de l'homme, et elle s'avança à pas mesuré dans sa direction.

« - Je te conseille de t'excuser. » Cingla une voix froide dans le dos de Sakura.

Elle détourna les yeux brièvement de l'odieux personnage pour les poser sur le nouvel arrivant, stoppant net son avancée.  
Les traits impassibles mais le regard dangereux, Itachi Uchiha toisait l'homme de toute sa grandeur et il fallait avouer que quelque chose dans son maintien noble imposait automatiquement le respect. Et la terreur.

Tout du moins, chez les gens _sensés_.

« - Comme c'est mignon, t'es le mac de cette pute ? »

Sakura frémit en voyant la lueur inquiétante qui s'installa dans les prunelles réglisses de l'ancien déserteur. Elle ne pouvait détourner son attention de la frêle et néanmoins si dangereuse silhouette, abasourdie mais également hypnotisée qu'il se pose en sauveur de gente dame. Quelle blague de mauvais goût.

« - Je ne me répéterais pas. » Articula doucement Itachi

« - Hé, dis-moi, son gazon est de la même couleur que ses tifs dégueulasses ? » Poursuivit sur un ton de confidence l'inconscient.

Inconscient qui quelques secondes plus tard se retrouva la tête sur les chaussures de Sakura, tête lourdement écrasée au sol par un pied chaussé d'une sandale noire. La joue plaquée sur le carrelage, le visage déformé par la semelle et les yeux légèrement écarquillés, l'homme commença à saigner abondamment du nez mais personne ne s'en alarma. En réalité, un silence total régnait dans la salle d'attente malgré la foule de curieux formant un cercle autour du spectacle.  
La Kunoichi sortit de sa torpeur, secoua sa tête faisant volé ses couettes roses et s'abaissa lentement, prenant son temps et chargeant son regard de toute la haine qu'elle portait en elle, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

« - Je ne vais pas gaspiller ma salive pour un chien de crève-la-faim dans ton genre alors écoute-moi bien résidu d'avortement : je t'épargne aujourd'hui, je mettrais ce comportement sur le compte de l'alcool mais sache que je ne t'oublie pas. Si nos chemins se recroisent de quelque manière que ce soit, je te ferais tellement souffrir que tu désireras mourir, je t'écorcherais vif et je t'abandonnerais dans un caniveau pour que t'y crèves lentement comme le chien puant que tu es. Ai-je été claire ? » Susurra-t-elle en prenant son temps pour être sûre que chacun de ses mots s'imprimerait dans l'esprit de ce gros porc.

« - Tu m'excites encore plus quand t'es en colère, j'ai une de ces envies de te déglinguer ma mignonne… »

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Itachi saisit le type par les cheveux et le traina sans ménagement hors de l'hôpital, les badauds s'écartant rapidement à son passage. Il traversa le hall tel Moïse tandis qu'un des spectateurs vient se placer à côté de Sakura, posant délicatement sa main sur son épaule frémissante de rage contenue.

« - Ca va Sakura ? »

Elle soupira, il ne manquait plus que lui.

« - Tout va très bien Tokuma, merci. » Répliqua-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu

Son visage reflétait son inquiétude et elle s'en voulu instantanément alors qu'il retirait sa main lentement et dans un petit sourire blessé allait s'éclipser.

« - Hyûga ? » Appela Sakura

Il tourna légèrement la tête, ses yeux nacre interrogatifs mais un sourire encourageant embellissant ses traits.

« - Ca tient toujours ton invitation à diner ? »

Stupéfait, il étudia quelques minutes le visage de la jeune femme.

« - Bien entendu mais… » Il jeta un regard vers la porte qu'Itachi avait franchie avec le paysan.

« - Très bien, on dit 20h chez moi ? » Décréta la rose, sentant le trouble de son vis-à-vis.

L'homme lui sourit chaleureusement et confirma de la tête avant de dire joyeusement « Je dois y aller, à ce soir alors ! » les yeux brillants.

Il s'en fut et elle le regarda s'éloigner, elle avait été impulsive et ne réalisait pas encore tout à fait ce qu'elle venait de faire.

 _« Kami-sama, j'ai proposé un rencart à Tokuma… »_

Regrettait-elle ? Non.

Le regretterait-elle ? Sans doute.

Elle soupira et alla récupérer le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait précédemment lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la présence de son maître et d'Itachi à quelques pas d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas vu son _valeureux chevalier blanc_ revenir ni remarqué la présence de Tsunade en ces lieux. Elle se fustigea de son manque d'attention avant d'analyser plus posément la situation : les deux semblaient en grande discussion mais les yeux sombres de l'Uchiha étaient posés sur Sakura, le regard plus noir que jamais.

« - Tu aurais pu le tuer ! » S'énerva soudainement la Godaime

« - C'était plus ou moins mes intentions. » Répondit calmement Itachi, toute trace de douceur ayant déserté sa voix.

« - Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la pression que nous mettent les anciens depuis ton retour ? Tu n'as pas le droit à ce genre de débordements ! Ton comportement, plus que celui de quiconque, doit être irréprochable ! » S'agaça le légendaire perdante. « Le Rokudaime a misé gros en pariant sur toi ! »

« - Hn. »

Sakura se sentit mal à l'aise. La place d'Itachi au village n'était pas encore assurée, beaucoup de gens doutaient encore de lui et pourtant, alors qu'il était tenu de ne pas faire de vagues, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à intervenir. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas un coup de sang, le caractère réfléchit de l'Uchiha en toute circonstance empêchait ce genre d'attitude. Il avait donc sciemment risqué sa réhabilitation pour corriger ce vaurien ? Elle frémit, la culpabilité la submergeant. Elle aurait pu, non, elle aurait _dû_ réagir. Pourquoi était-elle restée spectatrice ?

« - Tsunade-hime, il a fait ce que chacun d'entre nous aurait souhaité faire. » Déclara une voix nette et féminine « S'il n'avait pas agi aussi rapidement, je m'en serais chargée moi-même. »

« - Ce n'est pas le problème, Tenten. J'aurai réglé ce souci dans tous les cas. A ma façon.» Sourire sadique et yeux luisant de rage, le poing de la Senju se contracta « Mais toi, Uchiha… » Elle se planta devant lui et le toisa « Tâche d'être raisonnable.»

Sakura assistait à la scène sans osé y prendre part, elle se sentait une fois de plus dans le rôle de la petite fleur fragile ayant besoin de protection, ridicule. Elle agrippa fermement la farde plastique contenant les données du patient et pivota vers ce dernier, il était temps de se remettre au travail. Mais le dit-patient chuchotait avec d'autres paysans en glissant des regards appuyés vers Sakura, Itachi ou encore Tsunade. Tout ce beau monde n'avait que trop contemplé son divin visage et ses cheveux incroyablement roses, qu'ils lui fichent donc la paix. D'un pas nerveux elle rejoint le bureau, fuyant l'ambiance électrique de la salle d'attente et priant pour que cette fois-ci Karin aie fait du café. Dieu soit loué, la cafetière était à moitié pleine et le breuvage encore fumant.

« - Ca va Sakura ? »

Elle versa légèrement à côté de la tasse et pesta entre ses dents de ne pas avoir senti l'arrivée de Tenten. Et encore cette question.

« - Il ne m'a pas touchée, tu sais ? Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

La jeune fille brune s'attarda sur son visage plus que nécessaire et Sakura lui rendit la pareille. L'experte en armement avait à la fois énormément changé tout en étant restée la même. C'était un sentiment étrange que de dévisager quelqu'un de proche en la sentant une parfaite inconnue. Ses éternels macarons avaient laissés place à une coiffure plus sophistiquée, sorte de tresse complexe, qui la rendait plus féminine. Son visage et ses yeux amandes étaient plus graves et avaient perdu ce côté joueur et enfantin qui la caractérisait lorsqu'elle était genin.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour connaître les raisons du renfermement sur elle-même de la belle : la perte de son coéquipier lors de la quatrième guerre déchirait toujours son âme. Personne n'osait prononcer le prénom de Neji en sa présence, il était devenu un sujet tabou alors que les années s'écoulaient et que tous semblaient panser leurs plaies. Mais pas Tenten. Elle avait rejoint l'ANBU et était chargée des missions d'assassinats, elle excellait dans ce domaine et s'était rapidement fait une place parmi les hauts-gradés, se tuant à la tâche et espérant sans doute de cette façon échapper à l'inévitable sentiment de perte. Sakura l'avait appris de Tsunade un soir où elle divaguait allongée dans un bar et contant les secrets de ses petits camarades à sa jeune élève. _Grand professionnalisme sur ce coup-là_. Sakura soupira à cette pensée, sa sensei pouvait être aussi respectable que méprisable. De grandes qualités pour de grands défauts, ainsi allait le monde.

« - Tout de même, quel être abject. Je donnerai cher pour le faire goûter à mes lames. »

La rose approuva d'un signe de tête, elle-même avait envisagé milles tortures.

« - De retour de mission ? » Changea de sujet Sakura en remarquant les vêtements sales et les légères coupures sur les avant-bras de l'ANBU

« - De retour et déjà sur le départ. J'ai une tendinite au coude droit, ça nuit à ma précision » Grimaça la brune avant de soupirer « Faut que je fasse soigner ça puis je file, mon équipe m'attends sans doute à la porte du village. »

« - Montre-moi. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tout était rentré dans l'ordre et les deux jeunes femmes se saluèrent. Sakura lui arracha la promesse qu'à son retour elles iraient manger un bout entre filles, comme avant. Avant la guerre, avant les morts. Tenten avait accepté dans un grand sourire mais il n'avait pas la chaleur qu'avait autrefois ses risettes : il ne touchait plus ses yeux pour les faire pétiller.

* * *

« -»

À vingt heures tapantes, l'on toqua deux fois à la porte de l'appartement de Sakura.

Hinata fit un grand sourire à la rose avant de s'éclipser discrètement par la fenêtre du salon, priant pour que le membre de son clan attendant devant la porte d'entrée ne s'aperçoive pas de sa présence. Elle avait accouru chez la meilleure amie de son mari dès qu'elle avait eu vent de ce rendez-vous, ravie que Sakura concède une chance au jeune homme. Leur relation s'arrêtait au fait qu'ils appartenaient au même clan et qu'ils possédaient le Byakugan, ils n'avaient aucun lien de filiation : Ils avaient sans doute un ancêtre commun, leurs traits se ressemblant et l'œil blanc étaient là pour le rappeler, mais rien d'assez récent pour qu'on puisse les considérer comme étant du même sang.

Hinata rassurait donc Sakura depuis trente minutes sur son apparence et sur le fait que peu importe l'issue de ce rendez-vous, elle ne prenait aucuns risques en y allant. Elles avaient sélectionné ensemble et minutieusement la tenue que la jeune rose porterait ce soir et Hinata avait arrangés les cheveux de son amie en une coiffure dont elle n'était pas peu fière.

Une fois l'épouse Uzumaki disparue, Sakura s'inspecta une dernière fois dans le miroir et pour la première fois depuis longtemps fut satisfaite de l'image que le verre lui renvoyait. Elle avait opté pour un combi-pantalon noir doté d'un dos nu qui soulignait sa taille fine et mettait en valeur sa minceur. Son maquillage léger et ses cheveux longs rassemblés en une longue tresse sur le côté, elle se sentait élégante et extrêmement féminine –Chose rare pour une kunoichi.

Mobilisant son courage, elle se décida à aller ouvrir la porte : Tokuma allait finir par penser qu'elle lui posait un lapin. Mais ce dernier, loin de s'impatienter s'était assis sur le seuil de l'immeuble et observait simplement la course des oiseaux dans le ciel. Il se redressa d'un bond léger quand elle sortit de l'appartement et l'accueillit d'un sourire chaleureux après l'avoir examinée des pieds à la tête, surpris:

« - Tu es ravissante, Sakura-chan. »

Lui-même avait fait des efforts pour être plus présentable, troquant sa veste verte de jounin contre une légère chemise bleue claire et son uniforme traditionnel de shinobi pour un pantalon bleu marine. Seul élément persistant : son bandana noir visé sur son front.

Il était extrêmement séduisant et Sakura oublia ses appréhensions pour joyeusement lui emboîter le pas.  
Il avait réservé une table dans un petit restaurant familial à l'ambiance intimiste, chaque petite table étant isolée des autres par de multiples plantes, paravents ornementés et vases de tailles impressionnants. C'était un bel endroit et les serveurs s'avérèrent charmants, peut-être un peu trop puisque Tokuma tiqua lorsque pour la troisième fois un grand roux au sourire ravageur vint s'enquérir si Sakura n'avait besoin de rien. Le regard peu amène du Hyûga déstabilisa l'employé qui par la suite s'en tint au strict minimum et ne s'adressa plus qu'à ses pieds. Toutefois, si Sakura remarqua le manège du jeune homme et l'irritation grandissante de l'homme avec qui elle partageait cette soirée, elle n'en montra rien. La nourriture était délicieuse au même titre que la compagnie du Hyûga et la medic-nin savoura cette soirée, se sentant grisée d'être ainsi l'attention d'un homme si charmant.

Tokuma était empli de délicatesse et de bonne manière, il passa la soirée à s'assurer de son confort et était désireux d'apprendre à la connaitre. Il lui posa moult questions quant à ses goûts et ils discutèrent longuement de leurs professions respectives. Elle apprit ainsi qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe d'infiltration et de reconnaissance et était souvent affecté à de longues missions -principalement sous le commandement d'Anko Mitarashi. Ce nom lui arracha un frisson mais elle parvient à garder un visage neutre et un petit sourire en coin. Il lui expliqua également qu'il était issu de la Bunke, la branche cadette des Hyûga, et de part cette naissance malheureuse il était contraint à beaucoup de choses. Notamment à ce sceau effroyable qui lui barrait le front. Elle contempla le bandana en silence mais ne sut quoi répondre. Elle connaissait via Hinata ce qu'entrainait le fait d'appartenir à la Bunke mais ne s'était jamais souciée plus que ça de ce qu'il se passait au clan Hyûga. Chaque clan possédait des traditions ancestrales ridicules même s'il fallait admettre que le sceau de l'oiseau en cage était particulièrement ignoble.

Alors que le repas touchait à sa fin et qu'il dégustait un digestif dans un silence confortable, elle remarqua que Tokuma l'observait pensivement, cherchant visiblement ses mots. Désireuse de le mettre à l'aise, elle demanda gentiment :

« - Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? »

« - Je me demandais simplement quels sont tes liens avec Itachi Uchiha. » Répondit-il calmement, le visage sérieux.

Désappointée, elle tenta un pauvre sourire. La question était étrange et le ton employé rajoutait à ce sentiment d'inconfort.

« - C'est mon patient. »

« - Un patient avec qui tu passes beaucoup de temps et qui te défends lorsqu'un ivrogne t'insulte. » Nota le Hyûga, un vague reproche dans sa voix douce.

« - C'est le frère ainé d'un de mes coéquipiers, nos histoires sont un peu liées. » Se justifia-t-elle

« - Quels genres de liens exactement ? »

« - Sasuke… Le frère d'Itachi, était assoiffé de vengeance suite au massacre de son clan. Il a passé une grande partie de sa vie à traquer son frère et nous à le suivre ou à lui courir après, une fois qu'il a déserté. » Expliqua la jeune femme simplement en croisant ses mains sur la table, jouant avec la bague ornant son index. Elle était mal à l'aise. _« Comment sait-il que je passe du temps avec Itachi ? Et c'est quoi ce questionnaire ? »._ La deuxième raison de son malaise était d'exposer les relations des frères Uchiha et son lien avec le cadet de ceux-ci de façon si froide à un premier rendez-vous, c'était un sujet qu'elle n'aimait pas aborder et encore moins quand on lui demandait des explications de façon si cavalière.

« - Je ne vois pas bien comment de ce fait tu peux te sentir liée avec l'aîné. »

« - Où veux-tu en venir au juste ? » S'agaça Sakura, décontenancée par la tournure de la discussion et peu désireuse de devoir se justifier sur sa vie personnelle.

« - Nulle part, je m'inquiète juste que tu fréquentes aussi régulièrement un nukenin des plus dangereux. Ce type a tué l'entièreté de son clan. Un massacre, comme tu l'as si bien dit.»

Et il lui sourit comme pour clore la conversation mais la jeune kunoichi ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Pas du tout, même.

« - Itachi n'a rien de dangereux. Il n'a fait qu'exécuter une mission sordide donnée par un homme peu scrupuleux. Son sombre passé il le doit à ce village. Je n'aime pas du tout ces insinuations et sache que je suis tout à fait capable de choisir mon entourage et que je n'ai aucunement besoin de ton avis et encore moins de ton approbation. » S'insurgea la jeune femme avant de se lever, attrapant son sac à main, et de déclarer froidement « Merci pour cette charmante soirée, c'était exquis. »

Et elle quitta le restaurant sans un regard en arrière.

« -»

Quand Sakura pénétra dans son salon ce matin-là elle crut avoir une hallucination. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, stupéfaite. Et en l'absence de résultats probants, la jeune femme se mit à les frotter frénétiquement.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda d'une petite voix hésitante l'Haruno

Confortablement installé dans le canapé de la jeune femme, Itachi haussa les épaules avant de grogner quelque chose ressemblant à « Yamanaka. », il s'était visiblement levé du mauvais pied. Les sourcils de la rose s'arquèrent automatiquement en une moue interrogative mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question que la blonde sortait de la cuisine avec un plateau sur lequel trônait trois tasses et autant d'assiettes de petit déjeuner contenant une omelette à l'odeur alléchante.

« - Ah ben notre belle au bois dormant nous a fait l'honneur de sa présence à ce que je vois ! » Railla Ino

Rapide coup d'œil vers la gigantesque horloge ornant le mur derrière le divan et nouveau haussement de sourcils pour la rose.

« - Il est huit heures du matin, goret. »

Mais cette dernière s'évertuait à caser les victuailles et les tasses sur la petite table basse, ne relevant même pas la pique. C'était suspect.

« - Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez chez moi ? » S'agaça légèrement la rose, commençant à se réveiller doucement et ne saisissant pas du tout ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

« - J'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas rester seule si ton apollon Hyûga désertait de bon matin… » Se justifia tranquillement la Yamanaka en rejetant sa longue queue de cheval couleur blé derrière ses épaules avant de se laisser tomber sur un coussin face à son assiette.

 _« Mes fesses, oui. Tu étais juste trop impatiente de gratter le moindre détail de mon rencart pour attendre plus longtemps. »_

« - Il n'a pas déserté, Ino. Il n'a pas dormi ici. » S'irrita la medic-nin.

« - Oh… » Souffla cette dernière, confuse.

« - T'es pas croyable… » Sakura, légèrement amusée, se tourna vers Itachi « Et toi, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ? La commère ça me parait évident mais toi… »

« - Hé, j'étais juste soucieuse de ma meilleure amie ! » Protesta Ino

« - À d'autres. Et donc ? Itachi ? »

« - Elle m'a trainé de force. » Expliqua l'Uchiha de mauvaise grâce.

Sakura croisa le regard malicieux de la blonde et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, sa meilleure amie pouvait être un vrai dictateur et elle l'imaginait aisément avoir réellement trainé l'ainé Uchiha jusqu'à chez elle. Les fusils dans les yeux d'Itachi calmèrent cependant son fou rire naissant et elle s'installa aux côtés de la bimbo tyrannique.

« - Allez, mangez tant que c'est chaud ! » Clama cette dernière alors qu'elle avait déjà entamé son assiette.

« - C'est quoi _ça_ ? » Interrogea subitement Sakura entre deux bouchées d'omelette.

« _Ça_ » était un petit vase comportant une seule grande fleur blanche.

« - Ah ça… » Dit négligemment son amie d'enfance « Kiba en dépose une tous les jours devant chez moi, j'sais plus les voir en peinture. »

« - Mais c'est… un chrysanthème. » Constata Itachi, tout en maintenant son allure désintéressée de la situation.

« - Bien vu ! » L'encouragea faussement la télépathe

« - C'est glauque. Et fallait pas te sentir obligée d'amener tes ordures chez moi, hein !» Commenta la propriétaire des lieux en plissant ses yeux verts.

La kunoichi aux cheveux roses remarqua alors le petit carton pendant sur la tige de la fleur, et se pencha pour décrypter l'écriture à peine lisible : _« Chaque jour je meurs un peu plus d'amour pour toi trésor… K.»_  
Elle gloussa -au grand damne de la courtisée qui leva les yeux au ciel- et enleva le carton pour le lancer à Itachi qui le saisit à la volée. Les lèvres de ce dernier se levèrent quelques secondes dans un micro sourire un brin moqueur, le déridant un tant soit peu et surtout le rendant plus humain.

« - Aucun commentaire, merci. Déjà que ma mère me harcèle avec ça… »

« - Ta mère ? » Articula l'Haruno, cherchant le rapport « Attends, ne me dis pas que… »

« - Si. » La coupa Ino « Il achète ses foutues fleurs à ma mère. Avant même qu'il les dépose sur mon seuil, je suis déjà au courant de son passage à la boutique et du message… . Faut vraiment être un crétin, non ?»

« - Les mots me manquent... » Approuva la rose.

Les grands yeux océans semblaient affligés ce qui manqua provoquer un nouveau fou rire chez Sakura mais elle se contint vaille que vaille.

« - Bien, on a assez parlé de moi. Maintenant je veux tout savoir sur ta soirée ! » Clama la blonde soudainement très enthousiaste en tapant dans ses mains.

« - Joker. » Soupira l'élève de Tsunade.

Cela attisa la curiosité de la fleuriste et même Itachi sembla soudainement plus attentif –Il plaça simplement ses mains sous son menton, mais c'était déjà une marque d'intérêt pour quelqu'un dans son genre. Elle était cernée par l'ennemi et dans l'impossibilité de s'en tirer sans lâcher quelques informations.

« - C'était… sympa. » La rose choisissait ses mots avec précautions.

« - Cool ! Tu comptes le revoir ? »

Sakura tiqua et sa moue répondit à la question de son amie d'enfance sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de souffler mot.

« - Toi, grand front, tu me fais des cachotteries ! » Ricana une Ino mauvaise et l'œil brillant.

« - Tu me fatigues, tu sais ? »

« - Oui. Explique. » Ne se laissa pas démonter son amie.

« - Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais… » Le regard émeraude se posa dans celui ténébreux de l'Uchiha qui feignait l'indifférence la plus totale alors qu'il n'en perdait pas une goutte « Il a commencé à parler de toi. »

« - Comment ça de moi ? »

« - Mais non, pas de toi Ino, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? D'Itachi. »

Les deux invités marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. La blonde ouvrit même quelques secondes la bouche bêtement sans prononcer un mot.

« - Qu'a-t-il dit ? » Demanda la voix masculine.

« - Qu'il ne comprenait pas que je traine avec toi. » Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - C'est tout ? »

« - En gros, oui. »

« - Hn. »

L'Uchiha se mura dans le silence, ses traits neutres tranchaient avec son regard froid. Polaire. Ino quant à elle tournait frénétiquement la tête entre Sakura et Itachi, comme pour suivre un match de ping-pong alors qu'aucun ne parlait. Le silence dura un moment avant que la blonde s'exclame :

« -Au final, ce n'est pas dramatique, si ? » Et devant le regard de la rose, elle poursuivit « Je veux dire, si à part cette réflexion sur mister glaçon c'était sympa, tu n'as pas vraiment de raisons de ne pas le revoir… »

Sakura soupira, ce n'était pas si simple. Quelque chose l'avait dérangée dans son attitude à ce moment-là. Elle ne savait dire quoi mais elle avait eu une mauvaise impression. Mais elle ne pouvait confier çà à la commère, celle-ci n'en démordrait pas de toute façon.

« - Peut-être. Je verrais bien. » Décréta-t-elle avant de s'excuser et d'aller se laver, fuyant ainsi l'interrogatoire en règle qu'Ino devait déjà préparer dans son esprit tordu.

* * *

« -»

Quand elle revient dans la pièce de vie, son amie d'enfance avait levé le camp et Itachi était en train de finir de laver la vaisselle. Elle alla se planter à un mètre de lui, les poings sur les hanches, franchement en colère :

« - On t'a jamais dit qu'on ne fait pas la vaisselle quand quelqu'un est sous la douche ? » L'apostropha la rose d'une voix acerbe.

« - Si. » Répliqua-t-il avec cette lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux sombres « Mais ça faisait longtemps que t'avais pas poussé une gueulante. »

Elle ne répondit rien, pinça les lèvres et posa ses fesses sur le plan de travail en attrapant un essuie-vaisselle propre. Dans un calme religieux, Itachi lavait les assiettes et les passait à Sakura qui les essuya mécaniquement en se demandant si elle n'avait pas la berlue. Peut-être aurait-elle du prendre une photo ? L'inatteignable Itachi Uchiha avait son torse appuyé contre le plan de travail, s'affairant de ses fines mains pâles et savonneuses dans l'eau sale à laver de la faïence de piètre qualité après avoir petit-déjeuner et échangé des potins de jeunes filles. Bon, lui n'avait pas vraiment taillé une bavette mais il avait écouté les deux filles et était, chose surprenante, resté. Et il faisait la vaisselle, bon sang. La _vaisselle_.

« - J'imagine que tu n'es pas resté pour laver mes couverts. »

« - Effectivement. » Petit sourire en coin.

« - Mais encore ? » Sourcil droit levé.

« - J'ai fait les assiettes aussi. »

« - Uchiha… » Le prévint la rose, un léger sourire fleurissant néanmoins sur ses lèvres.

« - Raconte-moi ta soirée. » Sa voix grave était très sérieuse tout à coup.

« - Hein ? »

Elle se sentit d'autant plus stupide quand il tourna son buste vers elle pour la regarder avec un léger froncement de sourcil. Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de développer malgré qu'elle fût à peu près sûre qu'il avait une idée en tête. Elle hésita, restant silencieuse.

« - Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange? » L'interrogea l'Uchiha en la sondant.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Il déclara que c'était sans doute sans importance et la salua avant de quitter les lieux sous le regard vide d'une Sakura à des kilomètres de sa cuisine.

 _« Et si Tokuma était tout simplement jaloux ? »_

Ce serait stupide de sa part mais… plausible au vu de son attitude 'subtile' avec le serveur.

Elle réalisa également qu'elle n'avait même pas remercié ou tenté d'obtenir un semblant d'explication quant à l'intervention d'Itachi la veille à l'hôpital.

Pourquoi diable les garçons étaient-ils tous si désespérément compliqués ?

* * *

« -»

Sai et Naruto jetaient constamment des regards furtifs à leur coéquipier. Le blond, d'habitude extrêmement bavard, n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis leur départ de Suna plusieurs heures auparavant. Une dizaine d'heures de silence, pratiquement un record. Il réfléchissait. Intensément.  
Pourquoi avoir fait un mystère dudit coéquipier ?

« - Hé, crétin ! »

Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder s'il avait son attention, Sasuke ferait dans tous les cas comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« - T'es au courant pour… Itachi ? » Hésita le mangeur de nouilles

« - Hn. »

« - Toujours aussi bavard, ça fait plaisir ! Tu l'as appris comment ? » S'écria Naruto

« - Pas maintenant. » Asséna froidement le brun.

Ils avançaient à vive allure sous une chaleur torride. Le sable à perte de vue, la soif constante et l'impression d'être continuellement poisseux aurait été autant de bonnes raisons de flancher mais ils étaient l'équipe 7. Les héros de Konoha. L'ancien favori de Danzo, le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi et le détenteur de l'Eien Mangekyô Sharingan. Un trio de shinobi d'élite. Il ne manquait que la disciple de la kunoichi légendaire.

Aussi tous trois étaient-ils curieux de la teneur de leur mission puisqu'elle consistait en une vulgaire inspection d'endroit. Et surtout, pourquoi avoir assigné l'Uchiha sur cette mission d'équipe après une aussi longue absence ? Pourquoi _lui_?

« - C'est là. » Dit Sai dans un sourire qui lui plissa les yeux.

Alors, sans se consulter, ils accélérèrent en direction de la petite oasis qu'on apercevait à peine à cette distance.

Ils marquèrent un arrêt quand ils arrivèrent à la bordure de végétation sous un gigantesque palmier-dattier qui apporta un peu d'ombre et de fraicheur. Il faudrait être bête pour pénétrer sans vérification préalable dans la flore : le désert de Suna était aride et inhospitalier, les commerçants et voyageurs connaissaient chaque emplacement permettant une halte, un ravitaillement en eau fraiche ou un repli si une tempête de sable menaçait. Loin d'être désertes, les oasis étaient en général de vraies plaques tournantes du commerce et du banditisme. Surtout du banditisme d'ailleurs ces dernières décennies.  
Une planque au milieu de nulle part, difficile d'accès avec une terre fertile et de l'eau à disposition, ça avait de quoi exciter plus d'un déserteur peu enclin à être retrouvé ou au cœur d'un trafic nécessitant de la discrétion.

Un monticule rocheux se découpait en face d'eux et à ses pieds, une forêt de palmiers entourant des arbres –fruitiers pour la plupart- qui eux-mêmes formaient un cercle autour d'une étendue d'eau. L'ensemble semblait dépeuplé et aucun bâtiment n'était visible mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier, les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses et trop de calme n'était jamais de bonne augure. Sai déplia d'une main experte son parchemin et entreprit de dessiner plusieurs dizaines de souris d'encre qu'il envoya en éclaireur. Si elles trouvaient quoique ce soit, il en serait directement informé.

C'était le moment de faire une pause. Naruto s'étira les bras au-dessus de la tête avant de les caller derrière son crâne, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

« - Ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas parti en mission ensemble, Sas'ke ! » Cria-t-il au ténébreux qui trônait déjà sur la branche d'un figuier caché par les immenses palmiers autour, une de ses jambes repliée sous lui alors que la seconde pendait dans le vide dans cette attitude désinvolte qu'il affichait depuis toujours.

« - Tu vas nous faire repérer, boulet. » Grinça celui-ci en retour.

Naruto regarda de tous côtés et se clona même pour avoir une vision à 360 degrés.

« - Y'a personne. Tu m'expliques où tu t'étais encore barré maintenant ? »

« - En mission. » Grogna Sasuke

Sai alla s'asseoir à l'ombre de l'arbre, préférant ne pas intervenir dans leur discussion. Sasuke ne le supportait pas et, de surcroit, les provocations que ne tarderaient pas à s'envoyer les deux amis rendraient l'ambiance suffisamment électrique pour qu'il n'y ajoute pas son grain de sel.

Et ce paysage méritait sans aucun doute d'être immortalisé par son pinceau.

« - Heiiiin ? En mission ? T'étais en mission pour Konoha tout ce temps ? J'pige pas, tu faisais quoi ? » S'exclama Naruto en se jaugeant sur une branche à proximité de l'ancien déserteur.

« - T'es lourd Naruto. » Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux sombres « Je traquais les cellules de résistants » Avoua-t-il toutefois.

« - Bah je comprends rien, résistants de quoi ? » Bouda le blond en croisant ses bras sur son torse et en faisant une moue d'enfant de cinq ans.

Sasuke lui répondit sous forme d'un demi-sourire moqueur et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce crétin de blond –même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, _plutôt mourir_ \- lui avait manqué.

« - Certaines personnes sont restées fidèles à l'Akatsuki, même après la guerre. » Déclara sobrement l'Uchiha

« - Aaaaah, et toi t'étais chargé de les trouver, c'est ça ? Bah pourquoi t'as pas dit ça tout de suite aussi plutôt que de compliquer avec des cellules ou j'sais pas quoi... » Se braqua le blond

Sans surprise, l'utilisateur du Sharingan ne répondit pas. À quoi bon ? Naruto avait compris l'essentiel, la question était rhétorique : il n'y avait rien à rajouter.

« - Et pour Itachi ? T'as su comment ? »

Évidemment, il aurait été étonnant qu'il ne se taise, il avait comme toujours un irrépressible besoin de jacasser à tout va. Le brun s'adossa à l'arbre, d'un air détaché.

« - Pakkun. »

« - Pakkun ? » Répéta l'Uzumaki « Le clebs de Kakashi-sensei ? »

« - Hn. » Grommela Sasuke alors qu'il pensa _« t'en connais beaucoup d'autre, crétin ? »_

Naruto souriait toujours, le fixant de ses yeux azurs éternellement bienveillants, ne se lançant pas abattre par le mutisme de son imbécile d'ami.

« - Si ça t'intéresse, il va bien, il a plus ou moins repris sa vie à Konoha. Il a plus une goutte de chakra, mais j'imagine que t'es au courant, alors il entraine pas mal son taijutsu pour compenser. La plupart des gens l'accepte même s'il est toujours sous surveillance tant qu'on a pas tous les détails de sa libération… Puis Sakura-chan s'occupe de son corps » Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire et sentant deux paires d'yeux sombres le transpercer, il reprit rapidement : « Fin' elle fait des analyses et des trucs du genre pour trouver une solution, quoi. Les trucs de médecin et de chakra j'y comprends rien de toute façon. »

« - Baka. » Railla l'ancien élève du serpent, reconnaissant envers Naruto pour ces renseignements qu'il n'aurait jamais demandés.

« - Hé, Sai ! » Héla alors Naruto, le nom de sa coéquipière ayant éveillé un doute.

Ce dernier ne daigna pas lever les yeux de son carnet de croquis sur lequel il étalait progressivement des teintes vertes plus claires dans le vert presque noir qu'il avait appliqué de base. Il se contenta d'un vague « Quoi ? » distant mais le blond ne s'en offusqua pas, ils s'étaient habitués l'un à l'autre et le futur Hokage savait pertinemment que quand le peintre était pris dans son art il était délicat de l'en sortir.

« - T'as laissé un mot à Sakura-chan ? » Tout dans l'intonation du Jinchûriki indiquait qu'il était convaincu que c'était le cas. Il posait la question à chaque mission mais Sai n'avait jamais manquer à sa tâche.

« - Non. »

« - T'as dit quoi ? » S'effara Naruto en changeant de branche pour dévisager l'artiste.

« - Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. » Sai exagéra chaque syllabe, prenant se voix la plus moqueuse « C'était assez clair pour ta cervelle ramollie, cette fois ? »

« - Bordel, Sai. C'est quoi ton problème ? On va se faire tuer en rentrant… » Gémit le renardeau. « C'est clair et net, je remets pas un pied au village tant qu'elle t'a pas trouvé et dépecé vivant. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle va faire, cette furie, je la vois déjà… »

« - C'est bon, fais pas le gros bébé, je m'arrangerai. » Le coupa l'artiste.

Sasuke n'avait, d'un point de vue extérieur, pas bougé d'un pouce. Pourtant sa mâchoire était serrée à en attraper des crampes violentes et une rage sourde lui chatouillait l'estomac. Ce clown avait visiblement fini par complétement combler sa place dans l'équipe 7. Quelques années auparavant, le pantin de Danzo s'était déjà lié d'amitié avec ses anciens coéquipiers mais pas ainsi. Pas aussi fortement. Leur complicité sauta aux yeux de Sasuke et d'emblée il détesta ça.  
Et sans même s'en rendre compte, ses Sharingans brillèrent d'un éclat rouge dangereux dans ses yeux de nuit.

« - Tu vas rien arranger du tout. Tu vas _mourir_. » Commenta dramatiquement Naruto, les yeux graves. « Et moi avec… Pourquoi t'as fait ça… » Gémit-il à nouveau.

« - Je ne pense pas que Sakura-chan t'en tiendra rigueur. » Nota le peintre en abandonnant brièvement son œuvre pour regarder le blond s'agiter.

« - T'en sais rien Sai ! Tu comprends jamais rien à ses réactions de toute façon ! »

« - Parce que toi tu les comprends? »

Un silence.

« - Non » Avoua finalement Naruto. « Mais sur ce coup-là je suis sûr de moi, tu vas morfler. »

Sasuke sauta d'un bond félin au bas de l'arbre, il en avait assez entendu, et s'éloigna de ses équipiers qui continuaient à débattre des chances de survie de l'ANBU et du deuil que devrait porter Hinata si par malheur la rose jugeait également responsable Naruto de cette négligence.

L'Uchiha avait besoin de se défouler mais l'endroit ne s'y prêtait pas : il déracinerait trop d'arbres et révèlerait leur présence à d'hypothétiques ennemis. Cela ne lui laissait donc que la méditation mais son état d'esprit n'était pas à la paix intérieure.

Il n'avait jamais été d'un naturel très partageur, déjà enfant il n'était pas aisé de lui emprunter ses jouets ou de piocher dans son assiette. Même avec Itachi qui était pourtant la personne dont il était le plus proche, le cadet avait parfois du mal. Il avait également des problèmes à partager son frère et l'attention de celui-ci, boudant allégrement devant ses refus de l'entrainer et jalousant les précieuses missions qui occupaient son grand frère à son détriment. Mais même ce précieux modèle lui était parfois insupportable quand leur père ne jurait que par lui, oubliant son second fils ou que sa mère se montrait trop tendre à son égard. Il aurait aimé l'exclusivité.

Et sa possessivité ne s'était guère arrangée avec les années. Au contraire, il possédait peu de choses mais celles-ci étaient à lui. Uniquement à lui.

Alors que ce Sai s'approprie _sa_ place dans _son_ équipe et qu'il lui prenne son ami, il avait déjà eu du mal à le tolérer.

Mais Sakura…

Non.

Décidément, c'était non négociable.

Sakura Haruno lui appartenait.

* * *

« -»

Un long frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle quittait l'hôpital plus tard que son horaire ne l'imposait, comme souvent trop prise dans son travail, et qu'elle empruntait une petite allée étroite pavée de grosses pierres grises. Ses poils s'étaient dressés dans un mouvement de défense vain sur ses bras et elle sentit l'angoisse lui tordre l'estomac et lui obstruer la gorge d'une boule de terreur. Elle se contraignit à déglutir mais celle-ci continua à l'étouffer.

La ruelle était sombre, trop exigüe pour se croiser et aucunes fenêtres ne donnaient sur celle-ci. Bien que vu l'heure tardive, il aurait été étonnant que quiconque n'y jette un œil.

Un véritable coupe-gorge.

Elle se força à conserver une allure régulière et la plus naturelle possible alors que ses pieds lui semblaient peser des tonnes et qu'une chape de plombs lui couvrait les épaules.

Elle savait qu'on l'observait.

Pire, elle savait _qui_ l'observait.

Son chakra lui étant trop familier, le doute n'était pas permis malgré l'improbabilité de sa présence en ces lieux.

Et c'était très mauvais pour elle. Vraiment très mauvais. Tout son corps était en alerte, ses nerfs aussi tendu que les cordes d'un instrument de musique, elle poursuivait sa route en espérant atteindre le bout de celle-ci.

Encore un pas et difficilement un second.

Presque. Une cinquantaine de mètres tout au plus et elle retrouverait les grandes artères de Konoha.

Et peut-être alors serait-elle en sécurité.

Son cœur battait la chamade, ses dents mastiquaient sans répits l'intérieur de ses joues.

Elle sourit intérieurement de sa naïveté. Bien sûr que non, qu'elle ne le serait pas.

Trente mètres.

Peut-être. Elle devait essayer. Y croire.

Des perles d'une transpiration acide glissèrent dans sa nuque alors qu'elle fixait son but, se forçant à ne pas s'y précipiter pour appeler à l'aide.

Calmement, un pas après l'autre. Le visage neutre. Digne.

Elle manqua cependant sursauter quand une ombre se coula devant elle, silencieuse, et se ressaisit à la dernière seconde. Elle jaugea d'un calme illusoire l'intrus alors que ses entrailles se serrèrent et son souffle se coupa. Elle se sût perdue.

« - Bonsoir Karin. » Siffla à son oreille la voix trop connue de son ancien maître.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Merci à tous pour vos visites et commentaires !

 **Sky00:** Alors, Itachi est ... complexe et je suis heureuse qu'il te plaise ainsi! J'espère également que ton cœur ne se brisera pas d'avantage pour Sai, je t'avoue m'être moi-même surprise a prendre goût à leur relation et avoir hésité. Puis, pour les besoins de la fic (Hého, j'ai une trame à suivre nom de Zeus!), il fallait bien y passer... Mais je n'oublie pas Sai, ne t'inquiète pas! Heureuse que les différents protagonistes te plaisent et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura comblée également... (Bon, sans surprise c'était Sasuke, faut que je m'achète un sens du suspens c'était assez flagrant _snif_ ). Et merci, je suis belle et immortel, je suis un vampire, j'ai la pierre philosophale, tout va bien! Non, mais vraiment, merci de tes longues reviews, tu me combles!

 **Lisou:** Merci de ton commentaire tout d'abord. Je suis ravie que tu te questionnes autant et je vais te répondre en tachant d'être le moins claire possible (parce que je ne suis pas vraiment la reine du suspens... Mon dieu.) Comme tu l'avais deviné, il s'agit de Sasuke (Voir phrase précédente, reine du suspens tout ça) mais quant à la teneur de la mission, tu en sauras plus dans le prochain chapitre (Mais pêut-être peux-tu déjà en avoir une vague idée). Ino et Kiba, ça a été mon petit bonheur du chapitre 7... Le pauvre n'est pas aidé, c'est vrai. Mais je vais essayer de ne pas trop l'accabler quand même. Et je suis heureuse que les passages d'Hinata et de Mikoto aient été appréciés ! J'essaie d'amener l'aîné des glaçons à la réflexion mais il est coriace le bougre... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et qu'il répondra (mais j'en doute) à quelques questions ! Merci encore!

 _A très bientôt pour de folles aventures!_


	9. Mauvais œil, croyances et superstitions

Yop!

J'espère que vous profitez de vos vacances (ceux qui en ont, les autres: Courage!), voici le chapitre 9 tout frais tout chaud! Je pensais vraiment le mettre plus tôt mais j'ai eu une semaine éprouvante. Fait insignifiant mais réellement traumatisant pour ma personne: la coiffeuse m'a ratée. J'ai donc du aller deux fois pour obtenir la couleur espérée (Indice: Hidan). Mais du coup, entre les deux RDV j'étais en vrac et pour m'occuper j'ai entreprit de repeindre mon appartement. Rien que ça. Bref, tout va mieux, j'ai les cheveux gris, ma garde-robe super classique ne me remercie pas et les gens me regardent comme une alien mais j'ai l'esprit plus tranquille et voilà donc le nouveau chapitre!

Le suivant ne sera pas là exceptionnellement avant deux semaines par contre... Je pars en France animer des petits monstres (Monstres qui ont entre 16 et 19 ans mais soit...) et il est probable que je ne revienne pas du tout d'ailleurs. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer en séjour avec les ados...

J'ai bien raconté ma vie, désolée pour ça et bonne lecture! On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !

* * *

Itachi ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court, et poussa un long soupir en constatant qu'il faisait toujours nuit noire. Il avait pourtant retardé l'heure du coucher, puisant dans ses dernières forces jusqu'à être sûr de tomber de fatigue, de façon à passer une nuit entière. Mais ses cauchemars ne lui laissaient aucun répit et même au plus fort de l'épuisement il était inlassablement tourmenté et finissait immanquablement par se réveiller en sursaut. Cependant, son survol habituel du désert avait cette fois été remplacé par des images plus inquiétantes sans qu'il ne sache précisément pourquoi celles-ci provoquaient ce sentiment. Comme toujours, il avait d'abord volé. Il tournoyait haut dans le ciel sombre et entouré de nuages anthracites cachant partiellement une lune pâle, faisant défiler sous ses ailes ébène une vaste foret. Les coups d'ailes puissants le faisant filer à une allure folle au-dessus de la cime des arbres jusqu'à apercevoir de façon de plus en plus claire une zone d'habitation éclairée. Il se ravisa rapidement, il s'agissait d'une ville découpée par de larges artères et de multiples ruelles contenant un nombre important d'habitations. Il tournoya quelques instants en vol plané à une belle altitude, cessant de battre des ailes et se laissant porter par le vent, lui faisant prendre conscience de tous ce qui aurait pu lui échapper au premier coup d'œil : les terrains d'entrainements, le lac, la falaise sculptée, la large porte d'entrée… Tant d'endroits qu'il connaissait.

 _Konoha_.

El alors que l'idée s'était imposée à lui, l'oiseau piqua vers le sol d'un mouvement rapide, ses ailes accélérant en chutant avant de ralentir progressivement à l'approche d'un toit surplombant l'arête d'une rue marchande avec une petite ruelle, se posant en douceur sur la corniche d'une toiture. Les deux voies donnaient l'impression d'être désertiques pourtant l'oiseau semblait sur ses gardes, dardant son regard simultanément dans un coin d'ombre de la ruelle sous lui puis sur le grand boulevard, silencieux.

Une ombre s'était faufilée sous l'oiseau et celui-ci avait alors émis un croassement rauque tirant brutalement l'Uchiha de son sommeil et le laissant incertain dans le silence de la chambre qu'il occupait.

Était-il devenu fou ? Il se posait cette question à chacun de ses réveils nocturnes, ses rêves semblant bien trop réels pour qu'il ne puisse les considérer qu'à ce titre. Il soupira finalement et se réinstalla confortablement sous les draps quand un léger bruissement de plumes lui fit porter le regard sur la fenêtre face à lui.

Dans l'encadrement de celle-ci, derrière le vitrage, deux yeux de braise le fixaient. Il soutint le regard quelques longues minutes, tiraillé entre l'envie d'attribué cette visite à une nouvelle rêverie – quel preuve avait-il d'être cette fois dans la réalité ?- et la nécessité de découvrir ce que signifiait ce survol de Konoha. Après de –trop- nombreuses nuits dans les dunes arides au-dessus d'un habitat ensablé, le changement pour le village caché de la feuille avait de quoi surprendre.

Mais Itachi Uchiha n'était pas un imbécile, il comprenait que tout cela avait un sens. Certes, il n'arrivait pas à établir clairement _quel sens_ , mais il se persuadait que _forcément_ il y en avait un. Il n'était pas fou, il y avait fatalement autre chose.

Et comme pour s'en convaincre, il enfila ses vêtements et s'arma rapidement avant de passer par la fenêtre d'où l'oiseau avait pris son envol pour s'enfoncer dans la nuit au-dessus des gouttières. Il repéra la direction à suivre et en quelques mouvements souples, il se retrouva dans l'ombre des rues désertes à la suite du volatile, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas dévier de sa trajectoire et notant qu'étrangement le corbeau marquait des arrêts, patientant quelques instants en le vrillant de ses yeux trop intelligents pour un corvidé avant de se renvoler à tire d'aile à son approche.  
Il crut l'avoir perdu de vue quand il passa le coin d'une vaste avenue commerçante, se faufilant dans l'ombre au croisement de deux rues, avant de réaliser avec stupeur qu'il était à l'exact endroit où avait eu lieu son rêve.

Non, il n'était pas fou.

Pas encore, tout du moins.

Son guide ailé croassa faiblement avant de délicatement se poser au côté d'un corbeau lui étant en tout point similaire sur la corniche d'une maison en bois et, tous deux dorénavant tournés dans sa direction, l'observèrent. Il ne retint pas le frisson que provoqua la vision de ceux-ci parfaitement positionné au coin de la rue tel qu'il s'était imaginé plus tôt dans la nuit, cela dépassait l'entendement de réaliser qu'il passait ses rêves dans le corps d'un des deux oiseaux de mauvaise augure.

Peut-être avait-il perdu l'esprit finalement. Il retint un rire sans joie de franchir ses lèvres alors que son instinct le mit en garde et qu'il adoptait, dans un réflexe devenu trop naturel, une position défensive.

Il y avait quelqu'un.

Un ninja, sans aucun doute, se déplaçait avec fluidité dans la zone sombre donnant sur la ruelle étroite surplombée par ses accompagnateurs ailés. Se faisant le plus discret possible et tous ses sens en alerte, il approcha du coin en bois de la maison en plaquant son dos contre la façade. Les pas, bien qu'extrêmement légers, semblaient se rapprocher de sa position. Il se figea et scanna les environs rapidement afin d'établir l'endroit le plus adéquat pour voir sans être découvert directement –son état actuel ne lui permettant aucun subterfuge de type genjutsu pour se dissimuler, à son grand mécontentement- il rejoint en quelques enjambées l'emplacement le plus proche, situé sous le porche d'une boutique presque directement face à la dite-ruelle, caché par la une large pancarte au goût douteux indiquant 'Massage, 1e étage' et attendit. Il savait que son manège avait certainement été repéré par l'individu mais cet emplacement lui octroyait quelques précieuses secondes pour découvrir l'identité du shinobi pendant qu'il serait occupé à percer les ténèbres alentours pour trouver la cachette d'Itachi.

Tous ses efforts s'avouèrent vains quand, quelques instants plus tard et tel un chat, Tokuma Hyuga s'avança dans sa direction, Byakugan activé et donc ayant une vision nocturne parfaite. Il s'immobilisa au centre du boulevard, un air de profond ennui sur le visage.

« - Uchiha. » Salua-t-il froidement.

« - Hyûga. » Lui répondit le susnommé après un bref silence.

L'aîné Uchiha s'avança pour se positionné face à face avec le ninja et ils se toisèrent sans pudeur quelques minutes.

« - Un problème, Uchiha ? »

« - Je te retourne la question. »

Le ton n'avait rien d'amical, les deux hommes se fixant toujours froidement.

« - Qu'est-ce que l'honorable héritier du clan maudit peut-il bien faire à une heure si tardive dans les bas-quartier de Konoha ? »

Le sarcasme dégoulinant de la question n'échappa pas à son vis-à-vis dont le regard se fit un peu plus sombre mais ce fut pourtant d'une voix neutre qu'il lui répondit :

« - Que de rancœur guidée par une jalousie mal placée. » Puis, face à l'absence de réponse du Hyûga « Parce qu'il ne s'agit que de ça, n'est-ce pas Hyûga ? »

Un petit rire moqueur résonna dans l'allée vide alors que Tokuma, son Byakugan activé continûment, adopta une moue dégoutée.

« - Jaloux ? De toi ? Mais ne t'accorde pas trop d'importance, tu n'es plus qu'un déchet qu'on tente de revaloriser mais tôt ou tard ils se rendront compte que tu n'es plus rien, plus qu'un ratage, une erreur de la nature. Et crois-moi, je serais au première loge pour te voir chuter de ton piédestal, Uchiha. »

« - Je vois. » Itachi eut un sourire moqueur. « Le problème ce n'est pas Haruno, c'est ce complexe d'infériorité que tu nourris depuis l'ANBU, pas vrai ? »

La question était rhétorique, bien entendu, le prodige avait désormais acquis la certitude que la haine que nourrissait le Hyûga à son encontre datait de plusieurs années, bien avant le massacre de son clan et de sa désertion.

« - Sakura ? Ne sois pas grotesque. Cette fille n'est qu'une nana comme les autres. Elle n'a rien à voir dans cette discussion. » Il haussa les épaules dans un geste dédaigneux.

« - Alors c'est ça, la dernière en date. Toujours le même sketch, pas vrai Hyûga ? Où est ta dignité ? »

« - Garde ta morale à deux balles, connard. Tu ne sais rien de moi. »

« - Tellement prévisible. »

« - Tu es d'une suffisance, regarde toi Uchiha. Des belles paroles, toujours des belles paroles mais tu n'es que du vent. Un foutu taré qui a buté sa pauvre môman et son pauvre pôpa pour satisfaire son égo surdimensionné, avoue ça t'a fait bander de te sentir le héros du village, celui qui s'était durement sacrifié pour éviter la guerre, hein ? T'es qu'un petit prétentieux né avec une cuillère dans la bouche, arrogant et vaniteux. Mais regarde-toi ! Tout dans ta personne n'invite qu'au dégout et c'est sans doute pour ça que t'es là comme un con tout seul. Puis tu es tellement bien, faudrait pas s'abaisser au niveau du commun des mortels… C'est ce que tu te dis non ? Mais la vraie question c'est : Qui voudrait du grand Itachi Uchiha, psychopathe reconnu, déserteur le plus haï et le plus meurtrier de sa génération ? Alors, surtout, tes jugements sur mes relations intimes, tu te les gardes. T'es la dernière personne à pouvoir donner une opinion. » Cracha haineusement Tokuma, vert de rage.

Un long silence suivit la tirade tandis qu'un sourire mauvais s'étirait finement sur les lèvres de l'Uchiha.

« - Ta jalousie maladive, ton complexe d'infériorité, ta volonté de me salir, je m'en fous. Tu es si bas dans l'échelle de l'humanité, sous les insectes, sous les champignons, à peine à côté des maladies incurables. Tu n'es qu'un serviteur de la Sôke qui s'imagine jouer dans la cour des grands mais tu n'es rien, Tokuma Hyûga. Personne ne te connait, personne ne se rappellera de toi. Alors, arrête de parler de chose dont tu n'as même pas idée, vas faire joujou ailleurs et tiens-toi à bonne distance ou je m'assurerais que tu retournes à la place d'esclave à laquelle ta naissance t'as destinée. »

Itachi pensa fugacement qu'il n'avait déjà que trop accordé de son temps et de ses mots à l'être méprisable en face de lui mais il ne put s'empêcher de lancer une ultime provocation en voyant la haine déformer les traits fins du ressortissant de la Bunke.

« - Je saluerai Sakura de ta part. »

Et il tourna les talons, empruntant la ruelle sombre d'où était sorti précédemment Tokuma qu'il entendit dans son dos murmurer « Tout se paie un jour, Uchiha. » mais il ne lui fit pas l'honneur de se retourner, le laissant fulminer au cœur des bas-quartier de Konoha.

Ils avaient toujours eu des différends. En réalité, dès son plus jeune âge, Tokuma n'avait eu de cesse d'essayer de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque et n'avait pas saisit la profondeur de la haine que lui portait cet homme, qui était pourtant son ainé, et Itachi n'avait jamais osé répliquer à ses provocations et humiliations pourtant constantes. Le respect aux ainés étant une valeur fondamentale de son éducation, il aurait été très mal vu dans son clan qu'il ne remette en place un Hyûga, autant membre de la Bunke qu'il soit. De plus, il n'était pas naïf, il n'était pas apprécié, se nouait difficilement avec les autres et son génie précoce créait des jalousies, un incident avec Tokuma aurait mis le feu aux poudres : la plupart de ses collègues de l'ANBU aurait pu, dans ce cas, se retourner contre lui alors qu'il peinait déjà à faire accepter sa présence au quotidien. Il gardait la tête haute, le dos droit et son joli minois implacable même si son cœur trop tendre battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine face à cette aversion. Son clan demandait constamment comment se passait son intégration à la vie du village et, là encore, il devait garder la face, ne rien laisser passer de son trouble, surtout ne pas montrer qu'il était sensible au rejet des autres : son père ne comprendrait pas. Alors immanquablement : « Tout se passe bien, père. ».

Il n'était qu'un enfant isolé car différent, car trop intelligent et trop talentueux et qui, pourtant, n'aspirait qu'à la paix. La paix pour sa famille, son petit-frère et sa mère, pour son village, pour le pays du Feu. Et, secondairement, la paix pour lui-même.  
Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Il était adulte, il avait côtoyé la mort et était en passe de se reconstruire un avenir différent. Son objectif restait la paix, bien entendu, mais il n'était plus utopiste comme il l'avait été, il connaissait le dur prix du bonheur et la difficulté d'accéder à celui-ci. Si le bonheur lui était interdit, il aspirait néanmoins à la tranquillité.  
Alors au diable ses vieux démons et au diable Tokuma Hyûga et sa jalousie mal placée. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être si virulent mais la rancœur qu'il nourrissait depuis l'enfance pour cet homme avait eu raison de son calme habituel, alors une fois n'est pas coutume il avait agi humainement, libérant ces paroles que le petit garçon en lui avait ruminé des centaines de fois derrière son masque impassible. Il ne devait rien à cet homme, que du contraire. Ce dernier avait bien manqué mourir dans une embuscade des années plus tôt et ne devait sa sauvegarde qu'à l'intervention de l'équipe d'Itachi et à la promptitude de ce dernier à protéger les fesses de son bourreau. Mais loin d'être reconnaissant, il n'avait subi que plus de brimades et d'attaques vicieuses. Des gamineries de lâche à l'image de l'homme méprisable.

Un croassement le sortit brutalement de ses considérations et il leva la tête vers les deux oiseaux toujours perchés sur la gouttière du bâtiment, observant avec attention l'ancien déserteur. Il reprit pied avec la réalité et décida de tirer définitivement un trait sur cette partie de son passé que peu connaissaient, l'épisode Tokuma de ce soir clôturant cette mascarade et de se concentrer sur la raison de sa présence.  
Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Une forte odeur de sang supplantait les effluves d'urine et de moisissure de l'allée et malgré la pénombre il n'était pas difficile de constater les sillons rougeâtres imbibant les joints des pavés de pierre. Quelqu'un avait été grièvement blessé au vu de la quantité de sang perdue.

Tokuma avait dû s'en rendre compte également. Ce dernier ne semblait pas blessé, aussi Itachi éloigna la possibilité que l'hémoglobine sur les dalles soit la sienne. Mais alors, qui ?

Il jeta un œil aux oiseaux, qui s'étaient déplacés vers la droite de façon à assister à la scène sans se pencher, et soupira.

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? »_

L'Uchiha porta alors son attention sur la ruelle et chercha en vain des traces d'affrontement et quand il en arriva à la conclusion que s'il y en avait eu la scène avait été consciencieusement nettoyée, il releva la tête vers les deux observateurs à plumes et constata qu'ils avaient disparu.

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il fit alors quelque chose qu'il aurait dû faire dès le départ : Il retourna se coucher.

* * *

 **« -»**

« - C'est désert. Il n'y a rien à part une ferme à environ deux kilomètres au sud mais elle n'est pas habitée depuis des années et quelques cavernes aménagées dans les montagnes. Aucune trace de vie. »

Sai venait de résumer à voix haute ce que chacun de son côté avait constaté. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils inspectaient chaque recoin de l'oasis et ils n'y trouvaient foutrement rien. Absolument aucune raison d'envoyer trois ninjas aussi qualifiés qu'ils ne l'étaient au fin fond de ce désert. Si Naruto boudait, son éternel optimisme faisant place à une impatience de plus en plus marquée face à l'inaction de leur mission, Sasuke se contentait de cette mine ennuyée qu'il affiche en toute occasion. La journée avait été longue et ils venaient de se rejoindre comme convenu, à l'orée des grands palmiers, alors que le soleil entamait sa descente à l'horizon.

« - On a du loupé un truc, c'pas possible…. » Râla le blond, tentant de s'en convaincre.

« - Je le pense aussi. » Approuva un Sai fatigué. « On reprendra demain, ça ne sert à rien de chercher de nuit. » Décréta-t-il

« - Hn » Approuva l'Uchiha malgré sa réticence à tolérer un ordre, d'autant plus venant de l'élève de Danzô mais ce dernier était le chef de mission et il n'avait d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Il aurait voulu contester mais en tant qu'ancien déserteur et pas-tout-à-fait-membre-réhabilité-de-Konoha il n'avait pas exactement son mot à dire. Et, pour des raisons évidentes, son ami blond ne pouvait pas vraiment prétendre au titre de chef de mission. Naruto étant trop… lui-même. Ainsi, bien que ça lui déplaisait singulièrement, il devait se plier aux exigences de l'hypocrite assis en face de lui.

« - Je vais me baigner ! » Annonça le porteur de Kyûbi tout à coup nettement plus enthousiaste.

Et c'est ainsi que leur mission débuta réellement quand Naruto déboula dans leur campement quelques minutes plus tard à grands renforts de cris et de gestes incompréhensibles.

« -J'crois que j'ai trouvé un truc, 'tebayo ! » Clama-t-il

Les deux taciturnes, pour la première fois, s'échangèrent un regard entendu avant de se lancer à la suite du ninja imprévisible en direction du lac. Sur le bord de celui-ci, plus au nord, se dressait un imposant rocher et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils découvrirent qu'un genjutsu protégeait l'entrée d'un escalier sculpté à même la roche. Le piège illusoire fut repéré et brisé par le Sharingan avec une facilité enfantine, mais l'Uchiha fulminait qu'ils soient passé à côté d'une protection aussi grossière jusqu'à présent. Trois jours de recherche pour un si mauvais subterfuge… Sa fierté en prenait un coup.

« - Qui était chargé de la zone du lac ? » Grinça-t-il

« -Toi. » Provoqua Sai dans son éternel sourire qui lui faisait fermer les yeux

Sasuke le fusilla du regard mais le jeune ANBU ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

« -Je m'occupais du côté est de la forêt et de la montagne. » Lui rappela-t-il sèchement

« - Je le sais. Comme tu sais parfaitement que personne ne s'est chargé du lac et que ta remarque était aussi inutile que la mienne. » Sourit le peintre

En une fraction de seconde le ténébreux, qui n'avait que peu de goût pour l'art de la provocation- fut à quelques centimètres du visage de Sai, l'empoignant par son t-shirt trop court, son katana prêt à être dégainé à tout moment.

« - Elles t'ont été utiles tes années pour expier tes péchés, t'as l'air d'avoir vraiment emprunté le chemin de la rédemption. » Railla l'artiste

« - Oy, les gars, du calme ! » Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête « Sas'ke, lâche-le. Mais toi ! » Et il se tourne vers le peintre « Arrête de le provoquer ! Vous êtes vraiment deux imbéciles !»

Et quand l'Uzumaki est le plus raisonnable, ce n'est jamais bon signe. Les deux autres, au bout d'un long moment à se fixer, finirent par s'éloigner l'un de l'autre et ils pénétrèrent dans la cavité, descendant en silence les escaliers qui s'enfonçaient sous terre en ignorant royalement les plaintes de l'estomac de l'Uzumaki.

« - J'ai faim. » Gémit-il, toute trace de tension effacée.

Un double soupir lui répondit alors que progressivement la lumière du jour se faisait plus discrète et que l'obscurité envahissait le dédale de marches. L'ambiance était pesante entre les coéquipiers et l'escalier semblait n'en plus finir.

Une main posée contre la pierre froide et légèrement moite, Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal. Ils descendaient à bonne allure depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Il poussa un léger juron entre ses dents serrées et s'immobilisa soudainement, manquant dévaler plusieurs mètres sous le poids de Naruto qui n'avait pas perçu son immobilité soudaine et le percuta de plein fouet. Ils dévalèrent quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter durement contre le mur glacé.

« - Sois attentif, baka ! »

« - T'as qu'à prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes ainsi, Teme ! »

« - Vous fabriquez quoi ? C'est pas le moment de faire des bébés. »

« - Heiiiiiin ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Brailla le blond

« - Je dis rien, je constate. Vous êtes dans le noir allongé l'un sur l'autre. C'est très suggestif comme scène. » Commenta l'ancien Racine

« - Aaaaah » Naruto se releva d'un bond

« - J'aurais dû dessiner ça… » Soupira Sai d'un ton mélodramatique qui lui valut un regard polaire de l'Uchiha

« -Tu fais ça, je te tue. » Menaça ce dernier

« -Étant donné que les gens que tu tues reviennent à la vie, on ne peut pas dire que je sois vraiment terrifié, tu m'excuseras… »

« - Répète-moi ça ? »

« - Tout d'abord Orochimaru, puis Karin… Mais elle ne compte pas vraiment, tu l'as loupée. Et aussi… »

« -Ah non, vous n'allez pas recommencer… » Se plaignit le fils Namikaze en coupant Sai qui semblait compter sur ses doigts « Hé, pourquoi on s'est arrêté d'ailleurs ? »

« -Genjutsu. » Dit en guise d'explication Sasuke, ignorant superbement le peintre qui le fixait avec un grand sourire moqueur.

« -Heiiin ? Mais tu l'as brisé là-haut, nan ? » S'étonna l'exubérant

« -Hn. »

L'entrée avait effectivement été bien trop simple. L'illusion qui camouflait l'escalier n'était qu'un leurre cachant le vrai piège : l'escalier lui-même. Et où que soit le sceau contenant celui-ci, il était puissant – assez puissant pour que l'Uchiha ne le remarque pas tout de suite- et n'avait pas été posé par un amateur.

« - Tu crois qu'on est dans une illusion ? » Récapitula le blond en regardant autour de lui

« - On tourne en rond. Et depuis un moment. » Soupira Sasuke, agacé de devoir développer.

« - Le grand maître du Sharingan a eu besoin de tout ce temps pour le remarquer ? »

« - Sai… » Intervient Naruto alors que Sasuke lança un regard flambant au peintre

Mais l'interpeller ne s'effraya pas de la pupille de haine froide qui le lorgnait et sortit son rouleau pour tracer à l'encre quelques traits. Une myriade de chauves-souris s'envola soudainement dans l'obscurité de la cage d'escalier et s'envola dans les deux directions.

« - Le sceau est certainement à l'extérieur. »

« - Si c'est la cas on est coincés ici ! » S'exclama Naruto en se clonant

L'ancien déserteur ne répondit pas ce qui ne surprit pas ses coéquipiers, il poussa simplement un petit grondement où l'on sentait l'agacement poindre et activa son Mangekyô Sharingan. Le maître des illusions c'était lui et il était résolu à briser ce piège dans les règles de l'art.

Si pour les autres personnes présentes rien ne sembla changer pendant quelques minutes, pour Sasuke ce n'était pas la même histoire : Il était plongé dans un mode de perception où l'illusoire se confondait avec la réalité en vague continue. Il lutta, utilisant le pouvoir résidant dans sa pupille héréditaire et progressivement fit reculer le Genjutsu ennemi, localisant ce que celui-ci tentait de cacher depuis le début : Une galerie dans la paroi droite. L'endroit avait été plus soigneusement protégé, plusieurs couches d'illusions la dissimulant aux yeux de novices. Mais Sasuke n'était pas de cette catégorie et c'était précisément cette surprotection qui avait attiré son attention, s'appropriant les barrières une à une et les faisant céder sous son pouvoir. L'effort était plus conséquent qu'il ne l'avait prévu et une fine pellicule de transpiration commençait à se former dans sa nuque mais le moindre instant de déconcentration et il devrait tout recommencer, alors il se battait dans ce monde visible pour lui seul contre des fils illusoires qu'il se savait être le seul apte à démêler. Floue de prime abord, l'entrée apparaissait de plus en plus nettement jusqu'à ce que, dans un ultime effort de concentration du ténébreux, le sceau ne se brise. La réalité se contorsionna et l'obscurité les entourant permit d'entrevoir la saillie éclairée quelques mètres plus bas, laissant un Sasuke haletant légèrement sous l'effort. Le shinobi s'appuya quelques minutes contre la roche et reposa ses yeux qui, suite à cette concentration intense, l'élançaient de façon désagréable mais somme toute habituelle.

Naruto sourit quand Sasuke rouvrit ses yeux charbonneux et s'élança en un bond impatient avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture.

« - Chaud devant ! Naruto Uzumaki est dans la place ! » Beugla-t-il avec une discrétion à toute épreuve.

* * *

 **« -»**

Son éternel élastique rouge glissa un peu plus à chaque enjambée de sa course effrénée, libérant de multiples mèches blondes en pagaille. Elle allait être encore plus décoiffée –et donc moins présentable encore- que d'habitude mais présentement c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Son apparence était toujours le cadet de ses soucis, vraiment.  
Excepté quand elle était amenée à croiser Shikamaru Nara.

Ce dernier ne l'envisageait de toute façon pas comme une femme. Elle lâcha un halètement plus prononcé que les autres et poursuivit son marathon à travers la ville, bousculant la foule et jouant des coudes quand il en était nécessaire. Elle ne se permit de ralentir que lorsqu'elle arriva devant la tour de l'Hokage, reprenant son souffle péniblement.

La jeune femme faisait partie de l'Unité de Décryptage de Konoha, pas des forces physiques du village. Son atout ça avait toujours été –et ce, dès son plus jeune âge- son intellect et sa capacité hors du commun à analyser et résoudre les codes et autres énigmes. Elle brillait dans les bibliothèques et certainement pas par son endurance à la course à pieds, donc. Elle était peu sportive et présentement ses poumons étaient en feu et sa respiration saccadée alors qu'elle n'avait parcouru que quelques centaines de mètres.

Elle remonta d'un doigt ses lourdes lunettes sur le haut de son nez dans un geste automatique puis frappa à la porte donnant sur le bureau du Rokudaime, essayant de se donner une contenance malgré son apparence encore plus débraillée qu'à l'habitude. Elle s'agaça de cette considération futile, une femme de son intelligence ne pouvait se consacrer à une chose aussi superflue que l'image qu'elle renvoyait n'est-ce pas ?

 _« Faites qu'il soit là »_ Pria-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle entendit du bruit dans le bureau et la voix lasse de l'Hokage lui intimant d'entrer, elle ne se fit pas prier et entrebâilla la paroi de bois pour se glisser face à l'Hokage. Et au Nara, à ses côtés. Une légère rougeur orna automatiquement ses joues et elle ne s'autorisa pas un seul regard dans la direction du paresseux pour qu'il ne remarque pas le trouble que sa simple présence lui causait.

Pas que la nouvelle qu'elle apportait soit renversante : elle ne venait pas annoncer une guerre imminente ou une invasion. Mais elle avait, après de longs jours, enfin découvert quelque chose digne d'intérêt. Et elle était euphorique quant aux probables suites de cette découverte.  
C'était également une occasion idéale pour voir le jeune shinobi qui ne la laissait pas insensible et qui avait déserté ses rayonnages ces derniers temps, la rendant par son absence chaque jour un peu plus morose. Le Nara n'avait certes jamais été un assidu de la bibliothèque mais fut un temps où il errait régulièrement à la recherche d'un dossier ou de document pour résoudre une affaire donnée par l'Hokage.

Elle retient son souffle alors qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas raide.

Tous deux, s'ils furent surpris de la voir, n'en montrèrent rien. Et cette constatation était également valable pour toutes autres émotions : Les deux hommes avaient les traits tirés et une profonde lassitude dans leurs regards.

Elle déglutit, peu à l'aise dans les relations humaines –ses principaux contacts étant avec les livres-, avant de s'avancer d'un pas timide.

« - Qu'as-tu découvert Shiho ? » Demanda sans s'attarder sur les salutations de bases Kakashi tout en détaillant la bibliothécaire.

Elle replaça de nouveau ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez dans ce geste qui était devenu obsessionnel et tenta de s'éclaircir la gorge, désireuse d'être compréhensible du premier coup et ne pas avoir à se répéter inutilement.

« - Il y a eu un précédent pour les corbeaux. »

Cette phrase fit mouche, la surprise teinta les deux paires d'yeux qui la scrutaient avec d'autant plus d'intérêt mais aucuns ne brisa le silence. L'argenté fit alors un mouvement vers sa gauche et elle remarqua un ANBU posté près de la fenêtre. Était-il déjà là quand elle était entrée ? Elle fut bien incapable d'en être sûre.

« - Va me chercher Itachi Uchiha et Tsunade-sama. »

L'ANBU allait partir quand, hésitant Kakashi le somma d'attendre avant d'échanger un regard avec le génie Nara.

« - Préviens Sakura Haruno, également. » grommela finalement l'Hokage « Et avertis la que si elle fait le plus petit scandale, je la jette hors du bureau. »

L'Hokage était épuisé de rassembler les feuilles qui ne manquaient pas de voler partout après les passages quotidiens de la tornade rose. Ses accès de colère de plus en plus prononcés au fur et à mesure des jours et du manque de réponse de son sensei, elle dévastait tout sur son passage.

Shiho ouvrit la bouche de surprise, elle croisait souvent Sakura à la bibliothèque, cette dernière était une lectrice acharnée et une étudiante hors pair lorsqu'il s'agissait de médecine. Elle était incapable de l'imaginer faisant un scandale devant le chef du village, la bibliothécaire n'avait aperçu que douceur et intelligence chez la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et bien qu'elle ne la connaisse que de vue elle ne pouvait qu'éprouver de la sympathie pour une amoureuse des livres.

Son air surpris amusa ses interlocuteurs mais ils ne jugèrent pas utile de lui dresser le portrait de la furie que pouvait être Sakura, quelque chose leurs disaient qu'elle en aurait rapidement elle-même un aperçu, à leurs plus grand malheur.

Il fallut près d'une demi-heure pour que les trois personnes convoquées arrivent. L'attente s'était faite en silence, le jeune Nara avait préparé du thé que Shiho sirotait en le reluquant le plus discrètement possible pendant qu'il fumait à la fenêtre et Kakashi s'était replongé dans des monticules de paperasses administratives qui lui arrachaient des soupirs à intervalle régulier.

« -J'espère que c'est important, Kakashi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire figure-toi ! Je suis très occupée.» Claqua la voix de Tsunade.

« - Tu es surtout très mauvaise perdante, cependant tu n'as pas tort. Shiho ? » Appela-t-il la jeune femme et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vivement dans sa direction la faisant se recroqueviller sur son siège.

Le membre féminin des Sannins Légendaire semblait exaspérée et Sakura sourit intérieurement : elle aurait mis sa paie mensuel en jeu que son maître avait –une fois de plus- parié et perdu contre son ancien sensei.

 _« Ma paie mensuelle en jeu… Kami-sama, elle a trop d'influence sur moi… »_

« - Hm, oui, j'ai découvert ceci. » Dit prudemment la petite blonde en sortant quelques feuilles de sa sacoche et les déposa rapidement sur le bureau. Kakashi et Shikamaru, par-dessus son épaule, les parcoururent rapidement.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » L'interrogea Tsunade sans ambages

« - Je n'en suis pas sûre… » Annonça craintivement la jeune bibliothécaire

« - Bon dieu, Kakashi, tu nous as fait venir pour ça ? »

« - Développe Shiho. » Demanda le Rokudaime sans accorder un regard à sa prédécesseur, elle avait visiblement du mal à digérer sa défaite –comme habitude.

« - J'ai analysé la syntaxe et l'écriture du manuscrit, je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il ait été rédigé par le Sandaime Hokage. De plus, les informations sont succinctes mais semblent plausibles. »

« - Galère… C'est quoi encore cette histoire à dormir debout ? » Murmura le Nara, les yeux rivé sur une feuille.

Un silence entrecoupé par le bruit de papier qu'on déplace s'installa alors que le génie et l'Hokage parcourait le fruit des recherches de Shiho.

« - Puis-je savoir ce que je fais ici ? »

La voix grave de l'Uchiha fit relever la tête des deux hommes et ils semblèrent se rappeler de la présence des ninjas qui patientaient.

« - Ceci te concerne. »

« - Et en quoi ? »

« -Shisui Uchiha. »

Deux mots, un nom. Pourtant Itachi Uchiha perdit de sa splendeur et sa peau déjà opaline d'ordinaire devient translucide.

Il prit son temps pour répondre, se recomposant un masque neutre.

« - Les corbeaux ? »

L'argenté approuva d'un signe de tête tout en se replongeant dans la lecture d'un feuillet.

« - Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce que je fabrique ici et ce qu'il se passe ? » S'agaça alors la rose, le silence la mettant mal à l'aise malgré la curiosité grandissante qui la dévorait

Contre toute attente, ce fut Itachi lui-même qui reprit la parole :

« - J'avais déjà pensé à l'hypothèse que Shisui soit lié aux corbeaux. »

« - C'est bien plus qu'un simple lien, Uchiha-sama. Il avait signé un pacte avec eux. » Lui répondit Shiho

« - Un pacte ? » S'étonna Sakura

« - Mais quand est-ce qu'un d'entre vous va expliquer clairement ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? » Gronda Tsunade, les poings sur les hanches dans un signe d'exaspération qui n'était jamais un bon présage.

« - J'ai trouvé ces feuilles dans un livre traitant des croyances civiles pouvant apporter le mauvais œil, elles étaient glissées entre deux pages sur les oiseaux de mauvais augure. Les corbeaux donc. » Elle marque un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre une voix plus sûre d'elle. « Il s'agit de manuscrit probablement issu du dossier de Shisui Uchiha bien que celui-ci soit exempt de toute mention à ces volatiles. Je pense ne pas m'avancer en disant que le Sandaime savait des choses à ce propos qu'il n'a pas voulu divulguer et qu'il a donc soigneusement caché en attendant qu'une situation similaire se présente et que quelqu'un cherche des réponses. »

« - Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas une première dans la famille Uchiha. » Nota Shikamaru « Il fait mention d'Izuna, également. »

« - Izuna ? » S'étonna la 5ème Hokage « Le petit frère de Madara ? »

Le flegmatique brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules faiblement

« - L'on peut présumer que les corbeaux sont donc liés à la famille Uchiha. » Réfléchit la rose à haute voix sous le regard railleur de la majorité des personnes de la pièce qui semblaient penser _« Bien vu Einstein »_

« - Shisui et Izuna ont tous deux eu un accord avec les corbeaux mais cela ne prouve pas que c'est exclusif à leur clan. » Contre argumenta Shikamaru

« - D'autres informations ? » Demanda Itachi en se tournant vers Shiho

« - Il y avait également une île cartographiée et quelques papiers administratifs signé par Sarutobi-sama et Shisui »

« - Une île ? »

L'Uchiha se remémora sans peine le rivage sombre sur lequel il avait atterrit suite à sa libération du repaire d'Orochimaru et l'étrangeté du banquet auquel il avait pris part. Son meilleur ami avait-il déjà été là-bas ?

« - Oui, il y aurait effectué quelques courts séjours avec la permission du Sandaime, d'où les autorisations de la main de ce dernier. »

« - J'aimerai prendre connaissance de ces documents, Hokage-sama. »

« - Bien entendu mais nous n'avons pas grand-chose… »

« - Et dans les dossiers de la Racine ? » S'enquiert Tsunade

« - Sai les a épluchés il y a quelques temps, aucune mention des corbeaux. »

L'ancienne Hokage et son successeur s'observèrent longuement avant que la femme ne finisse par pester contre l'inutilité de cette convocation et ne quitte les lieux dans une parfaite imitation de sa jeune élève (ou serait-ce l'inverse ?)

Shikamaru soupira et retourna s'allonger sur l'appui de fenêtre tandis que Sakura quittait le bureau sur les pas de la légendaire blonde et qu'Itachi attrapait les feuillets, un air concentré sur son visage pâle.

Shiho, hésitante, observait le Nara qui jouait avec son briquet. Devait-elle aller le rejoindre et tenter d'engager la conversation ? La jeune femme avait de rare occasion de s'approcher autant de lui et il serait dommage de quitter le bureau sans même lui avoir adressé un mot.  
Elle secoua sa tête –emmêlant sa crinière blonde d'avantage, remonta ses lunettes et fit un pas dans sa direction.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand courant d'air, laissant la place à une Kunoichi au visage rouge et enveloppée d'une aura sombrement meurtrière.

« - Heureuse de te voir vivant, Shikamaru Nara. » Cracha la nouvelle arrivante.

La traduction de cette phrase étant claire : « Je vais te tuer. »

« - Galèèèèère. » Soupira l'interpellé.

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faille pour dire « Furie en approche », Temari l'avait rejoint, attrapé par l'oreille et trainé à sa suite –sans doute vers le cimetière pour se débarrasser de son corps dès qu'elle aurait fini de lui faire payer son absence de réponse.

* * *

 **« -»**

Les yeux grands ouverts, Karin fixait l'homme face à elle.

Elle se trouvait dans une vaste chambre décorée avec un mauvais goût défiant les lois du mauvais goût lui-même et où régnait en maitre le bordel. En témoignait les multiples caleçons, shurikens, livres, vestiges de repas depuis longtemps entamés et autres vêtements et armes divers et variés.

La vision de cet apocalypse la distrayant un instant, le propriétaire de lieux –parce qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui- s'éclaircit la gorge, la forçant à reporter son attention sur lui.

« - Comment te sens-tu ? »

La jeune femme grimaça, mauvaise question et trop peu de réponses – et trop de questions sans réponses justement, mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre cela sous peine de subir un long interrogatoire.

« - Tu crois pas que tu devrais nettoyer chez toi plus d'une fois tous les cinq ans ? C'est quoi ce zouk ? »

« - Je range pas tous les cinq ans, t'abuses ! Ok, c'est un peu le bazar là mais j'ai eu pas mal de missions et… Hé ! T'as pas répondu à ma question ! »

« - Les missions n'excusent en rien. T'es juste un porc, assume-le. » Ricana la rousse

« - J'aurai du te laisser là où je t'ai trouvé. » Grogna le jeune homme en se laissant tomber sur le lit où il avait installé Karin quelques heures plus tôt, inconsciente.

« - Toujours aussi charmant, Inuzuka. » Rétorqua-t-elle dans un sourire narquois

« -C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes... »

« - Il me semble qu'Ino n'est pas de cet avis… » Ricana la rousse

« - Je serais ravi de connaître son point de vue sur la question, alors ! »

Il leva ses yeux plissés pour analyser la jeune femme assise à côté de lui et constata avec soulagement qu'elle semblait bien aller. C'est Akamaru qui l'avait découverte la veille, au milieu de la nuit alors qu'ils rentraient de mission et avaient coupé par les toits.

Elle était allongée à même le sol, s'était heurtée la tête –dans sa chute ?- et une plaie ouverte sur son front saignait, maculant les pavés de pierres sous elle en une flaque rougeâtre. Kiba avait été effrayé par cette vision mais un rapide contrôle plus tard lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait aucune autre blessure et que celle-ci étant bénigne, il était inutile de l'emmener à l'hôpital.  
En d'autres circonstances, il aurait foncé sans se poser de questions aux urgences mais cette nuit-là il savait qu'Ino était de garde. Et la blonde lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. De plus, sa façon de l'ignorer devenait presque insultante et il était à court d'idée pour la séduire.

Donc, il avait posé le corps inanimé de Karin sur Akamaru et l'avait faite dormir dans son lit, attendant son réveil pour la cuisiner sur la Yamanaka. Et pour savoir pourquoi elle avait été assommée dans cette ruelle sombre, bien sûr. Mais, au risque de paraître égoïste, ça l'intéressait bien moins…

« - Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. Mais sérieusement, des chrysanthèmes ? T'es con ou quoi ?»

L'homme grimaça et son chien, couché dans un coin de la pièce, gémit en plaçant une patte sur ses yeux. Même lui semblait affligé.

« - C'est une jolie fleur… » Tenta Kiba

La rousse haussa un sourcil, ses yeux rouges se moquant de façon évidente de celui qu'elle prenait jusqu'à peu pour un séducteur.

« - imbécile ! Un jour t'achètera une alliance à une fille sous prétexte que c'est une jolie bague…»

« - Ca n'a rien à voir ! Et c'était vraiment nul comme comparaison ! »

Elle lui tira la langue et il attrapa un coussin, lui lançant en pleine tête. La bouche de Karin se tordit et elle tâta du bout des doigts le pansement grossier ornant son front.

« - Merde, désolé. Ca va ? » S'alarma l'Inuzuka

« - La vraie question c'est comment t'as fait pour trouver un bandage dans ce foutoir. » Lui répondit la blessée en souriant faiblement, la main toujours posée sur la blessure mais ses yeux englobant le bazar régnant dans la chambre à coucher.

« - J'aurai vraiment du te laisser là, t'es pas possible comme meuf. »

Elle rigola et lui relança le coussin.

« - T'es pas gêné d'amener tes conquêtes ici ? Elles se sauvent pas ? »

« - Mes conquêtes… » Il rigolait franchement.

« - Oh ça va hein, fais pas l'enfant de chœur. Ta réputation n'est plus à faire. »

« - Ouais… »

Une lueur de curiosité pure scintillait dans les prunelles de feu face à la réaction étrange de son interlocuteur. Il lui sourit et se leva pour fouiller dans le tiroir d'une commode, jetant par terre tout ce qu'il contenait ce qui expliquait l'état d'encombrement du sol. Il finit par en sortir avec une mine triomphante une petite boite blanche qu'il déposa sur le lit. Des antidouleurs.

« - J'vais te chercher un verre d'eau, bouge pas. »

Et il quitta la pièce, son chien sur les talons, laissant Karin dans le lit pensive.

Personne n'avait jamais pris soin d'elle. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, on ne s'était jamais attardée sur ses bobos. Certes, l'insupportable Haruno l'avait soignée et sauvée d'une mort certaine lorsque Sasuke-kun l'avait transpercée de son katana quelques années auparavant mais ce n'était pas pareil. Elle avait fait cela pour être en accord avec ses valeurs de ninja pas pour elle, Karin, la jeune femme rejetée par le ténébreux. Pas parce qu'elle s'inquiétait ou dans un souci qu'elle aille bien, uniquement par devoir moral.

Ses pensées s'entrecroisèrent et la menèrent contre son gré à l'époque où elle n'était qu'un vulgaire sujet d'expérimentation et inévitablement à Orochimaru.

Ce serpent perfide qui jouait avec elle comme un gosse avec une marionnette en peluche.

 _« N'oublie pas que tu me dois tout, Karin. N'oublie pas d'où tu viens et ce que tu es. »_

Elle frissonna. Et se maudit d'être si faible. Se détesta d'avoir peur.

Et surtout, s'en voulu de la facilité avec laquelle il la contrôlait toujours malgré les années.

Elle demeurait sa chose, sa création, son esclave.

Une boule d'angoisse se formait progressivement dans sa gorge et il lui fut difficile de maitriser sa respiration, de ne pas céder à la panique.

Mais la porte coulissa, le grand brun tendit un verre dans un grand sourire jovial et ses terreurs s'estompèrent pour quelques instants, elle expira profondément et lui rendit son sourire. La jeune femme avala le cachet sans se faire prier sous le regard bienveillant de son infirmier improvisé qui s'était réinstallé au pied du lit et s'autorisa à fermer les yeux quelques minutes.

« - Repose-toi. Je sors. Je reviens pour manger, d'accord ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, feignant l'endormissement. Elle se sentait perdue face à tant de prévenance mais également émue. La chose qu'elle était avait-elle le droit d'être traitée si humainement ? Si oui, pourquoi était-il le premier à le faire ?

« -Merci Kiba » Souffla-t-elle

Mais il était déjà parti.

* * *

Voilà ! Des nouveautés et -j'espère- quelques nouvelles questions pour vous! Pas réellement d'avancée dans le Saku/Ita cette fois-ci, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu(e)s.

Et comme je suis curieuse... Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? De la relation Tokuma/Itachi? De Karin ? Avez-vous des idées de ce que l'équipe 7 va découvrir? Ai-je réussi a rattraper un peu le coup pour Kiba que j'avais honteusement maltraité jusqu'à présent?

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Lisou :** Coucou! Sakura et ses "prétendants"... Mais peut-on les qualifier ainsi? Pour ce qui est de la raison de son célibat, elle n'a juste pas consacré de temps/ d'intérêt aux hommes mais je l'expliquerais prochainement! J'aime beaucoup ton décorticage de Sasuke, tu l'as bien dépeins, c'est ce que je voulais faire ressentir et ça me fait plaisir que ça ait été compris. Héhé Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom va encore faire ce qu'il fait de mieux: tenter d'être le sorcier le plus puissant et tuer le survivant! (On a dévié? Mea Culpa) En tout cas, merci pour ton assiduité et tes questions qui me permettent de voir comment est perçue l'intrigue. tes reviews sont toujours d'une grande richesse! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira!

 **Sky00 :** Oui, j'avais un peu craquer sur les injures dans le chapitre précédent (rire gêné). Tu n'aimais pas Tokuma, j'imagine que ça n'a pas du s'améliorer. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas en dire... Et ce serait trop simple si personne ne mettait de bâtons dans les roues, m'enfin! J'aime quand y'a de l'adversité ! Battez-vous bande de lâches ! Heureuse que certains passages t'aient autant plu et j'espère que tu apprécieras également ce chapitre! Et pour Karin, bah... Je suis pas sympa, je dévoile au compte goutte... Merci pour ta review (et pour toutes les autres avant, keur keur) et à bientôt j'espère!

À la prochaine les p'tits loups!


	10. Chez toi ou chez moi ?

Bien le bonjour!

Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser platement, très très bas, pour l'énorme laps de temps écoulé. Ahlala, j'ai honte, mais honte! Cependant, voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Au programme: De l'équipe de bras-cassés en mission, de l'Itasaku en grande forme et un zeste de Karin/Kiba ! J'ai à nouveau pleins d'idées qui papillonnent (bien que ça n'a jamais été la cause du problème mais ça aide quand même aha) et la suite ne devrait donc pas tarder.

J'espère que la rentrée scolaire s'est bien passée pour tout le monde et que vous avez de chouettes classes (et pas trop de travail à domicile. Si oui, courage!) et pour ceux que ça ne concerne plus, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop hais les étudiants et les embarras de circulation que cela engendre.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vais aller me rouler en boule pour me punir de ne pas avoir étudié ce soir !

Des bisous !

(Réponses aux reviews à la fin, comme ça je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps)

* * *

Un gigantesque plan de travail, quelques tables de fortunes, des cuves, une bibliothèque à moitié effondrée croulant sous des dizaines d'ouvrages aux tranches mangées par l'humidité, des bombonnes servant à dieu sait quoi et des ustensiles tous plus sordides les uns que les autres.

Et une puanteur qui hurlait au macchabé. Naruto plissa ses yeux clairs et pour la seconde fois ouvrit la bouche sans prononcer un mot, ne sachant comment qualifier ce qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

« - C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

La question avait filtré des lèvres pincées de Sai tandis qu'il griffonnait furieusement sur son calepin, consignant ses observations à grands coups de pinceaux. L'insulte sonnait étrangement dans la bouche de celui-ci, traditionnellement réputé pour son manque d'émotions frisant le pathologique. La tension était palpable entre les trois hommes, chacun furetant dans un coin de la pièce et s'échangeant des regards interloqués de temps à autre. L'heure n'était plus à la provocation, quelque chose clochait ici.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux et c'était tout le fond du problème.

Un laboratoire, c'était une évidence. Mais dans quels desseins ? Naruto attrapa une pile de feuilles jaunies par le temps et tenta d'y décrypter les annotations, les parcourant de long en large. En vain. Les lettres lui étaient familières mais ne formaient aucuns mots connus. Un gigantesque charabia de chiffres et de lettres ne correspondant à rien. Il passa une main impatiente dans ses cheveux anarchiques.

« - Tout est crypté. » Grimaça le blond en tendant une poignée de documents à Sasuke, qui s'était posté derrière son épaule, pour qu'il y jette un œil. Le brun fit courir ses pupilles sur le papier et fronça les sourcils gravement. L'Uzumaki eut un petit rire nerveux –quoiqu'un peu satisfait que l'Uchiha perde de sa superbe, c'était toujours bon à prendre de ne pas être le seul à n'y rien comprendre.

Pourquoi prendre autant de précautions pour cacher cet endroit alors qu'il était désert et inexploitable ? L'oasis, les illusions, le cryptage, tout cela ne sentait pas bon. Vraiment pas bon. Quelque chose s'était déroulé ici et visiblement quelqu'un n'avait aucune envie qu'on découvre quoi.

Au fond de la pièce, Sai souleva prudemment un rideau rongé par les mites et passa la tête dessous, doucement pour que les restes de textiles ne s'effondrent pas.

« - Vous devriez venir jeter un œil ici. » Marmonna-t-il en arrachant d'un geste le morceau de tissu, dévoilant un passage étroit. Il s'avança à pas mesuré dans le couloir et s'immobilisa quelques instants pour que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité totale du lieu. Il tendit la main sur sa droite et fut surpris de toucher la froideur caractéristique du métal. Il fit glisser lentement sa main le long du mur dans un tintement métallique caractéristique.

Des barreaux.

Il avança lentement, laissant ses doigts tâtonner dans la pénombre et comptant silencieusement. Sept geôles à droite. Sans doute autant de l'autre côté. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une prison grand luxe, l'humidité suffocante du lieu et le noir de plombs en témoignait.

L'Uchiha passa sa tête dans le couloir et son froncement de sourcils s'intensifia. Il porta deux doigts fébriles à ses lèvres et cracha quelques flammes, les faisant s'enrouler au bout de ses doigts et suivit le même trajet que Sai, constatant d'autant plus, à la lumière, la précarité des installations. Des traces d'occupations indiquaient sans doute possible qu'il y avait eu des prisonniers. Et en grande quantité. Ils s'enfoncèrent plus profondément et au bout de l'allée de cachots, une vaste pièce s'offrit à leurs regards.

Torture. Mise à mort. Odeur de putréfaction et ossements.

Un panel d'objets émoussés par le temps et une table ornée de sangles en cuir, divers échafauds, de la corde, des menottes, des produits inflammables, de l'acide, des poisons –dont des venins particulièrement douloureux, des cages minuscules, une baignoire remplie d'une liquide à l'aspect verdâtre, un terrarium et tant d'autres choses encore. Le maître mot était maltraitance. Et l'atmosphère était lourde, insupportable.

Les deux hommes revinrent dans la pièce principale sans oser toucher à quoi que ce soit et de façon plus précipitée qu'ils ne l'avaient quittée. Naruto leur jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif et n'obtint aucune réponse, ses coéquipiers semblaient en proie à des questionnements intérieurs. Le froncement de sourcils de Sasuke s'étant encore considérablement aggravé et le voir exprimer une émotion de manière aussi flagrante n'augurait rien de bon. Il avait froncé les sourcils ! Même face à des adversaires de talent où à des techniques hautement mortelles, le brun n'était jamais aussi expressif.

« - Ok, vous me faites peur. Il se passe quoi ? Vous avez croisé un revenant ? » Tenta de les détendre le blond en rigolant légèrement, s'attirant les regards sérieux de ses camarades. Sai semblait même le réprimander silencieusement, le visage totalement fermé.

« - On emporte un maximum et on se tire. » Finit par articuler Sasuke en se dirigeant vers une étagère composée d'ouvrages aux titres douteux. Il les arracha un à un du bois vermoulu et passa en revue quelques pages au hasard, triant ceux présentant un intérêt. Il posait rarement un livre sur la table tandis qu'il en jetait des dizaines à même le sol sans plus de considération. Ce bruit de chute sortit définitivement Sai de ses songes et il s'attela à inspecter le contenu des vasques, bols et divers bocaux présenté dans une autre étagère. En attrapant tantôt un pour le reposer quelques secondes plus tard et en transvasant certains dans des fioles aux bouchons de Liège trouvées sur le plan de travail métallique immaculé qui luisait sur le mur opposé.

Le peintre eut tôt fait d'achever les liquides et alla rejoindre Naruto, toujours sceptique face aux feuilles codées. Ensemble, ils consultèrent les cahiers de notes et autres dossiers, relevant de temps à autre des phrases plus explicites mais dont le sens général leur échappait toujours. Ils optèrent pour emporter tous les restes manuscrit malgré les kilos handicapant que cela représenteraient. Il s'agissait potentiellement d'une mine d'or d'informations, il ne pouvait laisser ceux-ci dans cet endroit miteux, de surcroît maintenant que les protections en étaient brisées et que n'importe quel individu malintentionné pouvait trouver le laboratoire.

« - En fait, il vaudrait mieux tout brûler. » Conclut à voix haute Sai, terminant ainsi son débat intérieur. Il hésitait depuis de longues minutes entre la préservation des lieux, permettant de revenir pour découvrir éventuellement d'autres choses qu'ils auraient loupés ou la mise à sac limitée d'aujourd'hui et la destruction pure et simple du laboratoire, empêchant ainsi une potentielle découverte ennemie.

Sasuke sembla partager son avis puisqu'il grogna, signe de grande approbation en langage Uchihaen, et Naruto sursauta avant de hocher vivement la tête à plusieurs reprises.

Ils déposèrent successivement leurs butins au centre de la pièce, sur la table d'opération la moins susceptible de s'écrouler et contemplèrent silencieusement la maigreur de celui-ci. Sai s'empara d'un rouleau de parchemin qu'il déroula dans un mouvement ample avant de tracer des kanji à toute vitesse. Il termina son œuvre en dessinant des ronds et quelques autres symboles avant de faire un petit mouvement vers les livres, posant le papier au sol et montrant l'exemple en entamant la construction d'une pile d'ouvrage. L'Uchiha fit une moue dédaigneuse et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, visiblement réticent à apporter son aide à son remplaçant tandis que Naruto suivait le manège avec de grands yeux.

« - Wowowo, tu fabriques quoi, là, Sai-kun ? »

« - Technique de transport d'objet. » Expliqua celui-ci d'un ton évident qui fit se hérisser le blond, se sentant dépassé et n'aimant pas que les deux autres aient connaissance de quelque chose lui échappant.

« - Comme les invocations d'armes et ce genre de truc ? » S'enquit-il néanmoins, vivement intéressé et désireux de ne pas passer pour un imbécile.

« - Hn. » Répondit Sasuke, devançant de peu le commentaire acerbe qui se faufilait déjà sur les lèvres du peintre.

« - Waouh ! Dément ! » S'enthousiasma automatique l'Uzumaki en se hâtant d'aider Sai à transporter les derniers ouvrages vers la pile déjà conséquente trônant au centre du parchemin.

« - Futur Hokage, mon œil oui. » Grinça Sasuke en observant le visage ébahi du renardeau tandis que Sai formait les signes rapidement avant d'appliquer ses mains sur le parchemin, faisant disparaître la pile, ne demeurant qu'un cercle de lettres entourant un tourbillon d'inscriptions. Le blond retint de justesse le commentaire admiratif que lui inspirait pareille technique lorsqu'il vit la mine agacée de son meilleur ennemi de toujours, les mains dans les poches et le regard dédaigneux.

Le membre de la racine roula d'un mouvement sec le parchemin avant de le placer à sa taille et de jeter un regard interrogatif aux deux autres. Ils étaient prêts à quitter les lieux et le firent savoir d'un rapide signe de tête. Sasuke s'éloigna alors, empruntant le couloir bordé de geôles et plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un bidon blanc visiblement rempli au trois-quarts. Il le débouchonna et opéra un tour complet des lieux, laissant un filet du liquide tomber au sol à sa suite.

Toujours en silence, il balança le bidon dans le couloir obscure et rejoignit ses coéquipiers à l'entrée de la salle avant de s'agenouiller et de former les signes composant le Katon héréditaire des Uchiha. Il souffla une flamme d'au moins trois mètres qui enflamma immédiatement là où l'alcool avait été déversé et les trois ninjas s'en furent sans un regard en arrière, laissant le soin au feu d'éliminer toutes traces de leurs passages.

* * *

« - Sakura-chan ? » Murmura l'infirmière en passant sa tête dans la porte entrebâillée alors que la jeune femme effectuait un contrôle de routine. Celle-ci releva faiblement la tête, lançant une œillade interrogatrice à l'intruse. « Tsunade-sama vous demande. »

« - J'en ai pour un instant. » Rétorqua la jeune medicin en reportant son attention sur la vieille dame alitée.

« - C'est-à-dire qu'elle… » Sakura releva la tête, visiblement agacée et l'infirmière avala sa salive précipitamment sous l'intensité du regard. Peu amène, le regard. « Maintenant, a-t-elle précisé. » Conclu-t-elle vaillamment avant de s'éclipser ne laissant ainsi pas l'opportunité à la tornade rose de l'envoyer bouler comme elle semblait brûler de le faire.

« - Que le Nidaime m'en soit témoin, jamais tranquille ! » Gronda entre ses dents la femme aux cheveux roses avant de pousser un profond soupir et de s'excuser platement auprès de sa patiente avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle traversa l'hôpital à pas rapide et dévala les deux volées d'escaliers cinq marches par cinq marches. Elle était fatiguée et lasse. Lasse des convocations incessantes de son maître pour des raisons toujours plus futiles. Les recherches concernant Itachi Uchiha s'enlisaient et faute de nouveaux éléments Tsunade persévérait, exposant théorie farfelues sur spéculations sordides. Chaque nouvelle illumination divine survenant étonnamment entre deux rasades de Saké.

Elle passait la majeure partie de son temps à écumer les archives en compagnie du revenant taciturne et de la petite bibliothécaire étrange qui semblait toujours sortir tout droit de son lit. Courant à droite, à gauche sans prendre de temps pour elle et assurant toutefois le minimum syndical à l'hôpital, même lorsqu'il n'était pas vraiment nécessaire qu'elle soit là. S'ajoutait à ce planning les convocations de sa tordue de sensei, histoire de débattre de pourquoi ce ne serait pas envisageable que l'Uchiha ne soit tout simplement jamais mort mais ai été congelé ou pareille idée oh combien géniale, et celle de l'épouvantail qui leur servait d'Hokage qui trouvait des significations mythiques dans chaque encyclopédie sur les volatiles qu'il lisait – son précédent sensei, soit dit en passant, que diable avait-elle fait pour mériter pareil entourage ?

Autant dire qu'ils en étaient donc toujours au point mort. Pas la plus petite bribe de commencement d'entraperçu de potentielle solution. Même pas une infime idée. Rien. Nada. Oh rage, oh désespoir.

« - Ah, Sakura ! Tu tombes bien ! »

La jeune femme passa une main tiède sur ses traits las. Elle ne _tombait pas bien_ , elle avait été convoquée. La vieille l'avait-elle oublié ?

« - Qu'y a-t-il Shishou ? » S'enquit le plus poliment possible Sakura, le visage composé d'une expression plus patiente et avenante qu'elle ne s'en sentait réellement capable.

« - Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ? » Lui demanda la femme en englobant les comptes rendus et analyses variées du dossier Itachi Uchiha.

« - Mais encore ? » Soupira-t-elle, se préparant psychologiquement à entendre la théorie 358 de son maitre.

Il n'y avait, à son sens, que des choses qui clochaient. La question lui semblait particulièrement futile et était sans l'ombre d'un doute rhétorique, de toute façon.

« - Il n'est pas un civil puisqu'il possède un système chakraïque fonctionnel. Mais s'il était un ninja, il ne survivrait pas sans chakra. Donc, la question est : Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi Uchiha est ? »

« - Je ne sais pas, sensei. » S'agaça la jeune femme. Avait-elle réellement été convoquée pour pointer pareille évidence ? Elle travaillait d'arrache-pied sur l'énigme entourant le revenant et était bien consciente de cette anomalie. En réalité, toute personne un tant soit peu fournie en matière grise était consciente de cette anomalie. Et cet état de fait valait-il une convocation ? Aucunement.

Peut-être, une fois n'étant pas coutume, devrait-elle envoyer paître Tsunade-sama et retourner à son travail… Mais alors qu'elle achevait de préparer les arguments pouvant la faire prendre congé, Tsunade se leva et se dirigea vers un siège où elle s'affala, le regard fixe sur son bureau jaugé de feuilles.

« - Je connais peut-être quelqu'un… » Commença la légendaire avant d'hésiter et de rassembler quelques papiers entre ses doigts fins « Elle saurait sans doute… »

Tsunade semblait avoir oublié la présence de son élève et s'était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle rassemblait mécaniquement les feuilles éparses dans une épaisse farde marron et la referma grâce au gros élastique qui protesta sous la masse.

« - Pourquoi ne pas demander son aide ? » Questionna Sakura, les sourcils froncés en regardant son maître se reconnecter à la terre ferme et tourner vivement la tête dans sa direction en faisant voler ses couettes blondes. Elle mentionnait cette personne seulement maintenant ? Alors qu'ils étaient dos au mur depuis si longtemps ? Sérieusement ?

« - Ce n'est pas tout à fait le genre de personne à proposer son aide gratuitement. » Elle tordit ses lèvres dans un mouvement désapprobateur et la façon qu'elle avait eue de cracher cette phrase suffit à Sakura pour comprendre que les deux femmes ne devaient pas être en très bon terme. « C'est quelqu'un de très solitaire et ses techniques sont plus que répréhensibles… »

« - Pourquoi m'en parler dans ce cas ? » Suspecta la rose en sentant que Tsunade prenait des gants avec elle. Elle détestait quand la joueuse faisait cela. C'était toujours signe d'une idée foireuse l'impliquant directement.

« - J'aimerais que tu tentes une approche. » Marmonna la Godaime en évitant le regard de son élève pour jouer distraitement avec l'élastique du dossier.

« - Nous y voilà ! » Triompha la plus jeune en joignant ses mains. Elle aurait dû parier que cela allait être pour sa petite personne. « Pour quelles raisons suis-je supposée être plus à même que vous de la rencontrer ? »

Tsunade se racla bruyamment la gorge et laissa s'écouler quelques minutes avant de répondre d'un air dégagé « C'est que je ne peux décemment pas m'absenter aussi longtemps de l'hôpital… »

« - Mais bien entendu. » La jeune Haruno leva les yeux au ciel, si Tsunade perdait toujours au jeu c'était pour une bonne raison : Elle ne savait pas mentir. Celle-ci fusilla sa jeune disciple du regard avant de grimacer.

« - Cette vieille peau ne peut pas m'encadrer. Elle refuserait tout net si j'y allais moi-même. » Expliqua-t-elle avant de sourire « Cela fait quelques années déjà que j'envisage de mettre une medic-nin sous couverture auprès d'elle. Et qui ferait une meilleure candidate que ma propre élève ? » Ben voyons, des louanges maintenant. Sakura aurait pu mettre sa main à couper que la mission n'était pas aussi simpliste qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Quelque chose dans la retenue de Tsunade et son expression rabougrie lui indiquait que la femme, qui qu'elle soit, devait être un sacré morceau.

« - Je vois. Vous voudriez donc que je me présente à elle pour qu'elle m'enseigne mais comment comptez-vous que j'explique que la majorité de mes techniques sont les vôtres ? »

Tsunade sourit plus largement, d'un sourire carnassier quelque peu dérangeant, et la jeune fille tressaillit. Comme prévu, cela ne sentait pas bon pour elle. Pas bon du tout.

« - Figure-toi que c'est l'occasion rêvée, au contraire. Toi et l'Uchiha allez déserter Konoha. Tu joueras du fait d'avoir été mon élève et que je t'ai radiée pour la rejoindre. » Exposa posément dans un regard enjôleur la grande blonde. Elle avait dit cela de façon tellement engageante qu'on aurait pu croire à la bonne nouvelle du siècle. Cependant Sakura blêmit instantanément.

« - Déserter ? » Hoqueta son interlocutrice, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de comprendre, c'était invraisemblable, pas vrai ? Son maître n'était pas en train d'envisager de la livrer à une ennemie sous couvert d'une mission ?

« - Écoute, Sakura, nous ne tirerons rien de la bibliothèque. Cela fait des semaines que vous cherchez, vous auriez déjà trouvé si un livre expliquant le cas d'Itachi Uchiha s'il existait. Tu n'en as pas marre de tourner en rond ? » Elle se passa le bout de la langue sur les lèvres et posa une main sensée apaisé son élève sur son épaule. « Cette femme peut très certainement faire avancer tout cela. »

« - Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle m'acceptera? » Tenta faiblement d'argumenter Sakura, au supplice intérieurement entre sa dévotion ninja la poussant à accepter cette mission et sa conscience lui soufflant que ses amis, ses parents et même toutes ses connaissances ne seraient plus que de l'histoire ancienne, qu'elle pouvait dire adieu à tout ce qui faisait sa vie si elle acceptait. Déserteuse. Le mot se faufila dans sa tête et la fit frémir.

« - Tu es ma meilleure élève, ta réputation n'est plus à faire. Tu es célèbre, héroïne de guerre et tu apprends vite. Elle sera curieuse de te mettre au défi. » La flatta dans un regard tendre Tsunade « De plus, tu possèdes un certain… caractère qui pourrait t'accorder des points à ses yeux. »

Un sourcil rose se haussa et un lent sourire ironique vint barrer sa bouche. « Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas voulu de vous, dans ce cas ? Ces qualités ne s'appliquent pas qu'à moi, il me semble. »

« - Telle que je suis aujourd'hui, j'aurai sans doute eu mes chances. Mais quand je l'ai rencontrée, j'errais. Je n'étais qu'une ombre, une loque. C'était une période difficile de ma vie et elle m'a méprisée. » Tsunade se redressa et se racla la gorge, reprenant d'une voix vibrante de ressentiment « Quantité négligeable à ses yeux intransigeants. Elle m'a chassée comme une mendiante l'ayant importunée et j'ai eu beau pleurer et supplier, elle m'a craché au visage. » Grimaça la blonde, le regard tendre aux oubliettes, ses iris brillaient maintenant d'un éclat sauvage. « Tu es brillante, jeune et audacieuse. Ta force et ta détermination lui plairont. » Assura-t-elle avant de rajouter, se répétant comme pour s'en convaincre : « Tu lui plairas. »

« - Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? »

« - Tu ne seras pas seule. »

« - Et en quoi l'Uchiha… »

« - Le cas d'Itachi l'intéressera. » La coupa immédiatement la Godaime

« - Et pourquoi ne pas l'envoyer entouré d'une escouade ninja ? »

Le maître et l'élève restèrent longuement silencieux, yeux dans les yeux. Ce fut Tsunade qui soupira, brisant le silence la première, et fit signe à Sakura de s'installer sur la chaise face à elle.

« - Parce qu'elle n'acceptera pas d'aider des ninjas issus d'un village caché. C'est une ermite, vivant volontairement loin de notre monde. Sakura, si je t'ai choisie pour cette mission c'est parce que personne à Konoha n'est plus qualifié pour celle-ci que toi. Tu es la meilleure kunoichi que j'aie jamais formée, tu connais et brille dans le domaine médical ninja, tu as travaillé sur le dossier Uchiha et, personnellement, tu le connais, lui. Tu sauras composer avec Itachi et je ne doute pas de la cohérence de votre duo. Je sais que tu sauras te faire respecter et l'Uchiha te traitera en égale. J'imagine que tu te rends compte que peu de gens peuvent se taxer de cette chance… » Termina-t-elle dans un petit sourire narquois son discours supposément rassurant. Mais l'effet escompté n'était pas au rendez-vous : Sakura Haruno était plus sceptique que jamais quant à la santé mentale de son maître. Même enrobée de miel et noyée sous les compliments, cette tirade demeurait intéressée. L'unique but était qu'elle accepte de se vendre dans l'intérêt d'Itachi. Pourquoi sacrifier un « brillant élément du corps médical et meilleure élève de Tsunade » seulement pour un seul homme ?

« - Itachi Uchiha, hein… Pourquoi ? » Demanda un peu sèchement la jeune kunoichi

« - Parce qu'il est loyal envers Konoha envers et contre tout. S'il retrouve sa puissance, aucun doute qu'il retrouvera un rang prestigieux parmi les ninjas de cette génération. Le village a essuyé des pertes importantes lors de la guerre, tu le sais mieux que quiconque, quelqu'un de la trempe de l'Uchiha ne peut être qu'une aubaine. »

Sakura eut un petit rire nerveux et se passa une main, curieusement moite, sur le visage. Elle ferma ses yeux de longues secondes avant de les rouvrir et d'émettre à nouveau un rire quelque peu fêlé.

« - Et est-il au courant qu'il lui est à nouveau demandé de déserter? » Elle ricana de plus belle en voyant l'expression de Tsunade, lèvres pincées et regard fuyant le contact avec les iris verts « Je vois… Bon courage. »

« - Sakura, encore une chose. » Elle releva la tête et fixa sa sensei, attendant la suite « As-tu croisé Karin récemment ? »

Sakura resta muette et hocha négativement la tête tandis que Tsunade pinçait les lèvres. Et elle se leva pour quitter la pièce sans demander son reste. Il était inutile de parlementer d'avantage concernant la mission, la situation ne dépendait pas d'elle et elle n'aurait de toute façon pas le choix. Elle était une Kunoichi de Konoha et se devait d'honorer ses supérieurs, elle devait une obéissance aveugle et ce peu importe l'infamie de la mission. Ils lui demandaient de sacrifier son rang ninja, sa vie et ses amis au profit d'un apprentissage chez une femme aux mœurs lugubres et d'un ninja ressuscité kami sait comment et poursuivit par des corbeaux. Mais elle n'était pas en droit de refuser.

Son seul espoir restait Itachi Uchiha. Si l'homme refusait –il n'était plus un ninja après tout- il y avait un faible pourcentage de chance que cette mission soit avortée. Et il refuserait. Il avait déserté une fois et avait vécu traquer, loin de son village et entouré de sociopathe, il ne pourrait pas à nouveau refaire cette erreur.

Mais Sakura était incertaine, elle se contentait de prier qu'elle ait raison et que le revenant s'énerve et envoie l'idée valser au loin. En proie au doute, elle retourna dans les étages et s'approcha de la chambre de la sexagénaire qu'elle avait dû abandonner quelques temps plus tôt, tête basse et des projections d'avenirs plein les yeux. Son moral n'était plus au beau fixe et elle craignait que ce soit le cas pour un long moment.

Elle redressa son visage pour se composer une expression plus professionnelle et avisa les quelques mètres restant entre elle et la chambre de la vieille dame. Et c'est là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon et les yeux noirs fixés sur elle, Itachi Uchiha l'attendait. Quand on parle du loup…

Elle soupira et entrevit une lueur amusée dans les ébènes tandis qu'elle se forçait à s'approcher. Arrivée à son niveau, elle hésita sur la marche à suivre : l'ignorer superbement et retourner à son travail ou entamer la conversation et céder à sa curiosité de le voir ici, là, l'attendant.

« - Il me semble que l'on n'avait pas rendez-vous. » Finit-elle par dire, curieuse.

« - Parce qu'il m'en faut un pour venir voir l'élue de mon cœur ? » Railla-t-il sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Seuls ses yeux étincelant prouvaient qu'il se fichait d'elle.

« - Pardon ? » Souffla la rose, estomaquée.

« - Ah. On ne t'a pas mise au courant. » Asséna platement l'Uchiha en passant une main dans ses cheveux longs et détachés –fait exceptionnel.

« - Mise au courant de… ? » S'enquit nerveusement Sakura en passant un coin de langue fébrile sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle avait une idée très précise de la réponse mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter l'entendre formuler celle-ci à voix haute.

« - La mission. » Simple, court, efficace et impassible. Uchiha au possible.

Elle releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux ciment cherchant une trace de refus ou d'indignation mais n'y trouva rien. Elle fit alors un tour de vue du couloir et avisant qu'il était désert, se pencha vers son patient.

« - Tu acceptes de déserter ? » Marmonna-t-elle rapidement et sans vraiment articuler de peur que quelqu'un puisse les entendre et saisir l'essence de ce petit aparté.

« - Ai-je le choix ? » Répondit, implacable, Itachi. Ses yeux toujours plongés dans les émeraudes hargneuses de la jeune femme.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et bientôt un jeune infirmier passa le coin. Itachi saisit la taille de la rose d'un bras puissant et la ramena contre lui avant de poser son menton sur le front de sa compagne d'infortune.

« - Et si nous allions poursuivre cette conversation dans un endroit plus intime ? » Chuchota-t-il contre les mèches de la jeune fille qui tentait de le repousser le plus discrètement possible.

L'infirmier, l'air goguenard, les dépassa sans perdre une miette de l'échange et disparu dans une des chambre de droite. Il était certain qu'il s'empresserait de cancaner dès qu'il retournerait dans la salle du personnel. Génial, songea la médecin en imaginant déjà le silence et les regards scrutateurs qui accompagneraient son apparition dès le lendemain. L'Uchiha relâcha sa prise une fois sûr que l'homme était hors de vue et Sakura s'éloigna en un bond rapide, rouge comme une pivoine et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? » Cracha-t-elle, tentant de maitriser sa respiration et de ne pas se jeter sur l'homme pour lui arracher les yeux.

« - On va chez toi ? » Zappa-t-il la question dans un demi-sourire de son cru avant de tourner les talons, l'attrapant au passage par le coude, et d'entamer la remontée du couloir menant aux escaliers.

« - Non. » Se figea la kunoichi, faisant se déplacer son chakra dans ses plantes de pieds et se rendant collée au sol. « J'exige des explications. »

« - Oh, embarrassée ? »

Itachi semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou, bien qu'il ne montre fatalement rien, et cela rendait Sakura folle de rage. Elle avait en horreur d'être prise pour une idiote et là, présentement, la situation lui échappait totalement.

« - Il faut que nous parlions. » Reprit l'Uchiha en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la porte menant aux étages inférieurs. Mais la rose ne bougeait toujours pas, étudiant son vis-à-vis attentivement.

« - Très bien, parlons. »

« - Pas ici. »

« - Et pourquoi pas ? »

« - Pas ici. »

« - Et si je ne veux aller nulle part avec toi ? »

« - Ce serait problématique, ma chérie. » Susurra-t-il

Parce que l'Uchiha savait susurrer. Première nouvelle. Mais Sakura analyserait cette information plus tard, elle devait d'abord contrôler son rougissement qui rendait sûrement très mal avec ses cheveux roses. Elle tourna la tête précipitamment pour vérifier qu'aucunes paires d'oreilles intruses n'aient perçu pareille phrase. Ce mec était un tordu.

« - Tu stoppes ce petit jeu et tu le stoppes tout de suite. » Menaça la jeune femme en faisant craquer son poing dangereusement, ses yeux résolument fixé sur l'homme qui lui lança un regard ennuyé.

« - Allons chez toi. »

« - Au cas où cela t'aurait échappé, monsieur le roi du monde, je suis sur mon lieu de travail. Tra-vail. J'ai des obligations. Des patients. Tu comprends ? »

« - Je suis ton patient aussi. » Éluda-t-il dans un geste négligeant de la main.

« - Tu ne comptes pas lâcher l'affaire, pas vrai ? » Soupira-t-elle, excédée. « Il est hors de question que je t'emmène chez moi. »

« - Très bien, allons chez moi alors. »

« - Ce n'est pas chez toi. » Répliqua-t-elle, consciente que son argument était ridicule.

« - Qu'importe. »

« - Cela m'importe, à moi. » Elle releva le menton fièrement et l'Uchiha la scruta, la main tenant son menton et l'air un peu ailleurs.

« - Sois sans crainte, Sasuke n'y est pas. » La tança-t-il d'un ton égal, quelques secondes de réflexion plus tard.

« - Sans blague. »

« - Tu es agaçante. »

« - Et toi imbu de ta personne. »

« - Et bordée. »

« - Super, maintenant que nous avons discuté et que l'échange a été riche et joyeux, puis-je retourner à mon travail ? Tu sais cette occupation futile qui sauve des vies et optionnellement me sert à me nourrir ? » Ironisa la jeune femme en remobilisant son chakra, libérant ses pieds et s'éloignant de quelques pas à reculons.

En quelques secondes, elle était jetée sur l'épaule du brun, tête en bas et ceinturée. Il la ballotta les trois étages et traversa le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital sous le regard stupéfait des gens et les cris de rage de Sakura. Mais elle n'osait pas utiliser sa force surnaturelle, ce serait dommage de le tuer sur le coup. Bien entendu, l'envie la démangeait mais l'idée d'aller en prison pour ce petit saligaud la faisait se tenir plus ou moins tranquille. Elle lui martelait simplement le dos et lui vrillait les oreilles de toutes les insultes de son répertoire. Il finit par la déposer sur un des bancs hors de l'enceinte de la clinique –le dos en compote- et ne s'attarda pas sur ses états d'âme, il la saisit par le bras et reprit sa marche en direction de l'appartement de Sasuke. La jeune femme connaissait le chemin sur le bout des doigts et ne put empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade. Tant d'années avaient passés. Pourtant cela la troublait, elle allait aller chez Sasuke. Et s'il revenait ? S'il était là ? Elle frémit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir. Son frère était déjà largement suffisant dans la catégorie « Homme borné intraitable et supérieur ». Encore qu'il semblait possible de discuter avec Itachi, la conversation de Sasuke était quant à elle composée de « Hn » à répétitions et de « T'es lourde » tranchants comme des rasoirs. Elle soupira, sortant de ses pensées alors qu'Itachi extirpait des clés de sa poche et la libérait pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Ils gravirent les étages en silence, la jeune femme suivant sans protester, et quelques instants plus tard ils pénétraient dans le petit deux pièces du cadet Uchiha.

Tout était exactement comme dans les souvenirs de la kunoichi et elle ne put s'empêcher d'inspecter la pièce, s'arrêtant brièvement sur le tissu estampillé au blason des Uchiha au-dessus de la cheminée et sur le bureau où trônait la photo de feu leur équipe. Rien ne semblait avoir changé malgré le temps écoulé et une vague de nostalgie lui emplit le cœur. Elle décida d'attaquer directement la conversation, de peur de se laisser aller à son vague à l'âme qui lui enserrait déjà l'estomac et menaçait de lui bloquer la gorge.

« - Et maintenant, sommes-nous dans un espace assez intime pour que tu puisses enfin m'expliquer ce que tu me veux ? »

« - Sans doute. »

« - Tu souhaites que l'on aille dans la chambre peut-être ? » Ironisa-t-elle « Ou mieux, sous la douche ? »

L'Uchiha lui adressa un demi-sourire moqueur et ses yeux pétillèrent brièvement. Il se laissa choir dans un siège sans plus de cérémonie et pointa du doigt la couveuse face à lui où Sakura prit place avec toute la grâce féminine possible.

« - Et donc ? » S'impatienta la medicnin face au mutisme de son hôte. « A quoi rime ce kidnapping ? »

« - Notre mission. »

« - Waouh, question radinerie verbale t'es champion du monde. Mais encore ? » Elle leva les mains au ciel avant de se laisser tomber contre le dossier moelleux et de soupirer.

« - Il faut que l'on s'organise. » Grinça en retour le revenant. « Que nous mettions en place notre pseudo romance. »

« - Notre QUOI ? » Bondit Sakura, les yeux écarquillés et l'air perdue.

« - Pseudo. Romance. Toi. Moi. Mission. » Exposa tranquillement l'homme, les yeux rivés sur ses ongles et visiblement peu enclin à partager son indignation.

« - Kami-sama… Dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu... » Geignit-elle, une main sur les yeux et l'autre grattant nerveusement son genou.

Il sembla agacer. Difficile à dire si elle l'avait vexé ou si simplement sa patience s'effritait mais Itachi remua légèrement dans son siège, ses chevilles se croisèrent et son regard la vrilla. Il lui ôta d'un seul regard toute envie de se plaindre. Juste ainsi, par sa prestance. Fichu Uchiha.

« - Visiblement Tsunade-sama a passé ce point sous silence. » Il se leva et traversa la pièce, lui criant de la cuisine « Thé ? »

Désarçonnée, elle hocha la tête avant de se rendre compte que de là où il était, il ne pouvait la voir. Elle lui signifia donc oralement, et d'une voix un rien aigue qu'elle détesta, son approbation. Il revint une dizaine de minute plus tard avec un petit plateau et disposa sa tasse fumante sur la table basse devant elle. Elle suivit ses mouvements élégants des yeux et ne sortit de sa contemplation que lorsqu'il reprit place dans le fauteuil, face à elle, et qu'elle sentit son attention dirigée sur sa personne. Il l'étudia quelques secondes avant de se racler la gorge et de se pencher en avant, coudes sur les genoux.

« - Bien. Nous déserterons ensemble d'ici trois semaines, la raison officielle étant que Konoha ne me fait pas confiance et préfère que je m'éloigne. Tu me suivras par amour et Tsunade-sama te reniera. Nous partirons en emportant des ouvrages contenant des techniques confidentielles et seront considérés comme déserteurs. » Il s'arrêta pour tremper ses lèvres dans le breuvage, laissant le temps à la jeune femme d'assimiler ses dires. « À partir de ce moment-là, nous chercherons un moyen de contacter l'enchanteresse. Et le reste sera entre tes mains, je n'interviens qu'en dernier recours si tu essuies un refus. »

Il se redressa et lui lança un long regard, visiblement il avait pris sur lui pour parler autant et ne comptait plus rien ajouter. Cependant la rose était assaillie de questions et ne s'évertuait à trier les informations.

« - L'enchanteresse ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement.

« - Circé. Elle est connue sous le nom d'enchanteresse ou d'incantatrice, maitrise l'art des poisons et est experte dans les manipulations du chakra. » Expliqua-t-il tranquillement en faisant tourner le thé dans sa tasse.

« - C'est auprès d'elle que je dois étudier ? »

« - Hn. »

Ah, trait familial repéré. Sakura retint à grande peine un sourire narquois. Elle se saisit de sa tasse et but avidement le thé noir qui y reposait tandis qu'Itachi semblait toujours l'analyser. Visiblement ce type passait sa vie à détailler les gens sans en ressentir aucune gêne.

« - Et que veux-tu dire par '' je n'interviens qu'en dernier recours'' ? »

« - Exactement ce que ça veut dire : je n'interviens que si tu échoues. »

« - Merci pour cet éclaircissement. »

« - Mais de rien. »

Et elle était supposée suivre cet insupportable narcissique par amour ? Réellement, quelqu'un lui en voulait. C'était impossible autrement.

« - Pourquoi avons-nous besoin de nous organiser ? » Se força-t-elle à demander sur un ton un peu moins furieux que son état d'esprit actuel.

« - Il faut que cela paraisse crédible. »

« - Et c'est dans cette optique que tu m'as transportée comme un sac à travers tout l'hôpital, je présume ? » Ironisa Sakura en portant nonchalamment sa tasse à ses lèvres, le regard toutefois posé sur son hôte qui hocha la tête.

« - Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. »

« - Bien entendu. Tellement cohérent. » Grinça-t-elle

« - Je propose que nous sortions ensemble en public à raison de trois fois semaine. » Trancha sèchement l'homme. « Nous devrions commencer sans plus tarder. »

« - Naturellement. Je m'en réjouis d'avance. »

« - Comme cela nous sommes deux. »

« - Merveilleux. »

Elle roula des yeux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le disputer comme une gamine et était chaque fois surprise de découvrir un coté provocateur sous le masque d'impassibilité de l'Uchiha. Sakura était consciente qu'elle exagérait, ce n'était pas si terrible de prétendre une romance avec si bel homme. De surcroît, pour le connaître un peu, elle savait que s'il lui tapait passablement sur les nerfs, elle pourrait l'apprécier. Il y avait pire comme coéquipier, c'était certain. Elle aurait très bien pu être envoyée avec Lee – elle grimaça et imagina la lourdeur et le nombre de rendez-vous imposé où il la collerait- ou encore Kiba –qui sait ce que celui-ci tenterait s'ils se retrouvaient à déserter à deux et à partager un espace commun, sans contact féminin pour assouvir ses besoins charnels. Non, vraiment, Itachi Uchiha n'était pas un si mauvais petit ami fictif.

Elle acheva son thé en une longue gorgée, posa la tasse rudement sur la table et se leva pour retourner à son poste. Une longue soirée de garde l'attendait à l'hôpital et elle aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour se lamenter et réfléchir à une marche à suivre.

Arrivée à la porte, elle se retourna et croisa, sans surprise, le regard de l'héritier du clan maudit.

« - Demain, dix-heure, chez moi. » Dit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

* * *

Karin roula sur le côté et tâtonna dans le noir sur la table de chevet. Elle renversa gauchement la bouteille d'eau y trônant et ses doigts finirent par se saisir d'une des branches de ses lunettes. Elle les enfila dans un geste raide, emmêlant quelques mèches autour, et se laissa glisser au bord du lit, ses doigts partant à la recherche de la bouteille en plastique qu'elle avait faite tomber. Sa main, au sol, stoppa sa course en heurtant quelque chose de chaud et doux et elle oublia toute recherche au profit de quelques caresses sur le flanc soyeux d'Akamaru. Si le géant touffu était là, son maître ne devait pas être très loin.

Et comme s'il l'avait entendue penser, le panneau coulissa. La jeune rousse plissa ses yeux, irrités par la lumière soudaine, et détailla la silhouette noire qui se découpait dans l'interstice.

« - Tu es réveillée, marmotte ? » Questionna d'un air jovial l'ombre. « Le repas est prêt. » Et il s'éloigna, laissant la porte ouverte. Akamaru s'y faufila dans un petit bruit impatient et la jeune femme le vit lever le nez en l'air et se lécher les babines goulument. Ce spectacle la fit sourire.

Ces temps-ci elle souriait souvent et se prenait régulièrement à esquisser une risette même en étant seule. Cela faisait près de sept jours qu'elle vivait chez l'Inuzuka et suivait donc son rythme de vie. Une semaine, déjà.

Elle n'était toujours pas sortie, n'avait averti personne de sa résidence et camouflait ses incertitudes en rangeant et nettoyant le logement masculin. Elle avait transformé la scène de guerre qu'était la chambre en impeccable suite digne d'un hôtel et lustré si bien la cuisine qu'ils auraient pu manger à même le sol. Toute son énergie y passait et cela l'empêchait de songer à Orochimaru, à ses ordres et à ce qu'elle risquait.

L'homme-chien était, de surcroît, d'excellente compagnie et elle s'en était voulu d'avoir pu ricaner dans son dos. Elle avait eu, à tort, une image erronée de lui et découvrait chaque jour un peu plus à quel point il avait un bon fond derrière ses abords un peu rustre.

Elle se hissa sur ses pieds et chercha du bout des orteils les chaussons qu'il lui avait prêtés, puis se faufila silencieusement dans la pièce de vie. Assis sur un cousin, la tête d'Akamaru sur les genoux, Kiba semblait perdu dans ses pensées en grattant mécaniquement la truffe du canidé. Il s'illumina en avisant sa présence et se redressa légèrement, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Galant, il la servit en premier puis s'escrima à faire une pile de nourriture affolante sans que rien ne tombe dans sa propre assiette.

« - Bon appétit ! » Clama-t-il, la nourriture déjà presque portée à ses lèvres.

« - C'est succulent ! » S'étonna, comme chaque fois, la rousse. Qui aurait cru que le jeune homme sache si bien cuisiner, après tout ?

« - Je vais finir par être vexé, tu as chaque fois l'air surprise. » Bouda le brun en engloutissant une quantité invraisemblable de riz. Elle se contenta de sourire et de piocher dans son assiette sans lever les yeux.

« - Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il après avoir terminé son repas, ce qui ne lui avait pris qu'une poignée de minutes.

« - Bien, je pense. »

« - Plus de cauchemars ? » Questionna-t-il en lorgnant l'assiette de la jeune femme qui était toujours au trois-quarts pleine.

« - Seulement un. Tiens. » Lui tendit-elle l'objet de sa convoitise qu'il refusa en la montrant du doigt.

« - Tu dois manger pour reprendre des forces. » Le ton était implacable et elle sourit à nouveau.

« - Tu vas aller parler à l'Hokage ? » S'informa le maître-chien en posant ses coudes sur la table, la regardant manger timidement.

« - Je ne sais pas. » La question lui avait coupé définitivement l'appétit et elle repoussa l'assiette au loin avant de fuir le regard bienveillant de son hôte. « Et s'il me jugeait dangereuse et m'obligeait à quitter le village ? »

Elle se hait d'exposer ainsi ses craintes. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Peut-être s'était-elle trop laissé aller à la confidence avec ce ninja aux sourires ravageurs et aux yeux tellement expressifs. Il l'avait mise en confiance, avait pris soin d'elle comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait et l'avait considérée. Il n'avait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, écoutait et répondait sincèrement et surtout il savait rassurer la petite fille apeurée en elle qui tremblait toujours de son entrevue avec son tortionnaire passé. Oui, elle s'était confiée et cela lui avait fait du bien. Beaucoup de bien. Mais maintenant, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit honnête et prenne rendez-vous chez l'Hokage.

Et elle n'en avait pas le courage. Se mettre à nu et livré ses secrets face au vieil argenté la lorgnant par-dessus son masque, elle ne pourrait juste pas. Peut-être était-elle juste lâche, au fond.

« - Alors je me battrais jusqu'à avoir gain de cause. Il est hors de question que tu sois chassée. »

Une chaleur réconfortante passa dans ses veines et elle baissa les yeux, intimidée. Dans sa bouche à lui, ce genre de phrase était naturelle, incontrôlée mais cela lui faisait toujours l'effet d'un éclair en plein cœur. La foudroyant sur place et empêchant tous mouvements avant de la réchauffer progressivement et de la laisser pantelante et troublée à chercher sa respiration et à calmer son cœur qui s'enflammait.

« - Merci, Kiba-kun. » Murmura-t-elle en triturant une mèche rouge entre ses doigts.

Elle ne se reconnaissait plus dans ces moments-là. Où était passée sa verve et son assurance, bon sang !

« - Je suis persuadé que tu aurais fait de même pour moi. » Assura-t-il en lançant un bout de viande en l'air qu'Akamaru s'empressa de rattraper.

Karin tressaillit. Non, elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Pour personne. Et cette pensée lui donnait la nausée. Était-elle une si mauvaise personne ? Si égoïste ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle jamais à se soucier du bien des gens l'entourant ? Mais d'abord, les gens l'entourant se souciaient-ils du sien ? Non, bien entendu que non. Elle n'avait donc pas à s'en vouloir, n'est-ce pas ? Ou au contraire, cela démontrait une fois de plus sa lâcheté et son égoïsme ? Car si elle fuyait les contacts amicaux c'était par lâcheté. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire des efforts, à s'adapter, nouer des liens la contraignant à être honnête et dépendante d'autrui. Elle voyait bien où les liens l'avaient menées. Sasuke l'avait utilisée puis jetée, Suigetsu n'avait jamais pu l'encadrer et ne perdait pas une occasion de la rabaisser et Jûgo n'en avait strictement rien à taper de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Et ne parlons pas du cas Orochimaru. Non, rien de bon dans les relations humaines. Sa confiance avait été systématiquement brisée et piétinée. Elle ne voulait plus connaître la déception et l'impuissance. Jamais.

Elle remercia Kiba pour le repas et battit en retrait précipitamment dans la chambre à coucher. Elle devait partir. Maintenant. Tout cela avait trop duré, elle s'était déjà trop attachée et rien de bon ne résulterait de tout cela. Elle attrapa rapidement ses effets dans un coin de la chambrée et les enfourna dans son sac à dos.

Dans son dos, Kiba s'appuya nonchalamment sur le mur, observant son manège en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, au juste ? » Demanda-t-il et sa voix la glaça. Sa joyeuseté semblait envolée.

« - Ca ne se voit pas ? » Répliqua la rousse, un peu moins sûre tout à coup.

« - Ne fais pas ça. » Entendit-elle chuchoter près de son oreille. Il s'était approché près, très près. Trop près. Elle n'avait pas remarqué, trop prise dans la contemplation de son maigre sac contenant toutes ses affaires. « Ne me fuis pas. » Ajouta Kiba, le nez dans ses cheveux et ses mains passant sur le ventre de la jeune fille.

Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux.

Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, l'homme dans son dos lui reniflant les cheveux et ses mains possessives enserrant sa taille fine. Puis, sans prévenir, il la retourna et plongea son regard dans les iris de feu.

« - Reste. » C'était une supplique. Il du remarquer son hésitation car il reprit, d'une voix plus ferme. « Reste. Ici, avec moi. »

« - D'accord. » Murmura-t-elle.

Et la seconde d'après, les lèvres de l'Inuzuka prenait possession des siennes.

* * *

 **RàR**

 **Sky00** **:** Coucou ! Alors, pour ce chapitre on retrouve notre trio de boulets mais ils le sont un peu moins. Ben oui, faut bien qu'ils arrivent à quelque chose quand même... Si tu commences à aimer Karin, j'espère que ce chapitre te fera plaisir, je développerais plus en avant par après, son rôle étant encore un peu flou mais ne t'inquiète pas ça arrive! Pour Itachi et Sakura, ben oui, c'est pour leur pomme, qui d'autres? aha. Les pauvres, ils vont pas être gâtes, tu as raison... Et oui, j'ai survécu aux ados mais pas à la rentrée scolaire. Ahlala (Bon je m'arrête là avant de te noyer sous mes jérémiades sur le travail à fournir cette année) J'espère que tu auras apprécié ce nouveau chapitre et je te remercie de ta review qui m'a fait du bien dans le petit appareil qui pompe le sang! Gros bisous!

 **Sandrine:** Gros bisous! Hello et bienvenue à toi! Merci pour tous tes compliments, c'est super adorable comme review, donc merci! Et ravie que Kakashi te plaise, j'adore le faire apparaître avec son air de jamais y toucher mais quand même aha. Pour Karin, j'ai encore rien dévoilé dans ce chapitre (se cache) mais ça arrive. Et Pas de corbeaux non plus. Et pour la réaparrition de l'escouade en mission ça arrive aussi (C'est dans ces moments là que je me dit: "Mais bon sang, j'ai mis quoi au juste dans mon chapitre? " ahah. Hum.) Enfin, voilà, un grand merci et des bisous pluvieux de Belgique (Veinarde!)

 _À la semaine prochaine en toute logique ! Bon week-end à tous!_


	11. Cigarette, thé et dilemme

_Yoooo!_

 _Avec un jour de retard (Pardoooooon) voici le chapitre 11! Youhouuu! Je vais tenter de m'en tenir à un chapitre tous les vendredis. Je ne peux rien garantir mais je vais vraiment essayer!_

 _Sinon... Dans ce chapitre, un peu des nouvelles de tout et n'importe quoi. J'espère qu'il répondra à quelques-unes des multiples questions que vous pourriez vous poser!_

 **Sky00:** Je suis aussi contente de te lire que tu ne l'es visiblement! Merci pour ta longue et très motivante review :) J'ai fait un effort pour lâcher un peu plus d'infos, ce chapitre! T'as vu, t'as vu, je suis pas une grande méchante sadique cette semaine! Héhé. Un peu de Itasaku et Karin également dans ce chapitre. J'espère que cela te plaira! Des bisous (et ne me maudis, j'ai rejoint les sadiques anonymes, je me soigne...)

Enjoy !

* * *

La cigarette aux lèvres, couché dans l'herbe, le ciel dégagé et les quelques nuages blancs s'étirant paresseusement. Les conditions étaient optimales, propices à la détente, vraiment. Mais rien ne faisait passer le goût amer qu'il avait dans la gorge.

Shikamaru tendit la main et saisit la tige de nicotine entre ses doigts, la portant loin, devant ses yeux et observant le filtre orangé. Il soupira et s'arma du briquet d'Asuma, une langue de feu allumant finalement celle-ci avant de la poser paresseusement à ses lèvres et d'aspirer la fumée. Doucement, très doucement, il la laissa s'échapper et l'observa s'élever en volutes.

Non, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, ce matin, avait eu lieu la première réunion concernant la mission d'Itachi Uchiha et de Sakura Haruno. Il avait été surpris mais, fidèle à son poste de conseiller et stratégiquement positionné dans l'ombre du Rokudaime, il n'avait rien laissé paraître.

Il les avait entendus discuter des enjeux et des conséquences de cette mission, de ce qu'ils risquaient et surtout de comment cela se déroulerait. L'Uchiha avait conservé un air impassible, parfois un rien blasé mais Sakura…

Il revit Sakura, étrange mélange de détermination glacée et de chaude appréhension. Son air troublé lorsqu'ils avaient froidement exposé les tenants et aboutissants. Kakashi Hatake avait déclaré que trois semaines serait suffisantes pour mettre en place une histoire plausible, qu'il fallait impérativement que leurs connaissances y croient.

Leur relation amoureuse devait sembler réelle. Il n'avait pas insisté sur ce sujet, cependant, son regard s'attardant sur la distance soigneusement maintenue entre la jeune femme et l'ancien déserteur. Visiblement, ce ne serait pas une mince affaire. Il souligna l'importance de cette mission, une nouvelle fois, et surtout l'importance de Sakura dans celle-ci. Elle était la clef de tout cela.

La Kunoichi avait blêmit et supplier du regard, quelques secondes, avant de se reprendre et de feindre l'indifférence à nouveau.

Et son regard d'animal traqué lorsque son ancien sensei lui avait expliqué, à elle tout particulièrement, qu'il devrait envoyer une équipe à leur recherche. Elle avait ouvert la bouche mais n'avait rien dit. L'Uchiha lui avait lancé un long regard indéfinissable et elle avait détourné les yeux tandis que ses poings se serraient. Kakashi avait promis de sélectionné chaque personne soigneusement, lui évitant ainsi d'être poursuivie par des personnes trop proches qu'il lui serait impossible de combattre sérieusement ou qui mettrait trop de cœur à l'ouvrage.

Le silence qui avait suivi avait été éprouvant. Tsunade-sama regardait sa jeune disciple par-dessous ses cils et semblait en proie au doute et Kakashi-sama respirait la tristesse. Lui-même avait eu envie de surgir de derrière le siège et d'omettre des objections. De se proposer pour chercher une alternative.

Mais il était suffisamment malin que pour savoir où était sa place, quel était son rôle, et surtout pour comprendre que cette mission représentait un réel intérêt. Une opportunité, même. Il était supposé être un génie et était respecté tout cela, il ne pouvait se permettre de jouer au crétin vindicatif comme l'aurait fait Naruto, par exemple.

Naruto. S'il avait été là, comment aurait-il réagit en apprenant que sa coéquipière déserterait le village dans le but de devenir potentiellement l'élève d'une femme dont la dangerosité présumée dépassait Orochimaru en personne ?

Il aurait fait l'imbécile et aurait clamé haut et fort qu'il irait à sa place et blabla, belles paroles, pose ridicule et colgate-smile. Oui, il se le représentait bien, bondissant au centre de la pièce et hurlant à qui veut mieux qu'il serait le prochain Hokage et qu'il ne laisserait personne quitter ce village. Et s'il l'avait appris trop tard, se ruer sur les traces de Sakura en jurant qu'il la ramènerait coûte que coûte et se faire fi des protestations.

Naruto aurait réagi. C'était certain.

Peut-être que s'il avait été là, Kakashi-sensei n'aurait pas été aussi abattu ? C'était quelque chose à voir, l'homme d'ordinaire stoïque qui s'effondre quand la porte se referme sur son ancienne élève et sur l'Uchiha. Le bruit sourd de sa tête percutant son bureau de bois. Il avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux gris et poussé un soupir à feindre l'âme.

Puis il s'était redressé, avait regardé Shikamaru sans le voir et articulé d'une voix lasse « Prends ton après-midi, Shikamaru, tu l'as bien méritée. » avant de se lever et de se poster devant la fenêtre, les mains jointes dans le dos. Soudainement vouté par le poids des responsabilités.

C'est vrai que cela devait être un fardeau dans ces conditions, le pouvoir. Envoyé sciemment une kunoichi qu'il a vu grandir, s'épanouir et devenir forte, droit dans des filets ennemis. Accompagnées, de surcroît, d'un shinobi ne sachant plus se battre. Cruel dilemme entre l'affection et la raison.

Circé l'enchanteresse.

Sacré bout de femme. Le long regard échangé entre le Rokudaime et la Godaime avait suffi à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas être une tendre et qu'ils envoyaient Sakura dans des méandres tumultueux. Mais la jeune kunoichi ne manquait pas de ressources et il avait longuement réfléchit avant de conclure qu'effectivement, personne ne pourrait mieux coller à cette mission qu'elle. Elle avait toutes les cartes en main pour réussir brillamment là où même Tsunade-sama s'était vue rire au nez. Il devait avoir confiance en la jeune femme, absolument. Sinon il s'inquièterait et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Surtout quand il verrait défiler les ordres de missions la concernant.

Foutu monde ninja et fichus principes. Pas de sentiments dans cet univers.

« - Ah, te voilà ! » S'exclama une voix féminine reconnaissable entre mille de par son volume et son accent chantant du sud.

Une ombre s'étira, le cachant aux rayons du soleil. Et un sourire fendit le visage rond de Temari alors qu'elle se penchait légèrement au-dessus de lui, son odeur de sable et d'épices portée par le léger vent.

« - Debout, paresseux ! J'ai faim ! » S'exclama-t-elle en lui infligeant un léger coup de la pointe de sa botte directement dans les côtes. Il grogna et passa sa main sur l'endroit de l'impact, grimaçant exagérément. Un rire cristallin suivit et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

Le voilà, son apaisement. Mieux que les nuages, le ciel bleu et la clope.

Sa tornade était là, emportant tout sur son passage, même son vague à l'âme.

* * *

Une main sur le flanc droit et l'autre sortant gauchement un bandage de sa trousse de secours, Sai haletait. Il avait trouvé refuge dans la cime d'un arbre marquant la frontière entre l'oasis et le désert et tentait de compresser au mieux la large entaille lui scindant le côté. Il observa la plaie et ne put que constater qu'elle n'était pas belle à voir. Pas du genre à en faire un dessin et à être considérée comme un trophée. Il s'en fit la réflexion avec une profonde indifférence avant de s'atteler à bander correctement le tout. Sakura aurait fait des miracles, si seulement elle avait été là… Il soupira face à cette pensée envahissante. Dérangeante. Il ne devait pas penser à elle. Pas maintenant alors qu'ils devaient sauver leurs peaux.

Ils avaient été attaqués dès qu'ils avaient mis le nez hors de l'entrée, l'ennemi patientait sur le lac et semblait très bien informé. Sasuke avait pesté en grommelant quelque chose comme « Connerie de genjutsu qui les a avertis » et Naruto avait bondi, trop heureux de pouvoir se battre.

Mais l'ennemi était venu en quantité –à défaut d'en qualité, mais il était tout de même blessé donc ce serait malvenu de dire cela- et rapidement les combats avaient été rudes, ils étaient assaillit de toute part. L'Uchiha avait dû sortir l'artillerie lourde pour ne pas se faire submerger puisqu'il était rapidement apparu qu'il était principalement la cible et qu'on cherchait à le blesser et non à le tuer, contrairement à Naruto et Sai qui clairement n'était que des gênes aux yeux ennemis.

Un des adversaires, plus doué que les autres, avait tenté de leurs subtiliser des informations concernant le laboratoire. Il n'était visiblement pas mêlé à ce qu'il y avait là-dessous et semblait peu au courant, sans doute étaient-ils envoyés pour en apprendre d'avantage également.

L'issue du combat avait été rapidement estimée favorable, Naruto se battait avec la hargne caractéristique de Kurama, Sasuke avait soif de sang et Sai se contentait d'aider ici et là à tuer ceux tentant de s'enfuir –toujours plus nombreux face aux assauts impressionnants des deux autres. Il traquait donc un des déserteurs quand subitement, venue de nulle part, une attaque d'élément air l'avait surpris et coupé au flanc.

Il avait immédiatement répliqué et l'homme s'était effondré, transpercé de toutes parts par ses traits d'encre, mais le mal était fait et la suite des réjouissances avait été ardue dans son état. De plus, ils n'étaient pas certains d'avoir éliminés tous les ennemis et ils devraient être prudents. Quitter la zone le plus rapidement possible était leur meilleure chance de préserver les informations obtenues là dessous.

C'était donc la dernière pause avant de longues heures de traversée ensablée. Ils devaient se soigner sommairement et reprendre un rien de force, restaurer leurs réserves de chakra puis courir, encore et encore. En direction de Konoha.

Ils n'en avaient pas discutés réellement, mais Sasuke ferait son grand retour.

Naruto était transporté de joie à cette idée et n'arrêtait pas de babiller à propos de toutes les choses géniales qu'ils feraient pour célébrer la réinsertion de son camarade. L'Uchiha se contentait de grogner de temps à autre, les yeux fermés et légèrement somnolant. Il avait perdu pas mal de sang en utilisant son Sharingan et semblait en proie à un vif épuisement. Fait totalement surréaliste pour le porteur du Kyûbi qui continuait de sauter de branches en branches autour de ses coéquipiers et de bavarder, illustrant grossièrement la déculottée infligée aux ennemis et exprimant, entre autre, son impatience de rentrer voir Hinata, sa petite épouse chérie, au village où elle l'attendait sûrement pour aller manger des nouilles en amoureux.

Des nouilles. En amoureux.

Il n'y avait que l'Uzumaki pour trouver une quelconque once de romantisme là-dedans. À se demander comment il s'y était pris pour séduire une fille douce telle que l'héritière Hyûga.

Mais le peintre n'avait pas le courage de le charrier à ce propos et préféra imiter l'autre imbuvable, fermant momentanément les yeux et somnolant rapidement, allongé sur sa branche et apaisé par les rayons du soleil d'une fin d'après-midi brûlante. Bientôt, il faudrait se remettre en route. Et sa fierté ne lui permettrait pas de décéléré alors que l'Uchiha le tancerait probablement au moindre signe de faiblesse.

* * *

Shiho effectuait le tour de la bibliothèque, chassant les dernières personnes présentes et qui trainait la patte. Oui, l'heure de fermeture était avancée, bon sang, elle avait une vie également et des impératifs. Pourquoi diable les gens ne le comprenait-il pas ? Ce n'était pas elle qui choisissait, à la fin !

Elle surprit le regard exaspéré d'une jeune civile alors qu'elle se postait face à celle-ci, patientant sous son nez pour qu'elle daigne enfin sortir ce dernier de son roman d'amour et prendre le chemin de la sortie.

En réalité, tenir la bibliothèque était un rôle qu'elle endossait avec plaisir depuis sa tendre adolescence. Elle-même y demeurant des heures et se permettant même de temps à autre quelques petits écarts concernant les heures d'accès. Elle travaillait dans l'unité de cryptographie de Konoha et il lui arrivait régulièrement de surgir en pleine nuit, à la recherche de tel ou tel ouvrage pouvant aider à résoudre un cas en cours. Sans compter, pour son usage personnel, les centaines d'heure passée à écumer les différents rayonnages. Elle pouvait donc comprendre les personnes pestant contre la fermeture imminente et n'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'abandonner leur lecture. En temps normal, elle compatirait même.

Mais ce soir, elle ne pouvait pas rester. Même cinq minutes de plus. Ils avaient reçu un document codé contenant les résultats d'analyse et d'interrogatoire de quatre shinobis issus de Kirigature. La missive expliquait brièvement qu'ils avaient été capturés par Yamato puis avaient été livré au village caché de la cascade lors d'une mission de l'équipe 7. Tout un programme. Et il était apparemment primordial qu'elle s'y attèle avec le reste de son équipe, ordre direct du Rokudaime. Et ce dernier ne faisait pas grand cas de son emploi de bibliothécaire. Il la voulait au boulot et il la voulait au boulot maintenant. Son chien-ninja l'avait clairement souligné.

Elle soupira de satisfaction en terminant sa ronde, l'immense salle était désormais vide.

Au boulot !

Quand elle arriva dans son bureau, son équipe était déjà là, penchée sur un parchemin noircit d'écritures.

« - Bonjour vous deux ! » Salua-t-elle ses collègues, Yûri et Shûko. Toutes deux relevèrent la tête et soufflèrent un bonjour à peine audible avant de laisser place nette à Shiho pour qu'elle puisse se faire une impression.

Le cryptage utilisé était simpliste et elle jeta un regard sceptique aux deux femmes, se demandant pourquoi elles n'avaient pas déjà entamé une traduction.

« - Nous t'attendions pour avoir ton avis. Cela me semble trop simple que pour être réellement la bonne interprétation. » Confia Yûri en mâchouillant une mèche de ses cheveux Aubrun, lisant simultanément une des lignes du parchemin.

« - Au contraire, cela me semble très clair qu'il s'agit d'un code simple. C'est simplement un compte-rendu d'interrogatoire, je ne vois pas d'intérêt à complexifier outre-mesure. » Affirma Shiho en attrapant une feuille vierge et une plume, commençant la traduction mentalement. On ne pouvait compter que sur soi-même, bon sang !

Elle travailla de tête, ainsi, un quart d'heure avant de transcrire correctement le tout. Satisfaite elle relut la missive et tressaillit en prenant conscience de ce que celle-ci impliquait.

Orochimaru signait son grand retour. Le serpent se constituait une armée et souhaitait bâtir un empire. Comme tout ceci était original, tiens donc. De plus, il expérimentait des techniques de résurrection et possédait des ninjas extrêmement puissants. Si par malheur, ils revenaient à la vie… Un frisson traversa l'épiderme de la bibliothécaire au souvenir de la guerre précédente.

Quand les morts pourront-ils reposer en paix ? Était-ce trop demander que de ne pas systématiquement ressuscité les mêmes ninjas légendaires et causer toujours plus de peine à leurs proches encore en vie ? La nouvelle l'horrifiait. Et au vu des expressions totalement fermées de Shûko et Yûri, elles n'en menaient pas large non plus. La guerre encore. Alors que le peuple portait toujours les stigmates de la précédente.

L'horreur ne s'arrêtait-elle donc jamais ?

Elle devait porter ceci à Kakashi-sama, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Peut-être même croiserait-elle Shikamaru Nara, d'ailleurs…

* * *

Jour de repos rimait avec achat à gogo.

Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'Ino Yamanaka pensait, une multitude de sacs remplit de vêtements à la main et ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez aquilin. Elle profitait des derniers rayons de soleil, tannant sa peau légèrement hâlée due à sa récente mission où elle avait doré à loisir tout en supervisant une caravane de marchands se rendant dans les terres. Pas de garde à l'hôpital avant deux jours et son prochain entrainement d'équipe aurait lieu le lendemain. Elle avait donc eu quartier libre toute la journée et s'était adonnée avec plaisir au bonheur des achats compulsifs et tout à fait dispensable.

Gratifiant sa garde-robe de trois nouvelles petites robes tout à fait stupéfiantes et d'autant de tops courts qu'il n'y avait de jours dans la semaine. Parfaitement inutile, au vu de sa penderie déjà surchargée, mais carrément indispensable au vu de son humeur quelque peu maussade.

Elle souffrait de la solitude. C'était une grande première en la matière. Sa meilleure amie était toujours occupée entre l'Uchiha et son cas inexplicable et ses différentes fonctions à l'hôpital, ses coéquipiers roucoulaient tout leur soûl auprès, respectivement, d'une tornade rousse issue de Kumo et d'une tornade blonde issue de Suna - Il était malaisé d'estimer laquelle des deux était la plus survoltée- et ses autres amis étaient répartis sur diverses missions.  
Même Kiba, après l'avoir inondée de fleurs et diverses attentions, semblait porté disparu depuis presque deux semaines. Personne, donc, pour lui tenir compagnie et rien à faire sinon se reposer. Or elle détestait être inactive. Ou, tout du moins, être inactive seule.

Elle s'obligea à adopter un autre point de vue, où justement les choses étaient très bien comme elles étaient puisqu'elle avait pu s'accorder du temps pour elle et trouver des merveilles dans les boutiques pratiquement désertes en cette fin de mois. Et un léger sourire vint fleurir naturellement sur ses lèvres rosées, déridant son joli visage. Elle s'élança dans la rue marchande, plus légère, et décida de rentrer chez elle admirer ses trouvailles et se faire une beauté pour manger dehors ce soir. Elle passerait voir si Sakura n'était pas libre et la trainerait certainement de force dans son sillage. Oui, voilà, elle irait manger avec Sakura. Plutôt le restaurant de poissons ou le nouveau traiteur issu de Suna au coin de la rue ?

Elle en était là de son questionnement quand elle aperçut sa dite meilleure amie attablée dans un salon de thé en charmante compagnie.

Et par charmante compagnie, comprenez grand, musclé, brun, les traits frôlant la perfection et un grain de peau si pâle qu'il ne demandait qu'à être caressé. Itachi Uchiha, en personne.

La petite garce, accepter un rendez-vous avec pareil apollon sans même en aviser sa meilleure amie ! Ino releva ses lunettes de soleil sur son front et s'approcha de la devanture, s'assurant de la sorte de ne pas avoir la berlue et qu'il s'agissait réellement de l'Haruno. Effectivement, c'était elle. Que faire, maintenant ? Surgir tel un diable de sa boite et ainsi mettre la jeune femme terriblement mal à l'aise ou laisser couler et attendre –impatiemment- qu'elle lui en parle d'elle-même ? La seconde option pouvait prendre du temps, cependant. Et son appétit de ragots et informations de premier cru était sans limite.

Sans plus de réflexion, Ino poussa la porte d'entrée et s'avança dans le petit salon de thé. Zigzaguant péniblement entre les tables, ses sacs accrochant des chaises à intervalle régulier, Sakura eut tout le temps de la voir approcher et de se décomposer graduellement à chacun de ses pas dans sa direction. Bien, elle semblait se rendre compte de son erreur. Toute amie qui se respecte informe sa meilleure amie quand elle fréquente un garçon sérieusement et d'autant plus quand il s'agit d'une biche du niveau de l'Uchiha.

« - Coucou, grand front ! » La salua Ino d'une voix innocente

« - Ino… » Soupira la rose en lui lançant une œillade peu amène ayant pour but qu'elle la laisse tranquille. Mais n'intimide pas la Yamanaka qui veut et, présentement, la blonde n'avait que faire des signaux d'alertes lancés par son amie.

« - Alors, que faites-vous de bon ? Premier rendez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire candide et totalement faux. « C'est un peu cliché, non, cet endroit suintant le romantisme à deux balles ? »

« - Ino. » L'averti à nouveau Sakura.

« - D'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas toi qui t'étais moquée d'un de tes prétendants qui souhaitait t'emmener ici ? » Sembla réfléchir la jeune fleuriste en se passant la main dans sa cascade de cheveux blonds. « Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Tu sais, le grand blond… Rin ? Rei ? »

« - Ren, Ino. Et tu le sais pertinemment puisque tu as couché avec la semaine qui a suivit. » Grinça l'Haruno dans un regard mauvais.

« - Ren ! C'est cela ! » Battit des mains la blonde, victorieuse, en ignorant totalement la pique. « Tu vois, Itachi-kun, tu es un privilégié… » Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de prendre une chaise et de s'installer à leur table « Alors… Vous deux… ? »

« - Arrête ça, Yamanaka. » Souffla Sakura, menaçante, yeux plissés et poings serrés.

« - Je suis en droit de savoir si c'est du sérieux, tu es ma meilleure amie… » Plaida la fleuriste dans une moue boudeuse. « Donc, vous êtes ensemble ? » Reprit-elle dans un large sourire qui fit grincer des dents Sakura.

« - Oui. » Répondit Itachi, désinvolte, prenant de court les deux jeunes femmes qui se fusillaient du regard. Il se prit de plein fouet l'aura meurtrière de la rose et le regard inquisiteur de la blonde et prit le parti de se cacher derrière sa tasse de thé, portant celle-ci à ses lèvres et buvant avec une infinie lenteur.

« - Ohooooh ! » S'écria la commère en positionnant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage dans une expression se voulant sans doute outrageusement surprise mais peu convaincante. « Et excusez-moi si je suis indiscrète mais depuis combien de temps ça dure, vous deux ? C'est du solide ? » Ses prunelles azures s'étant plissées instinctivement, comme le ferait un prédateur ferrant sa proie. Mais elle semblait oublier qu'elle n'était pas au sommet de la chaine alimentaire et que face à elle, il y avait homme bien plus haut placé dans celle-ci. Ce dernier l'étudiait silencieusement et l'aura se dégageant lors de cette brève inspection suffit à mettre mal à l'aise la blonde. Il posa délicatement le petite tasse de thé et analysa la blonde avec le plus grand sérieux, mettant celle-ci quelque peu mal à l'aise sous le poids de son regard. Elle déglutit et fit mine de ne rien remarquer, insistant auprès de la rose pour qu'elle lui livre les détails de cette petite amourette naissante mais le teint blême et le regard fuyant de son amie ne lui apportait aucuns indices. Visiblement l'Haruno aurait souhaité être partout plutôt que prise en tenaille entre sa meilleure amie et son « petit ami ».

« - Yamanaka ? » L'interpella soudainement l'Uchiha, le menton posé dans le creux de sa paume et l'air passablement ennuyé. La blonde se tut instantanément et se devisa le cou dans sa direction. « Tu te rends compte de ton extrême grossièreté ? »

« - Oh. » Elle battit des cils « Excuse-moi Itachi-kun, ce n'était pas mon intention mais j'ai été passablement surprise, après l'ambiance chez Sakura l'autre jour, de vous trouver ainsi en plein rendez-vous galant. Je pensais que vous ne pouviez pas vous sentir… » Son regard transperça la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui devint instantanément rouge comme une tomate bien mûre. « Mais visiblement cela a changé ! Bon amusement ! » Claironna Ino en rassemblant ses paquets et quittant les lieux sans plus rien ajouter.

Sakura saurait à quoi s'en tenir la prochaine fois, ainsi. Personne n'ignorait impunément Ino Yamanaka. Pas même sa meilleure amie. Elle avait ciblé l'Uchiha dès son retour et celui-ci s'était montré peu réceptif à ses avances, mais quand bien même ! Qu'importe ! Elle l'aurait. Foi de Yamanaka !

Le silence s'étira dans le petit salon de thé. Sakura fixait ses mains, les joues toujours chaudes et les doigts tremblants. Elle n'aimait pas cette mascarade, ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans son rôle d'amoureuse éperdue et se posait de plus en plus souvent la question du bien fondé de tout ceci. Ils en étaient à leur second rendez-vous de la semaine et c'était loin d'être des réussites.

Le premier avait eu lieu près du lac, l'endroit était plus discret qu'en pleine ville et ils s'étaient accordés sur le fait que démarrer doucement ne serait pas de refus. Mais ils n'avaient croisés absolument personne.

Plutôt problématique quand le but de « sortir ensemble » est de faire croire au village qu'ils se fréquentent.

Elle reporta, lentement, son attention sur l'homme face à elle et le trouva plongé dans ses pensées, penché sur sa tasse vide. Elle scruta son visage fin et le trouva amincit. Ses joues étaient légèrement creuses et mangées par de grandes cernes violacées. Même son teint, pourtant habituellement déjà diaphane, semblait blafard.

« - Tu dors mal ? » S'enquit-elle pour la forme, il était évident que c'était le cas.

Il releva des yeux fatigués sur la jeune femme et l'observa à travers une mèche de cheveu jais.

« - Hn. » Approuva-t-il en langage Uchiha.

« - Les corbeaux ? » Demanda Sakura sur un ton professionnel. À l'instant elle venait inconsciemment de repasser médecin face à l'un de ses patients.

« - Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. » Confirma l'homme, visiblement épuisé. Il passa une main sur ses yeux puis la laissa retomber mollement. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi…

Aussi quoi, d'ailleurs ? Faible ne s'appliquait pas à Itachi Uchiha. Même assaillit de cauchemars, sans chakra et sans sharingans, il continuait à dégager cette puissance meurtrière indescriptible qui entourait les grands combattants. Il faisait partie de ces gens qui savent se faire craindre d'un regard, dont les mots sont superflus. Même aussi démuni il restait quelque chose de sauvage chez lui.

Inqualifiable.

Sakura fronça les sourcils et plissa le nez. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir démunie et c'était systématiquement le cas face à pareil cas d'école. Et puis, toute cette mission, c'était uniquement dû à cet homme. Sa foutue résurrection.

Non content d'être revenu des morts, sa carcasse présentait des mystères inexplicables et il était entouré de piafs de malheur attendant dieu sait quoi de lui. Fichu Uchiha.

« - Il te parle ? » Il hoche la tête « Tu leurs as déjà demandé ce qu'ils veulent ? »

Question stupide s'il en est. Il le lui fit comprendre d'un regard dédaigneux. L'homme n'est pas stupide, lui aussi doit se questionner et tenter de trouver des réponses.

« - Ils m'ont dit que je serais convoqué en temps voulu. »

« - En temps voulu… » Répéta la fleur, dubitative. Cela pouvait être à peu près n'importe quand. Il n'y avait, une fois de plus, rien d'exploitable dans pareille réponse. Les oiseaux se jouaient d'eux, tentant de les rendre marteaux. Il n'y avait pas d'autres options. Il se fichait d'eux !

« - C'est ce que j'ai dit. » Lui confirma Itachi froidement et un rien moqueur. Il poussa même le vice à hocher la tête d'un air entendu en voyant l'air sombre de son vis-à-vis. Elle le scruta de ses grands yeux verts et il se demanda si elle allait lui sauter à la gorge.

Imprévisible et un peu frappée, à l'image de son maître. Quel idée avait eue l'Hokage de le mettre en binôme avec une kunoichi voulant sa mort un jour sur deux ? Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, Sakura Haruno ne l'appréciait pas. Elle le jaugeait sans cesse, s'agaçait facilement de ses réponses et ne trouvait son compte que lorsqu'il rentrait dans son jeu de provocation. Curieux personnage.

Mais intéressant. Elle était rafraichissante. Quelque chose chez elle, peut-être sa façon de sur-réagir, rendait leurs entrevues agréables. Était-ce sadique de sa part d'aimer la faire sortir de ses gonds ? Il retint le petit sourire qu'il sentait poindre et se refocalisa sur l'instant présent.

Aujourd'hui, il était trop las que pour parvenir à ses fins et il décida, à contre cœur, d'abréger cette conversation. Une joute verbale avec l'Haruno requerrait trop d'énergie, il devrait se contenter de la voir se casser la tête sur l'énigme qu'il était.

Il se leva et Sakura leva des yeux étonnés dans sa direction. Elle n'avait même pas fini sa tasse de thé.

« - On en a fini pour aujourd'hui. » Annonça-t-il et, coupant court à toute protestation, il s'en alla. Il lui laissa le soin de régler leurs consommations, luttant contre son côté gentleman qui lui soufflait que cela ne se faisait pas.

Mais voilà, là, il était sûr qu'elle allait le lui faire payer la prochaine fois. Il résista à l'envie de se retourner pour voir la tête qu'elle faisait mais se la représenta aisément fulminante et les prunelles étincelantes hurler son nom et le maudire sur seize générations.

.

* * *

À l'accueil de l'hôpital, il faisait curieusement calme aujourd'hui. Les urgences du jour avaient été bénignes et il y avait peu de consultations, plusieurs médecins étant absents.

Karin rangeant la paperasse qu'elle s'était attelée à compléter, faute de travail plus plaisant, et entreprit de trier les épaisses fardes décorant l'étagère derrière son comptoir. La plupart auraient dû être transférées aux archives depuis belle lurette. Elle décidé donc de s'en charger et d'organiser un minimum son espace de travail, cela aurait le mérite de lui occuper et le temps et l'esprit.

Elle avait repris son poste la veille après quelques quinze jours d'absence. Tsunade semblait mi courroucée mi soulagée de sa réapparition et la rousse prétendit avoir été victime d'une vilaine chute et être restée clouée au lit. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, la blonde n'en avait pas cru un mot.

La mine sceptique et le regard semblant lire à travers elle, la princesse limace n'avait pourtant pas demandé plus d'explications, lui signalant simplement que c'était la première et dernière fois qu'elle tolèrerait une absence injustifiée avant de l'enjoindre à reprendre le travail. Et c'est ce que l'ancienne déserteuse avait fait, retrouvant avec plaisir ses petites habitudes.

Elle n'avait réalisé que son boulot à l'hôpital lui avait manqué que lorsqu'elle s'était installée sur son siège, derrière l'imposant comptoir d'accueil. Et les réflexes routiniers s'étaient remis en marche.

Elle soupira en tirant une énième farde estampillée « consultations » et datant d'au moins dix ans, l'ajoutant à la pile déjà conséquente des papiers à déplacer, quand un raclement de gorge la fit relever la tête. Elle n'avait entendu aucuns bruits lui indiquant une présence et ses sens de kunoichi sensitives n'avaient rien détecté non plus.

Elle plissa ses yeux carmin en réalisant qui lui faisait face, comprenant instantanément la raison pour laquelle l'individu n'avait pas été repéré.

Tokuma Hyûga lui faisait face, tout sourire et nonchalamment appuyé sur le comptoir. Ses coudes reposant sur le bois et ses mains liées maintenant son menton, elle se demande depuis combien de temps il l'observait. Une sueur froide couru le long de son échine et elle s'imposa le calme.

« - En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » Demanda –t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait professionnelle et en espérant qu'elle paraisse ferme et ne tremble pas.

« - Karin-chan, pas de ça entre nous… » Ronronna l'homme face à elle, son sourire macabre toujours visé sur ses lèvres pâles.

Elle lutta contre l'envie de s'enfuir. Et contre celle de se rouler en boule sous son bureau. L'ancienne Taka prit sur elle et fit face, avec ce qu'il lui restait de courage, elle demanda calmement « Que puis-je faire pour vous » à nouveau. Et le sourire de l'autre s'élargit d'avantage.

« - Je venais voir où notre petite affaire en était. » Susurra Tokuma avant de se lécher tranquillement la commissure des lèvres.

Elle déglutit douloureusement, sa gorge étant trop serrée. Elle observa ses mains et constata, sans surprise, qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Comment avait-elle pu trouver un jour ce ninja séduisant ? Elle avait été verte de jalousie en le voyant tourner autour de l'insupportable kunoichi rose bonbon, si elle avait su… Plus loin elle était de ce taré, mieux c'était !

Quel genre de type acceptait de pactiser avec Oroshimaru en connaissance de cause ?

Bon, il était vrai qu'elle-même avait longtemps été dans le faux à ce propos. Sans parler de Sasuke-kun, l'autre imbécile aqueux et la marque maudite ambulante. Et bien d'autres. Mais tous n'avaient été que des pions, aveuglés par le pouvoir et l'illusion d'appartenir à quelque chose. Lui, ce Tokuma, c'était un Hyûga ! Il était membre d'une des familles les plus puissantes que compte le monde ninja, il avait tout. Un village adulant son clan, un poste dans la brigade d'infiltrations, une famille, un certain succès auprès de la gent féminine…

Qu'espérait-il obtenir de plus qui justifie un pacte avec le démon serpent ?

Elle eut brièvement un flash de la nuit de son agression, dans la petite ruelle sombre aux pavés saillants qu'elle avait abreuvé de son sang, et revit l'éclat fou dans les pupilles blanches et entendit à nouveau la voix sifflante tant haie sortir de la bouche du Hyûga.

Par quel sombre procédé Oroshimaru communiquait-il par le biais de cet homme ? Combien d'autres marionnettes humaines se promenaient dans Konoha à l'insu de tous ?

Mais surtout, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Kiba l'avait suppliée de parler. Si pas à lui, à l'Hokage ou à Tsunade-sama. Il avait senti qu'elle cachait quelque chose d'important et elle le lui avait confirmé à demi-mot. Sans rien confier de cette nouvelle folie qui se profilait et de la peur panique qu'elle ressentait.

Certes, ce satané serpent l'avait menacée. Mais qu'en avait-elle à faire ? Pourquoi était-elle si stupidement inerte face à lui ?

Il prétendait être son créateur, qu'elle n'était que sa chose, une infamie issue de ses expériences et qui lui doit tout. Obéissance surtout.

Pas cette fois. Pas encore. Elle avait enfin construit un semblant de vie, trouvé un mince équilibre et commençait même à établir des liens sociaux normaux. Plus de dégénérés habités par des vengeances sordides, plus de gamins aimant le sang plus que de raison, plus de filles acceptant n'importe quel sacrifice contre un semblant de pouvoir. Plus de laboratoire, plus d'errance, plus de fuite en avant.

Elle se sentait enfin chez elle, ici, à Konoha. Contre toute attente. Et il n'était pas question qu'une fois encore elle perde tout.

Et Kiba... Elle chassa l'image du ninja aux allures de canidés de son cerveau. Elle l'évitait depuis quelques jours et n'avait aucune envie d'y penser maintenant.

Et puis, ce n'était pas le sujet. Le sujet étant quoi d'ailleurs? Son choix cornélien et déprimant?

Mais que faire ? Livrer l'Uchiha à Oroshimaru et espérer qu'il l'oublie par la suite ? Ou s'attirer ses foudres en déballant tout au Rokudaime ? Ce dernier la croirait-il, d'ailleurs ? Il était fort probable qu'il s'attende à un piège de sa part. Sans doute n'accorderait-il qu'un crédit limité à ses propos.

Une gifle assourdissante la reconnecta avec la réalité. Choquée, elle écarquilla les yeux et croisa le regard froid de Tokuma, main en l'air et sourire toujours éclatant.

« - Je te parle, tu me réponds. Tu as compris, petite conne ? »

Aux oubliettes le ton suave et les manières charismatiques. Tokuma se dévoilait sous son vrai jour et ce n'était pas pour la rassurer.

« - Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que cela signifie ? » Intervint une voix féminine depuis la porte de la salle du personnel.

Tokuma lui jeta un regard de mise en garde puis opéra un demi-tour gracieux et se composa un visage contrit. Karin, elle, n'eut tout simplement pas la présence d'esprit de jouer la comédie. Elle était à la fois terrorisée et immensément soulagée.

« - Karin ? Tu vas bien ? » S'inquiéta la voix de Shizune et la rousse s'empressa de la rassurer d'un mouvement de tête. « Hyûga-san, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? » Grinça-t-elle alors.

« - Je rendais une simple visite de courtoisie à une amie chère à mon cœur. » Enjôla l'homme en souriant tendrement à Karin. Celle-ci en aurait vomi.

« - Et vous frappez souvent les amies ''chères à votre cœur '' ? » Cingla la brune d'une voix sans appel.

Elle avait assisté à la scène. Le cœur de l'ancienne déserteuse eut un raté. Elle ne maitrisait absolument plus rien de la situation. Note qu'elle ne maitrisait pas grand-chose précédemment non plus mais cela avait le mérite de se jouer entre Tokuma et elle. Là, elle ne savait plus comment agir.

Le couvrir ou le dénoncer ? Le choix qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis des semaines, et qu'elle repoussait sans cesse, s'imposait. L'un ou l'autre. Trahison ou mort. Elle se racla la gorge nerveusement et Tokuma lui laissa une œillade contrariée signifiant clairement qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à dire quoi que ce soit de compromettant. Son visage changea du tout au tout quand il répondit au bras droit de Tsunade, se faisant peiné et quelque peu inquiet.

« - Veuillez m'excuser si mon geste vous a paru déplacé. Mais je me devais d'éclaircir les idées de mon amie Karin qui envisageait de nous quitter prochainement. »

Shizune sonda la réceptionniste, les sourcils froncés et vraisemblablement pas dupe. Elle finit par sourire au Hyûga et entamer un mouvement de repli

« - Je vois, cela ne me regarde en rien dans ce cas. » Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce et Karin avait la bouche sèche. Pourvu qu'elle ne la laisse pas seule avec ce sociopathe. « Ah, j'oubliais. » S'arrêta la brune alors qu'elle allait disparaitre « Karin, Tsunade-sama te demande immédiatement dans la salle des autopsies. » Et la porte se referma.

Tokuma fixait toujours l'endroit d'où était apparue la femme et l'entièreté de son corps semblait sous tension. Il s'en détourna doucement pour reprendre sa pause nonchalante sur le comptoir, plus de sourire mais une impitoyable dureté dans les yeux.

« - Fais ce que tu as à faire. Ne m'oblige pas à revenir. » Cracha-t-il avant de s'en aller rapidement.

La rousse soupira longuement dès qu'il fut hors de vue et entreprit de calmer les tressaillements de ses membres. Elle se leva mollement et resta immobile quelques minutes, le temps de consolider ses jambes et d'être sûre de ne pas s'effondrer au premier pas, et ensuite elle entama lentement sa marche vers l'échafaud. Cette convocation était une aubaine et une pénitence.

Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire et cette visite n'avait en rien simplifié le combat qui faisait rage dans sa tête. Elle expira un grand coup et toqua à la porte de la morgue.

Ce fut Shizune qui vint lui ouvrir, une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux noisette, l'invitant à entrer d'un geste de la main.

Karin constata instantanément qu'elles étaient seules. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers la jeune médecin mais celle-ci lui tournait le dos, continuant à ranger du matériel dans des grosses caisses brunes.

« - Il est parti sans faire d'histoire ? » S'enquit finalement Shizune en se tournant vers la rousse, s'asseyant par la même occasion sur le charriot pour lui faire face. Karin se contenta d'opiner mollement « Bien. Et si tu me racontais ce qu'il se passe ? »

La kunoichi ouvrit la bouche, sciée. Était-ce si visible que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Ses efforts pour paraitre naturelle n'avaient apparemment pas eu l'effet escompté.

« - Co-Comment cela ? » Tenta-t-elle tout de même, peu convaincante.

« - Jouons cartes sur table, veux-tu ? Tu disparais sans raison pendant deux semaines, prétends t'être blessée et être alitée chez toi. Hors tu t'imagines bien que nous étions inquiètes et que Tsunade-sama a fait vérifier ton domicile. Nous trouvons du sang t'appartenant dans une ruelle mais aucunes traces de toi et tu réapparais soudainement, inventant cette excuse qui ne tient pas la route. Et aujourd'hui, Tokuma te frappe et te menace dans le hall de l'hôpital. » Résuma grossièrement la brune avant de s'épousseter l'épaule pensivement « Donc, où étais-tu passée et que se passe-t-il ? »

Nous étions inquiètes. Cette petite phrase stupéfia Karin plus que la clairvoyance de la brune. Elles s'étaient inquiétées pour elle, l'ancienne déserteuse et création du serpent, comme elles l'auraient fait pour une des leurs. Et elle, en retour, hésitait à les trahir.

Elle eut honte d'elle-même et de sa faiblesse. Honte d'hésiter encore. Honte sous le regard compatissant et si doux de la brune.

« - Tokuma Hyûga est à la solde d'Oroshimaru. » Avoua-t-elle d'une traite sans articuler. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas de tout avouer, elle hésiterait à nouveau et finirait par céder à l'homme. « Il me menace pour que je lui livre Itachi Uchiha. »

Elle l'avait fait. Immensément soulagée, Karin observa le visage de la medic-nin se teinté de surprise. De toute évidence, elle ne s'attendait pas à pareille confession.

« - Karin… » Souffla doucement la femme « Es-tu sûre de ce que tu avances ? »

Vexée la rousse plissa les yeux et jaugea sa supérieure hiérarchique. Elle brûlait de rétorquer que non, elle ne savait absolument rien, qu'elle inventait au fur et à mesure et Tokuma lui avait en réalité caressé la joue tout à l'heure. Mais elle contrôla ses remarques acerbes et se contenta de rouler des yeux, exaspérée.

« - Je te crois » Assura la brune face à l'attitude de la réceptionniste « Mais c'est tellement… inattendu. »

Un silence s'ensuivit où l'on pouvait presque voir les rouages du cerveau de Shizune travailler. Finalement, elle posa un regard approbateur sur la jeune nunkenin et lui sourit.

« - Tu as fait la bonne chose à faire, je suis heureuse que tu nous aies rejoint, Karin. »

Avant de se lever et de quitter les lieux en toute hâte. Puis de rouvrir la porte et de passer la tête dans l'interstice, interrogatrice.

« - Tu viens ? »

Elle sourit et s'empressa de passer le seuil aux côtés de la pétillante medic-nin.

Oui, réellement, Karin aimait Konoha.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le retour de Tokuma (Il s'était un peu fait oublié ces derniers temps!) et le rencart de nos deux protagonistes pas très... enthousiastes, dirons nous. Oh et quelques réponses, par ci par là! Héhé._

 _J'attends vos impressions !_

 _Des bisous!_


	12. Première semaine, troisième rendez-vous

Salutations!

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, ici il fait froid, gris, moche et j'ai attrapé la maladie (et pas celle d'amour, alors c'est pas vraiment joyeux-joyeux)

J'arrête de mettre des délais, j'écris rien sous pression et même si j'ai conscience que c'est moi et moi seule qui me mets ces mêmes délais, ils me bloquent (Complexité humaine quand tu nous tiens...) donc désolée mais la suite arrivera quand elle arrivera... (Insérez ici l'émoticône que vous voulez et qui ne vous donnera pas envie de me mettre votre poing dans la tronche pour ces explications calamiteuses)

Bref, voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! :)

Des bisous fiévreux.

* * *

Coucou petite **Sky00** ! Comme toujours tu as réchauffé mon cœur dans cette grisaille d'octobre (Octobre?! Non mais tu te rends compte!). Oui, oui, cette précédente phrase est un moyen de détourner ton attention pour que tu arrêtes tes malédictions: t'as gagné, je me meurs ahaha. Plus sérieusement, merci mille fois de ton soutient et pour cette review très fournie! Pas de Shika/Tema ce chapitre, ni de brochette de boulets (eux, ils arrivent bientôt par contre!). Question sadisme, je vais être coulante pour le trio, tu vas voir, héhéhé par contre, oui Tokuma n'est pas vraiment un mignon petit chaton et je pense que tu vas grimper au plafond ce chapitre-ci mais je vais aussi être un peu sadique avec les méchants pas beaux, lalala. Bon, Itachi et Sakura toujours au beau fixe, j'ai un peu expliqué le point de vue de Sakura sur sa mission et j'espère qu'il te convaincra autant que celui de Shikamaru... Bref, je sais pas quoi rajouter (Dur de parler sans en dire trop ou pas assez!) Des gros bisous et encore merci! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12.**

 **Première semaine, troisième rendez-vous.**

* * *

Lorsque la porte de son bureau s'était ouverte brutalement et que Shiho, de l'unité de cryptographie, avait franchi le seuil avec un air effrayé, l'Hokage avait eu le sentiment que sa journée était loin d'être terminée. Pire, qu'elle serait encore longue.

La jeune femme, d'habitude si timide, s'était écriée d'une voix aigüe « Hokage-sama, veuillez me pardonner mon impolitesse mais je dois absolument vous parler ! » et Kakashi, fatigué d'avance, avait simplement hoché la tête.

Puis, sa phrase à peine terminée, la porte s'était à nouveau ouverte pour laisser apparaître en toute hâte Tsunade-sama, Shizune et Karin.

Et là, Kakashi n'avait pas pu lutter contre : il avait laissé s'échapper le long, très long, soupir qu'il retenait.

« - Quand ce bureau est-il devenu un moulin ? » S'interrogea-t-il en s'attardant quelques secondes sur chacun de ses invités.

« - Kakashi » L'interpella Tsunade, de ce ton sans appel qui imposait d'être écouté « Oroshimaru est de retour. » Affirma la blonde et dans son regard clair dansèrent quelques étincelles de mauvais augure.

Le Rokudaime leva un sourcil sceptique, cependant. Bien entendu qu'il était de retour, Itachi Uchiha en était la preuve ultime. Il avait repris ses expérimentations et avait envoyé des ninjas attaquer un village civil en quête de nouveaux cobayes, donc, oui, il était à nouveau là, prêt à se battre, aucun scoop. Mais quelque chose dans l'expression de la princesse limace l'empêcha de lui envoyer une réplique sarcastique bien sentie sur ce qu'il pensait de cette ''nouvelle urgente'' qui nécessitait de se présenter à trois sans s'annoncer dans son bureau.

Il attendit simplement en silence qu'elle s'explique. Et il fronça les sourcils, pour la forme.

Mais ce fut Shiho qui intervint dans la conversation, se tournant vers la légendaire medic-nin pour appuyer son affirmation :

« - Tout à fait, ses plans de conquête ne sont pas encore clairement établis mais il semblerait qu'il veuille bâtir une armée et se créer un empire. »

La blonde dévisagea quelques minutes la petite bibliothécaire avant de pousser en avant, d'un geste bien senti du coude, une Karin qui aurait préféré se faire oublier.

« - Peut-être devriez-vous écouter ce que Karin-chan a à nous dire. » L'introduisit-elle avant de lancer un regard encourageant –et dissuasif quant à une tentative de fuite- à la réceptionniste et ancienne nukenin.

« - Karin ? » Demanda doucement Kakashi « Qu'as-tu à voir dans toute cette histoire ? »

Il prenait visiblement des gants avec elle et la rousse détesta cela. Tout comme elle détesta son regard sceptique et celui, un rien méfiant, de la petite blonde mal coiffée qui était dans le bureau à leur arrivée. Elle n'avait que trop conscience des liens qui l'avaient unie à Oroshimaru et, en cas de grand retour de celui-ci, la difficulté qu'elle rencontrerait pour garder la confiance durement acquise du village de Konoha.

Elle était une coupable toute désignée s'ils apprenaient qu'une taupe se cachait dans leurs rangs et elle craignait d'être injustement mise à l'écart. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle se tenait là, dans ce bureau, face à cet homme qui avait sauvé sa vie –par le biais de Sakura Haruno, mais tout de même- quelques années plus tôt et qu'elle savait brillant. Son regard –ou plutôt son œil visible- la vrillait, inexpressif et pourtant intelligent.

« - J'ai… » Commença-t-elle avant de replacer une mèche de ses cheveux trop rouges hors de son champ de vision, se donnant ainsi une contenance et rassemblant ses esprits. « J'ai été menacée, il y a quelques jours. » Comment poursuivre ? Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, tentant de trouver la bonne façon de tourner les choses « Oroshimaru est venu au village me confier une mission. »

Shiho sembla secouée et la fixait avec horreur. Il était visible que la jeune intello avait retenu le petit cri d'effroi qui accompagnait son visage anxieux.

Pathétique, songea Karin en souriant à moitié, dans cette moue cruelle adoptée de Sasuke-kun du temps où elle passait ses jours et ses nuits à écumer le monde à ses côtés. Un vrai ninja ne laissait pas ses émotions gouverner de la sorte, cette fille était ridicule avec son air horrifié et ses grands yeux innocents écarquillés. Quand on a vécu -et surtout survécu- à une guerre, l'on sait que l'effroi n'a pas sa place dans l'existence impitoyable d'une Kunoichi et l'on apprend à se composer un masque capable de dominer ses peurs. De plus, qu'elle remballe sa pitié, Karin n'en voulait pas.

« - Je vois. » Répondit simplement l'argenté en aplatissant d'une main sa touffe de cheveux indomptable « Je ne te ferais pas l'affront de demander ce que tu comptes faire, ta présence dans ce bureau me suffit. Cependant… » Il laissa la fin de la phrase en suspens, réfléchissant simultanément à la marche à suivre pour la sécurité de la jeune femme.

« - Tokuma Hyûga était le messager. » Intervint d'une voix claire Shizune. Le bras droit de la medic-nin n'avait visiblement pas envie de s'étendre en fioritures et en venait à l'essentiel.

« - Tokuma Hyûga ? » S'étonnèrent d'une même voix Kakashi et, depuis la fenêtre, Shikamaru.

Ce dernier franchit l'appui de fenêtre et se glissa dans le bureau, refermant le battant derrière lui, surprenant tout le monde. Depuis combien de temps était-il le témoin invisible de cette réunion ?

« - Je commençais à me demander si tu te montrerais. » Approuva Kakashi en souriant sous son masque, certainement conscient de la présence du Nara depuis le début, avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune rousse qui se tenait raidement encadrée entre ses supérieures hiérarchiques.

« - Et si tu nous expliquais tout depuis le début, Karin ? » Souffla le Rokudaime.

Les grands yeux rubis se posèrent sur lui et il y lu, avec soulagement, un mélange d'appréhension et de soulagement. Le poids du secret devait être dur à porter pour la jeune femme et il ne faisait aucuns doutes qu'elle désirait retourner à sa tranquillité sécurisante de simple réceptionniste d'hôpital.

Alors elle prit une grande goulée d'air et se lança, expliquant ce soir où, après sa garde de nuit et quelque part entre deux heures du matin et l'aube, elle était rentrée chez elle, ou tout du moins en avait pris le chemin. La sensation d'être observée tandis qu'elle empruntait la ruelle pavée puis l'ombre, la prenant au dépourvu en surgissant de nulle part. Le chakra trop connu qui lui vrillait le nez et lui empoissonnait l'esprit, la peur qui glaçait son sang puis cette voix, sifflante et reconnaissable entre mille.

Et, ne laissant plus place au doute, cette petite phrase susurrée _« N'oublie pas que tu me dois tout, Karin. N'oublie pas d'où tu viens et ce que tu es. »._ _Les menaces de représailles et le rabaissement au rang d'abomination, de monstre créé de toutes pièces._

 _Puis l'ordre._ _« Trouve un moyen de te rapprocher d'Itachi Uchiha et tiens-moi au courant de toutes les avancées le concernant. Je le veux juste avant qu'il ne recouvre l'entièreté de ses forces. J'exige de tout savoir, est-ce bien clair ma petite Karin ?_ _»_

 _Elle se revoyait, bégayante et transie de peur, demander comment elle était supposée l'informer puisqu'il était inenvisageable qu'elle quitte le village et alors, lentement, il avait laissé glisser sa capuche en arrière._

 _Tokuma Hyûga lui avait fait face dans un sourire charmeur avant d'enclencher son Byakugan et de fondre sur elle sans préavis, l'assommant violement contre le pavage glacé et l'abandonnant vraisemblablement là puisqu'elle s'était réveillée chez Kiba Inuzuka et qu'il avait affirmé l'avoir trouvée pleine de sang, gisant sur le sol, dans une ruelle près de l'artère principale._

 _« - As-tu une idée de comment Tokuma Hyûga peut s'y prendre pour communiquer avec Oroshimaru ? »_

 _« - Aucune. Mais… » Elle hésita et trouva un peu de réconfort dans l'œil de l'Hokage qui semblait l'encourager à poursuivre « Ils sentent la même chose… Je pense qu'ils partagent le même chakra. Je sais, ce n'est pas logique, j'essaie de comprendre depuis des jours mais c'est comme s'il… Tokuma Hyûga, c'est comme s'il avait du chakra d'Oroshimaru. » Tenta d'expliquer Karin dans un vague haussement d'épaules._

 _Elle était une ninja sensitive, elle détectait et se souvenait de chaque chakra et pourtant, aucun, jamais, n'avait été plus acide et glacé que celui de son ''créateur''. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, c'était le sien cette nuit-là. Certes, pas en aussi grosse quantité que lors de sa période de gloire mais tout de même, la trace était là et elle l'avait parfaitement repéré._

 _Sans doute l'avait-il même fait exprès, forçant la jeune femme à réaliser son grand retour et à le craindre. Oui, il misait sans doute sur sa peur pour la faire plier, céder à son chantage._

 _« Je les tuerais tous, Karin… Tous ceux à qui tu tiens, ces gens qui te méprisent mais, faible comme tu es, auxquels tu t'es attachée. Je briserais chacun des liens que tu t'es faite, un à un, et tu seras spectatrice et coupable de tout cela. »_

 _Oui, ce chantage immonde aurait probablement réussi quelques mois plus tôt. Quand elle n'avait, justement rien à perdre, mais c'est là qu'Oroshimaru se plantait. Et royalement. Karin la faible n'était plus seule, elle avait des amis –si elle osait les appeler de la sorte- et des gens qui croyaient en elle et c'était loin de la rendre faible, au contraire, elle y trouvait de la force et y puisait du courage. Celui de dire ''Stop.'', celui de choisir son destin et son camp. Et ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses plans de se faire à nouveau balader par le serpent et de marcher sur Konoha. Pas cette fois._

 _Sans elle._

 _Son regard se porta sur la petite brune au visage si doux et cette dernière lui sourit, encourageante. Non, elle ne pouvait trahir ces gens. Et elle ne pouvait pas les laisser mourir. Mais qu'elle fournisse des informations à Tokuma ou non, le résultat serait le même : Le serpent n'aurait aucune pitié. Autant gagner du temps et directement faire les bons choix, cette fois-ci._

 _« - De la possession ? » Kakashi s'adressait à Tsunade et celle-ci sortit de ses propres songes pour reporter son attention sur son successeur._

 _« - C'est ce qui me semble le plus plausible. » Alla-t-elle dans son sens « Ce ne serait pas une première et, connaissant le serpent, je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il ait recourt à un tel stratagème, aussi sombre soit-il. »_

 _« - Ce n'est pas une première ? » Répéta, surpris, Shikamaru. Il n'avait jamais entendu un parler d'un tel cas. « D'habitude, il faut prendre le corps de force et donc tuer son occupant au préalable, si je ne m'abuse? »_

 _« - Pas nécessairement. Il peut, en quelques sortes, mettre une part de lui-même dans autrui et ainsi vivre à travers lui. Mais c'est assez flou, il s'agit de ninjutsu très sombre et peu recommandable, je ne suis pas une experte… » Soupira Tsunade en agitant la tête dans une volée de cheveux blond. Elle paraissait être tiraillée par de mauvais souvenirs et personne ne pouvait la blâmer de déconnecter quelque peu. Elle avait été la coéquipière d'Oroshimaru, après tout, ils avaient été amis, proches et, même si elle le nierait, ce nouvel aveu de guerre devait être une nouvelle trahison pour elle._

« - Je fais surveiller le Hyûga ? » Proposa Shikamaru en grattant le haut de son crâne, il s'adressait directement à l'Hokage et celui-ci hocha lentement la tête sans même tourner celle-ci dans sa direction.

Le jeune Nara s'éclipsa immédiatement dans un sourire d'excuse : plus tôt ils auraient un visuel de l'homme, mieux ce serait.

« - Karin, tu seras mise sous protection rapprochée. » L'informa l'argenté et, parant sa rebuffade, il poursuivit, imperturbable « Puisque visiblement Kiba Inuzuka et toi avez déjà établit un climat de confiance, je pensais lui dédié celle-ci. Y vois-tu une objection ? »

À son grand malheur, la rousse sentit ses joues s'empourprer et les mots fuir son cerveau, remplacé par l'image éphémère d'un baiser fiévreux un soir où elle tentait de fuir ce ''climat de confiance'', justement. Il fallait bien qu'elle affronte l'homme-loup un jour ou l'autre, de toute évidence. Et puis, il y aurait pire comme garde du corps… Au moins, elle trouverait rapidement ses repères auprès de lui…

« Arrête de te voiler la face et d'inventer des excuses, tu es contente que ce soit lui parce que c'est lui, pas pour des repères ou parce qu'il te traite bien, crétine ! » se fustigea-t-elle avant de signifier d'un bref ''non'' de la tête qu'elle n'y voyait aucun problème. Ou tout du moins, aucun problème sur ce plan-là. Elle analyserait plus tard les tambourinements excessifs de son petit cœur tentant de s'échapper par sa gorge.

.

* * *

Première semaine, troisième rendez-vous. Sakura, moitié pestant moitié abattue, se dirigeait actuellement vers l'échoppe de nouilles favorite de son ami blond et disparu –ce n'était pas faute d'harceler l'Hokage, pourtant- pour accomplir son devoir de Kunoichi et feindre, une nouvelle fois, l'amour parfait avec un certain déserteur sans chakra.

Ledit déserteur incapable qui l'attendait patiemment devant la devanture, nonchalamment appuyé sur un mur et les mains au fond des poches. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait fait aucuns efforts et demeurait fidèle à lui-même dans son fichu pantalon noir et son treillis de la même couleur. Toute sa garde-robe était noire apparemment, à se demander comment s'était pris le chef de l'Akatsuki pour lui faire porter une cape avec des motifs rouges.

Peut-être devrait-elle demander à ce qu'une tenue leurs soit assignée pour leur mission ? Quelque chose de coloré et de tape-à-l'œil… Elle sourit d'un air mauvais à cette pensée et ce fut, précisément, le moment que choisit l'homme pour l'apercevoir.

Il sembla surprit de la voir, là, à quelques mètres, l'observer en souriant et elle se maudit d'avoir laissé son visage trahir un quelconque sentiment de bonheur face à ce calvaire planifié qui leur était imposé.

Rien, mais vraiment rien, ne l'enchantait dans cette mission. Et ce n'était pas pour faire un jeu de mot en rapport avec l'enchanteresse. D'ailleurs, c'était quoi ce nom à deux francs cinquante ? Ridicule.

Aussi ridicule que d'envoyer l'un des membres les plus efficaces de l'hôpital –pas d'orgueil ici, juste des faits- l'on ne sait où dans l'espoir que, si elle ne se faisait pas tuer, elle trouve une femme aux aptitudes plus que suspecte et devienne sa disciple. Elle avait déjà un maître, bon sang de bonsoir, et pas n'importe lequel ! Elle avait été l'élève du Rokudaime puis ensuite d'une des trois légendaires Sannin, pourquoi devrait-elle à nouveau se retaper un apprentissage alors qu'elle pourrait enfin être utile ?

Elle avait bossé tellement dur, s'était entraînée tellement d'heures, pour enfin être reconnue à sa juste valeur et ne pas être totalement éclipsée par les deux abrutis – parce que pas de faux-semblants, ils se comportaient souvent en tant que tels- qui lui servaient de coéquipiers. Elle était devenue forte, très forte. Physiquement et mentalement. Elle avait participé activement à la guerre et doublement à l'après-guerre. Ne pouvait-on pas juste la laisser tranquillement vivre une petite vie paisible de kunoichi médicale ?

Non, c'était trop demandé, à grands pouvoirs grandes responsabilités. D'accord, cette expression, elle se la servait à foison pour se rassurer du bienfondé de sa mission, parce que justement, elle n'était pas sûre d'être assez forte, cette fois, pour s'en sortir. De surcroît avec le poids mort qu'on lui avait fichu comme partenaire.

Elle devrait se battre pour deux. Et se faire accepter d'une femme cruelle, peu importe les conditions, pour leur survie à eux deux. Et elle détestait mettre la vie d'autrui en balance, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de petit impudent narcissique insupportable comme l'Uchiha.

« - Tu es ravissante, Sakura-chan… » la provoqua ouvertement le susnommé en la rejoignant au centre de la ruelle, endroit où elle s'était immobilisée et duquel elle n'avait plus bougé depuis près de cinq minutes.

« - Ne te perds pas en compliment inutile, on fait ce qu'on a à faire et on se tire. » Cingla-t-elle vivement en reprenant instantanément pied avec le monde réel.

Elle se saisit de son bras sans douceur et le traina jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'échoppe. Ichiraku avait cette odeur familière et réconfortante des après-missions et des retrouvailles bien au chaud devant un bon bol de nouilles. Cet endroit lui mettait toujours du baume au cœur et ce fut avec la nostalgie de ses imbéciles de coéquipiers qui se baladaient dieu-sait-où-et-c'est-pas-faute-d'avoir-demandé-bon-sang qu'elle installa de force l'Uchiha sur le siège à sa droite, au comptoir.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de jouer l'amoureuse éperdue. Et de toute évidence, le lieu ne s'y prêtait pas. Seul Naruto pourrait emmener quelqu'un en rendez-vous galant chez Ichiraku. Elle chassa cette pensée parasite, il ne serait tout de même pas assez stupide pour faire un truc du genre ?

Si. Bien entendu que si. Nouveau sourire nostalgique qui n'échappa pas à son convive qui se pencha vers elle, plaçant sa bouche bien trop près de son oreille de sorte que quelques mèches d'un noir soyeux glissèrent sur sa nuque et lui arrachèrent un frisson.

« - Tu es bien calme aujourd'hui. Tu t'es droguée ? »

« - Ca aurait été préférable. » Grinça Sakura en se repositionnant sur son tabouret, s'éloignant de la présence masculine trop inclinée vers elle. « Bon, allez, on commande, on mange et au revoir, merci ! » Scanda-t-elle à vois basse avant de faire un sourire angélique au propriétaire des lieux.

Elle ne se perdit pas en bavardage inutile avec le tenancier qui lui posa les questions habituelles sur son client préféré – non, elle ne savait pas où était ce demeuré de Naruto et oui, il allait sans doute bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre au village et tombe sur elle, il irait bien tout du moins. Oui, oui, elle ferait en sorte qu'il puisse tout de même manger des nouilles, tranquillisez-vous – et commanda rapidement deux bols, sans consulter son voisin qui s'était fait étrangement discret durant la conversation.

« - Bon appétit. » Dit-elle, une fois servie et les baguettes pratiquement déjà aux lèvres.

« - Hn. » Émit en réponse le grogneur senior, entamant calmement sa nourriture.

La rose eut fini en quelques minutes et s'essuya vivement la bouche dans une serviette avant de glisser un œil en direction du bol de son voisin et de constater, atterrée, qu'il prenait visiblement tout son temps. Ben voyons. Étonnant.

« - T'attends quoi pour manger ? Que la mort te visite à nouveau ? » Lui souffla-t-elle discrètement dans un sourire candide, passant sans doute pour une charmante jeune fille aux yeux des autres personnes se restaurant à proximité.

Le regard noir que lui envoya l'Uchiha lui décocha un petit rire qu'elle camoufla derrière sa paume, et, se désintéressant de son cas, elle se plongea dans une conversation passionnante sur l'été particulièrement caniculaire cette année avec, Ayame, la fille du restaurateur.

« - C'est bien, tu as l'air d'aller mieux ces derniers temps ! Mais sans doute devrais-je plutôt adresser mes remerciements au jeune homme à tes côtés… » La tança soudainement la brune, en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier, dans un clin d'œil hautement suggestif et d'une voix un brin taquine.

Encore heureux que la jeune medec-nin avait terminé son repas, elle se serait sans aucune doute étouffée si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Successivement, elle passa son regard de l'homme à ses côtés à la jeune tenancière avant de rigoler franchement.

C'était la meilleure de l'année, tiens. Rien, absolument rien, n'allait depuis le retour miraculeux du fabuleux Itachi Uchiha. Elle était privée de missions, travaillait sans relâches sur son cas sans avancées, était convoquée jour et nuit par sa sensei pour écouter des théories saugrenues et se coltinerait prochainement une mission suicide. Et ils ne s'entendaient pas exactement bien, ce qui rendait leur proximité un brin électrique.

Alors, non, décidément pas, elle n'allait pas mieux grâce à lui. Elle allait moins bien, vraiment.

Certes, elle s'alimentait correctement et avait repris un rien de poids, ne flottant plus ridiculement dans ses vêtements, et un peu de couleur également. Elle s'entraînait à nouveau et son esprit s'était remis au travail. Mais rien de tout cela n'était dû à l'être prétentieux et imbu de lui-même mangeant nonchalamment à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Elle devait ce renouveau à elle et elle seule, merci de bien vouloir ne pas la mêler à ce homme plus que nécessaire. Et ça la tuait, parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire de tout cela.

Uniquement approuver, dans une grimace faisant office de sourire, à Ayame et surenchérir pour rendre le tout crédible.

« - N'est-ce pas ! Je suis vraiment chanceuse. » Exagéra la rose en posant une main maladroite sur le bras du brun pour appuyer ses dires. Gerbant.

Itachi, qui visiblement n'avait absolument pas suivit la conversation, lui lança une œillade étonnée et elle l'injuria des yeux, lui indiquant rapidement de confirmer et faisant miroiter mille supplices dans ses émeraudes. Alors il se fendit d'un sourire tellement charismatique qu'on l'aurait cru vrai et Sakura demeura, béate, à l'observer.

Sacrément bon comédien, celui-là. A ne pas oublier. Elle nota soigneusement ces informations quelque part dans sa tête et reprit sa main, comme brûlée de l'avoir laissée trop longuement sur le bras du brun, pour redémarrer une conversation à base de potins féminins avec l'employée.

Enfin, l'Uchiha termina son bol et elle bondit à bas de son siège. Sans le consulter elle cria un « À bientôt » tonitruant et quitta l'endroit. Agacé, il la suivit rapidement et la rattrapa quelques mètres plus loin, l'attrapant par le coude pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

« - À quoi tu joues ? »

« - Notre rendez-vous est terminé. À lundi. » Répondit-elle simplement avant de récupérer son bras d'un mouvement sec et de détaler par les toits – Prends ça Uchiha, tu ne peux pas me suivre.

.

* * *

Jaugée sur un toit, tapie dans l'ombre et le masque blanc camouflant ses traits, elle patientait. Fébrile, elle reserra mécaniquement ses macarons bruns, petits chignons impeccables qui n'avaient pas bougés d'un iota pendant sa traque, et garda le regard résolument fixé sur la nuque, cachée derrière des cheveux bruns et lisses, de l'homme qui lui ne rappelait que trop la perte d'un autre.

Ils étaient trop similaires. Physiquement parlant, tout du moins.

Ces cheveux foncés, souples et soyeux, cascadant sur la nuque tendue, les épaules musclées roulant sous le gilet vert des shinobis de Konoha, l'emblème du clan en évidence. Ces prunelles blanches mangeant la majorité du visage aux traits fins, nobles. Le nez droit, fier, et les lèvres formant une ligne froide et dure, indécryptable, ne s'étirant que rarement pour sourire. Trop rarement.

Et sans doute était-ce pourquoi ces rares sourires étaient aussi présents dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Inoubliables malgré les années.

Tenten étudia encore de longues minutes la silhouette toute en hauteur et en muscles de Tokuma Hyûga, chassant du mieux qu'elle pouvait le cousin de ce dernier de son esprit et focalisant toute son attention sur celui qui était sa cible.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, et à vrai dire elle s'en fichait, mais elle devait le filer, se faufiler telle son ombre à chacun de ses déplacements et surtout ne pas se faire repérer.

Elle avait protesté, une demi-seconde, tentant vainement d'expliquer qu'elle n'était pas la personne adéquate pour cette mission, surtout lorsque la cible en question faisait partie de l'unité d'infiltration et était donc un expert dans l'art de se camoufler, mais personne ne l'avait vraiment écoutée et elle s'était retrouvée collée aux basques de ce type qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver attirant. Shikamaru lui avait expliqué que c'était urgent et qu'il n'avait personne d'autre sous la main présentement, il semblait légèrement affolé. Alors, tant pis pour elle, elle s'y était collée.

Cruelle existence. Lutter chaque jour pour chasser l'image d'un homme et se retrouver à surveiller un autre qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Troublant.

Elle avait chaud sous son masque et envisagea de le soulever, rien qu'une petite minute, pour prendre une goulée d'air frais et se remettre définitivement les idées en place, l'homme était là-dessous et négociait le prix d'un légume quelconque avec un commerçant, elle ne risquait rien. Mais à l'instant même où son professionnalisme allait flancher, il disparut.

Comme cela, pouf, volatilisé. Et elle eut beau cligner des yeux, rien à faire, il ne se rematérialisa pas.

« - Merde ! » Grommela-t-elle à voix basse en se penchant un rien plus en avant, tendant le cou pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la rue.

Son cœur s'emballa et une bouffée de chaleur nettement plus suffocante que la précédente l'étreignit. Elle l'avait laissé filer. Comment était-ce possible ?

Analysant chaque passant d'un regard acéré, l'évidence lui apparut cruellement : il avait dû la repérer depuis longtemps et devait par conséquent être loin. Il était dans une unité d'infiltration et de traque, formé pour des opérations de terrains où, justement, il s'occupait de se glisser à proximité des cibles sans se faire repérer. C'était son job et elle n'était, ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir répété, absolument pas qualifiée comparativement au possesseur du Byakugan.

Elle se redressa franchement, cette fois, abandonnant sa cachette et son coin d'ombre pour se dresser sur la corniche et observer les mouvements alentours. Sait-on jamais qu'un dieu quelconque lui donne un coup de pouce et qu'elle l'apercevrait sautillant gaiement de toits en toits, ses légumes à la noix sous le bras.

Bien entendu, ce ne fut pas le cas.

« - Quelle imbécile. » Souffla-t-elle, atterrée.

« - C'est moi que tu cherches ? » S'enquit une voix suave à son oreille, juste derrière elle.

Et, sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, un kunai s'enfonça dans ses côtes, la faisant basculer en avant et atterrir dans l'allée marchande quelques cinq mètres plus bas dans des hurlements apeurés de badauds ne comprenant pas d'où tombait ce ninja.

Elle entendit un rire cristallin, des cris affolés et un mouvement de foule puis ce fut le noir.

« - N…eji… » Murmura-t-elle, sa voix n'étant qu'un gargouillis incompréhensible rauque et suppliant.

Le silence.

Et Tenten sourit.

* * *

Je sais, c'est lent à se mettre en place mais j'ai aucune envie de précipiter les choses alors je les fais prendre leur temps.

Dans les prochains chapitres ça risque de bouger un peu plus...

Et vous, bande de petits malotrus! Essayez de laisser une petite trace de votre passage, ça fait toujours plaisir et puis... Ca motive pas mal :)

À bientôt!


	13. Il y a le feu !

_Bonjour, en cette heure très matinale, voici le treizième chapitre! (Il est 5h20, pardonnez le message bref, j'ai la tête bien bien vide et le système qui tourne au ralenti!)_

 _(Les RAR sont en bas !)_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13.**

 **Il y à le feu !**

* * *

Sa blessure était presqu'entièrement guérie. Cela avait pris plus de temps que s'il avait eu un medic-nin sous la main, mais il ne cherchait plus à comprendre l'idée saugrenue d'envoyer une équipe en mission –même lorsque l'équipe en question comportait de pareils arguments de force brut- sans médecin, mais il était désormais en état de courir et de se battre normalement. Même si, réellement, ne pas mettre de ninja guérisseur dans cette équipe… C'était presque contre les normes ninjas. Mais soit.

Sa blessure allait mieux. C'était le principal.

Parce que question mental, ce n'était pas au beau fixe, il avait déjà du calmer trois fois les deux joyeux lurons lui servant de coéquipier et ce, rien qu'aujourd'hui. Et quand un premier brandit un Chidori et le second un Rasengan, soyez sûr que ce n'est pas vraiment une partie de plaisir de les empêcher de s'entre-tuer.

En réalité, Sai commençait même à craindre pour son équilibre psychologique, quel genre de type s'interposerait sciemment entre ces deux-là ? Comment Kakashi avait-il géré ces bambins gonflés à l'ego et aux mœurs plus que douteuses (surtout un, d'ailleurs.) depuis toutes ces années ? Et comment avait-il fait pour les maintenir en vie tous les deux ? Mystère. Et sincèrement, Sai en était à un stade où il vénérait presque le Rokudaime.

La première dispute avait débuté à l'aurore. Qui rêverait de meilleur réveil que d'entendre, dès le saut du lit, deux sombres imbéciles jouer à ''Qui a la plus grosse ?''.

Ils étaient en train de se disputer au sujet de la taille du feu de camp. Sasuke démontrant qu'avec le Katon, il pouvait faire bien mieux que la ridicule étincelle réchauffant actuellement leur camp et avait enflammé les bûches, créant des flammes d'une hauteur assez spectaculaire -il faut l'avouer- mais qui n'avait pas convaincu l'auditoire. Auditoire qui consistait en un blond, bras croisé et moue boudeuse, dédaignant la méthode du brun face à lui. Ledit brun avait alors lancé « Parce que tu peux faire mieux, baka ? »

Et Naruto, évidemment pas en reste, de ricaner qu'il lui suffisait d'utiliser son affinité vent pour faire prendre l'étincelle et attiser le feu, ce qu'il fit, bien entendu, rendant les flammes déjà démesurée totalement hors de contrôle.

Très satisfait de sa démonstration et trop occupé à débattre de quelle méthode était la plus efficace –en se frappant régulièrement dessus, sinon ce n'était pas drôle- aucun de ces deux triples crétins n'avaient remarqué que les tentes brûlaient.

LES TENTES FLAMBAIENT. Avec toutes leurs affaires.

Oh non, ce n'était qu'un moindre détail, aucune importance, après tout. Les tentes, quelle blague, qui s'en soucie quand l'entièreté de la clairière autour d'eux était en feu.

L'entièreté de la clairière.

DE LA CLAIRIÈRE. Avec eux, au centre.

Chaque foutu arbres dans un périmètre de cinq mètres étaient devenu une torche, il faisait brûlant et de la fumée noire s'élevait au-dessus de leur campement, signalant leur présence à quoi ? Cinq, dix, vingt kilomètres ?

Aucun problème, donc, pour les deux illuminés qui continuaient à se disputer, aucunement conscience de leurs extrêmes stupidités. Et Sai de les observer et de se demander s'il ne se barrerait pas en les laissant s'entre-tuer, tiens.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors il prit sa voix la plus dégagée et dans un sourire polaire annonça :

« - Vous avez provoqué un feu de forêt. »

Naruto de bredouiller un « QUOI ? » avant de regarder rapidement autour de lui et Sasuke d'hausser les épaules.

« - Les tentes sont fichues. » Poursuivit le peintre, toujours en souriant, alors qu'enfin –ENFIN- les deux autres semblaient réaliser.

« - Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici ! » S'exclama Naruto en jetant un œil au brasier au centre duquel ils étaient et qui se resserrait minute par minute un peu plus autour d'eux.

« - C'est ta faute, crétin. » Asséna froidement Sasuke.

« - C'est pas moi qui utilise le Katon à tout bout de champs, triple con ! »

Et c'était reparti. Déluges de provocations sans queue ni tête et empoignement mutuel par le col. Usant.

« - On s'en va avant d'être repérés. » Annonça Sai en posant une main sur chacune des épaules, les forçant à tourner la tête vers lui et à se relâcher. Et, étrangement, les deux obtempérèrent.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

La seconde dispute débuta quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient fui à vive allure leur ancien emplacement et mis un maximum de distance entre la catastrophe et eux-mêmes, ils commençaient à fatiguer. Et le soleil, au zénith, ne leurs laissait aucun répit.

Ils s'accordèrent donc une pause près de l'embouchure d'une rivière, celle-ci allant gonfler un large fleuve s'écoulant en vifs remous, et savourèrent le silence qui s'étirait depuis leur fuite. Tranquillement assis, les pieds dans l'eau, dans le petit triangle de terre séparant les deux courants, Sai songea que peut-être ils seraient calmés après le fiasco matinal.

La réponse fut, évidemment, non.

Naruto décida de pêcher, afin qu'ils aient un vrai repas à se mettre dans le ventre –leurs victuailles ayant été perdues dans les flammes- et il plongea pour remonter quelques minutes plus tard, un minuscule poisson gesticulant dans la main et les cheveux blonds aplatis devant les yeux.

« - J'en ai eu un ! » Clama-t-il, tout sourire et particulièrement enthousiaste.

« - Tss. » Émit le brun, moqueur.

Et donc, la seconde dispute débuta sous la forme d'un concours de pêche puisque Naruto, vexé, nargua le brun « Viens faire mieux si t'en es capable baaaaa-ka ! » et le brun de plonger à son tour.

Jusque-là, rien de tragique, ils barbotaient, trouvaient –ou non- des poissons, faisaient des piles de plus en plus hautes, tout allait pour le mieux. Puis le renardeau jeta un œil sur sa propre pile et réalisa, à grands cris indignés, qu'il était à la traine par rapport à l'ancien déserteur.

Il instaura alors une règle, chacun pêcherait dans une des rivières de part et d'autre de la petite langue de terre et, ainsi, ils ne se volaient pas les poissons. Sasuke haussa les épaules, le visage neutre, et accepta d'un ''Hn.'' Caractéristique.

Le concours était lancé.

Le peintre les observa, l'Uzumaki à sa droite et l'Uchiha à sa gauche, et commença à envisager que cette pause ne serait sans doute pas aussi reposante qu'il l'avait espéré.

Ils plongeaient, jetaient des poissons, criait un mot ou l'autre pour provoquer l'autre (Naruto) ou jetait un regard méprisant sur les prises de son adversaire (Sasuke) puis l'écart se creusa. Évidemment, l'Uchiha possédait une vue plus fine et anticipait les mouvements de la poiscaille, rendant l'exercice enfantin pour lui.

Et un certain blondinet aux yeux azurs de remonter sur la terre ferme, d'observer le tas fait par son rival et d'estimer que s'il utilisait ses atouts, lui aussi avait le droit.

Et c'est de cette façon qu'il se retrouva à lancer un multi-clonage de masse et que le rivage fut soudainement envahis de centaines de blond kinétiques et bondissant partout, braillant « J'en ai un ! » « Moi aussi ! » et rattrapant rapidement le brun, songeur, qui les observait à bonne distance.

Sai aperçut Sasuke sourire, l'espace de quelques secondes, et il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé, puis il le vit s'accroupir, enchaîner les signes et lancer un gigantesque éclair dans la rivière lui étant ''attribuée''.

La foudre s'abattit dans les flots et les parcourut en une poignée de secondes dans un grésillement lugubre. Grillant net tout ce qui résidait dans l'eau claire.

Puis, tranquillement, il n'eut plus qu'à se servir. Sasuke avança, marchant paisiblement sur l'eau et piochant les poissons morts flottant à la surface sous le regard estomaqué de l'Uzumaki qui s'était figé, furibond et la mâchoire pendante.

« - Tu triches ! » S'était enflammé le blond, le poing serré, avant de parcourir la distance le séparant du brun et de se planter au milieu de la rivière à quelques centimètres de lui.

Sasuke n'avait pas répondu, il avait simplement sourit en coin, de ce sourire horripilant et hautement condescendant qu'il n'utilisait que pour mettre les gens hors d'eux. Avec succès.

Et quelques arbres abattus et de nombreux autres malheureux poissons morts et en charpie –et impropre à la consommation évidemment-, Sai avait dû intervenir avant qu'ils ne rasent _encore_ complètement le coin de forêt où ils se trouvaient.

Las, il s'était remis en route, deux râleurs sur les talons se rejetant la faute. Aucun gagnant n'ayant été désigné à leur petite compétition –les tas respectifs ayant été réduit en bouillie par l'invocation de l'énorme crapaud lié au renardeau et par le serpent du second zouave- ils maintenaient respectivement leurs positions sur leur propre victoire, rendant l'ambiance électrique et plutôt pesante.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

La troisième dispute, quant à elle, avait eu lieu le soir même. Il venait de décider d'établir leur campement pour la nuit, sous quelques branchages bordant un champ de coton à perte de vue. Alors qu'ils avaient passé le reste de la journée à courir en tirant des tronches de trois pieds de long, Naruto avait été lassé du silence et avait, avec une bonne humeur exagérée et sonnant un brin fausse, brisé celui-ci en s'enquérant des plans de son ami –difficile à croire qu'ils le soient, Sai se demandait chaque minute un peu plus comment pareille amitié avait pu naître- à son retour à Konoha. Naruto, comme toujours, babillait, lançant l'une ou l'autre question.

Sans réponse. L'Uchiha s'était muré dans le silence à distance respectable des deux autres et lorgnant dans leur direction d'un air ennuyé, il affûtait son katana en quelques gestes nonchalant qui ne collait pas avec son regard de tueur.

« - Hé Sas'ke, tu pourrais répondre ! Abruti ! »

Et voilà. C'était reparti pour un tour.

L'autre se figea et, dans un mouvement vif, quitta la souche sur laquelle il était assis pour se positionner derrière Naruto, sa lame dégainée posée sur le cou du blond avant même qu'il n'ait terminé sa phrase. L'épée légèrement enfoncée dans la peau, entaillant la gorge de laquelle perla une goutte rubis, l'Uchiha tenait en joue son adversaire et le dévisageait d'un air lugubre. Le visage entièrement fermé et les yeux charbons inexpressifs.

« - T'es lourd. » Siffla-t-il, glacial. « Tu te la fermes et on rentre ou je te tue ici. »

« - Rédemption de mes fesseeeees ! » Le provoqua Naruto, nullement impressionné par l'homme et par l'arme appuyant toujours contre sa carotide. « Tu vas essayer de te faire Sakura-chan ? » Reprit-il, l'air toujours jovial, comme si rien ne se passait.

« - Donc, je te tue. » Commenta simplement Sasuke et dans un brusque moulinet du bras, il écarta vivement sa lame avant de l'abattre là où aurait dû se trouver le cou du blondinet. Qui n'y était plus.

Ils étaient en train de traverser un champ de coton et Sai, qui envisageait jusque-là de peindre ce dernier lors de son tour de garde, se fit la réflexion qu'il avait finalement le temps de s'y mettre maintenant, les deux zigotos s'étant à nouveau lancés dans un combat à corps perdu.

Ils étaient infatigables et le peintre en était arrivé à se dire que tant pis, il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour sa mission, qu'ils fassent ce qui leurs plaisait.

Et s'ils s'entretuaient, il se ferait sans doute tuer à son tour par Sakura-chan à son retour, mais il aurait donné son maximum. Il avait atteint sa limite de tolérance.

Ras le bol de jouer les arbitres. En plus, il ne se sentait absolument pas concerné par leurs querelles puériles et en avait marre de jouer au kamikaze pour se placer entre les deux demi tarés qu'ils devenaient dès qu'ils se battaient.

Il sortit donc son matériel de peinture et commença un nouveau tableau, reproduisant le paysage serein se trouvant face à lui et ne faisant plus grand cas du duel se déroulant dans son dos.

Tout de même, il en venait à admirer Kakashi-sensei d'avoir pu maintenir aussi longtemps pareille équipe… Rien que gérer Naruto et l'autre Uchiha méritait une médaille du mérite alors, rajouter Sakura-chan et ses coups de sang, cela relevait de l'exploit pur et simple. Sai était à deux doigts de se lancer dans un statue en l'honneur de l'Argenté. Tellement de patience, de compréhension et de courage, comment avait-il fait ?

Et pour quelles sombres raisons s'était-il lancé à la poursuite du brun, à la suite des deux autres ? C'était de la folie, Sasuke était plus facilement gérable en ennemi qu'en co-équipier de Naruto, c'était dire…

Il soupira, regardant le trait effectué par son fusain d'un œil critique. Trop de pensées, il ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur son art, il le savait. C'était vain de tourner dos au problème, il ne pourrait l'ignorer bien longtemps.

Alors, il prit son courage et se retourna.

Découvrant, encore une fois, un paysage dévasté et deux abrutis en pleine bataille. C'en était assez pour les petits nerfs de Sai, il craqua.

Sortant l'ensemble de ses feuilles disponibles, il se mit à peindre compulsivement tous son arsenal de combat, invoquant tigres, chimères, aigles, dragons et autres monstruosités. Il bâtit une armée d'encre, les faisant patienter à ses côtés, grossissant ses rangs sans discontinuer.

Et quand le nombre de ses bêtes fut assez conséquent, il les lança dans la guérilla entre les deux hommes. Son but n'était pas de les vaincre, il fallait être totalement dénué d'intellect pour envisager de gagner contre Naruto ET Sasuke, ils possédaient tous deux une force brute qu'il ne pourrait égaler.

Non, il ne voulait pas les affronter. Il cherchait à les aveugler et les neutraliser. Il plaçait chacun de ses pions à proximité des combattants et faisait éclater ses œuvres, libérant l'encre noire, en espérant toucher les yeux de ses condisciples. Qu'ils soient momentanément dans le noir et déconcerter pour les emprisonner dans des serres sombres et les immobiliser.

Trop concentrés l'un sur l'autre, il eut tout le loisir de mettre son plan à exécution sans qu'ils ne le suspectent une seconde d'intervenir. Ils l'avaient totalement oublié.

Ce fut son plus grand avantage, profitant de leurs folies meurtrières pour mieux les faire tomber dans son piège.

Une fois attachés, il les toisa de toute sa hauteur, les sondant d'un regard noir imperturbable dont il avait le secret et qui n'était pas sans rappeler le masque d'indifférence de l'Uchiha, allonger sur le sol à ses pieds.

« - Vous comptez raser le Pays du Feu ? » Demanda-t-il en les inspectant à tour de rôle.

« - Relâche-moi, Sai ! J'étais en train de botter les fesses de Sasu-con ! » Grogna le blond en se tortillant.

« - Hn. » Ricana le brun dans un demi-sourire mauvais qui fit brailler d'avantage Naruto.

Affligé, Sai les libéra. Il ferma les yeux, impuissant, quand le renardeau menaça derechef le déserteur, reprenant leur guéguerre là où ils l'avaient laissée.

Ce furent des corbeaux qui clôturèrent cet énième incident, arrivant par dizaine à tire-d 'ailes, ils les encerclèrent tous trois. En cercle, volant anarchiquement, ils poussaient des cris aigus qui firent ses serrer les dents des hommes.

 _« - Le maître, le maître, le_ _maître_. » Répétait en boucle, telle une ritournelle, un énorme volatile posé sur la souche où s'était trouvé Sasuke avant son coup de sang.

« - _Le maître, le maître, le maître._ » Reprirent en boucle tous les autres oiseaux.

« - Sai ? » Souffla Naruto en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'interpellé. Celui-ci sortit de sa contemplation du ciel, envahis de noir et des plumes pleuvant sur eux comme autant de flocons, descendant en de lentes chorégraphies sur leur petit groupe. « Tu penses à ce que je pense ? » Murmura, plus bas, le porteur de Kyûbi en jetant un regard inquiet autour d'eux.

« - Parce que toi, tu penses ? » Intervint Sasuke de sa voix odieuse, vexé d'être mis à l'écart de la conversation.

Personne ne prêta attention à cette intervention, Sai se contenta d'hocher la tête pensivement.

« - Itachi ? » Questionna-t-il l'autre.

« - Ouaip, ça ressemble au foutu tapis de plumes sur lequel on l'a trouvé, regarde à nos pieds. » Approuva le renardeau, levant une à une ses jambes qui commençaient à être noyées dans la masse obscure des longues plumes tombant toujours sur eux.

« - Que nous voulez-vous ? » Demanda finalement Sasuke directement à l'oiseau le plus imposant, sans faire grand cas de ses coéquipiers, pour ne pas changer.

« - _Le maître._ » Croassa un des corniauds en se jugeant sur l'épaule du brun.

« - _Uchiha-san, vous avez fait là de belles découvertes_. » S'étira la voix rocailleuse et basse de l'animal, toujours calmement posé sur la souche, étirant tranquillement ses ailes sans prendre son envol. « _Pensez au maître… »_ Acheva-t-il avant de s'élancer brusquement, prenant tout le monde au dépourvu, et de disparaître en quelques battements au-dessus de la cime des arbres.

 _« Le maître, le maître, le maître._ » Firent échos les centaines de becs en s'éloignant par petits groupes, suivant le chemin de celui qui semblait être leur chef.

Redevenus seuls, placés au cœur d'un cercle issu de plumage ébène, les ninjas échangèrent des regards sceptiques. Si les plumes n'avaient pas demeurés à leurs pieds, ils auraient misés sur un Genjutsu. Seulement, c'était bien réel et ils le savaient.

« - OK. Il s'est passé quoi là ? » Prit la parole d'une voix étrange l'époux Hyûga.

« - Aucune idée. » Répondit après quelques secondes Sai « On rentre. Et le plus vite sera le mieux. » Grinça-t-il en fusillant les deux autres du regard, les mettant au défi de protester et de se lancer une fois supplémentaire dans une bagarre.

Pour l'heure, tous étaient d'accord, Sasuke et Naruto approuvèrent de la tête et sans se concerter d'avantage, ils reprirent leur route.

Dans une poignée d'heures, ils seraient à Konoha. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

« - Des corbeaux, c'est quand même pas très classe. » Estima la rose en enfournant du riz à l'aide de ses baguettes.

« - Hn. » Roula intérieurement des yeux l'Uchiha lui faisant face.

C'était leur petit rendez-vous galant du jour, ils étaient dans un restaurant du centre-ville et se faisaient face depuis près d'une demi-heure sans qu'aucune conversation n'égaye leur repas. Jusqu'à présent. Puisqu'apparemment la jeune femme était lassée de ce silence de tombe.

« - Sur toutes les espèces de volatiles de ce monde, tu te coltines des charognards de mauvais augure… » Poursuivit-elle, songeuse, ne s'offusquant pas du manque de réponse et de la mauvaise foi évidente de son interlocuteur.

Ils étaient plus ou moins en froid, ces derniers temps, et la petite dispute ayant éclaté la veille n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Ils s'étaient presque empoignés dans la cuisine de Sakura, se mettant mutuellement sur le dos la mauvaise ambiance de leurs précédentes tentatives de rencart amoureux. Parce qu'il fallait être lucide, ils n'étaient absolument pas crédibles pour un sou et donnaient plus aisément l'image d'un couple en fin de vie, à l'aube d'un divorce sanglant, que celle de deux tourtereaux roucoulant et se noyant dans les limbes rosâtres et mielleuses de l'Amour avec un grand A.

« - Et quel type d'oiseau aurait été de bon ton, dans ce cas ? » S'enquit Itachi avec ce calme olympien qui le caractérisait, posant la question sans donner l'air d'y toucher et masquant de façon grossière son indifférence pour le semblant de conversation.

« - Un rapace ou un oiseau de proie. Je ne sais pas, moi, un aigle, un faucon ou un truc du genre… » Balaya-t-elle d'un geste vague de la main, réfléchissant plus profondément à la question.

« - Je laisse les faucons à mon frère. » Trancha froidement l'homme.

La voix glaça Sakura qui releva les yeux vivement dans sa direction, elle était en train de mesurer mentalement le contenu de son assiette et la place restant dans son estomac, faisant des pronostics de la quantité qu'elle pouvait encore potentiellement avaler.

« - Sasuke utilise les faucons ? » S'étonna la jeune femme, sincèrement surprise. Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler ou, si cela avait été le cas, elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. « Je pensais que c'était les serpents. » Compléta-t-elle sa pensée.

Itachi éluda la question d'un haussement d'épaules agacé. Il ne voulait pas encore remettre son frère sur le tapis, celui-ci était déjà toujours plus ou moins présent lors de ses entrevues avec la jeune femme, il le sentait lorsqu'il employait certaines expressions ou mimiques. Elle était limpide, il était tellement aisé de lire en elle, cette façon de se crisper ou de soudainement devenir acide parlait pour elle plus qu'aucuns mots. Elle voyait Sasuke à travers lui et il n'en était que trop conscient.

Plus ils se côtoyaient, pire c'était, leur pseudo trêve des premiers temps n'ayant finalement abouti qu'à des échanges glaciaux. Elle aurait dû, au contraire, commencer à le connaître et à le différencier de son cadet mais étrangement il n'en était rien. Elle semblait l'avoir catégoriser comme étant un Uchiha et vraisemblablement dans son esprit un Uchiha valait un autre Uchiha sans distinctions.

C'était dommage. Il regrettait cette mise en boite trop rapide à son égard et luttait un peu plus à chaque fois pour ne pas élever la voix –cela ne lui ressemblait pas- et l'informer qu'il n'était pas Sasuke. Qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, certaines fois, avant cette annonce de mission et qu'elle agissait de manière idiote. Mais elle l'aurait mal pris et ç'aurait été l'esclandre, ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça, leur mission de prime abord si simple était déjà suffisamment mise à mal par leurs attitudes.

« - Quel oiseau aurais-je dû être, selon toi ? » Reprit-il la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de se fendre d'un sourire provocateur qu'il commençait à connaître et à appréhender. Cette fille avait un potentiel de garce plutôt élevé, par moment.

« - Un canard. » Ricana-t-elle « Ou une autruche. »

« - Une autruche. » Répéta-t-il, sidéré.

« - Une bonne grosse autruche joufflue, courant maladroitement sur ses grosses pattes répugnantes. » S'esclaffa d'avantage la rose sous le regard médusé de l'Uchiha.

« - Une autruche. »

« - Tu comptes t'en remettre un jour ? » S'enquit Sakura d'une voix mielleuse en posant ses coudes sur la table pour y déposer son menton, l'inspectant de ses orbes émeraude.

« - Je m'indigne, figure-toi. » Protesta le brun en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils.

« - Très bien, va pour le canard alors. » Roula des yeux la femme en appuyant de la pulpe du doigt sur un grain de riz collé à la nappe avant de le porter à ses lèvres. « Le fabuleux Itachi Uchiha est un canard. Et un carrément boiteux, si tu veux tout savoir. »

« - C'est sale. » Nota posément l'homme en suivant des yeux le trajet de son doigt et en se retrouvant à fixer les lippes pulpeuses de sa vis-à-vis. Il aurait désiré rebondir sur le '' _fabuleux Itachi Uchiha_ '' parce qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où ça sortait, ça, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le moment adéquat.

« - Absolument pas. » Protesta vivement et dans un éclat de voix enjoué celle-ci. Elle leva un doigt réprobateur devant elle et poursuivit, pédagogue : « Les canards sont des animaux très propres, ils se lavent régulièrement. Plus que certains hommes, si tu veux mon avis. »

« - Je ne… » Voulu la corriger Itachi sur sa méprise avant d'aviser l'amusement dans les yeux verts, il soupira bruyamment. « Laisse tomber. »

Elle pouffa derrière sa main, les yeux légèrement plissés et une petite fossette creusant sa joue visible. Il nota ce détail et s'enjoignit à cesser de l'analyser autant en profondeur, c'était malsain, il n'avait aucunement besoin de savoir qu'elle avait un rire portant un rien trop fort et qu'une fossette apparaissait quand elle était réellement amusée. Tout comme il n'avait pas besoin de savoir reconnaître les nuances dans ses yeux. Il avait lu avec une trop grande facilité en elle, ce soir. Depuis quand suivait-il aussi attentivement tous ses faits et gestes ? Certes, il avait toujours été un fin observateur mais là, même pour lui, c'était plus poussé que d'ordinaire.

« - Et toi ? » Se racla-t-il la gorge, se forçant à poursuivre cette discussion qui n'en était pas une.

« - Moi quoi ? »

« - Tu serais quel oiseau ? » Explicita l'homme, s'attirant un regard curieux de son interlocutrice.

Elle se fendit d'un large sourire, prenant visiblement un peu de plaisir à cet échange, fait surprenant.

« - À toi de me le dire. » Lança-t-elle, taquine.

Sakura le fixait attentivement, attendant patiemment une réponse et était sans doute préparée à ce qu'il lui assigne un piaf ridicule, par esprit de vengeance. Et elle avait raison, malgré tous ses efforts, l'unique oiseau qui lui venait à l'esprit c'était…

« - Un flamant rose. »

« - Très original, tiens… » Grimaça la jeune femme, ironique.

« - Tu ne t'es pas vraiment foulée, non plus. » Lui rappela-t-il.

« - Je ne t'ai pas affublé du pigeon, ne te plains pas ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard bref et un léger malaise survint quand les yeux émeraudes se mirent à scruter avec un peu trop d'insistance les ébènes de braise de l'Uchiha. Mal à l'aise, elle détourna le regard pour observer plus en profondeur le vase de la table jouxtant la leur.

« - Bien, on a fait notre devoir, on peut y aller maintenant, non ? » Proposa Sakura d'une voix qu'elle s'empêcha d'hésiter. Elle ne comprenait pas cette soudaine électricité courant entre eux, ils ne s'étaient pourtant pas disputer. C'était étrange mais elle était persuadée qu'Itachi ressentait également que l'ambiance avait changé. Changé en quoi, c'était là la question…

« - Allons-y. » Approuva l'objet de ce trouble incompréhensible en se levant pour payer directement au comptoir ce qu'ils devaient.

Elle envisagea de le suivre et d'offrir de régler sa part mais cela serait suspect. Elle lui proposerait de le rembourser en privé, quand il la raccompagnera chez elle. Parce qu'il était tenu de la suivre jusqu'à son domicile, en bon gentleman, ils restaient parfois quelques minutes dans le hall d'entrée, immobiles chacun dans leur coin en attendant que le temps passe, avant de juger leur prestation assez convaincante pour des embrassades d'au revoir et qu'il ne s'en aille.

Ils prirent, donc, le chemin menant à l'appartement de la kunoichi, longeant le parc et la rivière. Ils empruntèrent le petit pont et Sakura se figea, ses yeux navigants dans les flots, rêveurs. Elle s'accouda à la balustrade et Itachi, non sans retenir un soupir, l'imita.

Il était prisonnier de cette mission, contraint de mimer l'amour, il ne serait pas bien vu d'abandonner sa belle sur ce petit pont si romantique –ce qualificatif ne venait pas de lui, trouver un pont ''romantique'' était parfaitement ridicule à son sens mais il avait entendu des jeunes donzelles l'employer.

« - Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur Circé, toi ? » Brisa le silence la medec-nin, d'une petite voix mal-assurée qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Ils avaient décidés de se séparer pour chercher chacun de leur côté, cette semaine, multipliant ainsi leurs chances de découvrir quelque chose de potentiellement intéressant sur ''l'Enchanteresse''.

« - Rien. »

Leur problème principal étant la discrétion dont ils devaient faire preuve, ils ne pouvaient fouiner et interroger à tout va, ils étaient en mission et déserterait pour rejoindre cette femme. Personne ne devait le suspecter, ils opéraient donc dans le plus grand des brouillards, se mangeant échec sur échec. Aucune avancée.

« - Cette femme est un fantôme. »

Sakura soupira et il décela un « oui » dans cette expiration lourde de sens.

Ils demeurèrent quelques instants, silencieux, côte à côte, à contempler la nature s'éveiller pour la nuit, les habitants des herbes profitant de leurs libertés tant que le soleil n'était pas là pour les griller vifs.

« - J'ai peur. » Avoua la rose dans un murmure, le regard lointain et le dos à moitié tourné.

« - De quoi ? » Chuchota en retour Itachi, un peu surpris du tournant étrange que prenait cette soirée.

De mémoire d'homme, il n'avait jamais entendu la médecin une seule fois craindre quelque chose ou même sous-entendre qu'elle puisse être sujette à des troubles. Sakura semblait toujours forte, intraitable, maîtresse d'elle-même.  
Cet aveu sortait de nulle part et il était particulièrement déstabilisé –déjà que la gestion de ses propres émotions était compliquée alors celle des autres…- surtout qu'elle avait choisi son moment, lâchant cette petite phrase ainsi, sans même tâter le terrain ou prendre la peine d'entamer une discussion normale.

« - Cette mission, c'est du suicide pur et simple. »

Le long frisson qui descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale et la crispation de ses épaules, les tendons saillants et la nuque raide, indiquèrent à l'ancien déserteur qu'elle appréhendait plus qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné leur aventure prochaine. Elle soupira longuement et son épiderme se couvrit d'une chair de poule aux légers poils clairs hérissés.

« - Ça ira. » Assura Itachi, en ôtant sa veste pour la placer délicatement sur les épaules glacées de sa partenaire.

« - Je ne suis pas sûre, non. » Se braqua-t-elle en tournant la tête dans sa direction, ses yeux en quête d'une réponse dans les siens qu'il ne pouvait lui fournir. Il montrait plus d'assurance qu'il n'en possédait réellement.

Il n'était pas charmé par l'idée de déserté en étant totalement impuissant, privé de chakra et de ses yeux. Il serait totalement livré au bon soin de sa coéquipière et elle-même semblait sur le point de craquer alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore commencer. Charmante perspective d'avenir.

« - Et si elle refusait de me prendre comme disciple ? » Dit faiblement la plus anxieuse d'un ton pressant, ses yeux fichés dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

« - On trouvera une solution. » Rassura-t-il de nouveau, y mettant toute sa conviction.

Elle sembla encore hésiter quelques minutes, le transperçant du regard sans prononcer un seul mot supplémentaire, puis un léger sourire –certainement préfabriqué- illumina ses traits.

« - On est deux dans cette galère, après tout… » Temporisa-t-elle avant de reprendre sa marche, chassant d'un mouvement du poignet un moustique taquinant ses oreilles.

L'ancien déserteur resta sur place entre quelques instants, détaillant les jambes fines de la jeune femme, dépassant de sa robe près du corps mise en l'honneur de ce rencart illusoire, appréciant le mouvement de ses cheveux de cette teinte si particulière, balançant de façon hypnotique à chaque nouveau pas, la façon dont ses hanches roulaient de manière inconsciente, ses mains effleurant les épis sauvage jongeant les rives du cours d'eau dans un geste distrait, enfantin et ce port de tête fier, bravant le monde.

Il secoua la tête et se reprit, emboîtant le pas à la jeune ninja et la rattrapant aisément quelques mètres plus loin.

« - Itachi ? » L'interpella doucement cette dernière, en jouant toujours avec les brins qui croisait son chemin.

« - Hm ? »

« - Il ne reste qu'une semaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Question rhétorique. Il approuva d'un hochement qu'elle ne vit pas mais elle dû le deviner car elle reprit :

« - On ne devrait pas passer à la vitesse supérieure ? »

« - Qu'entends-tu par là ? » Questionna l'Uchiha prudemment, bien que ses sourcils se soient immédiatement froncés.

« - Ino est supposée passer prendre le petit-déjeuner chez moi, demain matin. Je me disais que… » Elle hésita, se mordit la lèvre, incertaine de la suite ou trop embarrassée pour l'exprimer à haute voix.

« - Que si je dormais chez toi, cela donnerait l'illusion ? » Termina d'une voix maîtrisée le brun, voyant très bien où elle voulait en venir. Elle soupira de soulagement, il ne semblait pas prendre trop mal la chose.

« - Exactement… Si elle te trouve chez moi au saut du lit, elle s'empressera de le cancaner à tout va, ce serait une bonne pub pour nous, non ? » Reformula Sakura, la mine perplexe en contraste avec son ton sûr. Tentait-elle de se convaincre du bien fondé de cette entreprise ?

« - C'est une bonne idée. »

Elle se raidit et secoua la tête de bas en haut, comme pour s'encourager à le faire, s'insufflant du courage en approuvant. Inconsciemment, elle accéléra le pas, traversant les ruelles donnant sur la partie de la ville où elle habitait à vive allure. Tendue comme un arc, elle se stoppa face à son immeuble et se retourna enfin, cherchant du regard Itachi. Il l'avait suivie à moindre distance mais l'exercice avait été plus fastidieux sans chakra, elle n'avait visiblement pas songé qu'il ne pourrait pas moduler sa vitesse de déplacement selon la sienne puisqu'il était un foutu civil, dorénavant.

Elle mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux et le nez plissés avant de déverrouiller la porte et de l'inviter à entrer.

Sitôt fait, il s'aventura dans le salon et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, éreinté. Il dormait toujours aussi mal, rêvant nuits après nuits à ces cornacs et se traînant donc le jour, sans entrain.

Il entendit vaguement Sakura s'agiter dans la cuisine puis elle déboula dans la pièce, un plateau dans les mains contenant le nécessaire à thé qu'il connaissait déjà. Elle prit place à ses côtés et servit habilement dans les tasses avant de lui tendre la première, sans un regard dans sa direction.

À vrai dire, elle agissait fébrilement maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls chez elle. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Elle ne s'expliquait pas l'angoisse sourde lui retournant les entrailles et hérissant sans discontinuer son épiderme. Son attention se porta sur ses bras et elle nota qu'elle portait toujours la veste sombre de son coéquipier.

« - Hm ? Sakura ? » La sortit-il de sa torpeur.

La jeune femme dodelina de la tête à l'entente de son prénom, signifiant ainsi qu'elle l'écoutait.

« - Kakashi-sensei nous observe depuis le toit en face. » Dit l'Uchiha en pointant du doigt une direction.

« - Saleté de pervers ! » Glapit sans se faire attendre son ancienne élève, se redressant d'un bond pour ouvrir à la volée le battant de la fenêtre. Elle se glissa au dehors, dans le froid de la nuit tombante et rejoignit la gouttière reliant les deux bâtiments.

Son ancien enseignant l'attendait, pas soucieux le moins du monde, le dos appuyé à un mur et un sourire flottant sous son masque. Il paraissait s'amuser de la furie s'approchant sans douceur dans sa direction.

« - Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » Claqua sèchement la disciple de la Godaime dans une imitation de la position de cette dernière, mains sur les hanches et visage pincé.

« - Je m'assurais du bon fonctionnement de votre binôme mais tout semble se passer au mieux. »

« - Rien, vous m'entendez, rien ne ''se passe au mieux !'' » Brailla la jeune femme en mimant les guillemets. « C'est vraiment un plan merdique et si je m'en sors, hein, si je survis à cette mission à la con, je veux un poste fixe à l'hôpital et que vous me fichiez la paix jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! »

C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de s'exprimer sur son ressentit vis-à-vis de cette future désertion directement à l'investigateur de celle-ci. Voilà qui était fait. Elle n'en était pas pour autant plus soulagée… Quelle plaie.

L'argenté lui sourit tendrement et tapota le haut de son crâne.

« - Tu réussiras Sakura. Tu es la mieux placée pour relever ce défi, j'ai toute confiance en toi. »

« - Ben voyons… » Grinça son ancienne élève.

« - Sakura… Sois prudente. » L'avertit-il, son ton changeant du tout au tout, se faisant urgent, alarmant. « Soyez dans mon bureau, demain à 10h, on a à parler. »

Et il disparut dans une volute de fumée. Comme d'habitude. Sakura soupira, plusieurs fois, son ancien sensei était toujours aussi énigmatique. Au final, il n'avait pas réellement expliqué ce qu'il fabriquait là.

Espérait-il assister à une scène torride entre l'Uchiha et elle-même ? Elle grinça des dents, fichu obsédé complètement détraqué.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

« - Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » Demanda Kakashi, surprenant Shizune qui était plongée dans ses pensées, le regard hagard.

« - Pas très bonnes… » Se reprit-elle en vrillant d'un regard intense, où se côtoyait rage et chagrin, le Rokudaime.

Celui-ci s'approcha à pas de loup du lit où gisait, immobile et inconsciente, la jeune ANBU qu'il avait affrétée à la traque de Tokuma Hyûga. Des sondes perçaient sa peau diaphane, de ce teint maladif qui n'augurait jamais rien de bon, et les machines la maintenant en vie clignotaient en s'agitant, inondant la pièce de bruit mécanique. Tout ce tintamarre en sourdine ne rendait que plus oppressante l'atmosphère et Kakashi se demanda, en notant les traits tirés et les lourdes cernes cerclant les yeux bruns de Shizune, depuis combien de temps elle veillait la kunoichi. Vraisemblablement, plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait dû.

« - Rentre te reposer, tu es épuisée. » Déclara le ninja copieur en s'avançant jusqu'à l'unique chaise de la pièce, l'approchant du bord du lit de façon à pouvoir observer Tenten.

« - Non, si jamais elle se … »

« - Si jamais elle se réveille, je te préviendrais immédiatement. » L'interrompit l'homme d'un ton sans appel.

Pourtant, le bras droit de Tsunade ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta de passer du corps si faible de la jeune ninja, si jeune, à la silhouette voûtée de son Hokage. Il semblait tout aussi éreinté qu'elle et en proie aux remords, son faciès affichant un masque de culpabilité qu'elle savait difficile à porter.

« - Ce n'est pas de votre faute. » Tenta vainement de le rassurer la brune.

« - J'ai donné cet ordre, elle m'avait prévenu ne pas être la plus à même pour cette mission. Pourtant, je l'ai envoyée. Seule. Droit vers la mort. » Chuchota l'argenté d'une voix où transparaissait sa fatigue et sa lassitude.

« - Vous ne l'avez pas envoyée à la mort. » Contrecarra-t-elle vivement, outrée qu'il considère sa patiente comme étant déjà décédée.

« - C'est tout comme, Shizune. » Souffla-t-il par ses narines, irrité. Un silence puis il reprit, plus doucement « Quelles sont ses chances de survivre ? »

La jeune médecin se raidit, ses doigts se crispant sur la blouse blanche indiquant sa profession. Elle dut s'éclaircir plusieurs fois la gorge avant d'être sûre de pouvoir parler.

« - Je dirais… Selon mon expérience personnelle, ce qui peut tout à fait fausser la donne, bien entendu… Une chance sur deux qu'elle se réveille, et encore… » Elle s'arrêta, détournant le regard de la machine émettant les bips sonores signifiant l'état cardiaque de sa patiente « Rien ne garantit qu'elle sortira indemne de cet incident, même si elle se réveillait il y a de gros risques de séquelles cérébrales voire motrices. »

Kakashi ne répondit pas, il observait le corps musclé et surentraîné de cette jeune femme qui s'était enrôlée avec tellement de hargne dans les ANBU. Elle était venue le voir et l'avait supplié, assurant qu'elle devait s'occuper, donner un sens à son existence, qu'elle virait dingue. Il avait accepté, bien entendu, se revoyant bien des années auparavant face à sa propre détresse suite à la perte de Rin, dans les yeux suppliants et marqués par l'horreur de la jeune brune.

Gai se fâcha, fit un caca nerveux et tenta à de multiples reprises de faire changer d'avis sa disciple et son plus vieux rival, sans succès, la brune avait pris sa décision et s'acquittait de ses tâches à merveille. Peu lui importait l'horreur ou l'injustice de ses missions, elle obéissait docilement, enchaînant les combats sans faiblir. Cette gamine s'était forgée un mental d'acier, faute de s'épanouir en adolescente ordinaire puis en délicieuse jeune femme, elle était devenue une lionne, protégeant farouchement son village et s'avérant intraitable sur le terrain.

Elle passa rapidement chef de mission puis, occasionnellement, fut envoyée en infiltration en solo. Toujours avec succès. Sa force de caractère, solide comme l'acier, imposait le respect aux plus machos de ses condisciples. Certes, elle était une femme, mais qu'ils prennent garde à ce que leurs langues pouvaient bien siffler car elle était tout à fait capable de briser le plus costaud de ces gars en deux.

Tenten était une lionne, pas le genre de kunoichi à se laisser malmener. Elle n'avait rien à faire dans un lit d'hôpital, elle était faite pour rugir, montrer les crocs et sortir les griffes. Kakashi aurait dû savoir que l'Hyûga la repérerait trop aisément, fichu Byakugan, et qu'elle serait handicapée par la ressemblance entre les deux cousins.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que Tenten ne s'était jamais remise de la mort tragique de son coéquipier, Neji, Hyûga apparenté à Tokuma par un lointain lien de sang et aux allures si similaires. L'argenté se sentait responsable de cet échec cuisant et de la mise en danger inutile de l'élève de Gai, il aurait dû savoir. Prédire l'hésitation d'une nanoseconde qui mettrait l'ANBU en situation délicate, anticiper sa réticence à combattre le Hyûga. Elle n'était pas la bonne personne mais elle s'était tout de même trouvée collée aux basques de ce petit traître à son sang, par sa faute.

Le Rokudaime soupira et fit un tour d'horizon de la pièce, avisant la jeune médecin au fond de la pièce, se massant les tempes.

Shizune toucha son front, elle se sentait faible soudainement et n'avait aucunement envie de s'effondrer devant l'Hokage, il la forcerait à prendre du repos et il n'en était pas question. Sans un mot, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur blanc, son dos n'appréciant que moyennement le contact glacé avec la plinthe carrelée.

« - Shizune-chan, tout va bien ? » S'alarma tout de même Kakashi, se redressant pour s'avancer vers le fond de la pièce ou s'était assise l'interpellée.

« - Parfaitement, je détends mes jambes. » Mentit avec aplombs la brune. « Elles m'ont portées toute la journée, c'était assez éprouvant aujourd'hui. »

« - Je vois. » Concéda le pervers, sceptique et ne voyant pas vraiment. « Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas rentrer chez vous et laisser la suite à vos collègues ?

Percée à jour, la femme soupira et baissa la tête, son menton collé sur son torse et les paupières closes.

« - Tsunade-sama est très occupée avec… Toutes ces choses… »

« - Elle n'est pas la seule de vos collègues. » Souligna avec justesse le ninja au Sharingan.

« - Sakura ne sait pas encore, j'appréhende sa réaction… J'essaie de la préserver, elle a assez à penser pour le moment.» Avoua d'un bloc la femme.

« - Et si elle apprenait qu'elle a volontairement été mise à l'écart ? » Demanda posément le Rokudaime, analysant au mieux la situation et ne comprenant pas vraiment la logique bancale de ce raisonnement. Il savait ce qu'il se passait quand Sakura Haruno était contrariée et, surtout, il savait comment elle réagissait lorsqu'elle avait la sensation d'être laissée de côté et il ne souhaitait ça à personne.

« - Elle piquera une crise mais, au moins, j'aurais essayé. » Haussa des épaules la brune et Kakashi lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

« - Demandez de l'aide à Karin, elle sera ravie de vous seconder. » Clôtura-t-il la discussion en chassant la jeune femme d'un vague signe de main. « Allez, du balai ! »

Shizune tergiversa, observant tour à tour l'homme –au regard sévère- et la porte de sortie. Finalement, ses pieds la menèrent jusqu'au seuil et elle se retourna une ultime fois pour saluer d'un geste l'ancien ANBU qui veillerait certainement sur sa subalterne jusqu'à l'aurore. Il était ainsi, Kakashi-sama, il détestait laisser des gens derrière lui, c'était sans doute une conséquence de la mort d'Obito (Enfin, mort… Tout est relatif.)

Elle songea, et la bile lui monta, aux recherches sans fonds dans lesquelles Tsunade s'étaient noyée corps et âme ces derniers temps, cherchant sans répits le moindre signe, la moindre petite parcelle d'informations sur Circé, l'Enchanteresse.

Il y avait ce début d'explication, à propos de l'obtention de ses talents, mais il était peu plausible et manquait d'objectivité puisqu'il avait été rédigé par l'un des seuls prisonniers qui n'aient jamais survécu. Sakura allait côtoyer l'horreur humaine, les abominations et perversions à leurs paroxysmes, il ne fallait pas la tracasser outre-mesure avec le cas Tokuma.

Chaque personne à sa place, s'occupant de ses tâches, et tout irait bien.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

« - Itachi ? » Murmura-t-elle, très bas, alors qu'ils étaient allongés pour dormir.

« - Hm ? » Répondit dans un grognement rauque l'homme, moitié somnolant, à même le sol à côté du lit de la jeune femme.

« - Un cygne. » Souffla tellement doucement Sakura qu'il dut tendre l'oreille pour percevoir sa voix.

« - Ah. » Répondit-il, pensif.

« - Comment ça ''Ah'' ? » S'irrita la rose, élevant un tantinet son volume vocal.

Il se retint de la provoquer en laissant échapper le rire narquois qui lui chatouillait la gorge, à la place il marmonna entre ses lèvres pratiquement closes :

« - Ibis sacré. »

Il crut qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu car le silence se poursuivit un bon moment, si longtemps qu'il lui fallut toute sa concentration pour ne pas laisser le sommeil l'engloutir et garder l'esprit alerte quand il perçut le mouvement dans les draps de la jeune femme. Il supposa qu'elle s'était assise.

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda à voix basse la médecin.

Il ménagea son effet, prenant volontairement son temps et feignant même l'endormissement alors qu'il sentait la brûlure d'un regard insistant sur son crâne. Elle s'agita et elle reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes, lui arrachant un grognement de mécontentement bien senti.

« - Itachi ? » Insista la teigne, lui fournissant un second choc dans l'abdomen.

Ledit Itachi agrippa la cheville de l'effrontée, la faisant tomber de son lit d'un geste sec du poignet. Les membres enchevêtrés aux siens et le visage rougit –de gêne ou de fureur, allez savoir avec pareille folle- il se pencha vers elle, chatouillant volontairement son oreille de ses lèvres.

« - Symbole de savoir. » Susurra-t-il, lentement, avant de se rallonger et de rabattre la couverture sur lui jusqu'à son menton « Et surtout, l'Ibis mange les serpents. » Il ferma les yeux et se retourna, la laissant assise sur lui, pantoise.

« - Les serpents, hein… » Répéta pour elle-même la jeune enquiquineuse, se remémorant leur conversation précédente.

Itachi sourit intérieurement de la voir se questionner puis, il tenta de trouver une position plus agréable. Les os de la jeune médecin lui rentraient dans la jambe et, même en s'agitant discrètement, il ne parvenait à la déloger de là. Finalement, épuisé et agacé, il se redressa brutalement, son torse émergea de la couette d'un coup et choquant le torse de l'Haruno qui poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de porter une main à son cœur.

« - T'es vraiment ultra flippant, bordel ! » L'insulta-t-elle, les battements de sa petite pompe à sang reprenant un rythme normal avec difficulté.

Il soupira, blasé, et se leva pour s'installer dans le lit de la fille.

Qu'elle reste par terre si cela lui chantait mais il était hors de question qu'elle l'empêche de dormir, déjà qu'elle avait argué qu'il serait plus logique qu'ils partagent sa chambre pour éviter qu'Ino ne le trouve dans le canapé le lendemain matin et qu'il s'était donc retrouvé à devoir dormir par terre, qu'elle ne vienne pas en rajouter. Il se calla plus confortablement dans les épais coussins, savourant la douceur du matelas et la chaleur de ses draps.

Il gagnait sérieusement au change. Elle protesta faiblement mais il n'écoutait plus.

« - Bonne nuit, Sakura. » Articula difficilement la voix ensommeillée du jeune homme.

Et ses yeux se fermèrent définitivement, clôturant la lutte sans merci à laquelle il se livrait depuis déjà une bonne heure et s'enfonçant sans plus tarder dans un profond sommeil.

La rose, quant à elle, remarqua la respiration de l'homme devenant plus profonde, plus sereine, ralentissant graduellement pour devenir un souffle répétitif et paisible. Toujours assise sur le plancher, elle hésita deux secondes seulement entre partager le couchage de l'aîné des Uchiha ou demeurer au sol. Pestant et rougissant légèrement –dieu merci, il dormait déjà- elle écarta un pan de couverture et se faufila dans le lit, maintenant une distance de légitime défense entre elle et le glaçon.

Se tournant et se retournant, Sakura, mal à l'aise, ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle plus partagé ses draps avec un homme ? Ses pensées l'amenèrent sur la pente glissante et épineuse du cas Tokuma et elle les balaya, n'ayant aucunement envie de s'y appesantir ce soir. Ce type était encore plus mystérieux, entouré d'obscurité et aux desseins plus sombres qu'elle ne l'avait soupçonné. Elle s'immobilisa, soupira et porta le regard sur le profil de son voisin qui, lui, dormait à poings fermés. Envieuse, elle scruta ses traits totalement détendus, ses paupières closes frémissant légèrement et sa bouche entre-ouverte. Il semblait si jeune, dans la pénombre et le calme de la chambrée, si pur. Si innocent, même.

Du bout des doigts, elle effleura la joue cireuse, opaline, du garçon traçant un cercle sur sa pommette, haute et aristocrate, goûtant à la texture souple de sa peau.

« - Bonne nuit, Itachi. » Murmura-t-elle en récupérant sa main délicatement.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu, ça avance un peu ! Le prochain chapitre ce sera le retour de nos braveeees guerriers, trépignez, scandez leurs noms, ils sont beaux, ils sont forts, ils brillent d'intelligence et sentent bon le mâle testostéronné, le trio de boulets sera dans la place!**

 **Oh et on parlera un peu plus de Circé, aussi, parce que l'énigmatique Enchanteresse c'est bon là, le prochain chapitre sera plus concret!**

 **J'espère que cela vous conviendra, je vous embrasse et n'oubliez pas le petit mot d'encouragement, c'est mon essence pour me motiver à écrire. C'est loin d'être du chantage, comme j'ai pu en voir parfois, c'est simplement une réalité. Les reviews ça réchauffe et ça donne un coup de boost incroyable, c'est ce qui fait qu'on veuille écrire rapidement et vous faire plaisir. Donc n'oubliez pas, même quelques mots ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Des bisous et à bientôt !**

* * *

 **RARs:**

 **Un petit malotru :** **Coucou et bienvenue ! Ta review m'a vraiment touchée, dans le sens où je traversais une phase un peu vide et que du coup ça m'a redonnée un peu la pêche nécessaire à entamer ce chapitre! Donc merci, vraiment! J'espère que cette fic continuera de te plaire et que tu y trouveras ton compte! Gros bisous!**

 **Sky00 :** **Coucou toi ! Comme chaque fois, j'ai envie de t'embrasser tout partout pour te remercier de ton assiduité, c'est un plaisir de découvrir ta petite review, à chaque fois! Je comprends ton sentiment de frustration, le chapitre précédent était un gros recap et je pense qu'il était plus nécessaire pour moi me remettre les idées en place que réellement pour le déroulement de la fic... Je vais tenter de ne plus reproduire cette erreur. J'espère que celui-ci te parlera mieux et que tu apprécieras que les choses commencent à bouger, lentement mais sûrement. Le suivant sera plus mouvementé, oui, oui,oui, tu peux arrêter de me maudire sur seize générations aha. N'hésites pas à me dire ce qui cloche, j'apprécie autant quand tu me dis "Là ça coince" que tes compliments, cela me permet de me remettre en question et de réfléchir plus en avant sur ce que je vais faire pour la suite (Enfin, plutôt comment je vais le faire, ce serait plus exact.) Et non, tu ne m'as pas perdue, je suis au moins aussi anarchique dans mes réponses donc bon ... Égalité, balle au centre! :) Des bisous !**


	14. Les jumeaux maudits

**Bonjour/bonsoir/joyeux Noël/Bonne année et Joyeux Non-Anniversaire à tous. (Même si novembre c'est un peu tôt pour certaines de ces félicitations...)**

 **Je voulais vous remerciez pour vos commentaires/favs/follows, c'est toujours un moment génial quand j'ouvre ma boite mail ! (Un peu comme manger des spaghettis bolognaise, mais en mieux)**

 **Sinon, je me rends compte que plus ça va, plus j'ai de choses à éclaircir dans cette histoire et que, bon sang de bonsoir !, j'suis pas sortie de la chaumière ! Ahlala, dans quel bourbier j'me suis aventurée, mes amis…**

 **Sinon, je prends toujours autant de plaisir à écrire cette histoire, en fait, j'incorpore des nouvelles idées au fur et à mesure dans la trame prévue et c'est vraiment super cool (même quand les personnages dirigent finalement les choses et que je me rends compte que des paragraphes entiers sont apparu comme par magie alors que j'avais pas DU TOUT décidé de faire ça, de base, bande de sacripants! .)**

 **Enfin, j'arrête là mon laïus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Amour et chocolat, j'vous aime p..ingouin !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14.**

 **Les jumeaux maudits.**

* * *

 **. . .**

Autrefois, alors qu'une guerre sans pitié faisait rage et que les terres étaient à feu et sang, naquirent deux jumeaux. Il s'agissait de deux magnifiques bébés au teint de porcelaine et à l'allure si gracile qu'on en aurait fait des angelots, ils naquirent et furent symbole d'espoir pour leur clan, éclaté et affaiblit. Les parents, au comble du bonheur malgré l'inquiétude que procurait une naissance en cette ère d'animosité, de fièvre et de sang, où la vie n'était plus qu'un passage éphémère, nommèrent les petites merveilles selon d'anciennes divinités depuis longtemps oubliées :  
Circé et Ichor.

Circé, magicienne très puissante connue pour ses poisons redoutables et ses pouvoirs de métamorphose et son frère, Ichor, redoutable combattant dont le sang pouvait donner vie ou mort.

Personne ne sut vraiment si la légende d'une résurrection divine était avérée. Cela faisait partie des fables, anciennes, que les grand-mères contaient au coin du feu, l'âtre rendant effrayante les rides colorées de pourpre et l'intonation lente, chuchotée, donnant un côté mystique au récit. Transmises de générations en générations, au sein même du clan, sans jamais figuré dans aucuns écrits. Circé et Ichor, étaient de ces fables oubliées de tous sauf d'une poignée de guerriers dont les ancêtres berçaient l'enfance de mythes obscures et de pratiques controversées, cachées et farouchement protégées par de rares érudits dans le secret le plus absolu.

Ces sages moururent, le monde était en guerre et ils n'étaient qu'une poignée de vieillards aux techniques rouillées par les années, reclus dans un cottage de montagne loin de la civilisation. Ils furent égorgés, un après l'autre, emportant dans la tombe les noirs mystères d'arcane qu'ils étaient préférables pour les hommes d'oublier, ne laissant aucun gardien du secret et s'en remettant à la grâce du ciel pour que jamais personne n'aie vent de ces connaissances. Sous la foi du secret, ils avaient jurés de protéger et avaient échoués.

Dans le village voisin, les jumeaux du clan s'épanouissaient. Formés aux arts de la guerre et aux métiers du combat, ils devinrent ninja. Les carnets de guerre et chants de bataille leurs rendant hommage à chaque nouveau massacre dont ils sortaient invaincus.

Ichor se démarqua rapidement de ses semblables, vigoureux et combattant aguerrit, il flottait autour de ses affrontements cette odeur putride, cette peur palpable et surtout, cette folie destructrice. Sans doute était-il sanguinaire, peut-être aimait-il trop la mort. Toutefois, dans cette époque de trouble, ces caractéristiques étaient vantées comme autant de qualités. Circé, quant à elle, était une érudite. Poisons, potions, baumes et plantes rarissimes n'avaient de secret pour la jeune femme. Elle survolait la masse, invulnérable au corps à corps et dans l'art noble de l'assassinat. Son frère était aussi distinct, entouré d'une aura perceptible, mythique, qu'elle n'était secrète, se fondant dans les ombres, sachant se faire aussi discrète qu'un murmure.

Personne ne sut pourquoi, ni par quels procédés, les jumeaux quittèrent le clan. Ils disparurent par une nuit d'hiver, le brouillard épais rendant impraticable les routes et les portes des maisons demeuraient fermement closes au froid glacial de cette saison. Ils disparurent et la suite de leur histoire n'est que morceaux, recueillit ici et là, des faits parsemés d'effroi et sans objectivité, ni recul. Des légendes de vieillards, éculées, et des histoires d'horreur rapportées par les plus jeunes autour d'un feu.

Circé et Ichor étaient déserteurs et nul ne savait où ils se trouvaient.

Toutefois, une décennie plus tard, et alors que leur clan les pensaient retournés à la terre, un sillage ensanglanté s'étira derrière le frère et la sœur, revenus d'entre les morts ou simplement vagabonds dans d'autres contrées, ils étaient de retour. Rares étaient les survivants de leurs folies meurtrières, ils signaient leurs passages par des monticules de cadavres décharnés. Partout où ils passaient, ils semaient discorde et anéantissement. Ils tiraient profit des plus bas instincts humains, propageaient le vice et la rancune avant de contempler la lente gangrène qu'ils avaient plantée se répandre et s'épanouir.

Oui, les jumeaux maudits étaient de retour et ils offraient leur allégeance aux plus offrants, mettant leurs talents belliqueux au profit du plus vil sans aucun remords, la haine et la terreur faisant échos à leurs noms.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train, rapportées au bistro du coin entre deux gaussements et assaisonnées de phrases-type telles que « Tu ne crois quand même pas à ces enfantillages ? », « Ah, c'est issu d'un livre d'histoires pour les mômes, restons sérieux » « T'es un homme ou une fiotte ? », « Un vrai ninja ne croit pas à ces contes de bonnes fées. ».

Circé grandit et fut, sans tarder, dotée d'une beauté que l'on décrivait comme étant surnaturelle et, très tôt, elle attira la convoitise des hommes. Charmés, ils l'encensaient, multipliaient les louanges et les zèles de courage, chacun sachant que la galanterie n'atteindrait pas cette femme, ils leurs faudrait être forts, redoutables, se battant au mérite et s'ils n'offraient -aux yeux intransigeants de Circé- aucunes des qualités requises, ils se faisaient répudiés comme des moins que rien les uns après les autres. Se trainant à ses pieds, ils n'attendaient qu'un geste, un mot de la belle et, souvent, n'obtenait que supplice et mort. Les chants d'amour se transformant en supplique de désespoir et en prière d'achèvement.

Belle mais loin d'être douce, sa cruauté n'ayant d'égale que sa perfection physique et elle grandit encore, ombre de son frère, perfide beauté au cœur de glace. Elle était courtisée, encore et toujours, où qu'elle aille et ses rares amants succombaient sous ses senbons, n'atteignant que quelquefois le lever du jour précédant la nuit de passion. Quant aux répudiés trop insistants, ils goutaient à la lame de son frère. Ce dernier se faisant protecteur intransigeant, cerbère plutôt que gardien et adversaire redoutable pour les rares braves osant l'affronter dans l'espoir fou de ravir le cœur de la belle.

Mais les amants tendirent à disparaitre, ne demeurant qu'un homme aux côtés de la perfide beauté. Un unique élu, le seul ayant réussi à s'attirer ses bonnes grâces et à perdurer dans le temps malgré les crises sanguinaires, les délires de grandeur et de puissance du duo fraternel.

Uzume Kaguya, frêle jeune homme à la chevelure argentée et aux yeux saphir tranchant sur son teint de porcelaine, éternellement souriant, avec une petite bouche et un large front agrémenté de deux taches noires de part et d'autre de la médiane, il ne se départ jamais de son expression tantôt enjouée, tantôt moqueuse. Uzume est joie, allégresse et rire, emportant chacun dans son habile ballet de charme et de gaité, il séduit plus qu'il ne plait et s'esclaffe plus qu'il ne commande. Il se rit de la guerre, des menaces et des attentes de son clan.

Il se rit de tout et de tous. Puis tombera, béat d'amour et d'admiration, aux pieds de Circé. Foudroyé par les cieux, il vouera un culte à la belle, rivalisant d'ingéniosité pour s'attirer ses grâces.

Éperdue d'amour pour ce ninja issu d'un clan d'importance, Circé accorda à ce dernier la faveur de l'accompagner sur le champ de bataille, l'autorisant à siéger à ses côtés le temps d'une mêlée gagnée d'avance. Uzume auprès d'elle, surplombant l'apocalypse se jouant dans l'ombre de sa bien-aimée et perdant le sourire au fur et à mesure de la rixe. Il n'était pas homme à guerroyer et ne tolérait cette infamie qu'à la seule condition que sa douce n'intervienne nullement. Elle trônait, dirigeait depuis les sommets et ne se battait plus. Or il était de notoriété publique que le seul combattant accompagnant la belle à la vie comme au champ de bataille, et le seul qu'elle jugeait digne d'elle, était de son sang.

Ils étaient une paire, l'un n'allant sans l'autre, emboitement parfait d'une seule et même pièce et ce, dès leur naissance.

Maladivement jaloux de sentir lui échapper celle qui partageait chaque instant de sa vie, Ichor ne tarda pas à perdre toute raison, ivre de rage, tuant dans un élan de folie chaque homme posant son regard sur sa sœur. Paranoïaque et sans discernement, il abattit son épée dans une danse macabre qu'il ne cessa que lorsque le dernier représentant masculin de l'endroit s'écroula à ses pieds.

Ce bain de sang sera relaté comme étant l'une des plus grandes boucheries de son ère et fut nommé « Le Cercle Sanglant » dans la mémoire collective, dénomination due à son périmètre, formant un cercle parfait de plusieurs centaines de mètres, où ne subsistait plus que la couleur pourpre et l'horreur entêtante et putride des cadavres.

Mais ce que l'histoire ne mentionne pas, et qui pourtant est la clé de compréhension reliant ce génocide à la destruction pure et simple des jumeaux, est le sort bien plus funeste, encore, qu'Ichor réserva à l'être chérit par l'enchanteresse.

Usant de pouvoirs et de techniques ancestrales sombres et volontairement oubliées par les siècles, il empoissonna le sang de l'homme. L'infestant de multiples vermiceaux le rongeant de l'intérieur, grouillant dans l'entièreté de ses organes et peinant à circuler dans les vaisseaux sanguins, gonflant ceux-ci à l'extrême et se nourrissant de sa chair. Cela le tua lentement, son agonie fut longue et douloureuse. Uzume en perdit le sourire et la verve.

Circé, impuissante, assista à la perdition de son cher et tendre, demeurant à ses côtés nuits et jours et élaborant de multiples techniques, toutes sans effets, la contraignant à le regarder mourir.

Mais quand le trépas arriva, qu'il fut temps de dire adieu à cet homme qui avait été désigné pour être sien, elle était prête.

Sa vengeance alimentant chaque parcelle de son corps, son regard n'étant plus que lave en fusion et ses lèvres n'expirant plus que de l'air viscèré, acide des poisons courant dans son organisme. Elle était ninja et arme, redoutable au-delà des mots et animée d'un désir de destruction transcendant les âges.

L'Enchanteresse s'était révélée et son dernier brin d'humanité avait été consumé. Elle était haine, rage et douleur, l'apocalypse prochaine faisant écho à ses tourments.

Son âme hurlait vengeance. Son corps appelait au goût métallique de l'hémoglobine. Son esprit susurrait mille afflictions.

L'affrontement entre le frère et la sœur dura, parait-il, six jours. Il est raconté qu'ils auraient rasé une forêt entière et réveillé un volcan prétendument éteint depuis des millénaires, ne s'accordant aucun répit, luttant avec toute la force de leur rage et de leur rancœur.

C'était un combat à mort.

Ichor rendit finalement les armes, fixant sa sœur dans les yeux alors que celle-ci lui transperçait le cœur sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il avait eu l'occasion de la tuer et s'était montré incapable de lui ôter la vie, son existence propre étant vouée à sa sœur. Il ne pouvait mettre à bien pareil acte contre la personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde.

Ce dénouement emplit d'amour et de bon sentiment fut accueilli d'un œil sec par sa jumelle. Les murmures racontent, qu'assise sur la dépouille rendant son dernier soupir, elle sourit en contemplant les derniers instants de vie de celui qui fut sa moitié. Jouant nonchalamment de ses dagues, les passants entre ses doigts fins et les yeux plissés comme un chat s'amusant d'une souris.

 _« - Quémande ma pitié, implore ma grâce, mendie pour ta pitoyable existence, mon frère… Que tes supplices soient un hymne à la trahison, que tes larmoiements résonnent aux oreilles impures de cette justice que tu prétends servir. Nul salut pour toi, par ma dague, que ton âme souillée soit purifiée et puis-tu rejoindre les rangs de l'Autre Monde! »_

Ainsi mourut Ichor et ainsi renaquit Circé, plus puissante et plus impitoyable que jamais.

 _« - Contemplez, vous tous, le châtiment de l'Enchanteresse. »_

Maitresse des poisons, métamorphe et détentrice du droit de vie ou mort par les pouvoirs du sang, Circé disparut.

 **. . .**

 _« - Fuyez, fuyez, craignez mon courroux. Pleutres, lâches, réprouvés, déserteurs… Ôtez-vous du chemin de mon ascension ou je ferais de vous les marches-pieds de ma gloire. »_

 **. . .**

* * *

Sakura referma le grimoire ancien sèchement, songeuse. Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard attentif de son maître, attendant patiemment qu'elle se remette de sa lecture pour entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Tsunade cherchait pareille mine d'informations depuis des semaines, ces quelques lignes -retraçant la montée en puissance présumée de Circé- étaient une aubaine. Un moyen d'enfin appréhender la situation et de se préparer correctement pour l'entrevue invraisemblable avec la dangereuse enchanteresse.

Nul doute, désormais, Sakura n'aurait qu'une seule et unique chance de convaincre. Aucun cadeau ne lui sera fait et elle ne devait compter aucune pitié de la part de cette femme aux multiples facettes, toutes plus cruelles les unes que les autres.

Guerrière dans l'âme, elle se vouerait à un combat sans merci s'il le fallait mais elle combattrait, il était inenvisageable qu'elle rentre à Konoha sans avoir usé l'ensemble de ses cartes, son jeu devait être façonné de sorte à toujours maintenir un coup d'avance sur la femme et peut-être ainsi aurait-elle le moyen de mener la danse.

Mais quelles seraient ses chances de vaincre ? Chance y avait-il même ?

La rose expira lentement, s'imposant le calme, la panique était proche et faisait galoper son cœur dans sa poitrine. Elle prenait petit à petit conscience de la difficulté de sa tâche, ce résumé de vie n'aidant absolument pas la jeune femme à positiver, et sa gorge la piquait. Au moindre faux pas, elle mourait.

« - Comment dois-je procéder ? » S'informa l'Haruno, sa voix n'étant qu'un filet. Elle priait pour que Tsunade-sama aie un plan infaillible.

« - Cela ne change rien, Sakura. Dès que nous l'aurons localisée, tu iras te proposer comme élève, en disciple soumise tu apprendras ce qu'il te sera possible d'apprendre puis tu reviendras au village fournir les informations récoltées. »

« - J'y laisserai ma peau… » Gémit la jeune femme en se saisissant soudainement la tête à deux mains. « Je vous en prie, Shishou reconsidérer cette mission… »

La légendaire claqua de la langue, désapprobatrice et enfonça ses prunelles furieuses dans celles, démunies, de sa jeune apprentie.

« - Ta volonté a cessé de t'appartenir le jour où tu as choisi d'être un ninja. Maintenant, fais-moi honneur, Sakura, et relève-toi. » Asséna-t-elle sèchement, coupant court à toute protestation, elle en avait assez entendu.

Elles étaient des kunoichi. Surentrainée de surcroit, trêve de faiblesse, que diable ! La rose devait se ressaisir. Et rapidement.

« - Tu trahiras tes amis et ce village et tu deviendras l'élève de la femme la plus puissante qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer. Tu le feras, Sakura. Et tu réussiras. »

Dans un coin de la pièce, vautré dans un fauteuil, Itachi soupira silencieusement en étendant ses jambes devant lui. Elle allait mourir et l'entrainer à sa suite, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il aurait préféré que jamais Tsunade ne découvre ce livre, Circé en paraissait d'autant plus effrayante et Sakura n'avait pas besoin de cela, elle en cauchemardait déjà suffisamment. Bien entendu, elle n'avouerait jamais cette dernière partie mais ses rêveries obscures se lisaient dans ses grands yeux verts lourdement cernés et dans son regard apeuré, sur le qui-vive en permanence.

La jeune medec-nin hocha lentement la tête en déglutissant. Elle se frotta inconsciemment les genoux puis força sur ses jambes et se redressa, elle voulait prendre l'air, sortir de la pièce sous-terraine de l'hôpital où son mentor effectuait ses recherches et gouté aux bourrasques de vent, glacés, qui lui confirmerait qu'elle n'était pas en train de se perdre dans un mauvais rêve. Elle avait l'étrange sensation d'être en dehors de son corps, d'observer les situations sans réellement en être touchée. Elle était effrayée et se sentait faible, jeune, si jeune, et totalement démunie.

Elle gravit les étages et, quand enfin elle passa le seuil de sortie, elle s'autorisa à respirer profondément, gonflant ses poumons d'air frais et s'allant à savourer la chaleur du soleil sur son visage tiré.

Sakura était épuisée. Pas physiquement, de façon assez étrange ses rêves de la guerre avaient cessés, mais psychologiquement. Son moral était en chute libre et sa santé mentale était dans un équilibre précaire. Elle marchait sur un fil tranchant, équilibriste amateur, et tentait vainement de ne pas trembler en contemplant le vide sous ses pieds, prêt à la broyer au moindre faux mouvement.

« - N'accorde pas trop de crédit à ce livre. »

Le fichu Uchiha l'avait suivie. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, il était appuyé contre le muret à ses côtés.

« - Ah oui, et quoi ? Je fais semblant de ne rien avoir lu, je pars avec un jugement biaisé sur elle en l'imaginant m'offrir des cookies, un chat roux sur les genoux ? » Grinça-t-elle, plus agressive qu'elle n'aurait dû.

« - Te lamenter sur ton sort ne changera en rien la réalité. »

« - Tu me suggères d'oublier puis ensuite tu me dis d'affronter… » Elle posa sa main sur ses yeux, lasse, et se laissa glisser au sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur d'enceinte de l'hôpital. Elle ne se rappelait pas tout à fait avoir marché jusqu'en dehors de celui-ci, sa fuite ayant été parsemée de flou et son esprit en proie à la panique. « C'est extrêmement paradoxal. » Surenchérit-elle dans un souffle.

« - Je n'ai pas dit d'oublier. » Contredit l'Uchiha posément. « Simplement de faire le tri dans les informations. Une partie de ce récit se base sur des légendes et des on-dit, les seuls choses tangibles sont la cruauté et les capacités hors-normes de cette femme. Le reste n'est que fioriture. » Il balaya cette affirmation d'un geste nonchalant de l'épaule.

Elle ne répondit pas, restant assise longtemps perdue dans ses propres pensées. Elle aurait voulu répliquer, lui jeter au visage que ce constat n'avait rien de rassurant, qu'au contraire c'était précisément ces informations-là qui la troublait. Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de rester prostrée, analysant exactement ses possibilités.

Quand elle émergea, le soleil n'était plus au zénith et les nuages se coloraient de nuances rosées, le ciel se teintait d'une douce teinte orangée et l'astre entamait doucement sa descente. De plus, elle était seule, son moralisateur ayant fichu le camp. Le taciturne Uchiha avait-il été lassé de son silence ? C'aurait été ironique.

Bref. Tant mieux. Se dit-elle, peu encline à de nouvelles déclarations froidement rationnelles qui la perturbait plus qu'elle ne l'aidait. Ou peut-être était-ce la justesse d'Itachi qui la rendait si incertaine ? Dans le fond, il avait raison, rien ne servait de se voiler la face. Et rien ne servait également de noircir le tableau. Fichu Uchiha, parlait-il d'expérience ? Après tout, il avait déjà affronté pareille situation.

Non, c'était faux, il avait affronté pire. Bien pire.

Qui était-elle pour se laisser abattre face à sa mission quand son coéquipier de fortune avait dû assassiner l'entièreté de son clan ? Ses proches, ses propres parents ? Comment avait-il trouvé pareil courage, d'où lui venait cette volonté inflexible ? Elle soupira et, courbaturée, prit appui sur le mur pour se relever.

Il fallait qu'elle s'entraine. Qu'elle devienne forte, toujours plus forte. Elle ne pourrait compter que sur elle-même, eh bien, qu'il en soit ainsi, elle ne flancherait pas. Sakura Haruno ne baisserait pas les bras, qu'il ne soit pas dit qu'elle était lâche.

Elle était l'élève de Tsunade-sama, la légendaire Sennin aux limaces, elle était l'apprentie du Rokudaime, le ninja-copieur, elle était membre de l'équipe sept et avait grandi entourée du porteur du Kyubi, d'un déserteur cruel aux capacités exceptionnelles et, plus tardivement, d'un membre de la Racine dénué de sentiments. Elle était Sakura Haruno et elle réussirait.

Il était temps de relever la tête et de prouver qu'elle aussi, elle était capable de survivre à cette après-guerre, de se reconstruire et de s'endurcir. Les morts n'auront pas honte de sa faiblesse, l'on ne murmurera pas que Sakura Haruno était morte sans se battre. Que Circé l'Enchanteresse tremble, elle arrivait.

Forte de cette résolution, elle prit le chemin du terrain d'entrainement où se réunissait autrefois son équipe. Ses coéquipiers lui manquait cruellement, elle aurait aimé pouvoir puiser du réconfort dans le sourire étincelant de Naruto, oublié sa désertion prochaine le temps d'une stupidité faite par le blond et trouver de l'apaisement dans les habitudes calmes de Sai, lui expliquer un peu plus ce qu'était la nature humaine et le voir opérer un changement, ressentir et vibrer sur le même rythme qu'eux, elle aurait donné tellement pour simplement être entourée de ses amis. Mais ils n'étaient pas là.

Elle donna un coup de poing dans un tronc d'arbre et celui-ci craqua de façon lugubre avant de s'effondrer.

« - Elle est belle l'amitié ! » Éructa-t-elle, furieuse. Ces imbéciles l'avaient laissée en arrière, étaient parti comme des voleurs. Et ce fichu Rokudaime qui ne lâchait pas la plus petite bribe d'informations. Elle frappa une seconde fois l'arbre, l'envoyant percuter un autre dans une envolée de feuilles et de branchages.

* * *

 **. . .**

Tsunade observa Sakura quitter la pièce, livide et la démarche d'un automate, sans intervenir. Un grand discours serait vain, il fallait que sa disciple s'aperçoive par elle-même de l'aspect primordial de sa mission, qu'elle se reconcentre et surtout qu'elle accepte que, quand on décide d'être ninja, nos envies passent après le bien du village. Pourtant, elle aurait juré que Sakura était bien consciente de cela, c'était étrange, elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer le comportement de la jeune fille.

Dans un profond soupir, elle tourna sa chaise pour s'orienter, en petits mouvements de jambe maladroits, vers sa table de travail. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle réalisa la présence de Shizune. La brune l'observait, depuis un coin de la pièce, un fin sourire un peu nostalgique aux lèvres et le regard de celle qui a tout compris mais ne dira rien. Tsunade constata, une fois de plus, que cette femme la connaissait beaucoup trop bien pour son propre bien.

Elle se racla la gorge et s'appliqua à modéliser son expression, retrouvant un visage neutre et sérieux avant de demander, du ton le plus dégagé qu'elle possède malgré la situation crève-cœur à laquelle elles avaient affaire :

« - Comment se porte Tenten ? »

« - Toujours stable, son cerveau réagit aux stimuli et tous ses organes semblent fonctionner. Son système de chakra par contre présente des anomalies mais rien de vraiment inquiétant. On escompte un réveil dans les semaines à venir. » Résuma rapidement Shizune, l'air professionnelle alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient. Ce salopard de Tokuma demeurait introuvable et l'idée qu'il se balade dans la nature, libre, alors que la jeune kunoichi était clouée dans un lit d'hôpital donnait la nausée aux deux femmes.

Tsunade balaya ses quelques faits d'un geste de la tête et d'un sourire encourageant, elle avait bon espoir que l'ANBU se rétablisse rapidement et qu'elle n'en garde pas de séquelles. Ce serait, certes, miraculeux mais toutefois envisageable. Des cas désespérés s'étaient parfois relevés, plus fort encore, Lee en était un parfait exemple.

« - Sakura ? » Interrogea simplement la brunette, l'air de ne pas y toucher, et Tsunade se demanda si elle était devin –peu probable- ou si elle avait en réalité été là depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait –très probable.

« - Elle survivra. » Commenta platement Tsunade en rejetant une de ces couettes en arrière. « Elle ne comprends pas encore tout, mais cela viendra. »

Par tout, Tsunade pensait à la possibilité –non négligeable- qu'Orochimaru, ce cher, bon, Orochimaru, se crée une armée de ressuscités – vague air de déjà vu- et qu'il tente lui aussi de parer ce problème de chakra en mettant le grappin sur Circé. Les conséquences de pareille alliance seraient dramatiques. D'où l'intérêt d'avoir quelqu'un dans la place.

Bien qu'honnêtement la légendaire pigeonne estimait les chances de succès du serpent quasiment nulles. Il avait déjà été refoulé par l'Enchanteresse, bien des années plus tôt, lors de sa première tentative de destruction –Combien de fois comptait-il essayer au juste ?- et elle l'avait presque laissé pour mort. C'était d'ailleurs à cette époque qu'il avait commencé à viser l'immortalité en changeant d'enveloppe charnelle, trop conscient de sa faiblesse face aux pouvoirs de la vieille.

Mais elle le pensait assez avide desdits pouvoirs que pour retenter sa chance. Et si pas de lui-même, il tenterait par un moyen détourné, c'était certain, et Konoha ne pouvait se permettre que pareil savoir tombe entre ses mains perfides. Quelle casse-tête, songea-t-elle, tout aurait été tellement simple si ce petit crétin d'Uchiha Junior était resté tranquille et n'avait pas activé sa fichue marque.

Bon, elle n'était pas ingrate, le serpent l'avait sauvée au plus fort de la guerre mais il lui devait bien ça, non ? C'était un juste retour des choses pour les dizaines de fois où elle avait scrupuleusement fermé les yeux sur la folie destructrice qui le guettait. Pourquoi Jiraya n'était-il plus là ? Sa présence aurait été un baume sur ses vieilles blessures qui tendaient à se rouvrir un peu plus chaque jour…

La paix n'était qu'illusion.

Encore et toujours, du sang coulerait et elle priait de tout cœur pour que ce ne soit pas celui des siens.

* * *

 **. . .**

Ino s'observa de profil, s'appesantissant plus que nécessaire sur son petit nez en trompette et sur les formes de son corps généreusement moulé de lycra violet. Elle passa souplement sa main sur le textile, lissant des plis imaginaires et suivant inconsciemment le galbe de sa cuisse, s'arrêtant à la démarcation du short sur celle-ci.

Elle soupira longuement et fit valser top et short en quelques mouvements décidés, les envoyant bouler au fin fond de sa chambre pour se concentrer, à moitié nue, sur le contenant de sa garde-robe. L'inspection s'éternisa quelques instants, ses grands yeux bleus passant en revue sans relâche les étagères débordant de vêtements de toute sorte. Excepté ce dont elle avait besoin, bien entendu.

D'un geste empreint d'agacement, elle se saisit d'un bandage de lin beige et le balança devant ses yeux, opérant un mouvement hypnotique qui faisait faire des droites-gauches incessant à son regard. Lassée de ce petit jeu, elle ôta son sous-vêtement, le laissa choir à ses pieds, et entreprit de lacer le bandage autour de son torse exagérément féminin.

En quelques tours fermement serrés, sa poitrine compressée dans un étau de tissu, elle se mira derechef dans le large miroir de plain-pied. Bien, son buste paraissait plus plat, moins femme.

Sous un t-shirt large, ces petits monts féminins passeraient inaperçus. Sa main vagabonda, emprisonnant d'avantage ses seins, tirant sans vergogne et se faisant fi de la douleur lancinante, suffocante.

Relativement satisfaite, elle piocha une large blouse noir, vestige d'un de ses amants sans qu'elle ne puisse clairement dénommer lequel. Elle la passa, ébouriffant au passage sa cascade de mèches miel, et tira sur le bas du t-shirt, estimant qu'il ferait l'affaire.

Sa poitrine semblait inexistante, c'était parfait. Elle abaissa ses yeux azur sur ses longues jambes galbées et grimaça, elle n'avait rien de masculines. Rasée de près, finement musclées et halée, la peau légèrement dorée et les chevilles délicates, c'étaient de vraies jambes de fille. Il lui faudrait un pantalon long. Et large. Et informe.

Un baggy. L'idée s'insinua en elle et, se lançant dans une recherche frénétique, elle retourna l'espace réservé aux pantalons, envoyant en de petites boules anarchiques les vêtements ne correspondant pas à son impératif du jour.

Sauf qu'elle ne possédait pas de bas de ce type. Elle grinça des dents, mécontente, et enfila le premier pantalon un tant soit peu large qui lui tomba sous la main, observant avec attention l'ourlet bleu marine rétrécir et mettre en valeur ses chevilles, sculpter ses mollets et s'évaser entre ses hanches et ses cuisses, en de longs plissements symétriques débouchant sur des poches à pressions. Indubitablement, même camouflées dans ce truc informe, ses jambes restaient trop fines et trop fille.

Elle ne pouvait se permettre qu'on hésite à son propos, elle se devait d'être homme, viril, testostéroné. Du gras, du poil et de la bedaine. Tout ce qu'elle n'était pas, en somme.

Demander à l'une des kunoichi les plus féminines de Konoha de se travestir, n'était-ce pas un coup du sort du plus mauvais goût?

La blonde partait en mission. Une mission d'infiltration. Dans un milieu masculin où les femmes n'avaient rien à dire. Elle devrait donc se montrer forte, faire partie des leurs sans se faire démasquer. Elle devrait être un homme, s'inventer une existence de rires gras et de conquêtes, se battre sans remords et répondre avec aplombs.

Elle devrait se mêler à cette bande d'affreuses canailles, de déserteurs de bas-étages, sans faire de vagues, sans éveiller la suspicion.

Or, elle n'était pas convaincante. Ino soupira, longuement, et se pinça le nez. Ca la tuait de l'admettre mais elle avait besoin d'un avis extérieur.

Sakura. Elle devait appeler Sakura à l'aide. Elle trouverait du réconfort et peut-être quelques idées auprès de la rose.

Son déguisement rejoignit le bazar ambiant et, prestement, le short violet retrouva sa place sous les hanches d'Ino et le crop-top en mailles noires au-dessus de son nombril. Elle respira plus légèrement, retrouvant avec plaisir son accoutrement habituel et une part d'elle-même, séductrice, sûre de son charme, qu'elle perdait dès qu'elle enfilait ces vêtements peu flatteurs.

Elle n'était pas sûre de survivre à pareille mission. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur elle, bon sang?

Cette pensée l'agaça et dans le même temps, la discussion fraiche de quelques heures qu'elle avait eue avec l'Hokage ressurgit, pointant l'évidence. Ses aptitudes pour lire dans les esprits, cette faculté de s'engouffrer au plus profond de l'âme et de traduire les souvenirs en une suite logique. Cette capacité hors du commun, propre aux Yamanaka –dont elle était l'unique héritière désormais- qui lui octroyait le pouvoir d'interpréter, de deviner et de s'introduire là où personne ne l'attendrait : au plus profond de leurs têtes. Ino ne pouvait refuser, elle était la plus à même de déjouer les sombres desseins de cette bande de rustres, qu'elle le veuille ou non, qu'elle y soit préparée ou pas.

Dans un grand mouvement, elle s'élança par sa fenêtre, bondissant sur le toit gracieusement avant de galoper à travers le village dans le clair-obscur de ce matin légèrement piquant, le vent imprimant de dangereuses embardées dans les cimes des arbres et transperçant impitoyablement les maigres habits de la blonde. L'ivresse de sa course tira un sourire à la jeune Yamanaka, ses petits poings serrés et se balançant au rythme effréné de ses foulées, ses cheveux libres s'agitant dans son dos dans un bruit répétitif rassurant. Sa poitrine, libre, s'offrait un nouveau souffle après ces bandages barbares et elle exultait, sautant joyeusement de toits en toits. Elle s'était sentie tellement prisonnière en seulement une poignée de minutes, comment ferait-elle durant de longs mois ?

Elle dérapa et se stoppa face au domicile de sa meilleure amie. Par chance, elles avaient convenus de se retrouver ce matin et elle ne risquait donc pas de se faire cogner par la rose pour son intrusion. Quoique cela ne soit pas sûre, au vu de l'heure matinale et de la propension qu'avait la rose à vénérer les grasses matinées. Puis, surtout, cela faisait le troisième jour qu'elles devaient se voir et que la medec-nin l'évitait, s'inventant des excuses grosses comme des montagnes que Kakashi lui-même aurait hésité à invoquer.

Ino hésita une poignée de secondes entre s'infiltrer par la petite lucarne donnant directement dans la chambre de son amie ou, plus basiquement, frapper à la porte d'entrée. Les fenêtres plongées dans la pénombre la persuadèrent de pénétrer sans attendre le consentement de la jeune femme, si elle dormait, elle risquait de la faire poireauter plus que sa patience ne le tolérerait.

Souplement, elle entre-ouvrit les battants et se faufila entre eux. La rose ne fermait jamais entièrement ses fenêtres et ne jugeait pas utile de se barricader derrière d'épais volets, ce qui rendait aisé les visites impromptues. Bien qu'il faille avoir le cœur bien accroché pour déranger Sakura Haruno quand elle ne le désirait pas.

La blonde retint un ricanement de peu, se remémorant la mine horrifiée de Naruto alors qu'il détalait à travers le village, la furie rose sur ses talons après avoir surgit dans la chambre de la jeune femme sans autorisation. Il avait depuis docilement apprit à frapper aux portes, ce qui était un miracle inespéré et que même Kakashi avait loué prodigieux.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'approcha du lit et réalisa soudainement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une touffe de cheveux noirs dépassait de la couette, quelques vêtements sombres roulés en boule sur le sol et un pied masculin aux orteils disgracieux tombait du matelas.

Il y avait un homme dans le lit de son amie. Pire, ou mieux elle ne savait pas exactement, il y avait Itachi Uchiha dans le lit de son amie.

Itachi Uchiha. Le grand frère de Sasuke, la gueule d'ange. Celui que Sakura s'évertuait à critiquer âprement, celui qu'elle prétendait ne rien vouloir avoir à faire avec. Ino n'y tint plus et laissa échapper un petit rire, c'était la meilleure de l'année, tiens.

Elle avait donc réellement interrompu un rendez-vous l'autre jour ? Au salon de thé ? C'était un rencart ? Elle avait fini par en douter, leurs attitudes l'un envers l'autre étaient si froides et leur inimité flagrante, elle s'était imaginée mille possibilités, sous couvert de missions ou dans l'optique de « réparer » l'Uchiha. Mais elle avait rayé de sa tête une potentielle relation amoureuse entre Sakura et Itachi. Quelle naïve, elle se frappa le front d'avoir été si crédule.

Ne voyant pas la rose dans la pièce, elle la traversa et prit le chemin du salon. Sakura devait déjà être levée –miracle !- et donc savourer son café dans le canapé, la tête profondément dans le gaz. Effectivement, ce fut le cas et l'air patibulaire de la rose annonça la couleur. Le réveil avait vraisemblablement été difficile.

« - Coucou ! » Claironna la blonde dans un sourire goguenard.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu… » Elle soupira « Non, laisse tomber, je m'en fous. Tu veux du café ? »

« - Waouh, on a eu une nuit agitée ? » S'esclaffa Ino en s'aventurant dans la cuisine pour se servir elle-même, Sakura n'étant visiblement pas vraiment motivée à se bouger pour jouer à l'hôtesse.

Elle revint d'un pas aérien et se laisse tomber aux côtés de la jeune femme, savourant dans un sourire narquois les traits tirés et l'air maussade de son amie.

« - Tu me racontes ? » S'impatienta-t-elle, curieuse. « Parce que tu t'es quand même bien fichue de moi avec tes hauts-cris ''Oh moi, jamais je ne toucherai ce scélérat, vilain Uchiha, vilain ! Bouuuh il est méchant, grr il est mauvais, jamais je ne m'approcherai de lui'' » L'imita la Yamanaka en singeant grossièrement la rose tout en roulant des yeux d'un air équivoque.

Sakura se contenta d'un sourire qui lui parut bien fade, jouant avec ses longues mèches rosâtres aux reflets gris dû au faible éclairage de la pièce. Elle était éteinte et ce manque de réaction coupa toute envie à la blonde de poursuivre son sketch. L'heure n'était visiblement pas à la rigolade.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Souffla-t-elle dans un murmure, se rapprochant doucement de son amie pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

Ce geste fit sursauter Sakura et elle leva lentement de grands yeux apeurés, reprenant conscience de sa présence et de son environnement, avant de se teindre de lassitude.

« - Pourquoi es-tu devenue ninja, Ino ? » Demanda simplement l'Haruno, les yeux désormais clôt et la tête rejetée en arrière.

La blonde haussa les épaules puis, se rendant compte qu'avec les yeux fermés le geste avait dû échapper à son interlocutrice, elle réfléchit. Mais la réponse était évidente.

« - Les Yamanaka sont des ninjas. Je pense que c'était juste… La suite logique. Oui, voilà, une évidence.»

Un court silence répercuta ses paroles et la rose sembla approuva d'un geste quasiment imperceptible.

« - Tu vois, pour moi c'était différent. » Elle reporta son attention sur son amie et lui offrit un sourire triste « Je ne suis pas issue d'un clan. Les Haruno sont des ninjas par choix, et ce choix, je l'ai eu. »

« - Tu le regrettes ? » Interrogea, stupéfaite, la blonde en fronçant les sourcils. Jamais elle n'aurait envisagé que Sakura puisse douter. Elle était si forte, inébranlable, et s'était imposée à de multiples reprises comme l'une des meilleures Kunoichi de leur génération, formée par l'élite et rejoignant à la force brute les rangs des meilleurs, grâce à son talent, évidemment, mais surtout à son obstination. Un corps d'acier, un mental de fer et un tempérament de feu. Ino respectait son amie pour cela –bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait pas même sous la torture, pas de miel entre elle, que du venin teinté d'amitié- et la voir si hésitante était un vrai coup dur.

« - Parfois. » Éluda la medic-nin avant de boire une gorgée –froide- de son café dans une grimace. « Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu es là ? »

Le changement de sujet prit Ino au dépourvu et, bien que curieuse, elle choisit pour cette fois de laisser la rose tranquille. Elle avait apparemment vraiment besoin de se changer les idées.

« - Je pars en mission et j'ai besoin d'aide masculine. » Ricana-t-elle doucement.

Son rire s'amplifia quand Sakura percuta ce qu'elle sous-entendait et lui heurta le haut du crâne du plat de la main dans un regard noir.

* * *

 **. . .**

« - L'équipe sept au rapport, Rokudaime-sama. » Annonça un garde depuis la porte entrebâillée.

Kakashi releva la tête, lui qui somnolait sur sa paperasse en cours était soudainement alerte. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ses fichus garnements étaient de retour ? Un mince sourire s'installa sous son masque, qu'il perdit en pensant à Sakura. Il fallait l'empêcher de débouler tel un diablotin hors de sa boite, du moins le temps qu'ils aient pu parler avec l'équipe fraîchement arrivée.

« - Envoie les moi immédiatement. Et trouve quelque chose pour occuper Sakura Haruno, je ne veux pas qu'elle surgisse ici. »

Naruto, qui passait l'entrée, fronça ses sourcils blonds en entendant cette dernière phrase.

« - Des soucis avec Saku-chan, Kaka-senpai ? » S'informa-t-il, son large sourire faisant écho à ses yeux pétillants de malice, il était visiblement heureux de retrouver le confort de son village. Sans doute la perspective de rejoindre sa petite Hyûga y était-il pour quelque chose, également.

« - Rien d'insurmontable. » Balaya d'un geste négligeant Kakashi en soupirant, se sachant peu convaincant de toute manière, avant de reprendre, plus sérieux « Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? »

Sasuke, Sai et Naruto se tenaient face à lui et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en réalisant, qu'enfin, ils avaient réussi. L'équipe sept avait retrouvé l'entièreté de ses membres.

Bien que la mine lugubre de l'Uchiha n'était pas du meilleur augure.

« - Pas exactement. » Répondit Sai en déposant un parchemin sur son bureau. « Nous avons rapporté ceci. Ce sont des rapports, je pense. Mais tout est écrit dans un langage inconnu. »

« - Je vois, je les enverrai à l'équipe de décodage. Des ennuis ? »

« - Quelques larbins d'Orochimaru mais on s'en est tirés sans réellement de séquelles. » Répondit à nouveau Sai, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'envoyer une œillade peu amène à ses coéquipiers. La plupart des ennuis, s'il devait les rapporter tous, concernaient ces deux-là et il n'avait pas envie de s'engager sur cette voie, pas ce matin. Il aspirait à son lit et à de la solitude.

Enfin, le silence, la paix, plus de cris et de tension incompréhensible. Juste son logement paisible et son matériel à dessin pour compagnie. Presqu'un rêve.

« - Bien, j'attends votre rapport pour début d'après-midi, allez-vous reposer. » Enjoignit l'Hokage dans un sourire. Ils ne lui seraient d'aucune aide présentement, même Naruto présentait des signes évidents de fatigue –ce qui était tout de même assez rare pour être mentionné- et, de plus, il devait prévenir le conseil du retour des trois gaillards. Cette mission ne le concernait pas uniquement lui, Tsunade devrait être présente. Ainsi que le Nara. Et les vieilles branches du conseil, ce qui l'épuisait d'avance.

Encore une longue journée en perspective.

« - Oh, Sasuke, tu peux rester quelques instants ? » Commanda-t-il alors qu'ils passaient la porte de son bureau.

Le regard azur de Naruto le transperça brièvement avant qu'il ne s'éclipse dans un mouvement las des épaules et Sai ne se retourna même pas. Sasuke revint sur ses pas, lentement, ses yeux plissés s'attardant sur son ancien sensei.

« - J'imagine que tu es au courant pour Itachi ? » S'enquit directement Kakashi sans prendre la peine d'y mettre les formes. S'il avait appris quelque chose, c'est qu'avec le cadet Uchiha il était inutile de s'étendre outre mesure, il valait mieux une question franche qu'un long discours qu'il n'écouterait pas –et auquel il ne répondrait de toute façon pas.

D'ailleurs il ne répondit que d'un vague signe de tête, attendant la suite sans qu'une quelconque émotion ne se lise sur son visage. Il aurait mentionné un pigeon égaré que Sasuke aurait eu la même réaction. Ou une brochette de scampis mutante. Un raptor domestiqué comme animal de compagnie. Un singe au conseil. Bref, rien n'atteignait l'impassibilité légendaire de l'ancien déserteur, comme de coutume.

« - Il réside actuellement dans ton appartement, le plus simple serait que tu vois directement avec lui. » L'informa le sensei, sentant qu'il était vain d'engager la conversation avec l'homme. Il tenta de s'imaginer ce que donnait une conversation entre les deux frères mais, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'y parvint pas. « Je te vois tout à l'heure. »

« - Hn. »

Et l'Uchiha quitta les lieux sans un regard en arrière dans une volute de fumée sombre.

Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de penser dans un sourire que, décidément, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

* * *

 **. . .**

Lentement, il s'aventura dans la pièce. Rien n'avait changé, c'était toujours aussi froid et impersonnel. Il était même difficile de croire que quelqu'un habitait ici, tout était immaculé, vierge d'un quelconque objet attestant d'une présence.

Son regard accrocha le petit cadre, posé en évidence sur le bureau et tourné vers lui. Il s'approcha, le soulevant délicatement pour mieux discerner les visages poupins de ce qui fut leurs premiers pas en tant que ninjas de Konoha et s'étonna du changement radical qu'avait opérer le temps sur lui-même et sur ses coéquipiers.

Sakura n'avait plus ce sourire enfantin si niais, elle était devenue femme et digne des plus grands combattants. Naruto gardait cette moue boudeuse mais quelque chose, dans son regard sans doute, attestait de la maturité grappillée au fil des années et du bonheur qu'il semblait avoir découvert en la personne d'Hinata Hyûga –une fille totalement insipide qu'il avait presque totalement occultée de sa mémoire, preuve s'il en fallait du manque d'importance de la femme- et puis lui. Lui et sa tristesse en bandoulière, lui et ses grands airs vengeurs.

S'il n'était pas autant lui-même –justement- il en aurait ri. Quelle vaste blague. Tant d'années à poursuivre des chimères.

Et le revoilà, au point de départ, entouré par ces mêmes personnes qu'il avait si souvent jugées inférieures et qui, pourtant, avaient parfaitement réussi. Là où lui-même avait échoué. Plusieurs fois.

Plutôt que rire, il aurait dû pleurer. Mais ce comportement lui était autant étranger que le précédent, alors il se cantonna à son air las habituel. Il aperçut son reflet dans la vitre, flou, et au travers duquel s'étalait Konoha plongé dans la pénombre. Bientôt tout le village s'éveillerait et il lui faudrait aller se mêler à la population, essuyer les commentaires acides et les regards mauvais. Pas que cela puisse l'atteindre réellement, mais tout de même ça allait être difficile de se cantonner aux missions basiques, de refaire ses preuves, quand il se savait plus puissant que les sept huitième de ce village. Pire, il pourrait décimer les rangs de l'ANBU à lui seul. Et pourtant, il lui faudrait s'acquitter de sa dette et se reforger une réputation fiable, recommencer en bas de l'échelle quand il aurait pu trôner au sommet et cracher sur les échelons le précédant sans état d'âme. De toute évidence, il lui faudrait s'armer de patience. Et de la patience, il n'en avait pas.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il ne serait pas réellement le bienvenu ici. Il avait bafoué trop de règles pour être totalement accepté parmi ce qui avait été les siens, même ce qui avait été son ''groupe d'amis'' –et ce terme lui tira un ricanement amer, il n'avait jamais pu se considérer comme appartenant à mais plutôt comme victime de leurs réunions- le jaugerait avec suspicion. Son seul allié sera Naruto. Et il n'était pas persuadé que celui-ci redore réellement son image – s'en remettre au blond était même complétement suicidaire…

Mais il s'en fichait un peu, à vrai dire, la seule chose qui demeurait importante était cette jeune femme au sourire un peu niais et au front un rien trop large. Auprès de Sakura il trouverait sa rédemption. Il y trouverait également un moyen d'apporter une gloire nouvelle à son clan et une épouse de choix. Elle était serviable, docile et suffisamment attachée à lui pour cautionner ses comportements et son manque de conversation –au pire, elle parlerait pour deux ce qui ne l'avait jamais dérangée. Pire, c'était lui qui s'en fatiguait d'avance.

Oui, Sakura Haruno serait un excellent choix.

En plus, il ne devrait pas trop se fouler, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Dans un demi-sourire narquois, il regagna son lit désert et se questionna brièvement sur l'absence de son frère ainé.

Tant mieux, les discutions familiales attendraient. Il n'avait, de toute façon, pas grand-chose à dire et il n'était pas vraiment versé dans les accolades fraternelles et dans les déclarations d'amour. Nouveau ricanement sec et il regagna son lit, fait à quatre épingles et indiquant clairement qu'il était inutilisé depuis plusieurs jours, et chassa d'un geste de la tête –qui replaça parfaitement sa mèche ébène sur son front- cette constatation.

* * *

 **. . .**

Installé sur son trône, l'homme tâtait sa barbe négligemment d'une main tandis que l'autre, portée devant ses yeux, tenait entre le pouce et l'index une petite bille. Dans celle-ci s'élevait des volutes noires, tourbillonnant en un lent ballet, s'étirant, virevoltant et se frottant aux bords de verre avec grâce.

Itachi ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la sphère, totalement hypnotisé, son cœur s'emballant dangereusement et le sang dans ses veines était en ébullition. Son corps lui semblait peser des tonnes et ses mains, affreusement moites se tendait futilement vers l'objet.

Geste inutile s'il en est puisque l'homme, goguenard, le tançait d'un regard dédaigneux depuis son piédestal. Le mettant au défi de franchir l'espace les séparant et d'attraper son bien.

L'homme ricana, de ce rire ressemblant à un croassement, et il planta ses yeux de glace dans ceux ébène d'Itachi.

 _« - Ce peut-il qu'un homme soit moins sage qu'un corbeau ? » (*)_

Encore ce rire, transperçant.

Itachi se redressa, réveillé, et s'aperçut que ses membres étaient trempés, plaquant de transpiration. Un battement continu l'informa qu'il pleuvait à l'extérieur.

 _« La confiance est votre faiblesse... »_

Il était dans l'appartement de Sakura, il faisait toujours nuit à l'extérieur et il avait dû s'endormir seulement une poignée d'heures. Dans le lit de la jeune fille.

 _« L'espoir est une illusion... »_

Il observa sa main trembler et ferma ses doigts sur le drap humide, le serrant dans le creux de son poing jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent et qu'il se sente redevenir maître de son corps.

 _« Répétez-vous que ce ne sont pas vraiment vos amis... »_

Ce rêve était différent des autres. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé en tête à tête avec le Dieu-Corbeau jusqu'à présent… Que cela signifiait-il ?

 _« C'était bien de votre faute, tout était de votre faute... Vous finirez seul… »_

Son cœur était affolé et sa respiration courte, ses oreilles bourdonnaient toujours de cet éclat de joie qui sonnait comme un glas et une flamme noire léchait son âme.

 _« Ils se retourneront contre vous... »_

Il sentait le feu en lui, un feu qu'il pensait éteint, qui renaissait lentement de ses braises pour s'élever et déclencher l'incendie au sein de ses entrailles.

 _« Tuez-les tous, avant qu'ils ne vous tuent... »_

Il se tordit, mal à l'aise dans sa propre enveloppe charnelle. Les flammes vrillant son âme et s'étirantt dans une lente conquête le long de ses veines.

 _« Vous êtes le pion de forces invisibles... »_

Glacé et le lit moite, il prit la direction de la salle de bain. Les lieux semblaient déserts et ce silence de plombs l'asphyxiait. Une douche serait nécessaire pour le sortir de cette torpeur étouffante qui l'habitait.

 _« Il n'y a pas d'issue, pas dans cette vie, pas dans la suivante... Le feu noir se déchainera dans votre cœur, cédez… Cédez et offrez-vous à la Puissance… » (*²)_

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

(*) Citation de Confucius.

(*²) L'ensemble des phrases en italique sont inspirées de Yogg-Saron ( _World of Warcraft_ ), c'est un passage que j'adore et qui m'a marquée. BREF. (Oh, et Yogg-Saron est lui-même inspiré d'HP Lovecraft) Mon dieu, WoW me manque. Snif. (Coucou, je suis trop geek pour mon propre bien !(Entre la fin de ce chapitre et sa publication, j'ai repris. Je suis faible!)

* * *

L **es réponses aux reviews anonymes (Amour sur vous!) :**

Sky00 : Coucou toi ! Je me sens plus légère maintenant que je ne suis plus maudite, vraiment, quel bonheur, quel joie, quelle allégresse, je chante, je danse, je… Bref, tu as compris. Du coup, dans ce chapitre il y a quelques nouvelles infos, j'espère que tu seras un peu moins frustrée (Si c'est le cas malgré tout, steuplé me re-maudis pas ahaha) Je t'embrasse et mille merci pour ton soutient sans failles ! Des cœurs !

Nami : Une petite nouvelle ! Merci pour tes commentaires, je suis vraiment ravie que tu aies pris la peine de commenter ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu ne m'en veux pas, j'ai été un peu longue (encore…) Mais que veux-tu, le temps passe trop vite… Ahlala. Bisous !

Amnou : Coucou ! Déjà, tu me gâtes dans ce commentaire, j'en rougis de bonheur ! Donc, merci, vraiment ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre t'apportera quelques nouvelles infos sur ce qui les attend… Ca approche, ça approche ! Enfin, dans ma tête du moins, sur le papier (autrement nommé document Word hum) c'est autre chose… Merci encore et des bisous!

 _À bientôt pour de jolies retrouvailles amicales toute en douceur et miel ! (Vive le trio de boulets !) Comme d'habitude, si tu laisses une trace de ton passage, je te vouerai un culte (Non, ceci n'est pas du tout extrême allons!)_


	15. Uchiha au carré

BONNE ANNÉE (Et joyeux Noël!)

Certes, on est le 24 janvier mais mieux vaut tard que.. Ok, je suis ridicule, Mea Culpa. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que le temps avait filé si vite, voyez vous, il a neigé alors j'ai entamé mon hibernation et... Bref. Je n'ai pas d'excuses.

Ce chapitre (tente une nouvelle fois de se justifier, ne lâche rien) a été pénible. Je l'ai écrit, effacé intégralement, tripoté quelques heures pour l'oublier pendant des semaines et j'ai finalement refait quelque chose de TOTALEMENT différent de ce que j'avais prévu. Pas une seule ligne ne corresponds à mon premier jet et comme il est tout chaud, tout neuf, j'ai pas encore le recul nécessaire pour dire qu'il mérite d'être brûler alors je le poste avant de changer d'avis lalala.

Désolée pour les mois qui filent (présenté ainsi on peut dire que je n'y peux rien... Hum) et pour mon inconstance quant aux réponses (je réponds à mes messages privés dans la foulée, après publication ! Amour sur vous!) (Mais comme il est 3h du matin c'est peut-être pas encore gagné! Sans doute demain! Je suis tellement désolééééée)

Bonne lecture ! (Il est sensiblement plus long, j'essaie de me faire pardonner héhéhéé)

* * *

 **Chapitre 15.**

 **Uchiha au carré.**

* * *

Itachi, l'esprit trouble et le cervelet tournant à plein régime, s'extirpa de la cabine glacée pour s'enrouler dans la serviette de bain la plus proche. Sous le jet réfrigéré, son corps lui semblait moins ardent. Mais l'impression de chaleur, de morsure, demeurait. Il avait chaud en dedans, froid à l'extérieur, se sentait moite et pourtant transi par l'air glacé de la petite pièce.

Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui, bon sang ? Il s'échinait à comprendre ce rêve, à reconnaître les mots employés, à décrypter la teneur du message mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : tout cela n'était qu'une mise en garde des plus lugubres agrémentées de quelques bribes de sa précédentes existences, de cette vie emplie d'erreurs qu'il avait abandonnée trop tôt et où il n'avait été qu'un pantin entre les mains d'hommes puissants et profondément corrompus. Cette époque était révolue, pas vrai ?

Non, vraisemblablement. L'humanité n'était pas une sinécure, des hommes issus des ténèbres ils y en auraient toujours, peu importaient les époques et les manières finalement, les raisons demeuraient toujours semblables : Pouvoir, soumission, argent.

Il retint un soupir et observa son reflet dans le petit miroir embué de la salle de bain typiquement féminine -le lavabo croulait littéralement sous les flacons divers et variés- et se trouvait une mine à faire peur. S'il allait, là, maintenant, dans l'aire de jeu du village il mettrait moins d'une minute à la rendre déserte, les enfants s'enfuyant en chouinant pour se cacher dans les jupes de leurs mères. Il força ses lèvres à s'étirer dans une esquisse de sourire plutôt ratée, ce dernier l'affligeait d'un air dément qui augmentait singulièrement le potentiel de terreur-d'-enfants. Ses cernes, bien qu'elles aient toujours été omniprésentes, creusaient désormais son visage en deux sillons profonds et violacés et faisaient ressortir ses yeux gonflés par le manque de sommeil. Pourtant il dormait. Beaucoup. Et mal. Terriblement agité, il se reposait plus aisément quand il n'avait clos les paupières, vaguement léthargique, que dans les bras de Morphée, quel comble.

Des éclats de voix et quelques rires haut perchés portèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles et il fronça les sourcils. Avant de se reprendre, plaquant son indifférent façiès sur ses traits et s'habillant précipitamment.

Sakura avait de la visite et il se devait d'être présent pour exhiber leur oh combien romantique vie de couple aux yeux de la populace. Et s'il ne se fourvoyait pas, la visiteuse était la pipelette en cheffe Yamanaka, raison supplémentaire de mettre son grain de sel dans la pièce d'à coté.

Il rejoignit le salon, lentement, se rendant le témoin invisible de la discution amicale entre les deux jeunes femmes et haussa un sourcil surpris quand il entendit la petite blonde expliquer -à grand renfort de cris indignés- sa prochaine mission.

Était-elle informée du caractère confidentiel de ces missions d'infiltrations ? De l'enjeu si cette conversation était surprise par autre que lui ? Et des risques qu'elle prenait en agissant de la sorte ? Car si le village serait discréditer, Ino en étant sur le terrain serait en première ligne pour des représailles. Ces jeunes et leur insouciance…

Il apprit donc que la jeune fleuriste devait se travestir et infiltrer une bande de renégats affiliés à ce serpent d' Orochimaru. Les informations sur ce groupe viendrait des bandits capturés au Village de la Cascade par l'équipe 7 et cuisiné par le soin des services secret de ce village. Ceux-ci aurait trouvé un lien entre un groupuscule masculin plutôt violent et Orochimaru, ce dernier les rémunéreraient pour chaque enfant ou civil capturé, Il ne visait pas les ninjas, ce qu était une nouvelle étonnante. Il en avait assez entendu et les lamentations d'Ino concernant son départ prochain commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs -ce qui était facheux, sa patience étant connue pour être légendaire. La voix de crécelle de la blonde et ses pronostics de mort n'étant pas franchement palpitant, il décida d'indiquer sa présence.

Il stoppa nette sa progression, toutefois, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte donnant sur le salon, en entendant Sakura se racler la gorge et hésiter. Il dût se pencher en avant pour percevoir sa voix, faible et repentante, hésitante et trébuchante. Voilà qui ne lui ressemblait pas, elle, si affirmée et volcanique.

Et un doute le prit. La médec-nin devait s'en vouloir, suite aux confessions ultra-secrètes de son amie -il aurait rit de son sarcasme, mais vraiment, aucun respect pour la voie ninja !- de ne pouvoir elle-même livrer ses petits secrets. La rose devait brûler d'informer son amie de son départ prochain et potentiellement définitif.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette conversation se poursuivre, les risques étaient trop grands. Si Ino était découverte, il lui suffirait de tuer les quelques malfrats de bas-étage qu'elle devait sonder. Si eux, sous-entendu la tête de mule rose et lui-même, étaient découverts, ils se retrouveraient avec Circé, Orochimaru, les sbires de ce dernier et une partie du village contre eux. Le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Deux morts étaient largement suffisantes, merci bien, il tenait a profiter un peu de cette troisième chance.

« - Ino, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose... » Souffla l'Haruno

Il ouvrit en grand la porte et pénétra dans la pièce dans une attitude qu'il affecta innocente, se dirigeant lentement vers la cuisine et n'adressant qu'un bref signe de tête aux deux commères en guise de salut.

L'Haruno tressaillit et se tassa dans le divan sous le regard menaçant qu'il lui envoya, elle avait ostensiblement blêmi et il sût qu'il avait éviter le pire. Il soupira et s'isola dans la petite kitchenette, s'adossant au plan de travail histoire d'écouter tranquillement la suite de leur petite aparté.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi Uchiha fabrique chez toi de si bon matin ? » Articula le plus discrètement possible -et d'un timbre un tantinet hystérique qui ne trompait personne- la blonde.

Itachi se rengorgea de son petit effet, Yamanaka avait plongé sur ce nouveau scoop, éludant totalement la précédente tentative de son amie pour s'épancher.

« - Allons, Ino, tu sais bien qu'avec Itachi... » Soupira Sakura, vaincue « Enfin, tu vois quoi. » Compléta-t-elle d'une voix amère et sans guère d'entrain.

L'Uchiha se remplit posément une tasse de café et décida de se mêler à ses semblables, une fois n'est pas coutume, coupant ainsi l'herbe sous le pied à pipelette-en-cheffe qui s'apprêtait à effectuer un interrogatoire en règle.

« - Itachi-sama ! » S'enthousiasma cette dernière, ces iris bleus pétillants et avides d'informations croustillantes « Bien dormi? »

L'homme esquissa un demi-sourire, exprimant un semblant d'amusement compris de lui seul avant de susurrer lentement « Pas vraiment, non. »

Cette réponse eut le mérite de faire rougir Sakura jusqu'aux racines tant le sous-entendu gravelleux était évident et de faire bondir Ino, celle-ci poussant des petits cris aigus hautement irritant en souriant comme si c'était un scoop incroyable.

« - Vous passez pas mal de temps ensemble, pas vrai ? » S'enquit-elle, son sourire avenant d'avantage étiré et ses dents parfaitement alignées emprisonnant sa langue entre leur blancheur. Elle était jolie, Yamanaka. Insupportable mais jolie. Itachi chassa cette pensée nauséabonde et hocha simplement la tête, Sakura s'étant enfermé dans un mutisme gêné qui ne semblait nullement déranger la curieuse, trop intéressée par l'héritier Uchiha pour prendre les états d'âme de son amie en considération.

« - Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble, exactement ? »

« - En terme de mois, de jours, d'heures.. ? » Cingla Sakura en roulant des yeux « Un peu près un mois. » Finit-elle par cracher avec hargne « Ca va, tu es contente, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut miss potin ? »

« - Ne le prends pas si mal, je suis heureuse pour toi. » S'exclama la blonde en exagérant sa mine offusquée et en pivotant vers la future déserteuse « Vraiment. » Les yeux bleus s'orientèrent en direction de l'Uchiha, silencieux et elle poursuivit, nonchalante « Parce qu'il faut dire que je m'inquiétais, tes dernières relations étaient pour le moins sordides et je ne sais même plus à quand remonter ton dernier réel petit-ami. »

« - Ino ! » S'étrangla la concernée en prenant une couleur pivoine qui pouvait être due à la colère ou à la honte.

« - Tu finis toujours par les jeter au bout d'une ou deux semaines ! Ce charmant jeune homme, le blond là, celui qui travaille aux transcriptions, par exemple...»

« - Ok, on a compris, merci. » La coupa Sakura, des étincelles dangereuses flottant dans les yeux.

« - Mais... »

« - Stop. »

Yamanaka haussa des épaules, boudeuse, et la médec-nin se détends sensiblement.

« - Vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui ? » S'informa, plus pour alléger l'atmosphère que réellement par intérêt, l'homme.

« - Si, à huit heures. » Répondit l'invitée en levant précipitamment les yeux sur l'horloge « Kami-sama, déjà ! Je file ! On se voit bientôt, vous deux ! »

Elle s'extirpa du canapé et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour épeler son prénom, elle s'en fut dans une vague odeur de parfum féminin et de mèches dorées.

« - Du silence ! » Ronronna pratiquement la rose en lançant tomber sa tête en arrière dans le canapé.

« - Tu ne dois pas parler de notre mission. » Attaqua directement le cœur du problème un Uchiha un brin énervé. « Cela nous causerait préjudice. »

« - Je n'allais pas... »

« - Garde tes belles paroles pour quelqu'un qui te croira. Si jamais tu nous vends, cela augmentera grandement nos chances d'échecs et je te pensais consciente des risques que l'on court déjà actuellement, sans rajouter de problèmes supplémentaires. »

Elle avala sa salive et acquiesça sommairement, un voile d'inquiétude obscurcissant ses traits.

« - Est-ce qu'on reviendra un jour, tu penses ? »

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, un léger souffle, et il sait qu'elle doit ruminer cette question depuis un bon moment. Lui-même se l'est posée souvent, par le passé. Mais la situation n'est pas la même. Rien n'est identique. Alors il a envie de la rassurer. Ou peut-être est-ce de se convaincre également, qu'importe au fond ?

« - Nous reviendrons. »

« - J'ai peur. » Avoua-t-elle et l'Uchiha sentit toute la détresse de la jeune femme dans ce simple feulement, dans cette légère hésitation, dans ce frémissement de voix.

« - Ce serait anormal si ce n'était pas le cas. » Lui concèda-t-il

« - Tu ne comprends pas. Comment le pourrais-tu ? » Et l'Haruno semblait se parler à elle même, lointaine, le regard perdu par dessus l'épaule du brun. « Jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours compté sur les autres. Il y à toujours eu quelqu'un, peu importe ce que je faisais. Je suis une assistée, incapable d'avancer sans que l'on me tienne la main, alors ici… Cet inconnu, ce vide vers lequel on fonce… Ca me fait peur. Parce que pour la toute première fois, je ne pourrais compter que sur moi-même, cette mission ne reposera que sur mes épaules, que sur mes actes, mes capacités et, si jamais je m'effondre, si je faiblis, si je faillis, je t'entraînerai dans ma chute. »

La confession imposa un léger moment de réflexion à son vis-à-vis. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas et même sa voix paraissait incertaine, sur un fil, légèrement vacillante. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'assister à un numéro d'équilibriste, évoluant sur son fil surplombant les vies tranquilles, et trébuchant en contemplant le vide sous ses pieds. Tombera ou tombera pas ? Elle avançait, lentement, si lentement, et tantôt fixait l'horizon, tantôt le creux sans fond, et elle tanguait, elle s'essoufflait de ne pas voir d'arrivée, de marcher à l'aveugle.

« - Tu ne seras pas seule, à aucun moment. »

« - Peut-être pas mais tu ne me seras d'aucune aide. »

Il frémit imperceptiblement. Il ne le sait que trop, qu'il sera un fardeau. Son sharingan lui manque, peut-être même plus que ses techniques. Parce qu'il imposait l'horreur et le respect et évitait souvent les confrontations avant même qu'il n'ait à mobiliser son chakra.

« - Si, c'est là que tu te trompes. » Sourit l'homme, calme d'apparence malgré le crève-coeur qu'elle vient de lui envoyer à la tête. Sakura a besoin de soutien, une dispute supplémentaire serait stupide. « Je serais là pour te tenir la main à chaque fois que tu en auras besoin. Tu n'es pas seule . »

Elle esquissa un sourire partiel qui n'atteignit pas vraiment les yeux verts et approuva d'un geste de la tête.  
Ils restèrent ainsi, plongés chacun dans leurs propres réflexion sans rajouter un mot, le silence emplissant tout l'espace et n'offrant aucune distraction. Ils devaient s'apprivoiser, apprendre à accepter les moments méditatifs de l'autre, supporter les questionnements et les doutes, endurer le quotidien. Ils n'auraient que l'autre comme allié, témoin et supporter infaillible de ce qu'il se passera une fois dehors, ailleurs, si loin de ce petit village qui les avaient vu naître.

Sakura s'étira, rompant le calme de l'instant, et se hissa sur ses jambes. Elle ne prononça pas un mot supplémentaire et s'affaira, rassemblant ses armes en quelques gestes affairés.

« - Je vais m'entraîner. » Informa-t-elle soudainement, relevant la tête pour planter ses iris dans ceux d'Itachi comme si elle prenait conscience de sa présence pour la première fois. Il n'eut aucune réaction, fin observateur il trouvait qu'il était plutôt évident qu'elle allait s'entraîner, merci, ses capacités de compréhension allaient bien. « Tu m'accompagnes ? » Proposa plus doucement la rose et l'hésitation dans cette simple phrase fit répondre automatiquement l'Uchiha.

« - Hn. »

Oui, ils allaient s'entraîner, parfaire leur duo et botter les fesses de Circé si elle s'avérait gênante. Ils étaient une équipe, peu importait ce qu'ils en pensaient, et c'est en tant que telle qu'ils évolueraient dorénavant.

Quelques minutes supplémentaires et les deux équipiers étaient dans les rues de Konoha, voguant côte à côte vers le terrain d'entraînement dans un étrange silence compréhensif.

* * *

 **. . .**

« - SAKURA-CHAAAAAA... »

La fin du cri hystérico-destructeur d'ouïe se perdit tandis qu'il effectua un vol plané à travers champs digne d'un lanceur de disque professionnel. Sakura Haruno, mains sur les hanches et sourire angélique aux lèvres, l'observa retomber lourdement quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin avec une délectation mauvaise qui fit déglutir douloureusement Sai, un peu en retrait, et qui lui donna sérieusement envie de fuir.

Il semblerait que leur amie leurs tienne rigueur de leur absence inexpliquée, finalement.

« - Alors, vous êtes de retour. » Constata la tortionnaire en plaçant une main au dessus de ses yeux, en une visière rudimentaire qui lui fit plisser les yeux, pour mieux apprécier la scène du jeune renardeau dont la tête s'était enfoncée dans la terre boueuse du terrain. Elle pivota agilement et pointa un doigt furieux sur Sai « Je t'en veux ! Beaucoup ! Sache-le ! » Glapit-elle avant de foncer dans ses bras et de s'y serrer. « J'ai bien cru que vous y étiez rester, bande d'imbéciles ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte du sang d'encre que je me suis faite ? »

Les bras du jeune peintre restèrent ballants quelques longues secondes et son regard affolé se balada sur Sakura, sur le cadavre de Naruto au loin, sur l'aîné Uchiha qui semblait s'ennuyer prodigieusement quelques mètres à droite, sur le terrain semi-déboissé, à nouveau sur le corps de Sakura, puis sur ses cheveux trop roses, puis sur Naruto qui semblait revenir à la vie péniblement en injuriant copieusement le monde entier, avant de finalement rendre son étreinte à la jeune femme.

« - C'est bon de vous revoir. » S'extirpa finalement leur coéquipière des bras possessifs de Sai -maintenant qu'il avait acquis la certitude que c'était réel, il ne lâchait plus le frêle corps féminin- « Lâche-moi, Sai. » Menaça-t-elle et le regard de l'interpellé porta sur l'hyperactif blond qui était couvert de boue, le faisait lâcher prise instantanément.

Prudent, il s'éloigna même d'un pas. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

« - Où étiez-vous ? » Grinça la rose et ils surent que le véritable problème arrivait. Parce qu'il faudrait avouer ce qu'ils avaient été faire, ça c'était la partie facile, mais surtout avec qui. Et là… Que Kami-sama soit avec eux.

« - On a du fouiller un coin paumé du monde, Je te jure, dans le désert et inhabité depuis genre le 1er hokage, une mission bien bien naze si tu veux mon avis. » Répondit Naruto, la bouche en avant et le nez froncé en une moue d'enfant capricieux qui n'adoucit pas son amie pour un sou.

« - Et il fallait deux ninjas pour faire ça? » S'étonna sincèrement l'inquisitrice et, au regard que les deux garçons s'échangèrent, elle flaira qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose d'important.

« - On était pas vraiment deux, en réalité... » Tenta doucement le blond avant de ricaner bêtement, un rire stressé et irrépressible, sa main grattant nerveusement sa nuque tandis qu'il essayait de se sortir de ce mauvais pas. « Quelqu'un nous a rejoint à Suna pour compléter l'équipe. » Acheva dans un souffle l'Uzumaki et, en voyant la mine perplexe de sa plus vieille amie, il sut qu'ils étaient fichus.

« - Ah oui ? Et qui ça ? »

La question, inoffensive de prime abord, était piégeuse. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'elle avait du mal prendre le fait d'être confinée au village alors qu'eux deux étaient envoyés en mission. Pire, elle avait été remplacée par une tierce personne, alors qu'elle était disponible et aurait pu partir en leur compagnie. Naruto croisa les pupilles noires et inexpressives de Sai et déglutit. Le lâche, il lui laissait faire le sale boulot.

« - Saku… S'il te plaît, essaie de rester calme... » Intima le blond dans un vague sourire conciliant qui hérissa la rose.

« - Je suis calme. » Aboya-t-elle. « Alors, c'était qui cet équipier mystère ? »

Première erreur. Elle détestait qu'on laisse sous-entendre qu'elle n'était pas maître d'elle. Le Jinchuriku opéra un discret retrait, s'éloignant pas par pas de la future furie.

« - Sasuke est de retour, Saku. » Avoua-t-il avant de tourner courageusement les talons « Hina-chan m'attends, à toute ! » Glapit-il en disparaissant à toutes jambes.

« - Quel courage. » Marmonna Sai mais sa phrase se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il surprit le regard flamboyant de l'Haruno se poser sur lui « Je dois voir Kakashi-sama. » Décréta-t-il avant de s'éclipser par le même chemin que son coéquipier.

Ou, tout du moins, l'entreprendre. Parce qu'il ne put fuir, une main s'abattant sans pitié sur son épaule et le clouant sur place. Une main ferme, large, aux longs doigts pâles qui n'avaient rien de masculine et qui, pourtant, n'appartenait pas à Sakura. Lentement, le peintre fit volte-face et se figea définitivement quand il tomba nez à nez avec l'Uchiha. Pas l'insupportable, l'autre, le mort.

« - Quel nom a-t-il donné ? » Exigea sans ambages celui-ci.

La politesse était vraiment quelque chose de surfait dans l'éducation Uchiha, visiblement. Pourquoi s'embarrasser à utiliser des formules de bienséances quand il suffit de cracher un ordre, allons. L'ANBU se redressa de toute sa hauteur et toisa le petit impudent de ses yeux vaguement similaire aux prunelles ébènes du malappris, bien décidé à ne pas offrir le plaisir d'obéir à ce dernier.

« - Mon frère est-il de retour dans ce village, oui ou non ? » Reformula l'aïné et son ton acide fit naître un sourire chez Sai. Clairement pas impressionné, ce dernier reprit sa route sans accorder d'avantage d'attention à l'Uchiha et ses questions à la noix. Qu'il se débrouille.

Sakura émit un ricanement en voyant Itachi se faire planter de la sorte, le bras en l'air et les traits figés, mêlés d'étonnement et de mépris avant de prendre réellement mesure de l'ampleur de cette nouvelle.

Sasuke Uchiha, LE Sasuke Uchiha, était de retour. Il était revenu. Ce petit lâche, cet infâme égoiste, lui faisait l'honneur de ramener ses fesses dans son village natal où il avait abandonné -pour une énième fois consécutive- ses amis et son équipe. Et elle, évidement. Une sordide histoire de rédemption au bord des lèvres et quelques promesses vaseuses puis une absence de plusieurs années. Et il était revenu.

Qu'était-elle supposée ressentir après pareille annonce ? Avant, il y à si longtemps, elle aurait été transportée de joie, sur un petit nuage de mousse, peut-être même aurait-elle chantonner une chanson mielleuse sous le balcon de son Rom… Sasuke. Mais cette époque était révolue. Finie. Hors de question de se pavaner devant lui et de lui donner du Sasuke-kun avec les yeux larmoyants et la bouche en cœur. Elle avait tellement couru après lui qu'elle aurait du obtenir une médaille pour les kilomètres parcourus. Par toutes les saintes divinités, qu'on lui donne la force de supporter ce petit salopard ! Parce qu'elle l'avait toujours en travers de la gorge sa promesse sans fondement de retour rapide et ce baiser si chaste qu'elle s'était demandée comment elle avait pu en rêver. La passion était étrangère à Sasuke. Comme la plupart des émotions, de toute évidence.

Mais elle s'enflammait. Encore. Sans doute était-elle un peu aigrie, finalement.

Un vertige la saisit et elle tituba jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre couché sur le flanc pour se laisser choir sans grâce contre le bois séché. Elle croisa sans réellement s'en soucier les yeux interrogateurs de son patient – et fardeau. Et plus ou moins ami. Moins que plus- et ce dernier s'approcha, la rejoignant en quelques enjambées pour se laisser tomber à ses côtés.

« - C'est une mauvaise blague. » Se convainquit-elle, cherchant chez son voisin une trace d'un quelconque amusement mais il demeurait silencieux et pensif.

« - Je dois y aller. » S'excusa-t-il brusquement. « Rentre boire un thé, Sakura, je te rendrai visite tout à l'heure. » Reprit-il, plus doux, avant de la remettre sur ses pieds de force.

Et soudain, elle fut seule, debout au centre du terrain d'entraînement, Alors, faute de mieux, elle rentra chez elle se faire une infusion apaisante.

 **. . .**

* * *

Itachi Uchiha traversa le village tranquillement, de son allure calme et posée, le visage impassible. Les locaux l'observait, un mélange de crainte teintée de respect et d'un brin de compassion hypocrite dans leurs regards curieux, en s'écartant de son passage mais l'ancien déserteur n'en avait cure. Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'avis d'étrangers n'importait plus, il avait trop vu, trop vécu, trop survécu à l'horreur pour être accepté à bras ouverts et, au fond, la crainte lui convenait mieux que la pitié. Parce qu'elle prouvait qu'il valait quelque chose, lui, qui avait tout perdu. Et aujourd'hui, plus que tout autre jour, leurs avis n'avaient aucune sorte d'importance, trop submergé par ses pensées qu'il était pour se rendre compte de l'effet de foule autour de lui.

Alors il avançait, droit devant, le cœur dansant la salsa dans ses oreilles et le cerveau embrumé de souvenirs, vers ce petit garçon qu'il avait fait devenir monstre, vers ce monstre qu'il avait transformé en homme, vers ce frère qu'il avait protégé et poussé à la haine, vers cette seule famille qu'il avait pu sauvegarder mais malheureusement pas préserver. Leur dernière rencontre avait été belle. Toutes les précédentes avaient été un immense gâchis. Il comptabilisait ses erreurs, ses manquements, ses non-dits et leurs conséquences, silencieusement, en marchant posément dans les rues de leurs enfances. Si l'on pouvait seulement considérer qu'ils eurent droit à celle-ci. Les Uchiha ne demeuraient pas innocents longtemps, et ces deux frères plus que tous autres avaient mûrit prématurément. L'un à cause d'une trop grande puissance, l'autre par le biais d'un massacre sanglant. Deux orphelins avant l'heure. Deux damnés, deux maudits, dont le destin se jouait continuellement.

Il sortit de ses songes à l'approche du bâtiment occupé par son cadet, deux étages et il y serait. Face à face, remords inutiles contre repenti futile. Itachi ne cherchait pas la rédemption, il n'y avait pas le droit, il vivrait avec le poids de ses actes et de ses erreurs mais Sasuke méritait une seconde chance, lui qui lui avait ôter la première voulait qu'il en prenne conscience. Alors il lui faudrait parler, mettre les choses à plat et renouer un lien qui avait été tailladé à la hache. Et parler, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui était aisé. Défaut familial, paraît-il.

Il grimpa, toujours de ce pas assuré, les marches menant au second pallier et pénétra sans hésiter dans l'appartement. Obscurité et silence.

Les tentures étaient tirées, ne laissant filtrer aucune lumière dans la pièce et rien ne troublait la tranquillité des lieux, aucun signe d'une présence, d'un retour potentiel de l'enfant déchu.

Il avança d'un pas, se positionnant plus en avant dans ce qu'il savait être un petit living-room et il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui plus qu'il ne la vit. Pas l'ombre d'un mouvement, d'une respiration, d'âme qui vive.

L'Uchiha retint un soupir et s'apprêta à rejoindre la chambre quand, délicatement, une lame acérée vint déposer sa marque glacée sur sa carotide. Le kunai sous la gorge, l'aura puissante de son petit-frère dans le dos, il se maudit de son incapacité nouvelle à discerner les pièges.

« - Les habitudes ont la vie dure. » Dit-il simplement.

Sasuke ne fit pas un geste, ne dit pas un mot. L'arme entaillant légèrement la gorge pâle de l'aîné et un demi-sourire aux lèvres, il patienta. Sans doute espérait-il provoquer une réaction défensive, un geste de protection mais Itachi demeura immobile, impassible malgré le cisaillement de sa peau.

« - C'est ta nouvelle façon de dire bonjour ? » S'enquit de ce timbre neutre caractéristique l'ancien déserteur.

« - Seulement pour toi. » Le glaça la voix coupante de son cadet.

Et d'un mouvement fluide, il rengaina l'arme blanche et disparut du champs de vision. Dans un bruissement de tissus, les rideaux s'ouvrirent et la clarté prit possession de la pièce. Nonchalant, Sasuke s'adossa au mur jouxtant les fenêtres et jaugea son aîné de ce regard froid qui aurait fait frémir n'importe qui.

« - Alors c'est vrai ? »

Question rhétorique portant sur un sujet qu'Itachi n'avait aucunement envie d'aborder. Inutile de feindre l'innocence, l'un comme l'autre le percevait. Le grand Itachi était destitué du talent inné qui l'avait amener à ce rôle de génie vénéré du clan. Impuissant face à son jeune frère, quelle claque.

« - Comme tu vois. »

Le silence, encore. Il n'y avait pas de malaise dans celui-ci, simplement une observation mutuelle, une prise de contact visuelle et un début d'acceptation. Sasuke assimilait le retour d'Itachi à la vie et Itachi le retour de Sasuke à Konoha. Faits aussi incongrus l'un que l'autre, finalement.

« - Comptes-tu rester ? » S'enquit l'héritier du clan en se détournant de son analyse pour rejoindre le coin cuisine.

Il ouvrit les armoires délicatement et y piocha deux tasses et leurs coupoles avant de mettre de l'eau a bouillir. Loin de s'offusquer de cette absence de réponse, Itachi surveilla la température de l'eau du coin de l'eau en entreprenant de fouiller dans les étagères à la recherche du thé noir qu'affectionnait leur mère et qu'il était persuadé de trouver quelque part dans les placards. Il ne tressaillit pas quand un couteau vint se planter dans le bois juste contre son cuir chevelu, tranchant une mèche ébène et impactant violemment le meuble.

« - Le thé.» L'informa la voix moqueuse de son frère.

Précautionneusement, il retira la lame de la porte où elle s'était enfoncée et ouvrit l'armoire, cherchant des yeux la petite boite contenant les précieuses herbes. Une fois trouvée, il la referma et enfouit le coutelas dans le fond d'une de ses poches, extérieurement impassible. Il se retourna enfin et dévisagea l'homme lui faisant face, les épaules appuyées contre le mur de la même façon que quelques minutes avant et le visage totalement fermé Sasuke lui rendit son regard.

« - Je n'ai plus de chakra. » Commença Itachi d'une voix onctueuse qui fit plisser les yeux au plus jeune « Plus de Sharingan, non plus. » Quelque chose dans son ton dû alerter Sasuke car il se redressa légèrement « Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis sans défense alors garde tes jouets dans tes poches. »

La menace était à peine voilée. Pourtant le cadet sembla se détendre et, sans répondre, gagna l'espace cuisine pour disposer tasses et cuillères sur la petite table de bois avant de s'y installer, guettant les gestes de son frère avec un regard neuf, moins acéré, plus serein.

Le thé fut prêt et servit délicatement par les mains habiles d'Itachi dans la porcelaine. Ils savourèrent l'odeur, le goût, les souvenirs de ces effluves et les bons moments induits par ce thé noir affectionné par Mikoto plus que tous dans un calme respectueux.

« - Je n'ai plus bu ce thé depuis au moins une décennie. » Avoua l'aîné, les yeux au fond du breuvage noir et l'image du sourire de sa mère flottant dans l'espace.

« - Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'elle. » Confia Sasuke, sa main faisant osciller mécaniquement le liquide à l'intérieur de sa tasse,

« - Elle t'aimait. Plus que tout. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir. » Chuchota-t-il en retour sans lever les yeux. Mais l'image de Mikoto avait disparu, ne restait que cette couloir ébène caractéristique des Uchiha et cette odeur entêtante qui le faisait replonger en enfance.

« - Tu étais son préféré. » Ajouta sous le coup d'une impulsion Itachi. C'était la vérité mais il ne savait pas s'il était bon de l'exprimer de façon si crue. « Tu as toujours été son préféré. Elle te passait tout, pour peu que tu lui fasses un sourire. Elle m'a souvent suppliée de t'accorder plus de temps, je pense qu'elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas plus à t'offrir. »

« - Elle m'a déjà offert beaucoup. »

« - Elle aurait souhaité plus. Elle voyait que tu désirais apprendre, toi aussi, et que père n'était obnubilé que par mes fonctions. Mère était une brillante kunoichi, tu sais. Je l'ai entendue plus d'une fois se disputer avec père pour qu'il la laisse t'initier elle-même au ninjutsu. »

Itachi soupira. Cela remontait à si loin.

« - Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? » Demanda Sasuke et il vit son frère sursauter, visiblement surpris de cette question.

« - Les femmes de chef de clan ne se battent pas sans une très bonne raison de le faire et, de surcroît, ne servent pas de professeur. D'autres se chargent de cela, c'est indigne de leur condition. Elle a contourné allégrement les règles sur bien des points, pour nous. Peu d'héritiers ont eu la chance d'être autant élevés par leur mère. » Développa-t-il calmement sous le regard attentif de son petit frère, ce dernier buvait ses paroles et il était consterné qu'il ne soit pas informé de ces faits. Ils avaient été chanceux d'être choyés de la sorte et Sasuke ne le comprenait vraisemblablement qu'à l'instant. « Toutes ces fois où elle t'a informé sur les plantes et fleurs du jardin, elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Les petits bateaux qu'elle préparait pour le goûter et qu'elle glissait dans tes poches, les fois où elle t'accompagnait à la plaine de jeux et restait à la lisière de l'aire pour faire coucou, le chat qu'elle avait recueillit en douce parce que tu avais pleuré qu'il soit blessé et seul, les parties de cache-cache dans les salons où tu créais des cabanes-cachettes… Elle était mère avant d'être épouse. Et ce, dès que tu as ouvert les yeux. Père a tenté de s'opposer, bien entendu, mais elle avait un caractère qu'il était difficile de plier selon son bon vouloir. »

« - Et toi ? » Souffla le cadet d'une petite voix, prit dans le portrait emplit de tendresse de sa mère.

« - Moi, c'était différent. On attendait beaucoup de mon intégration à l'ANBU. J'étais la marionnette des anciens du clan, je servais leurs desseins avant tout alors père a soigneusement fait en sorte que je ne puisse être distrait. Il avait beaucoup d'emprise sur moi, j'étais jeune et naïf, j'obéissais. » Un léger accent de fatalité pointa et il l'effaça d'un sourire nostalgique en observant Sasuke, le menton posé dans ses bras repliés, qui écoutait religieusement. L'espace d'un instant, il entrevit le petit garçon qu'il fut et quelque chose se brisa en lui. Il aurait du savoir tout cela, se souvenir, connaître sa mère. Cela aurait dû être ainsi. Il aurait pu persuader les Uchiha de ne pas se révolter, de ne pas renverser le pouvoir, de rester membres du village. L'avenir aurait pu être différent. Mais il était jeune, tellement jeune, et il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, de toute façon.

« - Je vais rester. » Décida Sasuke en plongeant son regard de braise dans celui si identique de son frère « À Konoha, je vais rester. » répéta-t-il et Itachi sourit légèrement.

* * *

 **. . .**

Itachi revint tard. Pas qu'elle l'attendait, qu'il n'y ait pas de méprise, simplement elle le constata quand elle alla ouvrir la porte : il était tard, il faisait nuit et elle tombait d'épuisement.

Certes, peut-être qu'elle l'attendait un peu. Juste un chouia, parce qu'elle n'avait rien eu de mieux a faire, qu'elle se demandait ce qui lui avait prit tellement de temps et pourquoi il avait décidé de passer ce soir. Parce qu'il avait dit qu'il passerait, pas vrai ? Elle hésitait maintenant. La fatigue avait raison de ses facultés intellectuelles.

« -Il fait nuit noire. » Grinça la rose en claquant la porte après avoir laissé rentrer l'homme dans l'appartement et elle se donna l'impression d'être une vieille mégère de cinquante ans aigrie jusqu'à la moelle.

« - Fine observatrice. » Lui répondit l'inconscient.

« - Cela sous-entendait que ce n'est pas une heure pour rendre visite aux gens. » Persifla la jeune femme en se plantant face à lui, les bras croisés sous la poitrine et le regard furibond.

« - J'avais dit que je passerai. » Se justifia simplement l'Uchiha, nonchalant.

Elle soupira et retint un petit sourire. Elle aimait bien le fait qu'il respecte scrupuleusement ce qu'il disait, c'était quelque chose qu'elle appréciait, la fiabilité et l'honnêteté. Il était là, conformément à ce qu'il avait dit, elle ne pouvait le jeter dehors.

« - J'ai fait du thé. » Annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la pièce de vie, les remontrances étant terminées

« - Ca ira, merci. »

Il avait bu au minimum son poids en thé, aujourd'hui. Il s'installa dans le petit salon, à sa place habituelle -parce qu'étonnamment il commençait doucement à prendre ses marques dans le petit logement de Sakura- et patienta qu'elle revienne avec son breuvage. Il lui trouva les traits tirés et le regard triste mais n'en dit rien, l'observant boire à petites gorgées tout en cherchant visiblement ses mots.

« - Comment ça s'est passé ? » Posa-t-elle la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle cherchait un moyen moins abrupte de satisfaire sa curiosité mais son cerveau embrumé lui faisait défaut.

« - Plutôt bien. » Répondit le brun en passant la pulpe de ses doigts sur la fine entaille ornant son cou.

Le geste attira l'attention de la jeune femme et elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se rapprocher vivement, s'installant sur la table basse et passant ses jambes entre les siennes. Elle se pencha et, d'une pression de la main sur son menton, lui fit lever la tête pour mieux voir la plaie.

« - Tellement bien qu'il t'a menacé de t'ouvrir la gorge ? » Ironisa-t-elle en faisant apparaître le chakra vert médicale sur le bout de ses phalanges, passant rapidement celui-ci sur la coupure qui se résorba en quelques instants. « D'autres blessures pendant qu'on y est ? »

Il fit signe que non et elle recula légèrement, réalisant soudainement pleinement la proximité entre eux. Narquoise, elle posa ses paumes à plat sur la table et s'appuya en arrière.

« - Vous vous êtes battus ? »

« - Si c'était le cas, je serais encore mort. » Grogna de mauvaise grâce Itachi et le sourire amusé de la jeune femme le fit se renfrogner d'avantage. « Je n'ai plus de techniques, pour rappel. »

« - Exact. Mais quelque chose me dit que tu n'as pas dû te laisser faire malgré cela. »

Il haussa un sourcil surpris, étonné qu'elle soit si clairvoyante à son sujet. Mais sans doute était-ce naturel pour un ninja de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, il y avait un partie de dominance par la crainte très conséquente dans leurs vies.

« - Il compte s'installer ici. » L'informa-t-il, changeant volontairement de sujet.

« - Super. »

« - Mon petit-frère n'a plus tes bonnes grâces ? » Railla l'homme et le regard vert le foudroya instantanément.

« - On a déjà eu cette discussion. » Claqua Sakura, acide. Elle se redressa et s'étira. « Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit. »

Fin de la conversation, ce qu'elle pouvait être susceptible. L'Uchiha ricana silencieusement avant de prendre le même chemin qu'elle, s'installant précautionneusement de son côté du matelas en prenant garde de ne pas la frôler ou la déranger d'aucunes sortes. C'était déjà un petit miracle qu'elle ne le fasse pas dormir au pied de son lit.

« - Sakura ? » Chuchota-t-il

« - Hm ? »Répondit un vague grognement endormi.

« - On réussit notre mission, je récupère mon ninjutsu et j'apprends à mon frère a garder ses lames dans ses poches. »

« - Ça marche. » Bailla la rose avant de tendre la main.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif et elle se contenta d'hausser vaguement des épaules sous la couette.

« - Tu as dit que si j'avais peur tu serais là pour me tenir la main. » Rappela-t-elle et sa petite voix ensommeillée sonnait profondément enfantine.

Il ravala un rire et mêla ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme.

* * *

 **. . .**

« - Maître, Maître, Maître, Maître » Croassa à l'infini l'oiseau au sombre plumage.

Dans un geste exaspéré, l'homme tendit le bras et le volatile s'empressa de virevolter jusqu'à celui-ci, se jaugeant sur le poignet opalin. L'œil rouge, l'oiseau se tut, attendant l'approbation de son souverain et guettant attentivement les mouvements fatigués de ce dernier.

Surplombant de toute sa hauteur, leur créateur faisait face à une inconnue vêtue de peaux et dont l'odeur sanglante mettait en joie les carnassiers alentour.

Fière, le menton relevé avec arrogance et les traits nobles, elle s'exprimait avec ce détachement que confère le grand âge et les horreurs. Son corps frêle flottait dans sa cape de fourrure et sa cascade de cheveux tranchait sur les poils sombres, contraste d'autant plus singulier que ses traits juvéniles étaient encadrés de longues mèches blanchâtres.

Les ongles trop longs de la femme étaient profondément ancrés dans sa chair, entaillant sa paume et laissant glisser quelques gouttelettes de sang qui attiraient les corbeaux, ceux-ci l'encerclant dans une danse macabre sur un chant guttural et plaintif dont l'écho donnait le tournis.

« - Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici. » L'informa l'homme et sa voix tempêta, imposant le silence dans les rangs ailés. Les corbacs se ressemblèrent prestement sur les côtés de la caverne et entreprirent de garder le silence malgré l'odeur entêtante du sang et de la chair chaude.

La femme ne frémit pas, plantant ses iris voilées dans celles de l'homme et passant un long doigt cerclé d'une pierre précieuse sur ses lèvres qu'elle retroussa en un sourire mauvais.

« - Tes maudits piafs vont et viennent, toi tu es à jamais prisonnier de cette salle. Je suis libre, peut-être pas la bienvenue, mais libre d'y venir. Ploie devant moi, mon bon ami, célébrons nos retrouvailles et goûte ce sang qu'il te manque tant, je te l'ai amené en présent. »

Elle tend le bras lentement devant elle et ouvre la main, écartant ses doigts pareils à des serres. Quelques gouttes rubis s'étirèrent lentement et dans un bruit étouffé s'écrasèrent sur le sol poussiéreux, entachant d'une empreinte rougeâtre le tapis de terre. Quelques oiseaux battirent des ailes, s'étirèrent et protestèrent de leurs étranges voix criardes mais aucun ne s'envola. Parce qu'ici, l'on ne conteste pas le roi.

« - Hrafnaguo, roi des corbeaux, tu diriges la mort depuis si longtemps que la tienne doit être un doux rêve persistant. L'ennui doit te guetter, mon ami. Les humains sont si prévisibles, tellement naïf, moi les nuisibles me rendent corrosif. Laisse-moi passer, en échanger de mon entrée je te verserai en sang le tribu à payer. Pas le mien, bien sûr, mais par mes mains, des âmes demain se chargeront de pimenter ton sinistre dessein.»

« - Belle, cruelle et sanguinaire Circé, il y avait longtemps que nous n'avions plus fait affaire et c'est navré que je me dois de décliner. Le sang coulera mais je crains que ce ne soit déjà le cas. Et aujourd'hui ou demain, cela ne m'apporte rien.»

« - Soit, qu'il en soit fait selon ta volonté, roi des emplumés, Mais, il me faut te prévenir, à moi ne vient pas te plaire quand d'autres viendront te contraindre, je ne puis en ta faveur intervenir si ta décision est de me bannir. »

« - Retourne jouer les reines dans ton monde, petite fille, l'Enfer n'est pas un lieu où il fait bon traîner. »

Il ricana et le son paraît venir de la pierre en elle-même, toute la caverne vibre, tremble et gémit. La femme redressa la tête et dans un grand mouvement de cape, pivota sur ses talons pour s'avancer vers la sortie dignement.

« - Circé, Circé, où crois-tu aller ? Je te l'ai dit pourtant, tu n'étais pas invitée et tu es venue si imprudemment me menacer... »

Elle ne se retourna pas, avançant toujours sans un regard en arrière et ses longs cheveux argentés rebondissent sur sa cape charbonneuse. Altière, elle ne tangua pas même quand Hrafnaguo hurla.

« - _Bannissement_. » Cracha-t-il et les corbeaux prirent leur essor, tumultueux, les plumes inondant les lieux,

Circé sourit et ses yeux, réduit à deux fentes, luisent d'un éclat perfide. Sans douceur, elle est renvoyée dans son monde, un corbeau agrippé sur son épaule et du sang sur les phalanges, elle retrouve la plaine aride et le soleil brûle ses rétines voilées. Dans sa main, serrée, elle tient une petite bille écarlate où des volutes de fumées dansent contre les bords arrondis en un ballet sanglant.

« - Circé, Circé, petite fille, a détroussé le roi des empotés. » S'esclaffe-t-elle dans la pâleur du jour.

* * *

 **. . .**

RAR :

* * *

Bien le bonjour douce et vénérable **Sky00,** soleil de mes nuits et lune de mes jours. Hum. Comment se sont passés tes partiels? Tu es remise, moins fatiguée (en état de maudir à nouveau?argh) ? Comme toujours, ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir! Et je suis heureuse que l'histoire des jumeaux soient passées parce que j'avais quelques doutes dessus! Du coup, comme tu l'imagines, on va dans tous les cas revenir dessus... La mission se rapproche, nos protagonistes un peu aussi et Sasuke... On aimerait qu'il soit loin mais il en fait qu'à sa tête (ahalala). Sinon, tu as le Ita/sasu dans ce chapitre et le saku/sasu est en approche (Tu l'entends pas hurler? Ah bon... Ça va venir!) Et tu as raison, je te dois un culte, ton temple est pratiquement fini, c'est à cause de ça mon absence de ces derniers mois, j'étais sur chantier. Et comme je ne fais pas les choses à moitié... (C'est crédible?) Des bisous et au plaisir de relire une review aussi enjouée, tu me régales !

* * *

SCOOP ! Le Chapitre 16 est quasiment à la moitié de son écriture et j'ai encore une foule de choses à mettre dedans, il devrait donc être là rapidement! N'est-ce pas tout bonnement incroyable? C'est la magie de Noël, ça, ça rend tout féerique (JE SAIS qu'on est fin janvier, CA VA, bande de rabats-joie... )

Si t'aimes la bûche, les cadeaux et les rennes, commente mon chapitre. On est fait pour s'entendre.

Si tu n'aimes aucun des trois, commente pour me dire que j'ai aucun goût.


End file.
